The Rise of the One True Potter
by jamspectrum1274
Summary: After a terrible war had ended against beasts known as daemons, Harry Potter is warned that these beasts have the ability to go back in time. Three goddesses offer to send Harry back to his third year at Hogwarts to warn everybody of this as well as be given a chance to make things right this time around. Grey Harry/Huge Harem!
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on a challenge I received on this site by fluffy-fanfic-lover. Special thanks to him for giving me the idea to do this.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any character, place, or item described in this story. The Harry Potter franchise belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copywright infringement is intended.

If you like this story, please follow, fav, and leave a review.

 _ **The Rise of the One True Potter**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **(A Brutal Ending, A New Beginning)**_

 _19 years after the fall of Voldemort_

A thirty-six-year-old Harry Potter had never felt so tired, not even after the war with Voldemort nineteen years ago, as he walked through the now destroyed Hogwarts. It had been a little over a year since the last war he had been in, a war that people were calling "The Demonic War," had ended. Once again it was mainly thanks to Harry, who worked along with the remaining Wizarding/Muggle forces that had survived.

To Harry though, he could not call it a victory, not when so many had lost their lives to demonic beasts that had no conscience, no code or rules to live by, and no qualms about doing what they wanted to do. Thanks to those demons, what remained of the Wizarding World was nearly gone, with all the major pureblood families either destroyed or left with one surviving member.

The Muggle world had taken the worst part of it though, as no matter what they had tried, whether a gun, knife, or any weapon they used, it seemed to have no effect on these demons, leaving nothing but slow annihilation for them. The Muggles had even tried to use nuclear weapons to destroy them, but to no effect, as the demons just kept on coming.

That was not to say that they couldn't be killed, as there were several ways to kill one. For the Wizarding World, Fiendfyre was the preferred method, as it gave a wizard or witch time to react and move in case the beasts could dodge from it. For Muggles, they used pistols and rifles that contained Enchanted Bullets to kill these demons.

The bullets were of course enchanted by wizards or alchemists, so any Muggle could use these weapons very effectively against the demons. However, if the demons got close, the goblin made steal was the weapons of choice, be it swords, knives, maces, or axes. Unfortunately, being able to kill these demons didn't slow these demonic creatures down in the slightest.

Harry remembered that his cousin Dudley once compared the demons to the xenomorphs from the 'Alien' franchise. However, the xenomorphs from those movies were relatively small in stature compared to the demons. These creatures sprayed acid from their mouths and had acid for blood, so anytime a wizard, witch, or Muggle came into contact with their fluids, they would be burned to the point they would either die or have one of their limbs removed to prevent the acid from spreading across the body. However though, should this acid hit a person's face, then the Killing Curse would be allowed to be used as it would be considered to be the most merciful way to deal with it.

The demons were extraordinary strong and fast as well, being able to eliminate trolls, giants, arachnids, and nearly all the dragons. However, it was their sheer numbers and their hive mind abilities that took the biggest toll on the world, as it did something that no one foresaw them to be able to do; the ability to adapt. Of course, this was all because of their primary power, the ability to take over someone's body and mind, and for Harry, that was the biggest blow of all.

Walking over the old rubble the was once the Great Hall, Harry remembered how the war against the demons started, as it was the day of Harry's marriage to Ginny Weasley, and Ron's marriage to Hermione. It was two years after Voldemort was defeated, and to Harry, it was one of the happiest days of his life, as his two best friends were marrying each other at the same time that Harry was marrying the woman he loved.

It happened right there, where the Great Hall once was, on a perfect July afternoon, with Neville Longbottom taking the place as best man for both Harry and Ron, and Luna being the maid of honor for Hermione and Ginny. All their friends were there, along with the teachers and many of the new Ministry officials, with Minister Kingsley Shackelbolt volunteering to preside over both weddings. However, Professor McGonagall wouldn't have it, so she ended up being the one to marry the four of them.

Hermione was walking down the aisle, wearing a flowing white gown, and blushing intensely. Ron was standing on top of stone steps where he and many others had been sorted into their Houses all those years ago, and he audibly gasped at seeing Hermione walking down the Great Hall towards him. Harry who was standing to Ron's left with Neville in between them and could not blame Ron at gawking at Hermione, as she was absolutely stunning. Music was playing from all over the large room, and tears were being shed by both Molly Weasley and Elaine Granger, who with her husband, were allowed to be present for their daughter's wedding. Everybody was smiling as Hermione walked up the steps and was about to take Ron's hand when all hell broke loose.

At that very moment, a large rift appeared right where the headmaster would have sat, and a huge monster jumped out of it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stared completely shocked at what they saw, while someone screamed in horror at seeing this large being.

The next moments were almost like slow motion for Harry, as the beast hissed a scream and hundreds of smaller beasts poured through the rift and began attacking everyone in sight. Most of the crowd immediately drew their wands and began firing every spell, jinx, and curse they could at them, while the few who didn't were frozen in either shock or fear. Those who were frozen, did not last long as they were impaled by these beasts' appendages or sprayed with acid from their mouths. The ones that did fight soon found out that none of their tactics worked, and that included the six witches and wizards at the end of the Great Hall.

Harry, Ron, and Neville fought these monsters, separating from Hermione, Luna, and Professor McGonagall as they moved towards the stained-glass windows in the back. The three witches tried to gather the younger wizards and witches, as well as the Muggles who were there, and head for the nearest and safest exit.

For a while, it looked like their plan was working, with Shackelbolt joining Harry and the others in the fight. However, the demon that emerged first moved with almost lightning speed and grabbed Hermione when she was distracted by another beast. Both Harry and Ron ran towards Hermione, but in that moment, the giant daemon pressed its mouth against hers and forced Hermione to open hers.

By the time Harry and Ron got to her, the large beast released her letting her fall to the ground, with her squirming and shaking violently from what the monster had done. The daemon then hissed out another scream and it retreated through the rift, with the smaller beasts following. The damage had been done though, as several witches and wizards had been viciously slain or wounded, including Percy Weasley, the Patil family, and Professor Flitwick. However, it was Hermione that had Harry's and Ron's attention, as it would be her that would eventually end Harry's and Ron's friendship.

Months had passed since that opening assault, and Hermione was placed into the care at St. Mungo's Hospital weeks prior, as no one knew what was happening to her. At the beginning, Hermione was barely lucid and coherent, trembling in pain. Ron had stayed by her side for the entire time, with members of his family taking turns comforting him. Harry visited as well, but whenever he did, Ron began giving him the cold shoulder. At first, Harry had thought it was because Ron was distraught over Hermione's condition, but later Harry began to suspect that it was something else.

During those months, the rift in the Great Hall expanded, and hundreds of demons of all shapes and sizes emerged from it and attacked the school and the village of Hogsmeade. With no clear way to seal the rift, McGonagall had no choice but to close the school to protect the students and her teachers. Harry, Neville, and Luna looked for any information they could find about these beasts, and how to best deal with them.

Fortunately, with the help of Aberforth Dumbledore, who inherited most of his brother's belongings, including many of his books, some of which Harry could not believe the former headmaster of Hogwarts owned. However, he was grateful, as several of these books dealt with the very creatures everyone had been dealing with.

Harry found out that these demonic looking creatures were called daemons, and the rift they opened was known commonly as The Veil. Harry also learned that there were only three known methods for killing a daemon; Fiendfyre, enchanted metal objects like modified magical bullets, and goblin made steel. Unfortunately, this information did not contain how to seal The Veil, nor how it might have opened in the first place.

Harry searched book after book with Neville and Luna assisting, wishing intently that Hermione was there with them. However, no other book Dumbledore had told him how to seal The Veil nor how to push the demons back into the void they came from. Getting frustrated, Harry decided to go to St. Mungo's to visit Hermione, hoping that by being close to her would help him get some insight on how to truly defeat the demons. However, when he got there, daemons were tearing the hospital apart.

Harry fought his way into the hospital, and when he got to where Hermione was being held, what he saw literally sickened him. Hermione, what looked like a pale imitation of Hermione, was standing over the healers who were trying to pull the others away from her using protection spells to do whatever it took to get them out safely. Harry almost froze in disbelief, as Hermione stood at least eight feet tall, with half of her body the shape of the daemons, with claws for feet, a large thick black tail, and sharp metal like eyes staring at a fearful Ron on the floor looking up at her with sheer terror on his face. Harry froze in place at seeing this grotesque version of his best friend towering over him, his wand pointed directly at her, but unwilling to attack her. Hermione looked at Harry and smiled menacingly at him before hissing a loud screech and disappeared with a loud pop. A stunned and shocked Harry went to check on Ron after staring at the spot where Hermione had stood, and as he looked at a stunned Ron, Harry noticed that his red-haired friend looked like he had his life sucked out of him. After he helped Ron to his feet after a long few moments, Ron grabbed his friend by his collar and tearfully cried to him. He then admitted a long dark secret; Hermione had fallen in love with Harry long before she choose Ron, and had written a letter to Harry back when they were in their third year at Hogwarts. Ron had somehow gotten to this letter and hid it from Harry, and had convinced Hermione that Harry just wanted to be friends with her, thus paving Ron's way for him and Hermione to be together. What made this worse was that Ron knew how Harry really felt about Hermione, and during the second year when she had been petrified by the basilisk, Harry had told Ron that he had strong feelings for her. After a crying Ron handed Harry the old letter from her, Harry had become so overwhelmed with rage that he punched Ron over and over, pummeling his friend back to the floor below. When Harry had finally stopped hitting him, he asked angrily why he admitted this now, and Ron had told him that Hermione was gone now, and it was all Harry's fault.

This shocked Harry to the point where he let go of Ron, and Ron threw a vicious right uppercut to Harry's jaw, which took Harry off of Ron and causing him to fall next to the redhead. Ron, with his face red with anger, got on top of Harry and started wailing on him, blooding his friend and constantly telling Harry that he was to blame for everyone that died at the hands of Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and now these daemons. Ron called out every name that died over the years, from Sirius Black all the way to Hermione, and each name Ron called out took the life out of Harry. When Ron was finished calling out names, he stopped punching Harry and stood up nearly on top of him. Ron then told Harry that he never wanted to see him again, and that whatever friendship they had was over. Ron took off after that leaving Harry laying there a bloody mess.

Months later, after losing more friends to the daemons, Harry had made a decision to leave for a while until he had a way to seal the Veil and defeat the daemons, including their queen, Hermione. Many of the wizards and witches had begged Harry not to leave, including Neville, Luna, and Ginny, who after learning about what her brother Ron had done, broke off nearly all contact with her brother. However, Harry wasn't leaving because of losing two of his best friends, even though he was heartbroken and filled with despair over it. While searching through Dumbledore's books, he discovered a druid race of elves living far north in a Nordic valley completely hidden from the entire world, including the wizarding world. According to these books, these druid elves were very ancient coming from a time before wizards and witches even existed. A warrior race by far, they are known to depend on magic as much as they depended on breathing, and their fighting abilities were said to be better than knights and samurai combined. However, Harry had read that the only way they were rejoin the world was to follow a leader who was 'Chosen' to defeat the evil from this world and the next. There were also cryptic messages by Dumbledore in the books revealing a possible location for the druid elves, which left clues for where Harry to look and why Harry had to go alone. What surprised Harry most of all was a letter Dumbledore had left for him in the very last book he had read about them:

 _To Harry James Potter,_

 _If you are reading this, then I am long dead, and the need is dire enough for you to seek out the druid elves. First Harry, allow me to say that I never wanted you to be put into such a position with Voldemort, nor did I ever want you to risk your life fighting him. Like many children that have come into my care as Headmaster of Hogwarts, all I ever wanted for you was to have a normal childhood within the walls of this school. However, I'm afraid fate played a hand all those years ago when Sybill Trelawney made that prophecy that set all of our fates in motion. Now, I'm afraid that fate is forcing your hand once again._

 _As you are reading this, there is a lot for me to tell you, even if there is a possibility that you might have figured this out. The first is that you are the direct heir of not one family, but many of the most ancient families in the wizarding world. I'm sure you already know that you are a descendant of the Blacks because of what Sirius revealed in his will to you, and the Peverells as if my plan did truly work, then you have figured that your cloak of invisibility has been passed from father to son since the time of your direct ancestor, Ignotus Perevell. However, with thanks to the goblins of Gringotts and their king, Rognock, I have discovered that you are a direct descendent of all four founders of Hogwarts. I know that must be quite a surprise for you, especially after your ordeal in the second year, but considering the timeframe of all four of them, I can see it as it being possible. Now, I do have one last reveal to you about your linage, and that you are linked to Merlin, Morgan Le Fey, and Arthur Pendragon, which after you discovering your ancestry to the Peverells, is not that far of a stretch as the Peverell family were direct descendants of the three._

 _I'm sure that you are wondering why I am telling you this now, and why I had kept this from you for so long. As for the later, I could offer no other explanation other than that I cared too much for you to give you such overwhelming information at such a young age. Even Voldemort would have tried to use you based on this, and you did not deserve that to happen. As for why I am telling you this now, well, I can say that it's for several reasons. One is simply that I'm afraid that after this letter, I won't be able to help you anymore, and you deserve to know everything at this point, especially if you are thinking of seeking out the druid elves. The second of these reasons is that druid elves are very interested in one's ancestry, and considering your linage, they will be very interested in yours._

 _Now, as you have read, the druid elves currently live in a hidden village far north in a Nordic valley. Where, I do not know, as even I have not managed to discover their location during my lifetime. I do know that if you manage to find them, you will be tested in the most brutal way possible. They will be able to see into your mind and use whatever you have against you. However, if you passed this test, they will accept you and begin training you in their ways and unlock barriers in your magical core, thus giving you access to greater reserve of magic, which you will need for what they will give you. What they will give you, I cannot say, but I do believe it will be knowledge that any normal wizard has, including me, and powers not seen in our world in a very long time._

 _Before I say goodbye, Harry, I must make this very clear: you must seek the druid elves out alone. They are very protective of who they are and will only reveal themselves to those chosen by destiny. Bringing your friends with you will result in futility, and you will never find them with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger as travel companions. I know that this journey for you will be long, and once you find them, the training you will undergo will take years, so you must have faith in your friends and allies to fight whatever it is that requires you to undertake this journey. I can only hope that you understand my actions over the years, and I want to say that which I had said to you after Sirius' death; that I never wanted this burden to be put on you as I care too much about you. I know this might sound corny coming from an old man, but if I ever had a son, I would want him to be like you._

 _Your Dear Friend,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _June 1. 1997_

The decision to leave for Harry was a hard and difficult one, but after losing Hogwarts and Hogsmeade to the daemons, he knew that without help, there was no way to defeat these beasts. So, after saying goodbye to his friends and colleagues, he gathered enough food, equipment, and provisions he believed he needed to survive the long journey ahead of him. When he left, Harry hoped that Neville, Luna, and Ginny would be successful in hold the daemons back to get the training he needed to seal the Veil and stop the daemons once and for all. However, over the years that Harry was away many of his friends were killed by the daemons, most notably Neville, Luna, and Ginny. Ginny had died first, after discovering a daemon camp not far from the Burrows and the entire Weasley family fought them off. During that battle, Ron was surprised by the daemon queen Hermione and had acid sprayed all over his face and chest, slowly and painfully dying from what she had done. Ginny saw this and in uncontrollable anger, cast Fiendfyre around herself as she was surrounded by daemons, and told the rest of her family to get away. After losing both Ron and Ginny on that day, Molly Weasley became so full of despair over it that she ended up taking her own life a few weeks later.

Neville and Luna had died together, but not before doing several things beforehand. The first of which was getting the Muggle and the Wizarding Worlds to fight together. This included, which surprised Harry most of all, Draco Malfoy and Harry's cousin, Dudley Dursley joining forces in several battles and have having success in keeping the daemons at bay. They were both equally successful in setting up weapons distribution centers, so Muggles could quickly get hold of the necessary weapons to fight the daemons. Along with that, Luna and Professor McGonagall had petitioned the Muggle Prime Minister to open wards in hospitals to deal with the influx of wizards and witches being injured by the daemons. In the end, unfortunately, Neville and Luna lost their lives after buying McGonagall time to help young children escape after Hermione had found the secret location where they were being taught. Neville and Luna safely made sure the young wizards and witches were all safe before charging into the fray and eliminating as many daemons as they could before being impaled by their claws. That was almost two years before Harry had returned to turn the tide in the war.

When Harry finally returned, anyone who was still alive and knew Harry were completely shocked at the transformation he had taken since the last time they saw him. For starters, Harry stood nearly seven feet tall, towering over many wizards and witches who considered themselves to be tall. He was no longer wearing glasses, as his eyes looked like they were fogged in some kind of haze. His hair was now white, with black strands barely visible to the naked eye, and it was long enough to be tied in a ponytail. Harry wore a large red-brown robe with emblems of every family he was connected to, including one many didn't recognize, as it was the symbol of the ancient dragon lords. What drew the most attention was the weapons that Harry now wielded; a sword and a staff. The sword had a gold blade with runes and other symbols carved onto it, and the hilt was made of bronze with leather sewed tightly around the grip, with two jewels on either end of it and a third right at the end of the base with a silver 'P' surrounding it. The staff looked like a larger version of Harry's holly wand, at least six feet long, polished and smooth to the touch, with anyone close to it feeling the raw magic that came from it. When used in combat, the sword could easily cut through the daemons' hard shell, eliminating them faster than goblin-made steel and magically modified ammunition, while the staff helped Harry summon the most powerful magic to destroy the daemons as well as create stronger protection shields to protect his allies. However, that was not Harry's only gifts, as he had several new abilities along with stronger magic. The most notable of this was that Harry could change into multiple animal forms at will, from a red-eyed black wolf to a phoenix, then a regal unicorn to an actual merman, and a peaceful snowy owl to a giant-sized Hungarian Horntail dragon. Harry had other forms he could change into, but for those he fought aside with, they only saw those forms. Harry also could seemingly command the elements at will, summoning tornados, earthquakes, typhoons, and controlled blazes and used them against the daemons, eradicating them in droves. What made Harry's return more special was that he came with the full force of the druid elves, who fought like one even those their numbers were in the hundreds. Hooded and cloaked, they had the ability to turn their clothing to fire, creating a type of shield against the daemons when they attacked, and the druid elves had special weapons and armor hand crafted over centuries that proved to be more effective than goblin made weapons against the monsters.

Unfortunately, even after Harry's return, the war still went on for over another year until the Wizarding and Muggle forces reclaimed nearly all of places that the daemons took in their initial push. Only Hogwarts remained, though the castle had been completely destroyed by the beasts; the Veil had expanded a hundred times, guarded by the original daemon that came out of it and the daemon queen herself, Hermione. When the final battle happened, Draco and Dudley took the lead of their respective armies and planned an all-out assault on the fallen school, hitting the daemons from two sides. However, the daemons at Hogwarts outnumbered both Draco's and Dudley's forces four-to-one, and while both Draco's and Dudley's forces gained a foothold onto the grounds, the daemons slowly surrounded them as soon as they did. What the beasts didn't know, though, was that they were a massive diversion for Harry and the druid elves as they were led by McGonagall through a newly formed passageway that she had created for emergencies that led straight to the Great Hall. She had the tunnel made shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts and only revealed the information to other professors to ensure secrecy of it. Unfortunately, the exit to it was directly under a trap door where the Headmaster sat during meal times, which was now underneath where the Veil now was. Fortunately though, the main daemon force was dealing with Draco's and Dudley's forces, so when Harry, McGonagall, and the druid elves came out of the secret passage, the original daemon and Hermione were taken by surprise and tried calling their main force back.

Harry didn't hesitate in going after the giant daemon, and while the druid elves separated it from Hermione, Harry made quick work of it, beheading it with his sword. Once it was dead, Harry turned his attention to Hermione, and even though he knew he had to kill her, he was very conflictive about it. The druid elves kept Hermione at bay however, giving Harry time to come around to her blind side and attack her. Hermione noticed it though, and spun around quickly, tossing several of Harry's allies to the side with ease. When Harry locked eyes on his former friend, he froze in half-swing with his sword, unwilling to take the life of his former friend. This gave Hermione an opening as she used her giant-sized metallic tail and swung it fully against Harry's chest. Harry fortunately noticed this and quickly rolled away from it, and when Hermione turned to face him again, this time he didn't hesitate. He impaled her in the chest with his sword, jumping half the distance between them as he did so. Hermione locked eyes with Harry and for a moment, she looked at him with deep love in her eyes before falling down to the ground below with Harry on top of her holding his sword deep into her daemon chest. With one final whisper to Harry, Hermione accepted her fate and closed her eyes, letting death finally take her. Harry pulled the sword out of his one true love of his life with tears in his eyes and stood up over her as the words she said to him echoed in his heart, "I have always loved you, Harry."

The druid elves gave Harry very little time to mourn for Hermione as they circled the Veil in several rows and began chanting their language while placing their palms up towards the rift before them. Harry nodded his understanding and after shrinking his sword to the size of a large knife and sheathing it, he removed his battle robe and pulled off his shirt revealing two distinct magical tattoos on his body. The first one was the symbol of the Deathly Hallows, which was located at the base of his neck at the top of his chest. The tattoo was etched in silver and was made to look like a necklace, with a golden string drawn across Harry's neck and it even swung across Harry's chest as he moved. The second tattoo was much more prominent as it covered all of Harry's back. The tattoo was a large vibrant tree with a phoenix circling the top of it. The tree was not just any tree, though, it was Yggdrasil, and the phoenix was a perfect representation of Fawkes as the druid elves believed that Fawkes was the last of his kind. There were other tattoos over Harry's body, but as he levitated himself into the air above the druid elves, those two tattoos were the only ones glowing.

Harry summoned his staff after that and as it flew into his hand, he began chanting in the same dialect as the druid elves, only louder and with a deeper voice. Professor McGonagall watched this with much curiosity as well as trepidation as strong winds began blowing all around and thunder roared loudly out of nowhere, causing her to try to seek some sort of shelter during that time. The Veil screamed and screeched loudly as if it was alive itself, and actually fought what Harry and the elves were trying to do by flashing lights and screeching sounds to try to distract them. Not only that though, as strings of light whipped out from the Veil and took out several of the elves surrounding it. However, it was all for naught as Harry using all the magic he could muster closed the Veil after several minutes of doing battle with it. As Harry slowly descended down where the Veil once was, Professor McGonagall, Draco, and Dudley who had his share of scars and bruises from the battle himself, joined Harry as the druid elves looked after the wounded. While he knew the war was finally over, all Harry could think of at that moment was Hermione and how much he had loved her.

Now, after a year of peace between Muggles and the Wizarding World, Harry had to marvel at how much things had changed. For Draco Malfoy, he was named the new Minister of Magic and had opened an official line of dialog between the Ministry and Parliament. He had also married Astoria Greengrass a few months ago and Harry had been the best man for Draco, which was a complete change in their relationship they had in Hogwarts. Dudley Dursley, who had at one time shared no interest in the Wizarding World, became an advocate for them to any Muggle who thought like his parents that wizards and witches were freaks. He ended up embracing the Wizarding World so much, that Harry noticed that Dudley and, of all people, Pansy Parkinson were spending a lot of time together these past few months. Professor McGonagall did her best to convince the Ministry to rebuild Hogwarts, with Harry backing her with every petition she made to them. It was only last month when Draco himself publicly signed the legislation approving the funds for the rebuilding. Professor McGonagall had insisted after that for Harry to take the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher once Hogwarts reopened, but Harry had long ago decided that it was time for him to leave.

Harry had made the decision to leave some time after the final battle had ended, and while he never revealed this to anyone, the only reason he had stayed was because he felt responsible for everything that occurred while he was gone. The druid elves had already returned to their home shortly after the war had ended and had welcomed Harry to return any time he saw fit. However, while Harry was honored to get the invitation, he knew that his place was no longer with them. For Harry, he knew that he was not part of their world, nor was he planning on staying within the Muggle World or the Wizarding World as well. There were several reasons Harry had for leaving, but the main one was that he simply felt like he didn't belong, especially after everything that happened. Harry had so much darkness and despair inside of him, seeing his friends and allies die over the years, first with Voldemort and his Death Eaters, then with the daemons. Harry had no plan as to where he was going to go yet, though, as he figured he would travel around the world for the next few years before settling down in some out-of-the-way place where no one knew who he was. He just came here to say goodbye to the one place he truly considered as home. Closing his eyes and shedding a few tears, Harry quietly said a prayer to all the people he lost, especially Hermione. As he mouthed Hermione's name, however, a pair of wet lips touched Harry's in a deep embrace.

A good part of Harry's brain accepted what was happening, even though he didn't know who was kissing him. After a moment though, his eyes opened and saw blonde-haired woman wearing a satin red dress kissing him bathed in a golden glow all around her body. Harry wasn't shocked at all that this strange woman was kissing him, as all he could think about as this woman was kissing him was that he was kissing Hermione. A few moments later, this blonde-haired woman broke off the kiss and floated away from him. She then smiled sweetly at Harry and said, "You truly did love her, Harry James Potter."

In that moment, Harry regained his senses and looked at this beautiful stunning woman who was floating several feet in the air in front of him. The woman looked to one side of Harry and then the other, and as Harry turned his head, he saw a brunette woman on his right, and a red-haired woman on his left. The brunette woman was wearing a green tunic with thigh high boots and a light brown hood. The red-haired woman had a gold helmet on her head and wore a pink dress covered by a silver chest plate and gold boots. Both women were bathed in the same glow as the woman in front of Harry, and they were smiling just as much as the blonde woman.

"We have been waiting for you to be ready, Harry James Potter," The red-haired woman said as she floated over to him. "I am Athena, goddess of war and wisdom. These are my sisters; Artemis, goddess of nature and birth, and of course Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty."

"The daemons you and your kind help defeat left a mark with us," The brunette, Artemis, stated, also floating over to him. "However, like us, the daemons can transcend both time and space. Because of this, we foresee an event where the daemons will return in greater numbers and overwhelm the entire world."

"I'm sorry, are you saying that all we've done is delay them?" Harry looked at all of them with shock clearly on his face. "So many have died already because of these monsters, and to tell the truth, I don't have it in me to have more friends die."

"No one is ever truly gone, Harry," Aphrodite said to him. "Your friends, the love of your life, even your mother can return to you if you truly desire it."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused by what Aphrodite had said.

"The daemons will return shortly after Voldemort's return during the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Artemis explained, confusing Harry more. "For us, and the daemons, time and space are just an illusion. We can exist in multiple timelines and different places just as easy as exiting one door and entering another."

"However, the daemons are not as intelligent as we are, and they are only ruled by their primal instincts," Athena continued. "So, we need to send you back to your younger self, so you can warn and prepare everyone for what is going to come."

"Why can't you stop them?" Harry asked, looking at all three of them. "And why choose me? Why does it always have to be me?"

The last question had a base of anger in it, but the three goddesses kept smiling at Harry. It was Athena who answered, however as she said, "We are fighting them, Harry, but your world is directly between our world and theirs. Your world and the people in it have a much greater chance to stop them, especially with you as their leader. As for why you, it is not because of fate, nor any sort of destiny. No, it is when the world you love is threatened and the people around you are beginning to lose hope, that is when people like you, Harry, chooses to take a stand and fight the darkness and evil of the world. It is people like you, Harry, that are the true definition of what a hero really is."

"If you accept this task, then we will send you back to your thirteen-year-old body," Artemis told him, frowning a bit. "Your powers will diminish somewhat as your younger body cannot contain the powers you now have. However, the knowledge inside of you will remain completely intact and be able to contact the people you need to fight the daemons."

"The moment after you go back, time itself will begin to change," Aphrodite said, still smiling. "You will see the people around you differently, and they will begin to see you differently as well. Finally, you will have to deal with Voldemort's horcrux that is inside of you as soon as possible, doing that will save one other from a torturous fate."

"What do you mean?' Harry said, looking puzzled at Aphrodite. Then a moment of realization hit him like a lightning bolt, as he remembered his mother's sacrifice to save him from Voldemort. "Are you talking about my mum?"

Aphrodite nodded, and explained, "When a piece of Voldemort's soul merged with you all those years ago, your mother's soul came with it, and until you were finally able to remove the horcrux inside of you, she had been fighting it as much as possible to keep it from overtaking you."

"To save her, you will need to find a way to capture Peter Pettigrew and save Sirius Black within the same night," Athena nodded, and glanced over at her sisters. "Now, for mortals like yourself, time travel is very difficult. So, when we send you back, there is no telling specifically when you will be placed."

"We do have a general idea, though, as we plan to send you back sometime during your third year at Hogwarts," Artemis told him. "You need to focus on a specific time, so we can send you there. It will still be very difficult for you as you will still be merging with your younger self."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was about to happen. When he reopened them, Harry looked at Athena, and said, "Alright, I'm ready. What should I do when I get there?"

"Convince Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore of what happened," Athena answered, as she and her sisters began circling around Harry very fast. "He will trust you implicitly, so he will believe you, especially after he sees your memories."

The spinning the goddesses were doing began to get faster and Harry began to feel his mind and spirit being pulled in a thousand different directions. His eyesight got blurry and slowly started to darken, and the next few moments, all sense of where and when he was disappeared from him.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice rang in Harry's head. Harry heard it as a tiny mumble at first, with it echoing inside his pounding head as the darkness ebbed away. When the darkness receded, Harry found Hermione standing over him looking worried. Harry eyes were somewhat blurry, so Hermione handed him his glasses, and once he put them on, he saw a thirteen-year-old Hermione looking worried at him. Harry looked around as he noticed that he was in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts and couldn't help but to smile.

The goddesses had done it. He was back in his third year. He was back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rise of the One True Potter**

Author's Note: Before you read this, let me say how amazed I am that so many have liked this story so far, and while my first chapter was a bit of an info dump, I can promise that this chapter has more action in it. Allow me to ask everyone to please read completely, and to leave me a review or comment once you are done.

Finally, my thanks to my betas HowInMadHowie and Master42, thanks to Dark Dragen and DarkLordRising for inspiring me, and to the one who gave me this challenge, and has been giving me constant input helping me make this work, Special thanks to fluffy-fanfic-lover.

One final thing, (Sorry) This story will be a major crossover now, with several anime and games included. I will be adding what they are at the end of this chapter. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

 _(The Gods and the Rat)_

 _Olympus-Moment's after Harry's time travel_

 **Warning: Lemon**

" _Harry!"_ Hermione's voice came through a cloudy apparition where a tall, slender dark-blonde woman stood over looking down upon it. As she witnessed the young and destined thirteen-year old boy gather his senses, she heard a chiming sound as a circle of bright white light appeared several feet behind her.

"I see you three were successful," The woman said, not turning around to see who exited the circle. Behind her, Athena emerged from the circle of bright white light and solemnly bowed before her, for this woman was Hera, goddess of marriage and nature. As she continued to looked through the portal at the scene of a thirteen year old Harry Potter standing up in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. "If he doesn't do what we need him to do, this could very well backfire on us."

"I have faith that he'll do what needs to be done, mother," Athena answered after joining Hera at the portal to Harry's world. "Time has already begun to change by bringing him to this point in time, so we just need to hope that Harry will become the man he now needs to be."

"I have more than faith, Athena," Aphrodite emerged from the same portal as Athena and smiled. "I felt not just love of Hermione from Harry when I kissed him, I felt his determination to right the wrongs in his life. I know in my heart that Harry has more than what it takes to do our will."

"Even if he doesn't know it fully," Hera turned and laughed gently, looking at her daughters and noticed that one of them was missing. "Where's Artemis? She should have come back with you?"

"She went to the point in time where Remus Lupin nearly killed Harry and Hermione in his werewolf form," Athena answered, walking side-by-side with Hera as Aphrodite joined them. "I'm not sure what she has planned when she confronts him. She never had much love for werewolves."

"Very well. The werewolf is not that important to our plans," Hera said, opening a large golden double door. Upon entering, she removed her white silk dress and let it fall to the cloud-like floor beneath her. Stepping out of it completely, Hera move toward a large bath that looked more like a pool with steam and white soap suds emanating from it. Entering the bath completely naked, she looked back at Athena and Aphrodite and asked with a blushing smile. "Are you two planning to join me, or are you both going just stand there and watch?"

Both Athena and Aphrodite disrobed and with smiles, and joined Hera in the bath. Athena boldly moved closer to her mother and without any indication, wrapped her arms around her and passionately kissed her. As each woman moaned, Aphrodite moved herself behind Hera and began kissing the side of her mother's neck. As the three goddesses were making out with each other, a tall, muscular brunette man with a goatee stood over in the next room looking through the portal that led to Harry's world. The man had a wide smile on his face as he watched the scene in the Hospital Wing enfold with his arms crossed.

"Finally, a worthy adversary," The man exclaimed, not bothering to care if Hera or the others had heard him. "Harry Potter: a true warrior befitting someone of my caliber. Oh, I am so looking forward to see if you can defeat my army a second time."

The man laughed loudly as he walked away, as he was Ares; the god of war, and the one who unleashed the daemons upon Harry's world.

Harry nearly jumped out of the bed and hugged Hermione tightly, tears pouring down his eyes and whispering to her, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm so sorry."

Hermione pulled Harry away though, with a look of worry and concern on her face, "Harry? What are you talking about? Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Nothing, I guess," Harry answered, sitting down on the bed and wiping the tears off his face. "I'm just really glad to see you safe and sound."

Hermione smiled, but kept the look of curiosity on her face as Harry glanced over on the opposite side of the room and saw Ron laying in his bed with his leg bandaged up more than it needed to be. Ron had a look of discomfort on his face, but silently wondered what Harry was thinking. Harry couldn't help but frown at the redhead and gave him a look of hatred, making sure that Hermione didn't see it.

"Harry, we have to tell Professor Dumbledore the truth about Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed as the look of realization had appeared on her face. Harry looked back at Hermione and nodded, standing back up with purpose. At that moment, the doors to the Hospital Wing opened and Albus Dumbledore entered, walking with determination but with a gentle look on his face. Hermione, not even hesitating, ran right up to the elderly headmaster and said quite loudly, "Professor, Sirius is innocent! You must convince Minister Fudge that you have the wrong man!"

"Whatever do you mean, Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore looked at her with a curious look.

"It was Scabbers, sir," Ron spoke up as he looked at the aged headmaster. "He's my rat, sir. Well, he wasn't my rat exactly…"

"Peter Pettigrew is alive and well, Professor!" Harry exclaimed, running up to Hermione and shutting Ron up. "He's been hiding as a garden rat for the past twelve years. He was the one who betrayed my parents to Voldemort, and as a future lord to the House of Potter, I am prepared to testify to that on Sirius' behalf!"

Dumbledore could not help but to give Harry a look of surprise as he heard Harry declare himself as a future lord. A fact that Dumbledore had tried vehemently to make sure that knowledge never entered Harry's ears. However, Dumbledore had to deal with this matter later, especially if his plan was going to worked. Of course being present during Buckbeak's "execution" had already proved that his plan had already worked.

"I believe you all," Dumbledore said calmly, and walked towards Ron's bed. "Unfortunately, the word of three third years will convince few others. Especially if one of them happens to be a future lord to an Ancient and Noble House."

Dumbledore quietly chuckled and patted Ron's bandaged leg, which elicited a wince of pain from Ron and a chuckle from Harry, who no longer cared about his red-haired friend's pain. However, at that moment, Dumbledore looked directly into Ron's eyes and without so much as a word spoken, put the young red-haired boy to sleep. As Ron began to snore, a smile emerged from Harry's face, thankful that he didn't have to deal with his arrogant friend right now. However, before Dumbledore continued talking, Harry stepped forward to reveal something important.

"Professor, I know about your plan to save Buckbeak, and I can assure you that Hermione and I are up to the task," Harry said boldly, and to show his confidence, he grabbed Hermione's hand and held it tightly. Hermione almost blushed at feeling her best friend's hand grab hers, but kept her composer as Harry continued. "I can't tell you how I know, but I know about Hermione's time-turner, and I know you want us to go back to the moment before Buckbeak's death and help him escape."

Dumbledore frowned and looked at Harry intently. While he already knew that Harry and Hermione are going to succeed in that aspect, it troubled him deeply that Harry somehow already knew everything Dumbledore wanted. However, he knew Harry's determination was much stronger than most thirteen year olds, so Dumbledore looked directly at Hermione, as he felt that Harry knew the consequences of time travel.

"You know the law, Miss Granger," Dumbledore began explaining. "You must not be seen, or the consequences will be most severe. If you both succeed, than everything that Mr. Potter has said will be accomplished. Although I believe that Mr. Potter already knows this, you should know that Sirius is being held at the highest point in the north tower. I do believe that three turns should do the trick."

Dumbledore walked past both the two teenagers and almost made a show of grabbing the double doors of the Hospital Wing and began to slowly close them. Before he did, though, he smiled and said one last thing, "Oh, I find retracing my steps is a good place to start. Good night."

After Dumbledore closed the doors to the Hospital Wing, Hermione turned to face Harry and asked him with an intense frown, "How did you know about my time-turner?"

"We can talk about that later, Hermione. I promise," Harry smiled weakly, but looked at her with determination. "We need to save Sirius, and we have very little time to do so."

Hermione nodded, and even though she was curious as to how Harry knew all of the things he knew, took out the time-turner from under her shirt and wrapped the gold chain of it around her and Harry. The actual Time-Turner, which was similar to a gold coin attached to the chain surrounded by a thin gold circle, had a symbol of an hourglass on it. As Hermione flipped it counterclockwise three times, Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. After that, the hourglass medallion began to spin fast and both Harry and Hermione felt themselves being pulled several hours back in time. Harry opened his eyes at that moment and saw the recent past flow backwards, much like watching a movie on TV being rewound, without the squirrelly lines of course. However, a few moments later, the effect slowed down and finally stopped as both Harry and Hermione looked around the now empty Hospital Wing and saw from the light outside that it was nearly evening.

"It's Seven-Thirty," Hermione said, looking at him. "Where were we at…"

"On our way to Hagrid's," Harry stated, almost in a rushed voice. He then grabbing her hand again, pulled her towards the doors and out of the Hospital Wing. Hermione blushed for a moment as she was being rushed towards the Entrance Hall and on their way to Hagrid's hut. However, as they were rushing towards their destination, Hermione tried to slow Harry down.

"Harry, wait a moment! We can't be seen!" Hermione nearly shouted as Harry pulled her through the halls of Hogwarts. However, Harry knew already that the hallways they were travelling through were empty as he had already done this before. In a few moments, they made outside and were soon on their way to Hagrid's. Before long, Harry and Hermione stopped just before reaching the main walkway that led to Hagrid's hut, where just a few feet away, the earlier versions of himself, Hermione, and Ron dealing with Draco Malfoy and his two goons. Hermione realized this and pulled Harry just out of their earlier versions' eyeline into the outside base of the structure that led back to Hogwarts. While the both of them watched the incident unfold with Malfoy, Harry thought about Hermione and what to tell her. He wanted to tell her everything, about the life he had, the war he fought, and the love he had for her. However, he hardly knew where to start or how he would explain that he was forced to kill her.

The next few minutes passed as Harry and Hermione watched the earlier versions of themselves forced Malfoy and his two goons to run away, mainly Hermione though, as she was the one who broke Malfoy's nose. As Malfoy ran through the stone walkway, Harry heard him call Hermione a Mudblood before he disappeared back into the school and Harry muttered silently, "I forgot how much of an arse Malfoy was."

"What?" Hermione looked back at Harry.

"Nevermind," Harry responded. "Come on. We have to follow ourselves."

Harry led Hermione down the path the led to Hagrid's, being very careful not to be noticed by their prior selves. On the way down, Hermione realized that Harry was still holding her hand, and wondered what was going on with her friend. While she did enjoy holding Harry's hand, she felt like something was entirely different with Harry. For one, he was much more bolder with the way he was with her. It was like something had changed in their relationship, and at that moment, she remembered the letter.

' _Did Harry change his mind? Ron told me he read my letter, but thought it best that we stay friends.'_ Hermione thought as she was following Harry. _'How should I feel? I know that I love Harry, but I also have feelings for Ron. It would be wrong to try to do anything about it now. I don't want to break up our friendship with each other.'_

Harry wasn't paying attention to what Hermione was thinking, as all he cared about at the moment was finding a perfect spot and timing to reveal how he felt for Hermione. Not just that, he wanted to show her how he felt, and take away any shot of Ron touching her ever again. As they got close enough to Hagrid's, Harry veered into the trees so they would stay out-of-sight. Hermione followed Harry until they reached the section of the forest that they could view the prior versions of themselves without being seen. Once they were crouched behind a bush, Harry looked directly at Hermione and took a deep breath.

"Hermione, I know that this isn't the most perfect time to tell you this, but I'm in love with you," Harry said to her, trying to resist the urge to wrap his arms around her and kiss her. "I've been in love with you since the second year. I know right now that you have feelings for Ron as well, but I needed to tell you this."

Hermione was shocked to say the least, as question after question circled around in her head. A part of her longed to hear those words from Harry ever since she wrote that letter, however, it did raise the question of why Harry told her this now after so much time has passed since she sent it to him. After a long few moments, she looked directly into his eyes and asked, "Why are you telling me this now? I sent you my letter confessing my feelings for you several months ago, and Ron told me that you wanted us to stay friends."

"Hermione, I never got any letter from you," Harry said with a slight frown. He didn't lie, even though he knew about the letter and read it in the future. However, being reminded of this made Harry hate Ron even more. "I don't know what Ron told you, but the truth of the matter is that if I had gotten your letter, I would have approached you that very moment and told you how I feel. Merlin, I would probably would have announced it in the Great Hall if I could. Also, Ron knows about how I feel about you, as I told him just before you got unpetrified last year."

"Ron knows?" Hermione gasped, almost too loudly as the Harry inside the hut turned to look outside the window. Hermione placed her hand over her mouth and ducked father behind the bush, realizing her mistake. Overwhelming emotions flooded over her as she looked at Harry, and for the first time since she woke him up in the Hospital Wing, she saw a much different Harry than the one she knew. However, she didn't care about that, as she now knew that she loved Harry, and Harry loved her.

Unfortunately, right at that moment, Dumbledore walked along the path that led down to Hagrid's. He was leading the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge and the executioner of dangerous creatures, Macnair. Hermione regained her common sense at that point and noticed that their prior selves weren't leaving.

"Why aren't we leaving?" Hermione asked as Harry noticed that Dumbledore was slowly taking his time leading Fudge and Macnair down the path, showing Fudge the grounds and giving an explanation as to why a particular piece of shrub or land was there. However, it was during this time when Hermione noticed two small, yet distinctive pebbles lying on top of a large pumpkin they were right next to. Grabbing the first one, she quickly threw it through the open window and smashed a pot that the earlier version of herself was standing next to. Staying as close to the ground as possible, she grabbed the other pebble and threw it through the open window again, this time nailing the back of the earlier Harry's head.

"Sorry," Hermione told Harry silently as the other Harry looked out the window and saw Dumbledore, Fudge, and Macnair all heading towards Hagrid's. Harry knew at this moment what was about to happen, so he nodded to Hermione, and still crouching, moved further into the forest so their earlier selves could come out without seeing them.

The next few minutes happened the way Harry remembered from the last time he did this; with the earlier versions of themselves and Ron coming out through the back door and hiding behind the bush they were just behind. Hermione looking at the back of her earlier self's head and asked if that was what the back of her head looked like, and the earlier version hearing something and looking back towards the forest where Harry and Hermione were hiding. After that, Dumbledore and Fudge entered Hagrid's hut with Macnair following, and then when it was clear, the earlier versions of Harry, Hermione, and Ron left to head back up to the castle.

As soon as Harry knew it was safe, he carefully exited the forest and slowly approached the hippogriff Buckbeak and when the creature noticed Harry, something quite different happened. Normally, a person would have to bow to a hippogriff before approaching any closer to it. However, when Buckbeak saw Harry, the proud creature bowed low towards Harry without Harry bowing first. Stunned by this action, Harry respectively returned the bow and walked slowly towards the white feathered creature with horse like features, a birdlike beak, and long regal wings folded along the side of his torso. Harry slowly walked over to a long wooden pole that Buckbeak was tied to, and with a small amount of magic, chased the crows that were perched on the pole so he could free Buckbeak.

Hermione, who was keeping a close eye on the hut, was somewhat frightened that Buckbeak might do something to cause attention to what Harry was doing. However, Buckbeak got up to his feet and after Harry had freed his rope from the pole, walked over to Harry without much of a problem. As Harry gently pulled Buckbeak to safety, the front door of Hagrid's opened and Fudge took a step outside. Harry, Hermione, and Buckbeak all froze in place as they saw the Minister of Magic exiting Hagrid's hut.

"Minister, I really think that I should sign as well. Solely as a witness, mind you," Dumbledore's voice said to Fudge, causing him to stop and turn back inside.

"Oh, very well," Fudge replied, going back inside slightly exasperated. When the door closed again, Harry gave Buckbeak a quick and gentle pull on his rope and gestured the creature towards the forest. After Harry and Hermione had successfully got Buckbeak safe from his impending execution, they watched from the trees as Dumbledore, Fudge, Macnair, and Hagrid all exited the hut only to find that Buckbeak was nowhere to be found. Harry almost chuckled at the way Dumbledore handled this situation, making sure that no matter what, Hagrid had no knowledge of what just occurred, which in Fudge's eyes, made Hagrid completely innocent of Buckbeak's escape. After watching Dumbledore explain the situation to Fudge, and nodding his goodbye to Macnair, Harry watched the headmaster go back inside of Hagrid's with the gentle giant with a satisfied grin on his face.

"What now?" Hermione asked once she saw Fudge and Macnair walk away from Hagrid's with intense frowns on their faces. Harry was already pulling Buckbeak further into the forest when Hermione noticed that the sun was finally setting and nighttime was fast approaching.

"We wait until the full moon appears," Harry responded, dropping Buckbeak's rope next to a tree, then moving towards the Whomping Willow. Hermione followed, wondering what type of plan Harry had for saving Sirius.

When they got close enough to see the Whomping Willow, Harry and Hermione watched as they saw their prior selves being pulled into the small tunnel underneath the moving tree. Next, they witnessed Remus Lupin show up minutes later and cast _Imobilus_ on the tree, which stopped it from attacking anyone nearby, which made Harry silently curse himself for not thinking of doing that the first time around. Finally, Snape appeared and slowly followed Lupin through the tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack. After Harry saw that he and Hermione were all alone, he turned to her and said, "If you want to talk, Hermione, I understand."

"Harry, this isn't the time," She turned to look at him. Feelings began to overwhelm her once again as she looked into Harry's eyes, and once again, she felt like this was a totally different Harry then she knew from this morning. "I know in my heart what I want, but you're my best friend, Harry. I don't want to do anything that will ruin that."

"Hermione, I get it, but my feelings for you are not going to change," Harry said to her, moving closer. Hermione, slightly frightened, took a step back as she began sensing the magical aura that Harry exhumed. It was intoxicating to her, and as Harry moved even closer, she couldn't help but notice how aroused she was getting. "And I can promise you that you will always be my best friend. No matter what happens, Hermione, I will always be your best friend."

Hermione's eyes began tearing up as she now had her back against a tree. Her feelings for Harry were so strong at that point, she only had about an inch of restraint left that was keeping her from leaping at him and kissing him right then and there. Harry saw and felt Hermione shaking against the tree as he placed his hands on her shoulders and began to lean in. Harry planted a very gentle kiss to her lips, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her. Hermione melted into Harry at that point, opening her mouth and allowing Harry's tongue to enter. Harry pulled Hermione off of the tree, and laid her down on the ground beneath them. At that point, there was no denying how she felt or what she wanted, because she wanted Harry, and she was willing to give herself to him completely.

Harry broke the kiss for a moment as he pulled out his wand from his back pocket. Pointing directly at Hermione's chest, he silently cast a charm that removed most of Hermione's clothes, leaving only her matching white silk bra and panties. Hermione gasped at seeing what Harry did, not only because she was now barely clothed, but the fact that Harry had managed to do this without even speaking any incantation. Once more, Hermione believed just by sensing the sheer magical power that Harry was exhuming, that he didn't even need his wand to do so. However, at this point, she didn't care as Harry pointed the wand at his chest and made his clothes vanish, exposing his muscular frame with his scars still visible through not just his childhood with the Dursleys, but through the entirety of what he went through during the Daemon War. This surprised Harry somewhat, but not as much as the fact that his tattoos were still there, and because of his dragon heritage, his now massive reddish veiny cock. Hermione loudly gasped as she saw Harry's body, and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she looked just above her stomach to see Harry's very large cock.

"Harry?!" Hermione said as she kept staring at Harry's dick. "I've never actually seen a man's penis before, but yours is even bigger than I could even imagine. It looks like it belongs to a dragon."

"Well, there's much for me to explain," Harry breathed into her ear as he kissed the side of her face. "Let's just say that I discovered that I have dragon blood in my veins."

Hermione wondered when Harry would've discovered this, as he was not known for being studious, and have on numerous occasions tried to avoid situations that would have drawn more attention than he generally got from being the _Boy-Who-Lived._ However, Hermione became incredibly turned on at looking at this massive pole, and was almost mesmerized by it as she moaned at feeling Harry's lips on the side of her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the favor, kissing the side of Harry's face and neck. Harry sighed as he felt this, and moved one of his hands to Hermione's B-cup breasts and proceeded to massage and squeeze them. Hermione moaned Harry's name through her lips and Harry felt her breath against his neck as he did. Breaking off from kissing and sucking her neck, Harry moved his head towards her breasts and kissed her left one through her white silk bra. Hermione gasped as she felt her panties becoming wet as she breathed hard and fast from what Harry was doing.

Hermione became almost possessed at that point. She pushed Harry off of herself, then pushed him on the ground getting on top of him. Instinct was now driving the bushy haired girl as she began kissing Harry's scared and tattooed chest. While she was doing this, her hands slowly drifted to Harry's near twelve-inch-long red, scaly penis until she grabbed it and gasped through her kisses. She stopped for a moment as she looked down upon Harry's dick and she slowly started to stroke it. All sense of reasoning for Hermione was gone as her desire took control and she took Harry's erection into her mouth.

' _What am I doing?'_ Hermione thought as she barely got the tip inside of her mouth. Her hands were slowly stroking Harry's red scaly shaft and she realized that it felt like normal fleshy skin. Harry groaned as he became surprised that Hermione was boldly sucking his cock. He really didn't know what came over her, but as he ran his fingers through Hermione's long bushy hair, he laid there and enjoyed the pleasure that she was giving him.

Hermione tried to get more of Harry's enormous and thick member into her mouth, but after managing to get only two to three inches in, her eyes began to water as she relished the feeling of Harry's cock throbbing in her mouth and her hands. Harry lifted his chest up, lying against his elbows as he groaned while Hermione was eagerly sucking Harry's dick. Hermione bobbed her head using her tongue very expertly and she stroked his shaft faster as his dick started vibrating and it began to grow another inch in length. Harry knew what that meant; he was approaching orgasm, but for Hermione who was seeing this for the first time, her eyes got wider as she became even more aroused at seeing Harry's dragon like dick do this. Harry's cock began shaking more and getting even longer making Hermione get on her knees as she now had more dick to deal with.

"HERMIONE!" Harry groaned loudly as he held Hermione's head on top of his now fifteen-inch red scaly cock and shot his seed down her throat. Hermione was caught off guard as Harry's sperm shot down her throat like a water hydrant, and with Harry holding Hermione's head down, there was nothing for her to do except ingest the enormous amount of sperm. After several moments though, Harry's cock returned to it's twelve-inch length and the last drops of Harry's cum splashed upon Hermione's tongue. Afterward, Harry relaxed as he let Hermione off of his cock and Hermione rolled over gasping for air.

"Sorry, Hermione," Harry looked at her with genuine love in his eyes. "This is something I still can't explain too much yet, but when I get turned on like this, I become like an animal and run on pure instinct. Which is to say when you began sucking my dick, I really wanted to shove it all the way down your mouth, and while I resisted the urge to do that, I was already at a point when I was ready to orgasm to force you to drink it. I'm sorry that I didn't warn you, Hermione."

"I know, Harry," Hermione rolled to her side and looked at him. "Something took over me as well. I have never knew how to suck a cock before, but when I saw yours, Harry, I became almost possessed with the desire to have it inside of me."

Harry smiled, and moved over to her, grabbing both of her legs and placing his mouth near her white, soaked panties. "Well, I think it's only fair that I return the favor."

Hermione looked at him and licked her lips at the thought of what Harry was about to do, but at that moment, she looked over to the Whomping Willow and noticed that their other selves were emerging from the small tunnel underneath the tree along with Sirius, Remus, and a trembling Peter Pettigrew.

"Harry, wait!" She whispered, and motioned for him to turn his head. Frowning, Harry stood up and with a wave of his hands, returned both Hermione's and his clothes back to their respective bodies. Hermione stood next to Harry, albeit with shaking knees as she was longing to have Harry lick her cunt. As both of them watched closely as what was transpiring, Harry began to explain his plan to Hermione.

"Listen Hermione, once Remus turns into his werewolf form, you need to distract him away from our other selves," Harry whispered his plan to her. "After we lead him into the forest to where we can't be seen, I'll knock him out with a powerful stunner. After that, I'll rescue Sirius and myself from the Dementors, and go after Pettigrew. While I'm doing that, you need to take Buckbeak to where they're going to hold Sirius and bust him loose when the time is right."

"Harry, I'm not sure about this," Hermione whispered back. "First of all, I don't really like to fly, and I'm not sure I have a trusting rapport with Buckbeak. Second, how are you going to do all of this, especially after Pettigrew turns back into a rat, he's going to be very difficult to find?"

"Well, knocking out Remus is very simple for me, but I need you to trust me enough to not ask me how just yet. Saving Sirius you already know, as I know you heard Snape tell Dumbledore that someone used a Patronus Charm to chase the Dementors away, and I know that I'm the only one who can do it. Getting Pettigrew is no easy task, Hermione, but I know how he plans to escape, and I know a way to get to him before he does," Harry took a deep breath before looking into Hermione's big, brown eyes. "As for Buckbeak, he trusts people who respect him, like Hagrid and me. You just have to be brave and guide him to the tower, and he'll do the rest. I know that you're scared, but I know that you can do this Hermione. There isn't anyone else I would trust with this."

Hermione glanced over to where the regal hippogriff was standing, bowing its head at Harry like it knew that Harry was its alpha. Neither Harry nor Hermione knew it, but all Harry had to do was command Buckbeak to carry Hermione to the tower, and it would gladly do so just to please him. Hermione though was still unsure of what Harry was asking her to do, but his plan felt like it would work, even though she didn't know how Harry would do the things he said he would do.

"Alright, Harry, I trust you, but we better get ready, because the full moon is showing," Hermione said, pointing at Remus as the DADA Professor looked up at the full moon with a terrified look upon his face. Everything for Harry seemed to flow in slow motion as he watched one of his father's best friends turn into a grotesque beast while his godfather was doing his best to remind Remus of the man he was. While this was happening, Pettigrew grabbed the wand Remus had dropped and just before he had a chance to use it, the earlier version of Harry used _Expelliarmus_ to get the wand out of Pettigrew's hand. Unfortunately, Pettigrew still used Remus' transformation as a distraction as he turned into his rat form and disappeared into the grass beneath them.

Harry, the one in the forest with Hermione, kept his eyes locked on where Pettigrew last stood and if Harry was right, he figured the coward would stick close by, hiding far enough away to not be seen, but close enough to witness his former friends tear into one another. What no one else knew at that moment was because of Harry's Multimagus ability, he could pick up any particular scent, and could see the rat with his animalistic type eyes. Sure enough, Wormtail was scampering away from the main group and hid next to a rock cropping nearby where Sirius was fighting to protect the other Harry, the other Hermione, Ron and Snape who had exited the tunnel moments earlier.

Sirius, who was in his dog form, fought Remus' werewolf form as best as he could before Remus grabbed the dog and threw it across the cliff before turning its attention back on the kids and Snape. Fortunately, Hermione howled loudly from the trees stopping Remus' movement towards their other selves. She howled again causing Remus to turn in Hermione's and Harry's direction and approach them with surprising speed as they turned and ran deeper into the forest so they wouldn't be seen. Grabbing his wand and preparing himself, he held Hermione close behind a thick tree and waited for Remus to find them. Sure enough, within moments, Remus had come to the small patch of forest where they were hiding, and without another moment of hesitation, Harry pointed his wand directly at Remus' werewolf form and silently cast the most powerful stunner he ever had. Remus was thrown into the base of another large tree and fell down to the ground unconscious.

"He'll be alright, Hermione," Harry said, feeling sorry that this had to be done this way. However, Hermione started to shiver as they both felt ice cold and knew that the Dementors were now approaching Sirius and Harry's earlier self. Wasting no time, Harry led Hermione to the small outcropping where his other self was doing his best to fend off the scores of Dementors that were floating all around them. Harry knew he had very little time, so motioning Hermione to stay put, he inched himself closer so he had a good angle to cast a Patronus.

Now, thanks to his training with the druid elves, Harry discovered that while a stag was his primary Patronus, he had the ability to summon more than one. In fact, he could summon four at the same time; a stag that represented his father, a doe that represented his mother, a wolf that represented the first animal form he took, and the most powerful, a dragon that represented his dragon heritage. Harry really wanted to summon his dragon Patronus to make quick work of these Dementors, but realized that since his younger self saw the stag Patronus just before he passed out, he decided that his stag was the way to go. So, deciding for the sake of the timeline, stepped forward into the clearing and pointed his wand straight at the Dementors, shouting: _"Expecto Patronum!"_

The stag appeared from Harry's wand as the light surrounding it began attacking the Dementors instantly, saving Sirius from a rather grim fate. The Patronus approached a now passed out Sirius and Harry and prevented any more Dementors from attacking them. After the Dementors were taken care of, Snape emerged coming down a hill and looking at the Patronus with a somewhat bewildered looked on his face. Not wanting to give Snape any clue as to who summoned it, Harry released his magic over it and made it disappear for the time being. Going back to Hermione, Harry gave her a tight hug before leading her over to Buckbeak.

"Please let Hermione ride you to save Sirius," Harry said to the hippogriff, bowing respectively. "I would fly you myself, but there's a rat that I need to deal with."

Buckbeak bowed low to the ground and nodded its understanding to Harry. Hermione, still unsure of doing this, allowed Harry to help her get on Buckbeak's back and prepared her to fly. "Harry, what should I tell Sirius once I freed him? He'll want to know what you're doing."

"Tell him that I'm going after Pettigrew. Without him, there is no proving that Sirius had no hand in what happened to my parents," Harry held her hand and said to her. "If everything works the way it's supposed to, then I'll have the rat in my hand ready to hand to Dumbledore right before the final stroke of midnight Tell him that if I'm right, I'll see him in front of the main gates before we have to return to the Hospital Wing."

Hermione nodded and leaned over to Harry to kiss him. Harry responded by grabbing the back of her head and inserting his tongue into her mouth. After a few moments, Hermione broke the embrace and said in no uncertain terms, "I want you to finish with what you were doing to me. So come back safe, Harry."

"You too, Hermione," Harry said with a look of determination in his eyes. He then looked at Buckbeak and said, "Bring her back safe and sound, Buckbeak."

Buckbeak bowed once more to Harry before starting galloping towards the nearest clearing carrying Hermione on top of him. Hermione grabbed Buckbeak's neck as he began to stretch out it's wings and started to flap them. As soon as Buckbeak cleared the forest, he took to the sky carrying a slightly terrified Hermione.

When Harry saw them begin to fly to the top of the castle, he refocused himself on finding Pettigrew's scent. Focusing his diminished magic, he concentrated on the image of his first animagus form, the red-eyed wolf. After a full minute, Harry slowly began to transform, albeit slightly painfully as his thirteen-year-old body was not equipped to handle his transformation. When it was complete, Harry was beginning to feel somewhat exhausted, but hoped he had enough in his core to capture Pettigrew and bring him before Dumbledore.

Refocusing on Pettigrew's scent, the black-haired wolf detected that Pettigrew was trying to get to Hogsmeade using the main road between the village and the school as his path. Running at a breakneck pace, Harry used his rage as fuel to carry him faster across the forest and to his destination with Pettigrew.

Within the span of a minute, Harry was less than 10 feet away from the rat who betrayed his parents. However, Pettigrew stopped and tried to hide in the grassy plain next to the road, but Harry was quite wise to this, and using his rage in his animal form, cornered the coward with an intense growl. The rat Pettigrew tried to back away, afraid that if he changed back into a human, then whoever this wolf was would attack him mercilessly until he was barely breathing or dead. Unfortunately for Pettigrew, Harry had summoned a magical red smoke in the form of a fire-breathing dragon behind the rat, and when Pettigrew noticed, he froze in place, now knowing that he was out of moves.

Harry wanted to tear into the rat, using his wolf form to leave him into a blackened, bloodied mess. Growling fiercely, Harry slowly approached Pettigrew with that exact thought in his mind, and used his red smoke dragon to keep the coward rat from escaping. However, right before Harry got within a inch of Pettigrew, he thought about Sirius, and knew that the only way to free Sirius from Azkaban was to keep Pettigrew alive. So, with a very heavy heart, Harry turned back into his human form and quickly cast _Stupify_ and _Petrificus Totalus_ on the rat making sure he wasn't going to try anything else.

The rat bounced up in the air after being hit by both spells and hit the road with a resounding thud, satisfying Harry a bit as he hoped that caused Pettigrew pain as he now laid there frozen in place. Looking up at the still bright full moon, Harry silently hoped that Remus was alright and picked up the rat by his tail and began running back towards Hogwarts.

However, at that moment, Harry began to sense that something was wrong, and that Remus was in some sort of danger. He didn't know why he felt that way, but as he knew that he still had time before he needed to get back, he transformed back into a wolf and started running back towards the forest to see if Remus was still safe.

Holding the rat within his teeth, Harry growled as he ran towards the last place Remus was. After several minutes, he got to the place where he had knocked out the werewolf, only to find Remus now back into his human form tied up by branches against a tree halfway in the air at least 50 feet above Harry. Slowing to a stop, Harry sniffed around the area and detected the faint aroma of a recent acquaintance, but was unsure of which goddess was there. Fortunately, Artemis did not make Harry guess for long.

"Why are you here, Harry?" Artemis moved forward from the cover of the trees, her slender body looking just as beautiful as before. "You need to return to Hogwarts with the rat to save your godfather from his fate."

Harry growled at now realizing that Artemis had tied Remus up in this manner, and most likely, was also responsible for turning Remus back to his human form. As Harry walked forward, he noticed that Artemis had a bow in her right hand with an arrow in her left, making it clear to Harry that she was going to kill Remus. Turning back into his human form, Harry moved between Remus and Artemis, even though Harry surmised that there was no way the goddess of her myth could miss her target.

"Are you planning to stop me from killing this worthless creature?" Artemis half-smiled at Harry. Harry, holding the rat in his hand now, he grabbed his wand with the other one, and while he felt exhausted from changing back-and forth to his animagus form, he was preparing himself to battle Artemis for Remus' life. "Why would you wish to save this werewolf? Creatures like him are not worth living."

"He is to me," Harry responded with a snap, raising his wand towards the hooded brunette. "Remus was my father's best friend, and in the future he gave his life to help defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters, sacrificing so much doing so, including being able to be a father to his son Teddy."

"Please, spare me this tale. He might have had, or might have an honorable death in the future, but consider what he did in the past before this year started for a thirteen-year-old you," Artemis explained, readying her bow and aiming her arrow at Remus' heart. "After Voldemort killed your parents, and Sirius was incarcerated, Remus could have approached Dumbledore and requested to adopt you from the Dursleys. Which I might add, judging by their treatment of you over the years, the Dursleys would have been glad to get rid of you all those years ago. I also know about the stigma of werewolves being dangerous guardians to children at that age, but seeing as he did father a child, or might father a child, do you think that would make his reasoning to not adopt you sound? In the past, there have been werewolves who after years of mental discipline managed to control their changes, even during a full moon. For those who haven't the ability to do so, they had at least the common courtesy to drink Wolfsbane potion and/or lock themselves in a cage where only someone they trust have the means to free them when it's safe."

"That's is what Remus has done, though," Harry countered, though had to admit the point Artemis made about Remus adopting Harry. "Tonight was a bad night for him is all. Also, you have to remember, being a werewolf was not his choice, so if you want to blame someone, blame Fenrir Greyback!"

"Oh, I do admit that creature is very much a nuisance," Artemis lowered her bow and smiled. "Very well then, I shall grant this werewolf a reprieve from his fate for now while I shall hunt this Fenrir Greyback and kill him from doing more harm to those you might need in the future. However, I shall return here to this spot tomorrow night and if you wish to save this werewolf, then we shall battle honorably for that right."

"I don't understand. Why aren't you choosing to try to kill Remus now?" Harry looked at Artemis with a frown as he lowered his wand. "As a matter of fact, why did you tie him up to begin with?"

"Oh, come on Harry, I am a goddess," She approached him and looked deep into his eyes. "I already knew that you would come here to save this creature, even though I implied that I didn't know. While killing this creature would bring me much satisfaction, having you trying to save him presented me with a worthwhile challenge. I know that you're going to ask me why we don't fight now, but you need time to refocus your diminished powers to be a worthy adversary. Fighting you now would only take time away from you from doing what you need to do, and speaking of that, you best hurry if you want to meet Sirius at the front gate."

Harry nodded his understanding, but turned around to look at Remus, "What will you do with Remus?"

"I will transport him back inside his room inside Hogwarts," Artemis said, vanishing her weapons without even a sound. "He will remain in his human form and unconscious until the morning sun rises. If you fail to defeat me in combat tomorrow night, however, then I guarantee that he will not live much longer past that moment."

Harry turned to face Artemis, and at that moment, the brunette goddess of nature and birth planted a deep, passionate kiss upon Harry's lips before vanishing in a bright, gold light. As she left, Harry heard Artemis say, "I'm looking forward to our combat, Harry Potter."

Harry was somewhat stunned at what had just happened, and as he looked behind him, he saw the Remus was gone, disappeared the same way Artemis had left. Harry was glad that he bought Remus some time, but he also had a terrified thought float through his mind _'How do I defeat a goddess?'_

Looking up at the night sky again, he heard the loud whooping and laughter of Sirius, and knew that Hermione was successful in freeing him from the tower. Running as fast as he could towards Hogwarts in his human form, mainly because he wasn't sure if he had another transformation in him, he huffed and gasped as he saw the winged form of Buckbeak flying overhead and saw that Sirius and Hermione had noticed Harry running to meet them.

Several minutes before the stroke of twelve, Harry tearfully hugged the ragged form of his godfather, and silently thanked the goddesses for giving him this chance to see him again. Sirius gasped as he felt Harry's arms tighten around his waist, but after a moment, Harry released his grip and took a step back. As he did, he held up the rat form of Pettigrew by his frozen tail and nodded his affirmation of who he was.

"A much better fate than I would have given him," Sirius said, glaring at the rat in Harry's hand. Then, looking at Harry, he got down on his knees and with tears in his eyes, said, "You did it Harry. You avenged your parents. You captured the coward responsible for betraying them to Lord Voldemort, and saved me from the Dementor's Kiss."

"I didn't do it alone," Harry said, looking at Hermione and smiling. "If it wasn't for Hermione, Remus, and you especially, I would have gone on believing that you were responsible for my parents' deaths. Now, I know the truth, and finally, this coward will face the justice he ran from all those years ago."

"You know, I do believe that you've changed somewhat," Sirius told him, frowning a bit. Then smiling once more, he continued, "Still, you are still very much the son of James and Lily Potter, the two best friends anyone like me could even deserve to have."

Embracing Sirius in another tight hug, Harry cried, even though he went through this experience before, the words that they spoke to each other were different, but the emotions remained the same. Returning the hug, Sirius tearfully looked at Hermione and said, "Thank you for being so brave and helping Harry get through these troubled times."

Hermione smiled and nodded her thanks, tears welling up in her eyes as well. After that, Sirius let go of Harry and stood back up, nodding to both of them, he moved over to where Buckbeak was and mounted him. Looking back at both Harry and Hermione, he said, "I'm afraid I have to still leave for awhile. It will take some time for Peter to reveal the truth to Fudge. Besides, I have to make sure that Buckbeak avoids the executioner's blade. As soon as it's safe for me to do so, I'll write and let you know where I'm at."

"It shouldn't be too long, I hope," Harry said with a smile. "Pettigrew won't be able to hide the truth from Dumbledore, especially with the Minister and everyone else sees that he's alive and well."

"I hope so too," Sirius said, then turning to Hermione. "You do remind me of another witch who wasn't fond of rule-breaking, but like you, she was the brightest witch I ever knew."

Hermione smiled waving her goodbye as Sirius urges Buckbeak forward and they both took off into the night sky. Harry smiled as he saw Sirius disappear into the night sky, and at that moment, the first bell strike of the twelve-o'clock hour hit. Looking at each other for a moment, the broke into a run as they got back inside the castle and headed straight up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. While the bell continue to strike each passing of the hour, Harry and Hermione moved up the stairs as fast as they could, until they reached the entrance to the Hospital Wing where Professor Dumbledore was just closing the doors. After he did, he turned to the two third years and asked, "Well?"

"We did it," Harry said, panting from running up the stairs. He then walked over to the Headmaster and handed him the rat. Dumbledore took it with a curious look on his face, wondering how Harry and Hermione managed to do so much in one night. However, Harry continued, "This is Pettigrew, Professor. I'm sure the Minister of Magic will be quite surprised to see that he is very much still alive."

"Very well done, my dear boy," Dumbledore smiled as he held the rat in his fingers. "However, I'm afraid that will not convince Dementors. They should have given Sirius the Dementor's Kiss right about now, unless of course somehow the wizard who successfully escaped Azkaban managed to break out of his cell and elude capture yet again. Hmm, very old those bars are up there. I might have a talk with Mr. Filch about installing new ones. Alas, that is for a later time. Good night."

Harry watched Dumbledore moved towards the stairs carrying the rat out of sight. After the Headmaster walked down the stairs and out of sight, Harry and Hermione opened the doors to the Hospital Wing just in time to see their prior selves disappear through time. Looking at each other for a moment, they both breathed a quick sigh of relief before embracing each other in a deep passionate kiss. Harry picked Hermione up with Hermione wrapping her legs around him as Harry carried Hermione to the nearest bed. Laying her down upon it, he got on top of her, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he did so. Hermione moaned as she felt Harry's tongue play with hers, and started to use her hands to unbutton Harry's trousers. Harry felt this and broke his embrace long enough to give her better access to his pants. As he did, he pulled off his shirt, revealing his scars and tattoos to her once again. Hermione stopped what she was doing for a moment, and placed her hands on Harry's chest, almost hypnotically tracing every scar and tattoo she saw.

"Harry, I still can't believe you went through so much pain," Hermione whispered, of course referring to his time living with the Dursleys. What Hermione didn't know was while most of his scars were from his childhood with the Dursleys, the other scars were of course the result through his years fighting the daemons. Harry wouldn't tell her this though, as it would bring up the memory of what the daemons did to her.

"Hermione, we can talk about my scars later," Harry said, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and began sliding it up. Hermione noticed this and lifted the body up, allowing Harry to take off her shirt, revealing her skinny frame and B-cup tits to Harry again. Harry got off of Hermione for a moment, taking off the rest of his clothes, and allowing Hermione to do the same. Once they both got completely naked, Harry slid Hermione sideways on the bed, letting her legs fall to the floor before kneeling down in front of her and spreading her legs. "Right now, we're going to finish what we started in the forest."

Hermione smiled and then gasped as she felt Harry's mouth touch her moist pussy for the first time. Harry placed several small kisses along the sides of her vagina, eliciting several moans from Hermione. Harry then softly touched her slit with his tongue and slowly slid it up and down, teasing her with very slow strokes. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she grabbed Harry by his head and thrusted his face further down her crotch. Taking the hint, Harry began sticking his tongue in her pussy and proceeded to eat her out with gusto. Hermione gasped louder and moaned loudly as she bucked her hips closer to Harry, wrapping her legs around his shoulders and neck.

"Oh yes Harry!" Hermione moaned loudly, her voice filling the entire Hospital Wing. Thankfully, the only other person in the wing was Ron, who was so deeply sleeping, that an earthquake wouldn't have woke him up. However, there was a part of Harry that didn't care if Ron woke up and saw this. For him, it would be the perfect revenge after knowing what Ron did to prevent Harry and Hermione to be together. Hermione was enjoying Harry's tongue too much to care if Ron woke up or not, as she felt Harry's tongue slither around her pussy and soon felt Harry's finger working on her tiny clit. Hermione screamed as she felt Harry's other hand begin sliding into her pussy with his tongue sliding around her hymen. Soon after, Hermione eyes were beginning to roll as her orgasm was fast approaching. Screaming very loudly at that point, Harry licked and fingered her thoroughly as he brought her to orgasm and licked up the juices that poured out.

Harry stopped as Hermione released his head and he stood back up, with a longing and lustful look in his eyes. Stroking his twelve-inch dragon cock, Harry positioned it at the entrance to Hermione's womanhood. Hermione trembled as she saw this and knew this monster dick was going to make her a woman. Harry gently inserted the tip of his dick into her, and slowly pushed his way in, trying to make it as less painful as possible. Hermione groaned as she felt Harry's thick member reach her hymen, and when she nodded her consent, Harry plowed through it holding half of his dick out from hurting her too much. Hermione gasped painfully as Harry held his red, scaly penis inside her pussy waiting for her to indicate that she was ready.

After a few moments, Hermione nodded and said, "Go slow, Harry. I'm not sure if I can take all of your cock."

"I'll go slow, Hermione, until you're ready for me to fuck you seriously," Harry said, pushing another inch of his cock into her. Hermione gasped continuously as Harry pushed nearly eight inches of his twelve-inch cock in and out of her, slowly moaning her pleasure as he did. After several moments of this, Hermione, with an intense look of hunger in her eyes, wrapped her legs around Harry's waist and pulled him closer to her. Harry knew at that moment Hermione was ready for more, so he began thrusting into her with hard and fast strokes, trying to get his entire manhood into her.

"OH MERLIN FUCK ME HARRY!" Hermione screamed as another orgasm rocked her, feeling the tip of Harry's enormous cock hit the entrance to her cervix, and knowing that Harry still hadn't gotten all of his dick into her just yet. Little did they know, but at that moment, the doors to the Hospital Wing opened and the blonde-hair Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, walked in and saw what Harry and Hermione were doing with a smile on her face. On the opposite side of the large room, concealed behind a hospital barricade, Madam Poppy Pomfrey was silently moaning and masturbating watching Harry fuck Hermione from afar. Neither Harry or Hermione noticed this, nor cared if anyone was watching them at this point. All they cared about at that moment was giving each other as much pleasure as they could handle, and perhaps more.

Luna kept smiling as she walked over to a bed across from where Harry and Hermione were, and without so much as a by-or-leave, began to strip off all of her clothes. After she did so, she sat down on the bed and began to pleasure herself while watching the scene of Harry and Hermione fucking. As for Poppy, she was too focused on the two third years as well as her own pleasure that she didn't even notice what Luna was doing. She had been woken up by Hermione's loud scream several moments before Harry had began fucking Hermione, and once she saw Harry's dragon-like cock penetrate Hermione's virginity, she began overwhelmed with arousal and proceeded to masturbate in her purple nightgown.

Harry brought Hermione to another orgasm as with a tremendous thrust, he penetrated her womb and had finally inserted his entire cock inside of Hermione. Not waiting for her to calm down from it, Harry began fucking her with almost reckless abandon, his animalistic eyes appearing now as Harry was completely committed to pleasuring Hermione with his beastly dick. Hermione screamed and moaned through several more orgasms as Harry drilled into her cervix and pussy, causing her to nearly pass out from the pleasure. However, she had no intention of doing so as she wanted to feel her lover explode inside her, making sure that he made her his woman.

Harry could no longer deny that he was approaching orgasm, as his cock expanded to fifteen-inches and was vibrating tremendously in Hermione's pussy. "HERMIONE! I'M GONNA CUM!" Harry warned her, and tried to pull out. However, Hermione's legs were wrapped tightly around Harry and she pulled him even closer to her with them.

"CUM IN ME HARRY!" Hermione screamed loudly as she shook through another orgasm. Unable to hold back any longer, Harry gave one final thrust and orgasmed violently inside Hermione's womb. Hermione gasped and moaned as she felt load after load pour into her and as it did, her stomach began expanding. Hermione was shocked as she felt Harry's dragon cock pour more seed into her than when she had given Harry's cock a blowjob earlier in the night. Relaxing her legs finally, Harry was finally able to pull out of her as the last of his cum poured into her. Completely exhausted now, Harry managed to find the bed next to Hermione and collapse onto it, allowing sleep to take him for the time being. Hermione, who looked at her lover doing this, smiled weakly before drifting off to contented and satisfied sleep as well.

Luna smiled wider as she looked around the Hospital Wing, noticing that Madam Pomfrey and her were now the only ones awake in the room. Ron, who slept through the entire ordeal, was still snoring loudly dreaming whatever the hell he was dreaming. Luna then got up out the the bed she had made wet with her juices, as she had came twice from watching Harry and Hermione fuck, then boldly walked over to where Harry was sleeping, and with Madam Pomfrey watching with a shocked look on her face, took Harry's dick in her hands and began stroking it back to life. Groaning in his sleep, Harry laid on his back completely unaware of what was happening to him. Luna took Harry's twelve-inch dragon cock into her mouth and began sucking it.

Before the morning sun would come up, Harry would unknowingly fucked Luna Lovegood, with a horny Poppy Pomfrey watching.

"Enjoyed the show, Ares?" Artemis stood behind the god of war and glared. "You know, if it wasn't for you targeting both Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, he would never would have become such a threat to you."

"On the contrary, sister," Ares smiled, not taking his eyes off what Luna Lovegood was doing to Harry through the portal he was looking through. "If I hadn't opened the Veil and sent those daemons after Granger, young Potter would have never known how she felt for him and this event would have never transpired. Also, I do not see Potter as a threat, so don't try to make me laugh."

"Harry Potter is more than what destiny and the Fates make him out to be," Artemis said not taking her eyes off the back of Ares brunette head. "And you will lose, Ares. You are so wrapped up in finding a perfect adversary that you don't see it yet, but Harry has the power to topple gods."

"Oh, is that so, Artemis?" Ares chuckled as he turned to face her. "Are you saying then that you plan to submit to Potter before he even challenges you?"

"Don't be absurd, brother. I will fight Harry Potter and do my best to defeat him," Artemis stepped forward, with her eyes glaring disgust upon them. "If he manages to defeat me, then I will bow before him. However, he is battling me, a goddess, and that alone is no easy task. However, I will defeat Harry Potter, and I will kill Remus Lupin and end one abhornous to nature itself."

"Hmmm, speaking of that, didn't you say you were hunting another werewolf," Ares stepped forward with an evil smile. "Fenrir Greyback, wasn't it?"

"Do you think me weak, Ares?" Artemis said, lifting her right hand and snapping her fingers. The next instant, a grotesque head of the werewolf that had inflicted pain to so many children was being held in Artemis hand with its tongue sticking out and dead eyes looking at the god of war. "Finding this pathetic creature was truly not even worth my time, but killing him did bring me tremendous satisfaction."

"Oh, pity then, as I had hoped that you would have given it a sporting chance," Ares looked at the detached head of Greyback and laughed. "Oh well, I do hope Potter is more worth you time."

With no other words spoken, Ares disappeared in a golden glow, laughing all the time at how he led Harry Potter down this path.

 _Quick Side Note: Hermione's not pregnant!_

Crossover Series: In no order;

Gods of Olympus (Percy Jackson version, or Hercules TV version-the one staring Kevin Sorbo)

Rosario+Vampire

Highschool DxD

Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Skyward Sword, Twilight Princess, and Breath of the Wild

Negima

Onamori Himari

Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance

And Possibly More.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rise of the One True Potter**

Author's Note: Wow! Over this past month I have received a lot of positive reviews from my last chapter. So, thanks to everybody who love this story so far. Also, as always, Special Thanks goes to DarkDragen and DarkLordRising for inspiring to write fanfics, HowInMadHowie and Master42 for betareading, and fluffy-fanfic-lover for giving me this challenge.

With that being said, this chapter contains elements from Highschool DxD, and Percy Jackson. It's not exactly accurate in some instances, but I hope you can forgive me for the sake of the story.

Please read to the end and please leave a review if you can. Thanks.

Chapter 3

 _(Lord Harry James Potter)_

 _Two Years into the Daemon War_

 **Warning: Lemons/Lime**

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name, young man," The very large bartender handed another goblet to a gruff-looking brunette man with glasses.

"Sorry, it's Vernon Dudley," He responded, taking the goblet from the bartender and downing his third ale of the night. After gulping it down, the man felt a pain of guilt after lying to the bartender about who he was. He had only used the name 'Vernon Dudley' once before, and that was just after he had gotten captured by Greyback and his two goons. Back then, Hermione had just hit him with a stinging jinx to cover up his features from the Snatchers who Ron said smelled like trolls, though ended up not being as stupid as the three of them thought they were.

Now, Harry Potter, the one who defeated and destroyed Lord Voldemort, used the fake name that combined his uncle's and cousin's names to keep himself out of any type of attention that his name would have brought. Not that he was really worried about it here, as the village was so far north from any other town or village that information about the outside world was not important to the people who lived here. Now, while searching for the druid elves, Harry had already came to visit this village twice already, and while truthfully he didn't know the name of it, Harry wasn't compelled to ask about it. As a matter of fact, each and every time Harry had come here, he never asked for anyone's name, nor where he even was. Every time he came here, he walked straight to this inn, drank ale until he passed out, woke up the next day in an upstairs room, and left that very morning.

As the bartender handed him his fourth goblet of ale, Harry suddenly paused himself with his hand on the wooden cup. "Excuse me, sir," Harry looked at the bartender, with a sudden look of realization on his bearded face. "But I think that's the first time you asked me who I was. Why is that?"

"Well, why did you lie to me about who you are?" The bartender chuckled. This caused Harry to raise his awareness and placed his hand where he was hiding his wand. "I only asked because I wanted to see if you were finally ready to see beyond your own eyes. There's no need to be alarmed, Harry James Potter."

Harry pulled out his wand at that moment and pointed it at the large man, staggering as he took a step back from the bar, clearly not aware that he was quite drunk, "How do you know who I am?"

"Hmmm, first let me ask you this: do you know where you are?" The bartender chuckled even louder, not bothering to move or defend himself. "Do you even know what date today is?"

Harry frowned, wavering from side-to-side, still pointing his wand at the man. However, what he asked caused Harry to think about where he was and what today was, but unfortunately, neither came to him. "I've been here before, I know that," Harry stated, shaking somewhat as he grabbed a nearby table with his hand. "I've been here twice before, I can't remember when."

"This village has no name, as it's easier for people who travel this far to quickly forget about us when they leave," The bartender explained, smiling as he did. "When they come here, we provide them with food, drink, and warmth before we send them on their way. We are not hostile, we just wished to be left alone as much as possible. Of course, those are for the people not looking, and not even aware of us.

"Now as for you, Harry James Potter, this is your third time coming here, and we have expected this to happen," The bartender walked forward at that point, directly through the bar as if it wasn't even there. "The first time was July 31, if we read your calendar right, the date of your birth I do believe. The second time was September 1, a date that somehow creates emotion for you, but we are not sure as to why."

"It's the day I first came to Hogwarts," Harry said, barely standing but somehow had his wand still raised at the approaching bartender. "It's the place where I always called home."

"Which leaves us to today, which for you, is more important than the rest. Otherwise, you would not have come here on this day."

"October 31," Harry said, finally dropping his wand and leaning farther on the table. "It's the day that…"

"The day that you lost your parents and the day your fate was decided by a man who had no idea of what true power is," The bartender said, watching Harry fall onto the table he was leaning against. Harry's eyes were still open, but his vision began to blur and haze one moment, then clear up with almost blinding clarity the next. All the while this was happening, the bartender kept talking. "We're not talking about Albus Dumbledore, of course, although he did hold you back from your true potential. No, we're talking about Tom Marvolo Riddle, who used a false name and a lordship he never deserved. It was he who tried to make himself immortal through immoral means and thus made you a part of his return and defeat, over and over again. A man who believed so much in being powerful and never knowing what true power was."

Harry's body became rigid, almost like he had been petrified, and at that moment, he realised that he wasn't drunk. "That wasn't ale I've been drinking. What was it, poison?"

At that moment, the image of the bartender and the inn slowly shimmered into an outside clearly, with nothing but trees surrounding Harry all around as instead of feeling the cold wood of the table, he now felt a cold, wet stone and without moving, Harry knew he was lying on some sort of ceremonial rock. Harry tried looking at where the bartender was, but the bartender was no longer there. However, where the large bartender once stood three individuals cloaked in dark greyish robes. Harry couldn't tell who these people were, just that they were extraordinary tall. When the one in the middle spoke, it was a deep, but incredibly feminine voice.

"It was not poison," The middle one said to him. "It was a special elixir that will awaken your blood. If you are to be our leader, Harry James Potter, then you must endure this trial of fire and of blood."

At that moment, Harry's eyelids became very heavy and Harry felt darkness flow all around him. Trying to fight this, Harry tried to focus on the middle cloaked figure. "What will happen if I fail this trial?"

"Then you will die slowly and painfully, Harry James Potter," She told him. "However, if you are the Chosen, like we believe you are, then we are yours to do with as you please."

"What does that mean?" Harry said the last thing he could say as at that moment, he fell to deep slumber and his eyes closed. However, he did hear one last thing before the darkness fully took him.

"In time you will know, Harry James Potter. You are the one who will challenge the gods."

Harry didn't know how long he was out: days, weeks, months. All he knew was that he was reliving some of the most painful memories of his life: his parents dying, Voldemort's return, Sirius' death, and Hermione. The images sped through his mind several times it seemed, until Harry heard a female's voice. At first, Harry thought it was one of those cloaked figures trying to get him out of this, but as the voice became clearer, he recognized it as the voice of his mother.

 _Harry… Harry… Wake Up Harry._

"Mum?" Harry muttered, not knowing if he was dreaming or imagining this.

Harry's eyes opened and saw the tall, slender figure of his mother looking frightened and trying to wake him, her bright red hair brushing his now bare chest. As his vision cleared, he saw a frightened look on Lily's face as he heard a loud, fierce roar shake the very ground he was lying on. Harry started to rise, and as he did, he noticed that he, and his mother were completely naked.

"Is this a dream?" Harry had to ask, and as he did, another roar rocked the ground they were standing on. As he took a moment to gather his surroundings, Harry noticed that there were other witches that he knew there too, all naked and trying to point in a specific direction. He saw Luna, Cho, Daphne Greengrass and her sister Astoria, the Patil twins, the Delacour sisters, Ginny, and at the very middle of the group, Hermione. There were others there as well, but once Harry saw Hermione, he didn't care about anyone else there. "This has to be a dream. Mum, you're dead, and Hermione, you…"

Harry wanted to cry, but no tears came and the roar kept getting louder and the ground felt like it was coming apart. Past where the girls were pointing was a thick grey misty cloud that Harry could not see behind, though as he stepped forward, his very heart started to beat like a loud drum and he saw two large, fiery red eyes appear through what Harry now surmised as smoke.

 _Harry, you have to save us!_

Harry heard his mother's voice but as he looked at her, he saw that she didn't move her mouth. All she did was point towards the smoke and tremble in fear. Harry, who now noticed that he had no weapon, not even his wand, moved slowly towards the girls and towards the greyish smoke.

" **WHO DARES COME IN MY PRESENCE!"** A very loud voice spoke, causing the very air around Harry to feel like it was on fire and the ground behind Harry to crumble. Harry, believing that this must be the trial the female figure talked about, kept moving forward until he entered the smoke and saw the largest dragon he had ever laid eyes upon. **"NO MORTAL HAS EVER MET ME BEFORE AND SURVIVED THE OUTCOME! TELL ME, BOY, WHO ARE YOU?"**

Harry was literally speechless as he saw a dragon at least a hundred times larger than any dragon he saw before. Harry remembered the Hungarian Horntail he faced in his fourth year and the head of this beast before him now was three times larger than the Horntail itself, and that was just Harry eyeballing it. To tell the truth, Harry couldn't see the whole dragon, as it's head, neck, and upper parts of it were the only thing Harry could make out through the smoke. The dragon was dark red, with bright red eyes, and nostrils that blew more thick smoke all around.

" **DO YOU NOT HEAR ME, BOY!"** The dragon roared, causing the very blood inside Harry to burn. **"IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER ME, THEN I WILL HAVE YOU IN MY STOMACH!"**

"I am Harry Potter!" Harry said, although he wasn't sure how it sounded as Harry couldn't help but to be terrified at the sight of this massive beast. "Why am I here?"

The dragon laughed, blowing more smoke through his nostrils and the wind around Harry felt even hotter. **"WELL HARRY POTTER, IT'S ABOUT TIME FOR YOU TO APPEAR! I HAVE WAITED FOR YOU FOR COUNTLESS MILLENNIA TO STAND BEFORE ME AND TAKE THIS TRIAL OF FIRE AND BLOOD!"**

' _Fire and Blood?'_ Harry thought to himself. _'Isn't that what the cloaked female mentioned before I passed out?'_

" **TO PROVE YOUR WORTH TO US, YOU MUST TAKE FOUR TRIALS!"** The dragon told him. **"THE TRIAL OF FIRE AND BLOOD, THE TRIAL OF EARTH AND BODY, THE TRIAL OF WATER AND SOUL, AND THE TRIAL OF MANA AND HEART! AFTER EACH TRIAL, YOU WILL BE GRANTED A POWER NOT MANY HAVE BEEN GIVEN, FOR VERY FEW HAVE SURVIVED THE OUTCOME! THE VERY LAST WAS OVER 1500 YEARS AGO!"**

The dragon roared his laughter again, causing Harry to step back a bit. However, as he did, he realized that there was no longer any solid ground behind him. Harry looked around and the images of the females that Harry knew had all vanished and all Harry could think about was how frightened he was.

"What will happen if I fail this first trial?" Harry asked, his body shaking as he did.

" **THEN YOU WILL DIE AND I WILL HAVE A TINY APPETIZER!"** The dragon laughed again, clearly amused by Harry's question. At that moment, the dragon's right claw emerged and dropped a golden goblet with red jewels encrusting its sides. The cup was filled with a thick red liquid that Harry could only surmise as the dragon's blood. **"DRINK, YOUNG ONE AND IF YOU SURVIVE THIS, THEN YOU WILL HAVE PASSED THIS TRIAL!"**

Harry picked up the goblet and held it carefully in both hands. He looked at the dragon with tremendous fear and had to ask, "What will happen if I drink this?"

" **SO MANY QUESTIONS YOUNG ONE! JUST DRINK IT AND DISCOVER WHAT MY BLOOD CAN DO!"**

Harry did as he was told, albeit slowly and drank from the golden goblet. Harry had to force himself not to gag as he drank the red dragon's blood down to the last drop. When it was all down Harry's throat, the effects of the blood began to take effect as Harry's inside felt like it was on fire. Like the drink the bartender served Harry, he began to see with intense clarity, although he didn't feel like he was going to pass out. In fact, Harry felt like he was more awake than he had ever been. Even though he was more in pain from anything else, Harry stood not moving as if his entire being was telling him not to fall.

Harry stood his ground for what seemed like an eternity, as he started getting flashes of memory. However, these flashes were not his, as he looked at the large red dragon and suddenly realized that these flashes of memories belonged to it. Harry couldn't really describe what he was now seeing, but he had visions of wars, deaths, mutilations, rape over countless millennia and after seeing the images flash as if he was seeing his own life, the firey pain ceased and Harry began feeling much stronger than he ever felt before.

When Harry could move, he took off his glasses and looked around as his vision was now perfect. More so, as he could see through the greyish smoke now and see cloaked figures behind the red dragon, even though the large beast was completely blocking them. Harry also felt strangely different, like he had access to greater pools of magic inside of him. In fact, all of the barriers inside of him that blocked his massive reserve of magic had dissolved from drinking the dragon's blood. Finally, Harry looked at his body and noticed that while he was naked, his dick was erect sticking out nearly fifteen inches and thicker than one of his arms. His dick was also red and scaly, much like the dragon in front of him, and he could actually feel immense power coming from it. It was almost like his cock was being drawn to seek out it's own prey.

" **IT IS DONE!"** The dragon said as Harry regained his composure. **"ONLY ONE WHO IS MY HUMAN DESCENDANT CAN DRINK MY BLOOD AND SURVIVE THE ENCOUNTER! NOW, FOR YOUR REWARD!"**

The dragon opened its mouth at that moment and shot out a giant-sized fireball directly at Harry. However, as Harry was engulfed by this flame, he was no longer afraid of the dragon, or what it just did to him. Harry didn't feel any type of heat or pain from the fire that was around him, but he did sense a type of magic that he never knew. As the flame dissipated, Harry felt a slight weight on his left hand and when he looked at it, he saw what looked like some sort of mystical gauntlet, completely red except for a large mysterious gold gem right where the back of his hand was. His fingers looked like metal claws, sharp enough to rip the toughest of metals. However, as Harry looked further down his arm, he saw that the armor ended about halfway to his elbow.

" **THIS IS SACRED GEAR!"** The dragon told him. **"IT IS A MAGICAL ARMOR DESIGNED TO HELP YOU FIGHT THE MOST POWERFUL OF BEINGS! WHILE IT IS SMALL NOW AND ONLY COVERS A PART OF YOUR ARM, WHEN YOU MASTER IT, IT WILL GROW AND BECOME YOUR FULL ARMOR! WITH THAT GEM, YOU WILL BE ABLE TO COMMUNICATE WITH ME AT ANY TIME YOU DESIRE! NOW, THIS TRIAL OF FIRE AND BLOOD IS COMPLETE, I BID YOU FAREWELL!"**

Harry watched as the large dragon faded away and the smoke cleared, and as it slowly became clearer, the cloaked figures approached Harry and kneeled before him. Harry felt a surge of power coming from his dragon-like cock and as he watched, two of the cloaked figures removed their robes and revealed their nudity to Harry. Both of them were very tall by the looks of them, at least six feet if Harry had to guess, very tanned skin, almost brownish, with long white hair, green eyes, and pointed ears. Harry knew already that these cloaked figures were the druid elves he was seeking, but seeing these two females reveal their nakedness to Harry, he now realized how gorgeous they all were. As they crawled over to him and began kissing his massive cock, a third one bowed respectively and began to speak.

"I am called Badb, my lord," The cloaked female said with a bit of what Harry guessed was an irish accent. "The ones that are pleasing you are called Niamh and Titania. As you have probably surmised, we are the druid elves."

Harry smiled somewhat as he looked at hundreds of druid elves now appearing from all around him, all of them kneeling before him and bowing their heads in respect. Harry felt a surge of emotion as he felt compelled to announce who he was.

"I am Harry James Potter!" He said loudly, with a fierce fire inside of him. "I am the Heir to Merlin, Arthur Pendragon, Morgana Le Fay, Ignotus Peverell, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and I am the true human descendant of the Drakons!"

"We acknowledge your blood as heir to those people, my lord," Badb told him, removing her hood and showing him her face. Much lighter than her fellow kin, her skin was almost glowing as she smiled, her long black hair waving off of the hood as she did. "You are known to us as the One True Potter, the one who will defeat gods."

 _Hospital Wing-End of 3rd year_

Harry did not know why he was dreaming about his encounter with the druid elves, nor his meeting with the dragon known to many as 'Big Red'. However, he was eternally grateful for what they did, as he learned so much from them and even though he spent years away from the wizarding world during the Daemon War, he could not have done this without them all. If it wasn't for them, he would never have been able to end that war.

Now, Harry still thought he was dreaming, as he felt a warm body on top of his, and his cock sheathed in someone's pussy. However, as his eyes slowly opened, he noticed where he was and more importantly when. As his visioned cleared, he saw the sun was clearly up as the whole room was lightened with a near perfect golden glow. However, Harry heard a tiny moan from the person on top of him and as he looked at who it was, he was completely shocked to see Luna.

Taking a moment to recall the events of last night, Harry remembered saving Sirius, catching Pettigrew, helping Remus after he was captured by Artemis, and fucking Hermione right here in the Hospital Wing; with Ron snoring the whole time. However, he had no memory of Luna coming in and inserting his dragon cock into her pussy. As a matter of fact, Harry couldn't recall if he knew Luna around this time, because he believed he first met Luna at the start of his 5th year.

"Harry?" Hermione dozed as she was sleeping soundly on the bed next to his. Harry looked over at her, and breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed that Hermione was still sleeping, and muttering in her sleep. "Your cock felt so good, Harry. I want to feel it inside me again."

Harry smiled weakly at hearing Hermione talk, but as Harry turned to looked back at Luna, he noticed that the blonde witch was now smiling at him with her eyes wide open.

"Good morning, Harry," Luna said pleasantly, and as she did, she lifted herself back into position to ride Harry's cock. Luna placed her feet on either side of Harry's chest as she thrusted her crotch up and down on Harry's dick. "I had a feeling that something was different about you, and seeing what you did to Hermione, I'd say I was right."

"Luna, why are you here?" Harry half-groaned as he felt Luna's pussy contract against his shaft. "Hang on, you watched us last night?"

"I wasn't the only one," Luna giggled slightly, moaning and placing her hands on Harry's chest to steady herself. "Madam Pomfrey heard you two fucking and watched you two as well. If you want proof, check under your pillow."

Harry was still surprised by this, but he slid his hand underneath his pillow and grabbed something cotton. Pulling it out, he saw an adult's purple panties, stained with what Harry could only imagine as Madam Pomfrey's cum. They gave a distinctive scent that nearly caused Harry's animal instincts to take over, and he began meeting Luna's thrusts with his own. However, this did not stop Harry from asking Luna, "I still don't understand, why did you come here last night, and why are you fucking me?"

Luna stopped for a moment, and for the first time that Harry had ever known her she frowned as she explained, "I know that you're from the future. Last night, I had a pretty terrifying and vivid dream about the time where you came from, and I know that I was killed by awful, ugly monsters. After I woke up from that nightmare, I had a vision about you, and it told me to come here and to do whatever it takes to be yours."

"Luna, I know you're a Seer, but in this timeline, we're not supposed to meet for another year or so," Harry said to her. "Also, Hermione will wake up soon, and if she sees you and me like this, there's no telling what she might do."

"Relax Harry, I know that she will always be your first," Luna smiled again. "And when she wakes up, I'll explain everything to her to help her understand. However, I won't give up any chance to be fucked by this monster of yours."

With that, Luna began moaning again as she rode Harry even faster this time, Harry could only look with a crazed look after that as he thrusted his dick upward, matching Luna's eagerness as she moaned and panted. Luna offered her tiny breasts to Harry at that point and Harry took the left one into his mouth, licking and biting the nipple causing Luna to gasp loudly. Within moments of this, Luna orgasmed on top of Harry's cock and collapsed on top of him, nearly passing out from the experience. However, Harry was only halfway from his, and with the way he was, he needed to finish or else he was never going to calm down.

Harry flipped themselves around to where Harry was now on top of Luna, and with a guttural growl, he drilled into her pussy long and hard. Luna gasped again as this time she felt what Harry could really do, for he was thrusting his dragon-like dick straight into her tight, wet pussy, and hitting her cervical wall. Luna moaned and screamed as she felt Harry's dick pound her pussy and with a animalistic thrust, Harry pierced through her womb and inserted most of his cock inside of her. With that, Harry felt his cock vibrate and expand to fifteen inches and as he fucked Luna through all of this, Luna screamed loudly as she felt another orgasm coming and as Harry thrust his dick one last time into her, both Luna and Harry orgasmed with loud screams filling the Hospital Wing.

"Harry Potter! What do you think you are doing?" Hermione's voice screamed from behind him. Harry was shocked as he got off of Luna and turned to see a fuming Hermione with her arms crossed. Harry waited until his cock was back to it's twelve-inch length before he began to explain. However, he didn't know where to start.

"Hermione, I… I don't know what to say," Harry said apologetically. "I promise that I…"

Hermione quickly grabbed Harry by his hair and pulled him into a fierce liplock. Harry was completely taken aback as Hermione took control and pushed him back onto the bed, grabbing his twelve-inch member after she did. Luna was still mostly out of it, but managed to move off of the small bed as Hermione shoved Harry back onto it. Luna managed to get to her feet, although she was a bit wobbly as she did. As she regained her composer, she watched Hermione attack Harry with lustful abandon, Hermione broke her embrace, leaving both her and Harry nearly breathless, and as she looked at Luna, she was very vocal when she asked, "Who are you, and why were you fucking my Harry?"

"I'm Luna Lovegood," She smiled and sat down on the bed. "I watched you and Harry fuck last night and after you two went to sleep, I wanted to try Harry's cock for myself. I'm not here to take him away from you, I just wanted to join in on the fun."

To prove her point, Luna reached over and pulled Hermione into a deep kiss. Hermione gasped as she felt the blonde witch's tongue slide into her mouth and Luna's hand reaching for one of her tits. Hermione didn't know what to make of this, but her mind was pleasantly beginning to enjoy this as Luna swirled her tongue inside Hermione's mouth. Luna's hand began massaging Hermione's breast and as she did, she moved herself to sit on top of Harry's face.

Harry's lust was rising as he watched this happen, and as Luna sat on top of his head, he grabbed the blonde witch's legs and proceeded to eat her out. Luna moaned into Hermione as she made out with the bushy haired witch, both girls' tongues playing with one another. Hermione pulled away from Luna just enough to position herself on top of Harry's cock and as she inserted herself on top of it, she gasped as she was still feeling the effects of it from the previous night. Even though, she was incredibly horny, Hermione knew that after Harry, no other cock could satisfy her. Hermione moaned as Luns grabbed her head and shoved her face into Luna's tiny breasts, with Hermione instinctively sucking them with gusto. Luna moaned and screamed louder as her orgasm approached, with Hermione and Harry picking up the tempo to drive her to it faster. What the three of them didn't realize at that point was that Ron had woken up.

Ron opened his eyes as he heard Luna moan and scream through her orgasm, and as he lifted his head, he saw two figures bouncing on top of a third. Ron didn't know who it was, as there was two barriers separating himself and those three people. However, with his leg still bandaged up, he decided to quietly enjoy the spectacle and keep his mouth shut about what he was watching. Reaching into his pants, Ron pulled out his five inch cock and began stroking it, completely unaware that it was Harry and Hermione on the opposite side of the Hospital Wing.

"Oh Harry!" Luna screamed as she felt his tongue inside of her pussy. "It feels so good, keep licking my pussy Harry!"

Ron nearly gasped as he heard this unknown witch scream Harry's name, and all Ron could think about was how lucky his best friend was. _'That's great, Harry's has two girlfriends. I guess being the Boy-Who-Lived has finally given Harry some perks.'_ Ron thought, still jerking his dick. _'Bit rude, though. I mean, I'm his best friend. You would think he would've confide in me about who they are.'_

Ron kept jerking off though, still not knowing that Harry was fucking Hermione, and Luna, who Ron didn't know yet. However, that did not stop Ron from fantasizing about being in Harry's place, enjoying two females pleasing him. That was until Ron heard the other witch scream and recognized who it was.

"Oh Merlin Harry I'm cumming!" Hermione's voice filled the Hospital Wing. As it did, Ron stopped jerking off, literally becoming heartbroken from hearing Hermione's voice like that. His smile instantly turned to an angry frown as he speechlessly watched the two figures collapse on top of one another as the third, obviously Harry from Ron's perspective now, jerked and thrusted what looked like a thick pole into one of the witches and held it in there. Afterwards, the three relaxed as their lust calmed down finally.

Ron was speechless. He had just witnessed his best friend fuck the girl he wanted as his own. There were no words for Ron to describe how he felt at that moment, or the moments after that when he witnessed Hermione and a smaller blonde witch getting dressed into their clothes. Harry had apparently gotten up off the bed and did the same, and when the three of them were all dressed, the blonde looked over where Ron was and whispered into Harry's ear. After that, she giggled and skipped out of the Hospital Wing with a big smile on her face. As for Harry and Hermione, however, they frowned as they grabbed each other's hand and walked over to where Ron was lying. Ron was not sure of what was going to happen, but his face became red with anger as he planned to let them both have it. However, he failed to realize that his small cock was still out.

"Enjoy the show, Weasley?" Harry asked with a deep anger inside of him. One that even shocked Hermione. "I take it that you're not happy that Hermione and I are together now."

"What do you think?" Ron managed to shout at Harry. After taking a short, calming breath, he looked at Hermione and said. "I thought you and I were going to be together, Hermione. What happened to change that?"

"First of all, Ronald, we are never going to be together," Hermione said with a vicious tone. "I admit that I have feelings for you, or rather had, but after I learned that you lied to both me and Harry, I can safely say that is no longer the case. Speaking of that, would you mind telling us what happened to the letter I wrote to Harry."

Ron's eyes nearly popped out of its sockets after he heard Hermione. "I… uh… don't know what you mean," Ron said with uncertainty. "I don't remember any letter."

"I wouldn't lie to us if I were you, Ron," Harry glared at the red-haired boy, his face becoming redder as he spoke. "I told you how I felt about Hermione last year when she was petrified by the basilisk. You made me think that the three of us should remain friends, but you've been going behind my back trying to get Hermione to love you. Speaking about this letter, Ron, what did you do with it? Hermione already told me about it, and told me that you told her I wanted to just be friends with her. Some friend you are; lying to the both of us."

Ron laid there, unable to answer as he knew that he was caught between a rock and a hard place. Both Harry and Hermione looked at Ron and waited for him to respond, their faces clearly showing their distaste over Ron's deceit. The silence became quite uncomfortable, as several minutes passed by until Ron finally gave his answer, which sounded like a lame excuse.

"Alright, the letter Hermione wrote is hidden underneath my mattress in Gryffindor tower," Ron nearly blurted out. "I admit I read it, and when I did, I became jealous. I knew that my two best friends loved each other, and I knew that would change all of us. It was only after the holiday that I started feeling something towards Hermione. I'm sorry, I should've told you both the truth."

"That's no excuse, Ronald," Hermione angrily said to him. "You had no right to read my private words that were meant only for Harry. To think, I've been thinking that Harry didn't think of me that way. The truth of the matter is we now know that we both have strong feelings for one another, and you kept this away from the both of us!"

Hermione nearly broke into tears at that point, but kept her composer as Harry continued, "You knew how I felt about Hermione since last year, Ron, and I was man enough to tell you the truth. You, however, chose to hide your feelings for her and tell me or Hermione about them. She may have suspected this, but if I was really your best friend, you should have been a man about it and told me the truth!"

"And how would that have sounded?" Ron countered, sitting halfway up on the bed. " _'Hi Harry, just wanted to let you know that I have feelings for Hermione too. May the best wizard win.'_ What do you think would've happened? We both tell Hermione how we felt and waited for her to choose one of us. Even I'm not that stupid, it would have ended our friendship one way or the other."

"That wasn't your decision to make, Weasley," Harry yelled this time, grabbing Hermione's hand tighter. "If that was the position you were in, it still had to be done. Sure, Hermione would chosen one of us, and it might have ruined our friendship, but I would have respected you more if you told us the truth, instead of manipulating both mine and Hermione's feelings like that!"

Ron couldn't answer back, knowing what Harry said was true. However, he didn't know what Harry did, that in the future he came from, Ron and Hermione loved each other and all three of them were still best friends. That was, of course, until that horrible day when the daemons first appeared into their world.

Hermione, at that point, took the more reasoned approach, "Listen, Ronald, you are going to have to except that Harry and I are together now, and if you want to stay friends with us, well that'll be up to you. However, you best not speak against me or Harry like this, or try to break us up. It'll take a long time for us to forgive you for what you've done, so you have a lot of work to do to regain our trust."

Ron still remained speechless, but quietly and tearfully nodded as Hermione pulled Harry away from Ron's bed and towards the exit. Harry looked back at Ron, with feelings of complete distrust inside of him. Harry knew that Ron wouldn't keep his mouth shut for long, as the red-haired boy was a known blabbermouth. However, Ron was scared of what Hermione might do if he did, so Harry could count of Ron's silence for a little while. This was going to change though, as Harry began thinking of ways to keep the boy's mouth shut.

As Ron watched Harry and Hermione leave, a deep anger filled him in the pit of his stomach. Ron had done everything he could to keep Harry and Hermione apart, not just because he had feelings for Hermione, no it was because Harry had everything handed to him, which made Ron actually hate his best friend. Harry was rich, famous, and had every girl pining to be the girlfriend of the _Boy-Who-Lived_. Not only that, though, but his mother was hoping that Harry and Ginny would have become an item, and Molly had asked Ron to keep Harry and Hermione apart. Now with the school term coming to an end, Ron had to wonder how his mother was going to react knowing that he failed. As he thought more about it, his anger began turning to fear and with a dreaded thought, Ron had wished that he rathered face _You-Know-Who_ than his mother when she got mad.

Remus sat in his office with a piece of blank parchment on the desk in front of him, thinking of the best way to word what he wanted to say to Dumbledore. He had woken up about an hour ago, and the last thing Remus remembered was having Sirius come to his aid, trying his best to advise Remus that he was better than the beast inside of him. However, it was all for naught as the call of the moon was too strong and Remus was once again forced to turn into a werewolf.

Grabbing the quill next to the parchment, he dabbed it in ink and began to write his resignation as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Slowly writing, Remus told Dumbledore his thanks in trusting him, a werewolf, as a professor in this school. He also wrote how glad he was to finally meet the son of Lily and James Potter, and how proud he was that Harry finally discovered the truth about his godfather. Remus added a few more words to it as well, thanking all of the teachers that embraced him with open arms. However, after the events of last night, he felt it was no longer safe to stay here, so he wished everyone the best, and said his goodbye.

As Remus was about to sign his name to the parchment, he had a sudden flash of memory; he was looking down at Harry and an unknown figure. This figure, a female it looked like, was pointing an arrow up at Remus, who was tied to a large tree. Remus couldn't hear what Harry and this female were talking about, but it looked like Harry was protecting Remus from this female, who was smiling at Harry somewhat. However, as soon as Remus tried to figure out when this happened, the memory ended and Remus was left wondering what had happened the night before.

"Am I disturbing you, Lupin?" Snape had said as Remus was trying to recall that moment. Remus looked at Snape with shock as he did not hear the Potion Master enter his office. However, that did not stop Snape from continuing, "The headmaster has requested our presence. He sent me to come get you, and told me it was a matter of grave importance."

Remus put down the quill and answered, "Did Professor Dumbledore say why it required both of us to be present? After last night, I was confident that you would've informed Fudge about my condition."

"You can be rest assured that I have yet to do so, Lupin," Snape responded, keeping the same scowl on his face that he always does. "However, I do know that the Minister is waiting in the headmaster's office with two Aurors with him. Professor Dumbledore has also requested the presence of Mr. Potter and Miss Granger as well, and Professor McGonagall is bringing them in."

"Very well, Severus," Remus said, picking up the parchment and folding it into his jacket pocket. He then stood up from his desk and walked out of his office with Snape leading him out.

When the two had arrived to the gargoyle statue, they were met by Harry, Hermione, and McGonagall, the later one saying the password that opened up the stairway to the headmaster's office. Harry looked at Remus and respectively asked, "Are you alright, Professor?"

"I'm fine, Harry. Just curious as to why Professor Dumbledore has requested all of us," Remus answered with a weak smile.

The five of them made their way up the stairs and as they did, the voice of Cornelius Fudge was shouting, "Why did you send for her, Albus? I am perfectly capable of dealing with this awful business. Let's not forget, you allowed a mass murderer escape right under your nose. More to the point, you endangered the lives of all of your charges by allowing a werewolf on your staff."

Both Harry and Hermione stopped and glared at Snape after hearing Fudge mention this. McGonagall looked apologetically at Remus as she had her suspicions, but knew the type of man Remus truly was, and knew that the man was not the beast. Snape kept his composer, but simply returned the two students' glare and said, "I did not tell the Minister that Lupin was a werewolf."

Remus simply continued up the stairs and knocked on the headmaster's door, apparently accepting his fate knowing that Fudge would tell every parent and guardian that had a child here that a werewolf was being employed here as a teacher. Of course, in about an hour or so, it wouldn't matter anymore, as Remus was going to hand in his resignation to Dumbledore right there.

"Come in, Remus, Minerva, Severus, Hermione, and Harry," Dumbledore's voice said, and as Remus opened the door, Harry saw the red-faced Minister of Magic, with two adult males standing behind him, turn to face the group that was now entering Dumbledore's office. "Welcome, all of you. You must be wondering why I summoned all of you here."

"Professor Dumbledore, if I may," Remus spoke and walked towards the headmaster's desk. "I have taken the liberty to write my letter of resignation in regards to the incident last night. I wish to thank you for allowing me this opportunity, and…"

"If I may interrupt you, Remus," Dumbledore raised his hand to silence him. "Your resignation is not needed, and I have no intention of accepting it at this time. The reason I have called you all here is to finally reveal certain truths about what happened twelve years ago. "

No sooner than Dumbledore had finished speaking had everyone heard a knock at the door. "Come in, Madam Bones," The aged headmaster said, and after the door opened, the very regal looking Madam Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, entered the headmaster's office and when she saw Fudge there, she gracelessly bowed towards the Minister before turning to Dumbledore and nodded her greetings. However, at that moment, the two Aurors who were behind Fudge looked away and looked like they were trying to hide behind Fudge.

"Professor Dumbledore, I apologize for my lateness, but I was otherwise detained this morning and could not come sooner," Madam Bones spoke with such respect that Harry had forgotten how formal she was. Of course, Harry realized, that in his mind just made her beauty that more appreciated. Her black robes and clothing that she wore never revealed her body, but Harry knew that many boys who knew her fantasized about what she looked like underneath them.

"There's no apology needed, Madam," Dumbledore smiled at her. "Now, as I was saying, I have gathered everyone here to reveal the dark truth about Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew is dead, Albus!" Fudge nearly resumed his yelling, but kept the volume of his voice to a respectable level. "We all know the truth: Sirius Black killed him, and…"

Fudge stopped talking as he saw Dumbledore pull out from underneath his desk a small wooden cage with a grey rat inside, which was trying to gnaw the wood with its teeth. Everyone looked at the rat with complete shock on their face, that is except for Harry and Hermione. Harry had a look of satisfaction as he looked around the room as everyone but Remus and Hermione looked at Dumbledore with a quizzical look.

"Isn't that Mr. Weasley's pet, Albus?" McGonagall asked as she took a closer look at it. "It is. Why do you have it?"

"If I may, Professor Dumbledore," Remus said with a bright smile, knowing that the truth was finally going to be told by the rat. "That rat is an animagus, Professor McGonagall, and with everyone's permission, I would like to be the one to reveal who this rat is."

"Very well Remus. It would be very fitting for you to reveal who this rat is," Dumbledore said, causing Harry to smile more. Handing the cage over to Remus, he continued, "Place the cage on the empty chair, and when you are ready, I will transfigure the cage into the proper bindings as you reveal who this rat is."

Remus placed the cage on the chair which was surrounded by everyone there. As he did, Dumbledore grabbed his wand from his desk and waited for Remus to pull out his wand. After Remus nodded to Dumbledore, both wizards cast their spells at the cage and within seconds, the rat inside turned into Peter Pettigrew and at the same time the cage around him turned into harsh wooden cuffs around his wrists. A shocked gasp was heard from McGonagall, Bones, and Fudge as everyone looked at the fat, short, balding man now sitting in the chair. Pettigrew looked terrified as he looked around at everyone there, especially Snape, as he knew how cruel Snape could actually be.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Fudge looked closer at the wizard cuffed, sitting in the chair. "How are you still alive? We were told you were killed by Sirius Black."

Pettigrew looked at Fudge for a moment and was about to open his mouth, but at that moment Bones interjected and said, "Aurors, place your wands at the ready. Aim them at Pettigrew until we know what is really going on."

The Aurors, who still looked afraid of Bones, did as they were told and aimed their wands at the back of Pettigrew's head. After they did, Pettigrew began to sob uncontrollably and spouted the first lie off the top of his head.

"I was afraid for my life, Minister. You must believe me!" Pettigrew stammered at Fudge, very aware that wands were pointing at him. However, he wasn't about to confess the truth just yet. "Sirius found me after he betrayed James and Lily, and confessed that he served Lord V-voldemort, and…"

Harry could not hear Pettigrew's lies, and jabbed his own wand deep into the coward's neck. "Tell the truth, Wormtail!" Harry angrily said, his eyes glaring at the man who betrayed his parents. At that moment, Remus looked at Harry and felt an immense sense of pride at the boy who was James' and Lily's son. "Tell them what you told us last night."

"Calm yourself, Harry. There is a simple way to make sure that Pettigrew tells the truth," Dumbledore calmly said to Harry, Harry took a step back as Dumbledore looked over to Snape and asked, "Severus, did you bring the Veriatserim?"

"Yes, Headmaster," Snape said, pulling out a small bottle from his robes. He then walked over to Pettigrew and opened the vial, with Pettigrew shutting his mouth tightly. Remus grabbed Pettigrew's face at that moment and forced his mouth open while Snape poured three drops of the bottle down Pettigrew's throat. After the liquid went down, Remus shut Pettigrew's throat to make sure he drinks the potion fully, and once he did, Remus and Snape took a step back and turned towards Dumbledore.

"Now, Peter, I do believe we can finally hear the truth," Dumbledore rose from his seat and walked around his desk. "Now, for the obvious; are you Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes," Pettigrew answered while struggling as he was trying to fight telling the truth.

"Have you been hiding as the rat known as Scabbers for the last twelve years under the family care of the Weasleys?" Dumbledore asked, keeping his voice calm, but his face had started to tell a different story.

"Yes," Pettigrew answered again.

"Good, Now for the truth that Minister Fudge and Madam Bones really needs to hear," Dumbledore said with an intense frown, like he felt a personal betrayal at what happened twelve years ago. "Who was James and Lily Potter's Secret Keeper the night Lord Voldemort murdered them?"

There was a short pause as Pettigrew nearly shook before he finally answered, "I was."

"Did you betray James and Lily to Lord Voldemort, therefore becoming complacent in their murder?"

"Yes," Pettigrew answered slowly and painfully. Fudge gasped in shock from hearing this, stepping further back from everyone there. However, Harry wasn't paying attention to what Fudge was doing, as he took a step closer to Pettigrew.

"Why?" Harry asked him, the anger clearly in his voice. Although Harry already knew the truth, this was the first ever time that Pettigrew would ever say it in front of these people.

"The Dark Lord has powers that no one here knows," Pettigrew said, struggling against the effects of the potion. "He will rise again, and all of you will fall before him."

"I highly doubt that, Mr. Pettigrew," Bones stepped forward and turned to face him. "Concerning Sirius Black, would you please tell us the incident involving the murders of those muggles shortly before your disappearance."

"I killed them, and framed Sirius of this," Pettigrew told her. "After word came about the Dark Lord's defeat, Sirius came looking for me and found me in that place. I killed all those muggles and admissed the confusion, I severed my finger and knocked out Sirius. I then turned into a rat and crawled down into a sewer drain after I left my severed finger next to Sirius. It was my plan from the start, as I knew Sirius would have come looking for me after he heard about James' and Lily's deaths, and I knew he would have never stopped looking."

Snape looked like he was about to rip out Pettigrew's throat after hearing this. McGonagall just stood there shocked at hearing all of this, looking at Dumbledore who sighed and said, "I'm afraid that I must admit some fault to this, as I suggested to Lily and James that they use Peter as their Secret Keeper instead of Sirius or Remus. However, I swear that I had no knowledge about his betrayal, nor what he did afterwards. As far as I knew until last night, Sirius was the Secret Keeper and was the one who betrayed the Potters to Lord Voldemort."

"It wasn't your fault, Professor," Harry looked at Dumbledore and said. "You didn't know that my Dad and Mum took your suggestion, or this coward being servant of Voldemort. All you did was try to give my parents the best chance possible."

"Well, I think that I have heard enough," Fudge said, taking a step forward. "Aurors, take Pettigrew into custody and transport him directly to-"

"A moment, Minister Fudge," Bones said, getting in front of Fudge as she did. "I do hope you weren't planning to send him to Azkaban. Especially without a trial in front of the entire Wizengamot."

"Of course not, Amelia," Fudge nearly coughed as he began to sweat a bit. "I'm just making sure that Pettigrew is properly detained, and-"

"You mean like Sirius was." Harry looked towards Fudge and snapped. "I, for one, would love to hear how you held my godfather, who is the Heir Apparent to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, by the way, in Azkaban prison without a proper trial."

"I would also like to add that you ordered the Dementor's Kiss being given to him after he was captured last night," Dumbledore added, and seeing how this was going for Fudge, showed a slight smile at witnessing Fudge becoming uncomfortable.

"N-now see h-here, I am t-the Minister of M-magic," Fudge stammered, not enjoying what was happening. "I h-have to act i-in the b-best interests of our community. That includes doing whatever it takes to protecting our populous from apparent mass murderers."

"However, since it's very clear now that Sirius Black is innocent, I assume that we can expect to see you dismiss all charges against him." Bones responded, then turning to the Aurors, she said, "Aurors, please escort Peter Pettigrew to the holding cells at the Ministry. Keep him under constant guard, and make sure there are anti-animagus wards placed on his cell."

The Aurors quickly grabbed a frightened Pettigrew up out of his chair and led him out of the room. Harry, not even bothering to look at the coward anymore, kept his eyes locked on Fudge. "You know Minister the way I see things here you are looking to be guilty of one of two things: summary execution, to which you do NOT have the right to commit and attempted line theft," Harry spoke up after Pettigrew and the Aurors left the headmaster's office, directing his anger at Fudge.

"What do you mean? And how can someone as young as you make such an accusation?" Fudge asked, his face getting red from his discomfort.

"Allow me to formally announce myself, Minister," Harry said, lifting both of his hands with his fingers spread out. "I am Lord Harry James Potter, Lord and rightful Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. I am also the Heir to Ignotus Peverell, which makes me Lord Peverell as well. And if you want to hear more, I just happen to be the rightful Heir to all four Founders of Hogwarts, the Heir of Merlin, Morgana Le Fey, and Arthur Pendragon."

"That's imposs-" Fudge began to say, but after Harry announced this, rings appeared on each of Harry's fingers. The room was left with dazed silence at they saw each ring, belonging to the Houses of Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Le Fey, Emyrs, and Pendragon. There were also two more rings that appeared on a gold necklace that was wrapped around Harry's neck; one was the House of Black, as he was currently the one in the position at the time, and the ring that symbolized his dragon heritage. Everyone was completely shocked at seeing these rings appear, none more so than Fudge, as he became very pale at noticing the ring that belonged to the House of Black. He stepped away from Harry and kept backing away until his back was up against one of Dumbledore's many bookshelves. Fudge blustered out in confusion, "How can you be Lord Black? I was told that after Regulus died, that the next Heir Apparent was Draco Malfoy."

"And who told you that, I wonder?" Harry asked with a raised brow. "Lucius Malfoy, perhaps?"

"Y-yes," Fudge nodded his head dumbly not realizing the hole he was digging himself. Madam Bones, who was silently listening, kept her eyes locked on Fudge, for she always suspected that Fudge was undermining the Ministry itself, and Harry was actually helping her get evidence.

"I see, and I wonder who gave you the idea to issue the Kiss on sight order on Sirius?" Harry implied to Fudge, stepping even closer to him. "Was it Lucius Malfoy as well?"

"H-he suggested it," Fudge admitted as he felt like the room had become an inferno, sweat now visibly pouring off his face.

"One final thing, who thought it was a good idea to post Dementors on school grounds, thus having them attack students, namely me, during outside activities, like Quidditch?" Harry smiled a little, knowing how uncomfortable Fudge now was.

Hermione, who was completely shocked by this entire conversation, beginning from the moment Harry announced his lordships, finally understood where Harry was going with this. "If I might add, Minister Fudge." Hermione stepped forward. "Having Dementors search the Hogwarts Express on the way to school for Sirius Black was morally wrong as it endangered children who were on their way here."

"It was all Lucius' idea!" Fudge shouted, half-crying as he knew that dispatching Dementors may have been a huge mistake. "I swear to you all, he suggested it just after Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, and at the time it seemed like a good idea."

"I think that will be quite enough, Minister Fudge," Madam Bones said, looking at Fudge with disdain. She then turned to Harry and asked, "Do you wish charges to be brought up against Lord Lucius Malfoy, Lord Potter?"

"Yes, as the current Lord of the House of Black at this time, I would like to charge Lucius Malfoy with attempted line-theft to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black." Harry said firmly. "Anything else in regards to this will be determined after Sirius Black is cleared of the charges against him, with a public apology from Minister Fudge himself."

"Let's not forget that once that happens that Sirius will become Lord Black and will be able to act against Lucius and the Malfoy family." Dumbledore said to Harry, but kept his eyes locked on Fudge. "However, Minister, this might be a good time to mention my position about using Dementors as guards in Azkaban. As I'm sure you know that I've been quite insistent that those dark creatures should be removed from Azkaban, as they represent what I believe to be cruel punishment towards prisoners."

"Of this, I quite concur, Professor Dumbledore," Madam Bones nodded. "However, this should be a matter for another time. Don't you agree, Minister Fudge."

"Of course, Madam Bones. In fact, I will see to it that the Dementors are removed from the school grounds immediately, and I will also personally dispatch Aurors to the Malfoy residence to arrest Lucius for the crime of line theft," Fudge said, almost with a higher pitch than normal. After he said that, Bones motioned for him to leave, and with a solemn bow to everyone there, Fudge and Bones left the headmaster's office with Fudge exiting in almost a rush and Bones following with her eyes locked on Fudge. This brought a smile to Harry's face as he believed that this would start the process for Fudge's removal, as Bones was not a witch to let anything get by her.

Hermione spun Harry around at that moment to face her. "When were you going to tell me that you're a lord?" Hermione asked, still shocked at that revelation. "When did this even happen? I mean, no one here knew about this, right?"

"It's a long story, Hermione," Harry answered. "I promise I will tell you, but now is not the time. Trust me on this."

"You will tell me, won't you Harry. I mean, it's like I never knew you, and that's after you told me about your aunt and uncle," Hermione said, almost tearing up from this. She then turned to Dumbledore and asked, "Did you know any of this Professor?"

"I'm afraid that I am just as surprised as you are, Miss Granger," Dumbledore responded, a frown returning to his face. "I do have a suspicion as to why this is, though, and I would very much like to discuss this matter in private with Har-, I'm sorry, I meant Lord Potter."

"Professor, I really don't mind if you call me Harry," Harry told him, smiling weakly at the aged headmaster. "However, you're right as to wanting to talk in private. There's a lot for me to tell you."

Dumbledore nodded and walked back over to his chair. As he sat down, he turned to Remus and said, "I know this might not change your mind quite yet, Remus, even considering Pettigrew's capture after all this time. However, I would like you to remain here, or at the very least, consider staying for the duration of this term."

"Considering what I just witnessed here, Albus, I will consider staying for the rest of the year," Remus said, knowing that he was being asked to leave for a moment. He then took at look at everyone there, and held his gave for a moment over Harry and Hermione. His nose noticed a peculiar scent from both of them at that moment. Smiling wider as he began to leave, he had an interesting thought, _'Just like Lily and James.'_

As Remus left, Dumbledore turned to McGonagall and said, "Minerva, would you please escort Miss Granger back to Gryffindor tower. I'm quite sure she would love to study for finals while she waits for Harry."

"I might have a more suitable idea," McGonagall smiled. "Miss Granger, if you would follow me please. Oh, and Mr. Potter, I would like to speak with you in my office after you are done."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, curiously wondering what McGonagall wanted with him. After she and Hermione left, Harry turned back to Dumbledore as the headmaster turned to look at Snape.

"Severus, if you don't mind, I do think it's best that Harry and I speak in private," Dumbledore said to the Potion master. "If necessary, I will explain what I can, when I can to you."

"Very well, Headmaster," Snape said, keeping the same sour expression that he always has. He then looked over at Harry, and did something that in all the years Harry had known him never did to him, he gave a slight nod, as if he was actually giving Harry a slight bit of respect. This surprised Harry somewhat, but afterwards Snape strolled past him without any other sound or gesture to him.

After everyone had finally left, Dumbledore summoned a bottle of brandy from out of nowhere and also two glasses. "I assumed, Harry, that when you come from, you're a full adult," Dumbledore pleasantly smiled as he poured each of them a small glass. "Even though you're back into your thirteen-year-old self, I fancy that you wouldn't mind a wee nip."

"You know, then," Harry smiled. "I'm from the future."

"A thirteen-year-old boy suddenly declaring himself a lord and has the rings to back it up," Dumbledore quietly chuckled. "Especially when just yesterday around this time you had absolutely no knowledge how prominent you family was; I'd say it could be considered a lucky guess. I would, however like to remind you that what you did was against the law, and you may have endangered the timeline with you doing this."

"I know how you feel, professor," Harry nodded. "However, given the fact that I now know what I know, I couldn't very well do nothing."

"Of this, I understand," Dumbledore handed Harry a glass. "So, what can you tell me about the future that you came from, without revealing too much, of course?"

"It's best that I show you, Professor. If you would kind enough to summon your Pensieve?"

Dumbledore nodded, and with several waves of his hand, opened up a cabinet to reveal his Pensieve, which looked much like a regal bird-bath, completely marble with elegant designs around the side of it. However, it's real prize for any witch or wizard was the pool inside of it, as it could accept anyone's memories and play them for anyone. As Dumbledore summoned the pool of liquid over to his desk, Harry pulled out his wand and focusing his memories on the past several years, keeping certain bits out for himself, pulled out a white, glowing stream of light from his forehead. After Dumbledore had set the Pensieve on his desk, Harry rose from his seat and placed his memories into it.

"I think it's best that I warn you that you're going to feel sick afterwards." Harry told him. "I know you'll have questions afterwards, and if I can, I'll answer them."

Dumbledore nodded, and dipped his head into the Pensieve. Harry silently waited as Dumbledore watched everything Harry put into his memory: Voldemort's return next year, the Order of the Phoenix, Sirius' death at the hands of Bellatrix, Dumbledore's death at the hands of Snape, Harry's hunt for the horcruxes, and finally, Voldemort's downfall. However, that wasn't all Harry showed him.

After Dumbledore saw Voldemort's death, the old headmaster had a sudden feeling of immense satisfaction of witnessing Tom Riddle's final defeat. That was, however, until the memory shifted to two years later, and saw the terrible, awful creatures that destroyed Hogwarts, the daemons. He saw what occured with Hermione, the many deaths at the hands to these monsters, and the destruction of Hogwarts itself. Dumbledore felt nothing but sorrow and regret after he witnessed this, but then he saw what Harry went through after that; his friendship ending with Ron, his feelings over Hermione returning, and Harry leaving the wizarding world in search of the legendary druid elves.

Dumbledore saw some of the training Harry went through, as Dumbledore went through a fast collection of memories throughout it all. Among the first was of course was Harry discovering the he was a human descendant of the royal bloodline of dragons, the Drakons. This was something Dumbledore did not know of, or even suspected. Years soon past as Dumbledore witnessed Harry's return to the wizarding world, with the druid elves as his army, and with the help of the remaining forces of the Wizarding and Muggle world combined, Dumbledore witnessed the final defeat of the daemons with Harry being forced to kill Hermione, his one true love.

Finally the memories slow to reveal what Harry felt was the most important, and the reason he choose to go back in time in the first place. Dumbledore stood on top of the ruins of Hogwarts and witnessed Harry's conversation with three females who each had a golden glow around them. Dumbledore recognized them instantly, not by his own memory as he never truly met them. No, he recognized them by the what they were wearing, and the way they were moving around Harry: Athena, Artemis, and Aphrodite.

Dumbledore quietly listened to their conversation, and as they told Harry that these daemons that Harry had defeated could travel through time, and warned Harry when they were coming. Dumbledore understood at that moment the reason Harry choose to return to this point in time, but listened to Athena's final words to Harry, "Convince Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore of what happened."

Dumbledore emerged from the Pensieve shortly after the memory faded to black. As Harry watched, Dumbledore staggered back to his chair and grabbed his glass of brandy. His gulped it down quickly and poured himself a larger glass of it. Before taking another drink, however, he looked at Harry and said, "Well Harry, it seems I was quite wrong saying that you were breaking the law coming back in time. After all, goddesses do not operate within our laws."

Dumbledore chuckled a bit, but Harry frowned as he watched Dumbledore take a sip of his brandy. After Dumbledore placed his glass back down, he looked at Harry and asked, "Did these daemons attack England, or the whole world?"

"The world, but it was centralized here," Harry answered, grabbing the glass Dumbledore offered earlier and taking a quick sip. As soon as he did, Harry coughed a bit, as his younger body wasn't used to the alcohol.

"These druid elves, I take it that they unlocked the barriers holding back your magic?" Dumbledore kept a calm look on his face. "Including those I had placed on you when you were a baby?"

Harry nodded, saying "One of the first trials I took removed all barriers inside me. It was the one where I learned of my dragon heritage. I learned about what you did later while training with them, and considering all the things you wanted for me, I guess I understood."

Dumbledore nodded, with his hands now intertwining with one another as he asked, "And how much did you learn about me?"

"Almost everything," Harry took another sip, retching as he did. "Much of what I know came from Aberforth, and he wasn't exactly kind when he talked about you."

"I didn't expect him to be," Dumbledore smiled somewhat. "My brother and I have a strained relationship, to say the least. The main reason I'm sure you you know of, the death of our sister Ariana. He blames me mostly, and rightly so."

"Professor, I know it isn't my place, but you're not perfect," Harry said to him. "When I was here, the first time I mean, I kind of saw you like that; the perfect and kind. headmaster of Hogwarts. However, over the years, especially after I learned about you, I realized that you weren't, but so what? Growing up, you made mistakes, had friends, sought power, and in the end, suffered your own pain. Who am I to judge you for the things you've done in the past? Yes, I'm Harry Potter, but that's all I ever wanted to be."

Dumbledore smiled as he heard what Harry said, and simply replied, "You know, after Ariana's death, all I ever wanted to be was Albus Dumbledore. I can only hope that you can forgive me for all those things I've done to make sure you had a normal life. However, being who we are, well we never had a chance did we?"

At that, Harry smiled and laughed a little, placing his now empty glass down on Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore stood and grabbed his wand at that moment, and without any indication, handed it over to Harry.

"The Elder Wand's true master has always been a Heir to Peverell." Dumbledore said, making sure that Harry accepts it. After Harry accepted it, Dumbledore sat back down and began to think of a strategy. "First off, I think it's best that you do not reveal to others that you are from the future. Doing so might cause irrecitiple damage. I think, for the time being, that you inform Miss Granger and others who might inquire about your lordships that I informed you of them during this year."

"What about Voldemort?" Harry asked as Dumbledore sat back down. "I must admit that he'll find a way to return, even with Wormtail captured."

"Yes, it does seem unavoidable," Dumbledore mused. "Concerning him, we must first obtain his horcruxes and get them destroyed. I take it you know of their locations?"

"The first one is easy." Harry smiled. "It's the locket that belonged to Tom's mother. He entrusted it to Regulus Black who ended up betraying him. It's currently hidden in Grimmauld Place. The next one is here in Hogwarts itself, it's the diadem belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw, and it's here hidden in the Room of Requirement."

"Room of Requirement? I must confess I thought I knew every room of Hogwarts, save for Chamber of Secrets, to which you rediscovered of course." Dumbledore asked with a frown.

"Oh that's a discovery that trumps the Chamber of Secrets," Harry smiled from his memories of the Room. "It's known to the Hogwarts elves as the Come and Go Room. It's located on seventh floor across the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. You have to walk past the tapestry three times thinking what kind of room you want and on third pass a door appears."

From there, Harry informed Dumbledore of remaining horcruxes, from the ring to the cup. However, the hardest one, Nagini, Voldemort's snake, was the only one that he didn't know the location of. When Harry finished telling Dumbledore the locations, and warnings about each horcrux, he finally revealed the most important one.

"The final one is me, but I think you already suspected that," Harry said finally, though he continued to explain. "The night my parents died, and when he tried to kill me, a piece of his soul attached itself to me before his body was destroyed. There's one more thing, it's something I didn't realize until the goddesses sent me back here, but I think my mum's soul is inside me. It somehow went inside me at the very moment the Voldemort's soul did. We have to-"

"Retrieve her body, and find a way to return her soul back to her body," Dumbledore finished, looking at Harry with a look of guilt on his face. "I think it's best that I reveal a key piece of information of my own. You mother's body is currently here. Hidden in one of the vacant classrooms, only I and Minerva have access to; she's inside a magical chamber of my own making. You see, after Voldemort's defeat twelve years ago, I went to Godric's Hollow to see to your parents' burial. However, when I went to their house to recover their bodies, I discovered that your mother's body was still warm to the touch when I grabbed her hand. Since then, she's been kept here hidden from the students and staff as I have been tirelessly trying to revive her from her coma, but I have unsuccessful."

Dumbledore fully stood and walked over to Fawkes, checking on his familiar before continuing. "There is a room that to many looks surprising like a broom closet right across from the second floor girls' bathroom. However, if you open and close the door three times, then say 'Gryffindor Lady' three times after that, you will open the door once more and happen to see the abandoned classroom with your mother inside."

After a very long pause, Harry finally asked, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want you to get your hopes up," Dumbledore responded, looking after his phoenix. "I had no way to revive her, so telling you before I knew would simply raise your hopes up. If I failed, Harry, there was no telling how you would've reacted."

Harry calmly thought about this for a while, and when he was ready to answer, he took a deep breath before saying, "I understand, Professor. I wouldn't have accepted it if you failed. So, what do we need to do next?"

"First, as you are the best able, you will need to go to the Room of Requirement and retrieve the lost diadem," Dumbledore turned and looked at him. "However, I suggest you do this late at night. Once that is done, you must bring it here to me as soon as possible. Now, regarding this as you are most likely aware, the Grey Lady, otherwise known as Helena Ravenclaw, might appear and beg you to destroy it, but all we need to do is purge Voldemort's soul from it. This you need to convince her of, as she will distract you from getting back here to me."

Harry nodded his understanding and smiled. "If she tries, I'm sure that I can do something that will persuade her to see things my way."

"Excellent, now after the school term ends, you will need to retrieve the locket. As you are currently Lord Black at this time, you will be legally able to enter Grimmauld Place and retrieve the locket. The only problem I can foresee is the Black's House-Elf, Kreacher."

"Kreacher turned out alright after Hermione gave him Regulus' locket," Harry said thoughtfully. "However, he's loyal to the Black family, and Sirius and I should be able to handle him. I do have to ask this, what about the Trace?"

"As you are a Lord now, I will petition to have it removed immediately," Dumbledore said. "Fudge might try to keep it on you, but after the position he's in now, he can not afford to anger you further. He'll accept that a lord of multiple Houses should not be tracked by the Ministry."

Harry smiled for a moment, but frowned the next as he realized something important. "The ring, Professor. You're not going to try to obtain it yourself, are you?"

"Not alone, Harry. Severus will accompany me this summer to the Gaunt house, and will keep me from trying it on," Dumbledore walked away from Fawkes and over to Harry. "I give you my word that I will not use the Resurrection Stone within the ring to see Ariana. Severus will be there to see to it."

Harry nodded, and asked, "What about the cup? We both know that it's in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault inside Gringotts. How are we going to get it?"

"Part of that problem has been rectified," The headmaster smiled. "Both Bellatrix and Narcissa are more loyal to the House of Black than their own husbands. They won't allow any type of betrayal to their House, and Lucius has done quite more than that in his recent years. Unfortunately, as Narcissa is Lucius' wife, she will be declared complicit with Lucius in the matter of line theft. However, if you approach her during Wormtail's trial, you can arrange a deal with her and Bellatrix to side with you and Sirius, along with forgiving their sister Andromeda as well; this will help you in getting into Bellatrix's vault. You will still need Bellatrix, I'm afraid, but having Narcissa on your side will get you one step closer."

Harry stood up at that point, knowing that there was no need to go further into this discussion. Harry did, however, ask Dumbledore one last thing, "Why don't you want these items destroyed, sir? They each carry a piece of Voldemort's soul, and we may not be able to purge them of it."

"While I do agree that may be the case, Harry," Dumbledore said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Each item that Voldemort used as a horcrux are either family heirlooms or important historical objects. Destroying them should be a last resort, Harry, as I believe that we can safely extract his soul from each item and thus preserving these items in their natural form. I do know that the goblins have dealt with this kind of dark magic before, and I'm quite certain that the druid elves imparted some kind of training for you to deal with it as well."

"They did, but doing even one is an extremely long process," Harry explained. "It will require certain items, most are easily obtained by us and others. The hard part is having a drop of blood from the wizard who created the horcrux in the first place. Meaning without Tom Riddle's blood, I won't be able to perform the incantation."

"Hmmm, I do believe that the goblins have a different way of doing things," Dumbledore mused as he walked back to his chair and sat down. "I will write to the king of the goblins and inquire about this. I will leave out the knowledge of the cup inside their vaults for the time being, as it would strain the wizarding/goblin relationship greatly. Now, if there isn't anything else, Harry, might I ask when do you plan to retrieve the diadem?"

"Tomorrow night if possible, Professor," Harry said, knowing what he had to do tonight. "With everything that's happened, I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do to Hermione and everyone else."

"Very well, Harry," Dumbledore smiled. "However, before you go, there is one last matter to deal with: Dobby!"

Harry was quite surprised as the next moment, the former House-

Elf to the Malfoy family appeared in the headmaster's office with a very small "pop". Dobby looked up at Harry and smiled widely and bowed before him. Harry was shocked at seeing Dobby do this, as the last time he saw the grey elf he had just been freed from his servitude to Lucius.

"Dobby," Dumbledore looked at the elf. As Dobby turned to face the headmaster, Dumbledore continued. "Harry has officially been declared Lord Potter. You know what that means."

Dobby squealed in excitement and turned back to face Harry once again. "Dobby serves the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter now, Lord Potter," Dobby said as he respectively bowed before Harry again. "When Lord Potter freed Dobby from serving the House of Malfoy last year, Dobby forgot that all House-Elves need to be bound to a wizarding family's magic or House-Elves die. However, Albus Dumbledore saved Dobby by binding Dobby to the House of Potter. As Albus Dumbledore is Lord Potter's magical guardian, he was able to save Dobby from certain death."

Harry groaned at hearing this, but as he already knew that House-Elves survived on the magic of the wizarding family they served, he had often wondered how Dobby managed to survive all those years until he died by Bellatrix's hand. So, accepting this, he looked at Dobby and asked, "What have you been doing this past year, Dobby?"

"Dobby has been working in the Hogwarts' kitchen at Albus Dumbledore's request," Dobby responded, showing his new clothing, which still looked like a pillowcase to Harry, but it was bleach white with the Hogwarts crest labeled on the upper right side of it.

"Very well, Dobby. I want you to continue working in the kitchen until the end of the school term," Harry told the elf. "After that, you will accompany me to Potter Manor where you will help me begin fixing the place up."

"Yes, Lord Potter," Dobby squealed again and bowed before disapperating away.

"Well, Harry," Dumbledore smiled widely at that point. "I do hope that you enjoy the rest of your day today."

Harry nodded and turned to exit the office, as he did, he said, "I should mention that you need to warn Alastor Moody about an upcoming attack at his home during the summer."

"Thank you, Harry. I will warn him as soon as I can."

For the rest of the day, Harry had dealt with the repercussions of his lordships. First, after leaving Dumbledore's office, he went straight to McGonagall's office, where his Head of House had Hermione hand over the time-turner, and asked both Hermione and Harry to not reveal that they've been travelling through time. Harry and Hermione understood this, and agreed not to reveal anything about time traveling to anyone.

After this was taken care of, McGonagall asked to speak with Harry privately. Hermione smiled and left, and after that, McGonagall told Harry that she knew what happened in the Hospital Wing late last night.

"Poppy loves to gossip to me at times," McGonagall had said, smiling somewhat but kept a stern look. "However, I would ask you to be cautious from now on, as you could well have gotten Miss Granger pregnant, and I would have had to explain this to her parents."

Harry promised that he would be more careful in the future, but before he left, McGonagall had asked something very strange.

"Before you leave, Mr. Potter, I would very much like to see this cock that Poppy kept telling about."

Harry had almost fell onto his face as he heard McGonagall say that, and his dragon cock heard it too, as it began to throb inside of his pants. When he turned around to look at her, McGonagall had her wand in her hand and waved it over her chest. Harry almost gawked as he saw McGonagall vanish her own clothes and instead of Harry looking at a sixty-year-old nude woman, he was looking at a near thirty-year-old witch, with long brown hair, emerald-like eyes, a very slim figure, and nearly D size tits. McGonagall at that point smiled with the look of lust on her face and motioned Harry to move closer to her. Harry almost in a dazed motion had walked over to McGonagall as she had gotten down on her knees, and when Harry had reached her, she grabbed a hold of Harry's pants and fiercely pulled them down without even bothering to unbutton them first. Harry's twelve-inch dragon cock slapped her face and she gasped at the size and look of it.

"I thought Poppy was kidding about you having the dick of a dragon," She had said as she grabbed Harry's cock and began to stroke it slowly. "Don't be surprised if Poppy calls you tomorrow just so she can fuck this monster."

With that, she took a third of Harry's red, scaly cock into her mouth and proceeded to give Harry one hell of a blowjob. Harry groaned and thrust his dick further into her mouth as she expertly sucked his cock with gusto. It didn't take long for McGonagall to begin mastubating as she rubbed her pussy while taking most of Harry's erection into her mouth. This drove Harry wild as he had a full head of McGonagall's hair and was almost literally ramming his dick in and out of her throat with an animalistic desire. Before long, Harry's cock had grown to fifteen inches and as McGonagall looked wide-eyed at this, he groaned and shot his entire load down her throat.

As Harry pulled out of McGonagall's mouth, he noticed that she had wet the floor underneath her feet and she was breathing quite heavily. McGonagall sat down on the floor, glowing in her own sweat and said, "Well, I may have promised Poppy first dibs, but as soon as she's done with you, I want you to find me immediately after and fuck me senseless."

Harry left her office after that and headed for his next stop, which was the second-floor broom closet. When Harry had arrived, he heard the wallowing of Moaning Myrtle across the hall as he followed Dumbledore's instructions to reveal the abandoned classroom that his mother's body was being kept alive in. Once he had entered, he spent several hours standing over a clear glasslike coffin where Lily Potter was apparently sleeping. Harry silently sobbed for a while before promising that he would revive her and bring her back to the living.

The rest of Harry's day was filled with preparations for the end-of-year finals, and being plagued with questions about his lordships. While nearly all of the Gryffindors thought this was actually cool, Ron, who had been released from the Hospital Wing during Harry's conversation with Dumbledore, had remained more silent than anyone saw from him. In fact, Ron had barely eaten anything during their lunch or dinner. However, during dinner, Draco Malfoy had got into Harry's face, and he had Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson along with him.

"Bet you think you're more special now, don't you, _Lord Potter,_ " Draco sneered to Harry, interrupting his dinner. Harry, at that point, rose from his seat and faced the blonde haired Slytherin boy. Draco smiled, and almost dared Harry to hit him, going so far as to shove him in front of everybody. "You think your so important now, more important than my father."

"Your father, Draco, is worth less than nothing," Harry replied, standing his ground in front of Draco and his entourage. "He's a criminal, and not even a good one. You'll find out the truth about your father this summer, and when you do, don't try to blame me for it. Your father dug himself quite a mess, Draco, and your family is going to suffer because of it."

After that, Harry took his seat back and resumed dinner, not bothering to pay attention to Draco any further. Draco deliberately tried to get Harry's attention, wanting to know what he meant, but Snape came up behind Malfoy and told the four Slytherins to go back to their table and finish dinner. Snape said nothing else as he left the Great Hall, making sure that Draco and company went back to their table first.

After dinner, Harry went to check on Remus, and while the DADA teacher was very grateful for Harry revealing the truth and capturing Wormtail, Remus had a lot of questions regarding how this all happened. Harry did his best to answer what question he could as truthful as possible, without revealing he's from the future. After easing Remus' mind somewhat, Harry asked him if he was considering staying on as DADA teacher past this year.

"I wasn't planning on it, Harry," The rugged looking man answered. "I think if Sirius asks, I might accompany you and him for the summer. Knowing him, he will want to get out of England for awhile once he's officially been declared a free man."

"I think he will enjoy that, I know I will," Harry had smiled. "What about after that?"

"I don't know yet, Harry. Perhaps during the summer I can find a way to control the monster inside of me," Remus smiled back. "If that happens, then I will consider returning. However, since the danger has finally passed and you are free to go where you want now, I think it's best that I return this to you."

Remus picked up a folded up piece of parchment and handed it to Harry. Harry accepted it, knowing that once again, he had access to the Marauder's Map. However, having it in his hand this time felt somewhat empty as he knew almost every inch of the school by heart. Still, Harry smiled and thanked Remus for returning this and wished him a good night.

Harry waited until everyone had went to bed, before grabbing his invisibility cloak and exited the Gryffindor common room. Keeping himself hidden underneath his cloak, Harry made his way out of Hogwarts and headed towards the Forbidden Forest. As he made his way to the entrance of the forest, he took off his cloak and he soon spotted several unknown females, all clad in silver tunics and white hooded cloaks. They were also armed with bows, each one with a artistic design along its wooden base, and had a bunch of arrows strap to each one of their backs. However, as Harry got closer, he saw that each one of them were smiling, as if they were waiting for this to come to pass.

"Welcome, Harry," Artemis' voice came from behind him. Harry spun around to see her smiling at him. She then motioned him to look behind her to see Remus in his werewolf form completely sleeping. She then continued saying, "He will remain asleep until the stroke of midnight. The challenge will be this: my hunters will place your werewolf somewhere deep within this forest and guard him from being found by the other creatures of the forest. Whereas you and I will hunt for him using whatever means at our disposal, and the first one of us reaches him will the contest. Know this, if neither of us reaches him by the time he wakes up, my hunters will kill him without hesitation,"

"What happens if one of us wins?" Harry had to ask her, not taking his eyes off of Remus.

"If I win, then I will kill your werewolf and you must bow to me," Artemis said almost matter-of-factly. "If you win, then I will free your werewolf and I will submit to you. However, in the event that we both reach him at the same time, then we will fight one another until one of us submits."

"Not to the death?" Harry turned and asked her.

"Of course not, what fun would that be? Besides, are you powerful enough to kill a god?" Artemis chuckled before turning to her hunters. "Hide him well."

The hunters grabbed Remus and lifted him up, carrying him into the forest under the cover of darkness. Once they had disappeared into the dark forest, Artemis said, "I have ordered them not to give me any advantage in this. I will have no knowledge of where he is until either you or I find him. The challenge will begin once you see an arrow on fire being shot into the night sky."

Harry nodded and mentally prepared himself for this task. Focusing on his many animal forms, Harry silently hoped that he had replenished all of his magic reserve so he could change forms in an instant if he had to. After mentally searching his magical core and seeing that he had plenty to do this task, he was greeted by an old, familiar voice.

" **TELL ME, HARRY POTTER, WHY DO YOU PERSIST IN BATTLING THIS GODDESS?"** Big Red had asked, and Harry was now more grateful that he could summon his sacred gear. However, Big Red continued, **"YOU HAVE MY POWER. IF YOU WISH TO SAVE THIS WEREWOLF, ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS KILL HER!"**

' _We don't need to do that, Big Red,'_ Harry told the dragon inside of him. _'We need her and her family on our side to discover why these daemons are coming through time.'_

" **THEN SO BE IT, DEFEAT THIS GODDESS AND CLAIM HER AS YOUR OWN!"** Big Red said with a loud laugh. A moment after that, a flaming arrow was fired above the trees, signalling the beginning of the contest. Artemis bolted, her body glowing gold as she entered the forest with lightning speed. Harry took off in a parallel direction, changing instantly to his wolf form, with surprisingly no pain or strain on his magic.

Harry immediately caught a faint scent of Remus and followed it towards its location. However, Harry also smelled the aroma of Artemis and her hunters trying to disguise the scent of werewolf. This made things difficult, but Harry ran undaunted towards the scent as it got stronger and stronger. Unfortunately, the trees were thick and Harry had to backtrack several times as he was unfamiliar with this part of the forest. Almost an hour had passed by and Harry had come mysterious close to a nearby centaur village as Remus' werewolf scent was clearly on the other side of the village. Cursing himself silently as he knew that if the centaurs saw a wolf sniffing around, they would have killed it for dinner. Harry quickly changed from his wolf form to a regal white-haired unicorn, hoping the scent from Remus would still be with him.

Galloping around the village, still being careful as to not to be seen, as the centaurs would definitely do something to distract Harry from his goal, Harry moved with expert speed to an unknown clearly where a sleeping Remus was being watched by several hunters. Harry was only about a hundred yards away as he picked up Artemis' scent and Harry realized that she was quickly closing in as well. Harry didn't hesitate as he changed back into his wolf form as it was clearly faster and more agile and raced to the clearing. Right as Harry entered, Artemis appeared on the other side and drew her bow directly at Remus' chest.

Harry growled at that moment and lunged toward her, leaping on top of her and grabbing her golden bow with his teeth. Artemis fell to the ground and rolled to her side, pulling her bow away from Harry and swinging it right as Harry lunged toward her again. Nailing Harry across his furry chest, Artemis flung Harry into a tree, nearly knocking the wind out of him. Locking her eyes onto Harry's wolf form, she paced around the clearing as Harry regained his footing and did the same. Each one measured the other as Artemis sheathed her bow and drew two short curved swords from behind her back and prepared herself for battle.

Harry stopped in his tracks, approaching this as logically as he could. Artemis clearly had speed on her side, and at the moment strength, so Harry's wolf form was no longer an option. Harry knew that his best chance to defeat her at this point was to change back into his human form and summon his sacred gear. However, his timing needed to be perfect, as Artemis was not someone who planned to miss. Harry kneeled close to the ground, his four legs ready to leap into the air as soon as Artemis charged, and seeing Artemis smile at that moment, Harry knew this might be it.

Artemis jumped high into the air and dove straight towards Harry's wolf form, her two blades pointing towards Harry's back. At that moment, Harry smiled inside as once she dove straight for him, he jumped back and began to change back into his human form. Artemis saw this too late as her blades pierced the ground with her godly strength and before she had a chance to pull them out, she heard Harry's and Big Red's voice combined shouting **"BALANCE BREAKER, ROYAL DRAGON!"**

A red glow appeared in front of Artemis and nearly blinded her as she stepped back, leaving her swords planted in the ground. Retrieving her bow, she pulled an arrow from her batch and aimed it into the red glow. As the glow faded, a near ten-foot tall being clad in bright red dragon armor, with gold gems located on several key points on it, walked forward, and she knew that the person inside of it was Harry. Towering over Artemis and her hunters, Harry walked slowly forward as metallic wings sprouted from his back, with Artemis staring in shock at the fact that Harry could summon his armor fully. However, believing that these gold gems were weak spots, she fired an arrow directly at the left hand. However, the arrow snapped upon impact and before she could ready another arrow, Harry closed the distance between them and grabbed her golden bow from her hand as he grabbed her tiny body with his other hand. A growl emerged from Harry's armor as he forced Artemis to look at his other hand, and with a little effort, he snapped Artemis' golden bow with a loud crunching sound. Artemis looked wide-eyed at this, but struggled against Harry's grip as she wasn't planning to accept defeat just yet.

"So, you think that you bested me," Artemis said. "You haven't seen what I can do yet."

With one swift motion, she broke free of Harry's grip and as she landed on the ground, she began enlarging herself. Within moments, Artemis stood over 30 feet tall, and Harry could only be amazed at this, as she could literally squash both Harry and Remus like a bug if she wanted to. However, Artemis had let pride overcome her as she couldn't move around that much, nor could she see where Harry was at that moment. Fortunately for Harry, he was directly underneath Artemis' crotch, and saw something that Harry thought a goddess wouldn't wear, a pink thong. He heard Big Red chuckle at this as Harry couldn't help but to be aroused by this. During this time, though, Harry had noticed that the golden glow that was usually around her body was no longer there. So, flapping his metal wings, he leaped into the air and flew toward his target; Artemis' pink panties.

At that moment, Artemis had been cursing herself for her stupidity, only to feel her panties tear slightly. She moved her hand down to where her crotch was, and as she did, she felt Harry's dragon armor flying underneath her crotch. Frowning, she decided to shrink back down and match Harry in size in speed. However, this was the opening Harry needed, for when she started to shrink down, Harry used that opportunity to get as much distance from her, and when she resumed her original size, Harry lunged straight for her and tackled her to the ground. Artemis groaned in pain as she hadn't had her golden shield wasn't up, and as she hit the ground, she felt Harry's right metal claws tear through her leather armor. Artemis gasped as she saw her clothing ripped right down the middle, revealing her 32 C-cup tits and her toned figure. Harry magically removed his helmet and looked down at the goddess, and Artemis saw that in Harry's eyes had pure animalistic lust inside of them.

"Do you yield?" Harry asked, his tongue wetting his lips while having the lower part of his armor open and having his dragon cock emerge from it. It laid on top of Artemis' chest and she had to admit that she was impressed by it.

"You think that I'm going to give up just yet?" Artemis replied, struggling less than she did the first time. The reason for this was she was becoming aroused as no man had ever taken her down to the ground like Harry had done. However, she wasn't about to admit it. "I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt and…"

Harry wasn't interested in hearing Artemis say who she was, and locked his lips with hers to shut her up. This caused her to moan as she was shocked by this action, and felt Harry's claws go right to her pink thong and with apparently one finger, tore them off with expert precision. Artemis groaned as she now felt the warm air hit her now bare pussy. When this was done, Harry broke his embrace and sat on top of Artemis' chest, his twelve inch member now resting on top of her neck and face. Artemis lifted her head as was slightly afraid at the size of this cock, and when she saw the massive tip of it, Harry shoved his dick straight into her mouth. The hunters who were watching readied their bows as they had never seen their mistress being treated like this, but they themselves were getting aroused. Artemis was being forced to take several inches of Harry's erection into her mouth, causing her to groan over and over. Harry moved one of his metal claws to her pussy and slid one of his metal fingers into her slit. Artemis was pleasantly surprised by Harry's finger, and she began twirling her tongue around Harry's cock, knowing that if she got him to cum, that would give her the opening she needed.

Harry began focusing on his thrusts, and as he did, his sacred gear retracted to his upper part of his arm. Harry now back into his teenage naked frame as his clothes had magically merged with his armor, grabbed Artemis' brunette hair and pushed her head further down on his cock. Feeling her tongue along his shaft, Harry growled as he focused on fingering her pussy, using the metal claws of his gauntlet to moisten her cunt. The hunters at this point had lowered their bows and watched,with some of them panting and rubbing their legs together. Artemis began moaning as she felt her own orgasm starting to rise, but did her best to quell it as she wasn't going to let this mortal satisfy her. However, Harry's claw had the thickness of a thick penis and was sliding in and out of her pussy, causing her to wish to be fucked by the monster in her mouth.

Artemis stopped struggling at that point and allowed Harry to use her mouth and throat for his satisfaction. Her moaning began increasing as she started to thrust her crotch to match Harry's finger inside her pussy. Her moaning was matching Harry's thrusts as she was no longer holding her own orgasm back and was relishing being used by Harry. Within moments, Artemis screamed through Harry's cock as she orgasmed over Harry's finger and shook uncontrollably under his body. After her orgasm ebbed down, Harry was feeling his own orgasm rise as his dragon cock grew to fifteen inches and began to vibrate. Harry, under full control of his animalistic lust, shoved his entire length down the goddess' throat and growled so loudly that the ground around them shook. After that, Artemis took load after load into her, her eyes wide at the fact that a mortal could cum like this, and how turned on she was at the fact. Her stomach began expanding to an unusual size and Harry's dick was forced out of her mouth at that point. His cum began landing on her face and as he moved back, nailed her chest and breasts as well. As Harry stood up, the last of his sperm landed on her stomach as she turned her head and coughed up several amounts of it.

Her hunters began closing in around them, keeping in a circle as they moved in. Harry looked around at each of them and noticed that they were not aiming their weapons at Harry or Remus. At this moment, Artemis leaned up off the ground and breathlessly said, "I yield to you, Harry James Potter."

Harry smiled as one of the hunters took off her hood and approached Harry with a sultry smile. She was a long blonde haired woman, and she grabbed Harry's cock and said, "I am Zoe Nightshade, Master Potter. We now serve you."

To prove her point, she dropped down to her knees and began licking the sides of Harry's twelve-inch cock. The other hunters stripped off their armor and clothes and began to masturbate as Zoe began eagerly sucking Harry's cock. Artemis, after regaining her composer, smiled and removed her tattered and torn garments and looked over at Remus for a moment. Artemis then waved her hand and in an instant, changed Remus back to his human form and returned him back to his room inside of Hogwarts. For what she wanted next did not need the werewolf waking up to witness.

"Well, Harry, are you going to stand there allowing my second to please you," Artemis said as she got onto her hands and knees, presenting her ass to him. "Or are going to breed me, Lord of dragons."

Harry smiled wider as Zoe moved away and Harry did exactly what Artemis asked, he mounted her and fucked her to oblivion. Once Artemis felt her pussy being penetrated, she moaned lustfully as Harry drilled his dragon cock past her virginity and fucked her senseless. Artemis began to feel more like a woman than a goddess at that point as Harry plunged inch after inch into her, and her sensitivity caused her to be rocked by two more orgasms, one closely followed by the other until Harry felt his own readiness and pulled out and orgasmed all over the goddess of the hunt. As she was being sprayed on by Harry's orgasmic juices, she realised that she belonged to Harry now, and she loved it.

Throughout the night, Harry would take turns fucking Artemis and her hunters, who when they were not being fucked by Harry, had taken turns taking care of each other and Artemis, licking off the cum from their bodies after Harry came onto them. After several hours, Harry had finally collapsed after orgasming one last time over Artemis and Zoe, his breath ragged and now tired from this fuckfest. As he laid there, Artemis and Zoe crawled over and laid next to Harry, cuddling next to him and giving him a seductive kiss on his cheek. The rest of the hunters, the ones that could move, all circled around them and began to sleep, and as Harry closed his eyes, he had one final thought in his head, _What a way to end the night._

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to see you enjoy Corruption when I post it in a few weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Sorry about the massive delay with this story, and with Corruption as well. I hope that you enjoyed my stories so far and keep reading. Thanks to those who follow and fav my stories, with special thanks to DarkDragen and DarkLordRising for inspiring me, HowInMadHowie and Master42 for betareading, and fluffy-fanfic-lover for inspiring me. Please enjoy and leave a comment or review after.

 **Warning:** Lemons, Lime

 **The Rise of the One True Potter**

Chapter 4

 _(Proposal)_

 _The Next Morning-Great Hall_

Harry walked through the doors to the Great Hall with a big, fat smile on his face. Not just for the fact that he had sex with a beautiful goddess and her hunters, no, it was the fact that so far, everything was going his way. To tell the truth, it was the first time that he felt like he had control over his life. He had never felt like that during his childhood, as he always felt the presence of Voldemort trying to kill him, even when he never knew who that monster was. Now, he knew why, and knew it wasn't going to be the same this time around..

As he entered the Great Hall, everyone spun their heads and saw that Harry was not alone. Behind him, Artemis and Zoe Nightshade walked in with big smiles on their faces as well. Artemis was wearing her green hooded cloak with her hood down and Zoe was wearing her white hooded cloak with her hood down. Underneath the cloaks, both Artemis and Zoe wore matching pink negligees that could was partly see-through if you were standing directly in front of them. However, if everyone knew what these ladies were wearing underneath, a collective gasp would have went throughout the hall, as Artemis was wearing a silver silk bra designed like crescent moons and black string thong, and Zoe was wearing a red lace bra that looked like dragon claws covering her breasts, and a matching red string thong. Both of them had matching tattoos now, a lightning bolt marked just below their navel and above their pussies. Harry was the only one who knew what Artemis and Zoe was wearing underneath at the moment, but everyone could notice the brown leather collar around their necks. They didn't see what was attached to the collars, though, as a golden 'HP' was strung to each of their collars. This was Artemis' idea, to show everyone that she and the hunters now belonged to Harry Potter.

Several eyes from all four tables turned to see these cloaked females follow Harry and sat down next to him as he took his normal seat next to Hermione with Ron sitting across from them. Hermione looked at the two women who were on the right side of Harry, and as three bowls of porridge appeared in front of the three. Hermione asked "Who are they, Harry?"

"Well, this is Artemis, a matron to the House of Potter," Harry answered after a long pause. "And this is her direct subordinate Zoe Nightshade. They're here to oversee the proper transition of power now that I have multiple lordships."

"Artemis, as in the greek goddess?" Hermione looked at the brunette on the other side of Harry and asked her. "You're not really her, are you?"

"Yes, Hermione Granger, and I'm pleased to meet you," Artemis smiled at her. "It's a really long story about me being the matron to the Potter family, but the short version is that after Harry summoned his rings, that alerted me and I brought Zoe here to verify the claim."

Hermione stared at Artemis a moment, but then smiled and nodded at her. She then looked at Harry and asked, "This is rather odd, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" Harry said after he swallowed a spoonful of porridge.

"Two women, unknown to everybody else, and not members of the school, are sitting next to you," Hermione said, curiously looking around at everybody else. "You don't think of this as being odd?"

"Maybe, but after what I've been through, this is the most normal thing that's happened to me lately," Harry answered, not caring about the eyes looking towards his direction. He, however, did realize what he might have implied. "You know, the Dementors, learning the truth about my parents' deaths, and finally dealing with the man that was responsible for it."

Hermione smiled and nodded, then went back to her breakfast and her open book that was next to her bowl of porridge. For the next several minutes, Harry and Hermione ate quietly as murmurs from all over the Great Hall about the two women sitting on Harry's right side. Artemis didn't really eat, but gave the go ahead for Zoe to do so. The blonde looked at the bowl in front of her and shook her head at it, obviously not liking porridge all that much. This earned a chuckle from Artemis, but the two women kept their eyes locked on Harry and Hermione, as they both wondered how much longer until Harry would confront Remus about what happened the previous night.

"Harry," Hermione said, not looking up from her book, but quietly enough for only the two of them to hear. "Are you ever planning on explaining why you have a dragon dick to me?"

Harry nearly spit out the mouthful of porridge he had in his mouth after he heard what Hermione had just said. A very loud coughing fit occurred from Harry right after, causing the whole room to glance towards him at that. Harry looked at Hermione after that, and as soon as he caught his breath, he said, "Hermione, this really isn't the place to discuss this!"

"I'm not saying that, Harry," Hermione smiled, pointing covertly towards Harry's crotch, earning a smile from Artemis and Zoe. "I'm talking about what you said the other night right before we freed Sirius. You know, about having dragon blood in your veins."

"Oh, well, it's hard to explain," Harry said truthfully, as he didn't know how to best tell her. However, as soon as he said that, he remembered the dream he had yesterday morning when he was being fucked by Luna, and figured that might be the best way to explain this situation. "You see, during this year, I've been having some weird dreams. These dreams have me face-to-face with the largest dragon I've ever seen. This dragon, who called himself 'Big Red', told me that I was his human descendant."

"A dream? Really?" Hermione tilted her head in disbelief. "So, you're telling me that dreams are the cause for you having that?" She pointed to Harry's crotch again.

"Well, not at first," Harry said, and even though he was lying to his now girlfriend, he knew that telling her the truth would sound even less convincing than the lie he was telling. "As each dream came to me, I was given pieces of the puzzle, so-to-speak. At first, I thought that it was just some strange dream, but after several months had gone by, I discovered that I had this."

Harry indicated his dick, making sure no one else was paying attention. Hermione smiled and winked at him as she checked as well, and after they knew that the four of them were the only ones listening, Harry continued, "I know that it sounds weird, but in the dream, Big Red explained that the blood inside of me had been asleep for a long time and it was time for it to be awakened."

Hermione was still somewhat in disbelief at hearing this, but nodded as she did understand that in the Wizarding World, there were some things that she might not believe to be true. "So, is there any other perks to being a dragon descendant? You know, besides that monster of a dick that you now have."

"Well, I can outlive any normal wizard by three times the lifespan," Harry said, almost nonchalantly. "And being that I am a dragon descendant, I'm going to have to control my lust, as dragons are notorious breeders. That doesn't mean that I will impregnate anyone automatically when I cum inside them, but there is a higher risk of that happening though. It just means I will be driven by instinct to cum inside anyone I have sex with."

"Really?" Hermione almost said a little too loudly. She then took a quick glance at her stomach and patted it quickly before looking back at Harry and asking, "So, when you, um you know, did you knock me up?"

"No," Harry chuckled a bit. "If I had, my dick would have glowed immediately after I did. Luna's not pregnant either, if you want to know."

"Good, because if you get anyone pregnant before me, you won't hear the end of it," Hermione said, placing a wet kiss on his lips afterwards. "Not that I'm saying that I want a baby right now, I have many things I want to do before I even think of being a mother. Also, I expect a ring on my finger before anything like that occurs."

Harry smiled as he began making plans in his head to make Hermione his first bride. Of course, Harry would have to explain to her that since he had multiple lordships, he would marry more than one witch. Hermione will be his first though, as Harry knew this to be true in his heart.

"Harry, why are you still smiling?" Hermione said after several moments had passed.

"I'll tell you later," Harry said, then after breakfast, left the Great Hall to go and find Remus.

Remus was inside his classroom preparing for the final exams for the first and second years, when Harry, Artemis, and Zoe walked into the classroom. Remus looked up from the rolls of parchments on his desk and smiled at Harry, though as soon as he saw these two women walking behind Harry, he wondered who these women were.

"Good morning, Professor Lupin," Harry smiled back at his DADA teacher. "I was wondering if we might have a word with you."

"Of course, but may I ask who these ladies are," Remus stood from his desk, still looking a little ragged from a few days ago. Looking at both women as they walked over to the desk in front of him, he had a familiar sense of knowing them somehow, but couldn't recall them in the slightest.

"I am Artemis, goddess of the wild and the hunt," Artemis bowed her head towards Remus, and Zoe followed suit after that. "This is Zoe Nightshade, my trusted second. The reason we are here is for you, Remus Lupin."

"Me?" Remus frowned intently at them, wondering why Harry let the goddess that despises werewolves into Hogwarts. "I know who you are, and I know that you hate what I am, so did you come here to kill me?"

"It's true that I have no love towards your kind, Lupin," Artemis said, frowning as much as Remus now was. "And, if Harry hadn't stayed my hand and defeated me last night, I assure you that you wouldn't be alive today. However, he has persuaded me to grant you with a gift."

"What is she talking about, Harry?" Remus looked at Harry, frowning a little deeper.

"Well, I can't tell you everything, sir," Harry told him respectively. "I can tell you that during the night I captured Pettigrew, she tried to kill you. I managed to stop her, and she challenged me to a contest last night, and if she would have won, well let's just say that you wouldn't be having this conversation with me right now."

Remus was shocked to say the least, hearing that Harry had somehow challenged a goddess and won against her. However, Remus still doubted this somehow, and looked at Artemis and asked, "You know my story?"

"Yes, you were bitten by Fenrir Greyback at the age of five, after your father tried unconvincingly to prove that he was a werewolf," Artemis stated matter-of-factly. "Greyback sought revenge against your father for being the only wizard at the time to see through his ruse, and his plan was to murder you in your own bed. However, your father stopped him, but not before he inflicted you with your curse."

"To which I assure you, I would search the world to find Greyback and stop him from doing any more harm to others, like he did me," Remus stated firmly, but became bewildered when Artemis laughed shortly after.

"There's no more need to worry about that creature any longer," Artemis said as she laughed. "That beast has been permanently taken care of, by my hand no less. Although, I felt I should have been more crueler to it as it had no regard to the pain he caused others. Especially young girls." Artemis said with a scowl.

"Are you saying that Greyback is dead?" Harry looked at Artemis and asked. "Was it because I mentioned him the other night?"

"Not quite, although you were the catalyst to his death, reminding me that a monster like Greyback has no right to the life it was given," Artemis answered with a smile.

Remus nodded his thanks to the woman, but still asked, "Why spare my life then? Even if Harry defeated you, your mythically legend concerning your hatred for all werewolves is widely known, and I would not believe that Harry defeated you unless you wanted to lose to him in the first place. Now, before you answer, allow me to remind you that as a werewolf, I can smell the sex coming off the three of you, so I know that you allowed Harry to fuck you, and that means your virginity is gone."

Artemis was somewhat taken aback at hearing this, and so was Harry, but this was mainly because that Harry never bothered to study werewolves much past the lesson Snape gave the third years, which made Harry wonder if Remus knew about him and Hermione from the other night. This made Zoe, who had been silently listening all the while, finally said "Impressive, werewolf."

"You are quite knowledgeable, Remus Lupin," Artemis said as Harry stared at her, wondering if what Remus said was true. "However, I know things that you are not privy to, so I care not to share them with you. I am only here because Harry wished that his prize be given to you. Now before I continue, I wish to make sure that you understand certain aspects of your life."

"What may that be?" Remus asked her, almost guarding himself for a mental blow.

"I cannot cure you of your affliction, as The Fates have decreed that you must remain as you are," Artemis said to him, being aware that this fact alone might level Remus to despair. "If this wasn't the case, I assure you that I would offer you a choice to be cured of your lycanthropy, or to become a full Lycan, the guardians of the forests. However, all I can offer you is this."

At that moment, she lifted her right arm as a silver looking talisman with shape of the moon with the face of a wolf etched upon it appeared in her hand. It was attached to a long thin silver-like string that was just barely noticeable to the naked eye. Remus looked at the image of the wolf on the talisman with a feeling of knowing what the image was. "Is that Lupa?"

"Yes, the Roman goddess of wolves," Artemis nodded. "I've had dealings with her before, and while she and I do not agree with one another, I have great respect for her and wouldn't want her as an enemy."

"I'm quite aware of her legend and reputation," Remus said, keeping his eyes locked on the talisman. "The patron goddess of Remus and Romulus, who saved them and later raised them as her own. She is known to be someone who despises weakness, whether it's from mortals or gods, but respects true strength within a person. However, like you, she has no love for my kind."

"That much is true, and I can imagine that she won't be happy that I'm giving you her talisman," Artemis took a step forward. "However, even though you are a werewolf, there is strength and honor inside of you, so she will not mind that I'm giving this to you. Now, as you are a werewolf, you should know that it won't work while you are still human. However, if you are wearing this during the nights of a full moon, then you will fully change into a wolf with your full mental capabilities intact. I trust you understand as a wolf this means you will still be driven to hunt?"

"So I take it that it's not a good time to become a vegetarian?" Remus asked, which made Harry chuckle a bit as Remus accepted the talisman. Artemis raised an eyebrow in amusement. After Remus placed it on the desk, he turned back to Artemis and respectfully bowed to her. "My apologies, and I thank you for this gift."

"Your welcome, but I might have thought that you had a problem with hunting," Artemis replied with a wider smile. After nodding to Remus, she turned to Harry and said, "I'll be waiting outside."

After that, both Artemis and Zoe left the room leaving Harry and Remus alone for a few moments. "It seems like you've changed much since that night in the Shrieking Shack Harry," Remus smiled and winked at the boy. "So, you actually shagged a goddess?"

"Well, I didn't really plan on doing it," Harry answered with a shrug. "Though I can't say that I didn't enjoy it. I guess that means you know about Hermione as well, don't you?"

"Yes," Remus answered, chuckling with a smile. "If your father hadn't settled down with Lily, I believe he and Sirius would still be hooking up with any female that walked nearby them. Like father, like son, I suppose."

Harry smiled at hearing Remus talk about his parents, as with the exception of Sirius, all his knowledge about his parents came from Remus during his third year here. "I guess Mum had a calming influence on Dad," Harry chuckled silently. "You're not going to tell Sirius, are you?"

"Are you mad? As soon as he finds out, I'll never hear the end of it, and I'll wish that he was still locked up in Azkaban," Remus actually laughed, nearly shaking from it. After a moment or two, Remus calmed down and asked Harry "So, what's next for you? You already claimed lordship over many powerful Houses, captured Wormtail, saved Sirius from an awful fate, and shagged with several females in a span of two days."

"I promise that I'll explain everything over the summer, but there is one other thing that I think you should know," Harry said to Remus, and then began explaining his mother's current fate. After Harry explained what he learned from Dumbledore, including where Lily currently was, Remus answered after a moment saying that he understood Dumbledore's position regarding Harry's mother, and promised not to reveal this information to anybody else, including Severus. Harry said his goodbye, but added that he would tell Hermione and Sirius about Lily when the time was right.

After leaving the classroom, Harry went to the only place he knew he could train his body to keep up with his new powers, The Room of Requirement. Harry knew that his thirteen-year-old body could not withstand all of his powers and abilities he gained over the years during the Daemon War, even though so far he had felt very little strain or wear on his body yet. As Harry walked up the stairs to the seventh floor, Artemis followed with Zoe in tow, asking, "Are we headed for the Room of Requirement, Master?"

Harry looked back at Artemis and stopped in his tracks as he heard Artemis refer to him as 'Master'. It was the first time Artemis had called him that, and while Harry didn't mind that she called him that, she was still a goddess, and therefore being called 'Master' by her surprised Harry greatly. After a moment of composing himself though, he answered, "Yes, I figured some training might do me some good until lunch."

"Oh, I thought you might want some privacy for other reasons," Artemis smiled and winked at him. Harry almost chuckled at Artemis as he arrived at the seventh floor and made his way to the Room of Requirement. As soon as Harry arrived in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, he focused in his mind what type of room he wanted and began walking around in circles, making sure he passed the tapestry three times as he did. After he did, a door appeared and Harry opened it, revealing a gym room, complete with weight lifting equipment and a running track. Nodding his satisfaction, Harry waited for Artemis and Zoe to enter before closing the door behind them. However, as he did, he was grabbed by Zoe instantly as she kissed him deeply while Artemis got down on her knees and pulled down his pants. Harry moaned into Zoe's mouth as he felt Artemis grab his twelve inch dragon cock and slide it into her mouth with almost expert skill. Harry grabbed Artemis' head with one hand and used his other to rub Zoe's pussy as Harry broke the kiss and began sucking on the blonde-haired woman's neck. After a moment, Harry had a weird thought, and while Artemis was sucking his twelve inch red, scaly dick, he began concentrating on his wolf form. However, he wasn't planning on fully transforming into it, as he had a much better idea as to how to use it. Focusing completely on his cock, Harry growled as he transformed it into a wolf's cock, complete with a knot and completely slimy shaft that Artemis now had halfway down her throat. Before she had a chance to react, Harry thrusted his entire length down her throat as he turned his hand into a wolf's claw and used it to fuck Zoe's pussy. Artemis moaned lustfully as she felt the tip of Harry's dick touch the bottom part of her throat. Zoe moaned louder as she felt Harry's claw fuck the insides of her pussy and rub her clit. Harry was beginning to feel his buildup soon after that, and as Artemis shoved his entire length down her throat one last time, Harry growled loudly and shot his massive load down into her stomach.

After Artemis hungrily took all of Harry's cum, Harry released her and Zoe as he leaned up against the wall to catch his breath. "Blimey, after that, I don't think that I'll be able to workout much."

"Oh, I'm sure that you'll manage, Master," Zoe said after calming down from her own orgasm. Artemis almost chuckled as she stood up, nearly spitting out the sperm that was still in her mouth. "Right now, I think Lady Artemis and I are interested in your training regimen. We would like to offer insight on how you might use this training on to how defeat your future enemies."

"Future enemies?" Harry asked her after regaining his composure. "Other than Voldemort and the Daemons?"

"Of course, did you think that there wouldn't be others?" Artemis said after a very loud gulp. "You changed history by creating ripples in time, and that in itself would make other universes take notice. You're going to make others notice how powerful you are, and they will come to challenge you."

Harry stood there in thought, silently looking at both Artemis and Zoe. Not having any other response, he nodded his understanding, even though he wanted to know who these enemies might be, as he had a sense that they knew who some of them might be. However, Harry decided to leave it be and took off his shirt and began working out.

For the better part of the rest of the morning, Harry did a lot of physical exercises mixed in with some magical combat, as when he went around the track, the room summoned dueling dummies and Harry tried out the Elder wand for the first time, hitting them all with charms and curses that he would have never tried before now, at least not the first time around. As Harry went around the track, he was pleasantly surprised with how easy the Elder Wand was for him to use, as he really never used it before, not even when the Daemons threatened the world. Of course, Harry was the direct descendent of Ignotus Peverell, so the wand did respond to him much like his Holly wand did.

As his physical and magical training progressed, both Artemis and Zoe quietly watched, muttering to each other about what Harry was doing. Harry paid very little attention, although as he rounded around the track nearest to where they stood, he noticed that they didn't seem all that impressed by what Harry was doing. Once he was finished, he walked around the track to cool off, as his thirteen year old body had reached his physical limit, and after he had finished doing a round, he arrived in front of Artemis and Zoe breathing heavily as the sweat glistened his body.

"That was impressive, for a normal thirteen year old," Zoe said with her arms crossed. "However, you are not thirteen years old, even though you are back into your thirteen year old body. Simple physical and magical training will not be enough to prepare you for what's to come. You need to utilize the training you received from the druid elves more."

"Not only that, but there is training that I and the hunters can provide you if you are interested," Artemis said with a more relaxed posture. "Archery is our prime skill, as you are aware, but there are many techniques that we can provide that might prove beneficial to you."

"Well, in my defense, I never did much training like this when I was thirteen," Harry said, still trying to catch his breath. "Much of my training around this time focused around Quidditch, and not much else. As for utilizing the training from the druid elves, I didn't want to chance it yet as I didn't know how much my body can take. I will try to put in more to it the next time around, and if you have anything to offer in regards to helping me, I'm all ears."

"Well, as I said, Archery can help, as it can help you with aiming at long distance targets," Artemis answered. "We can also teach you ways to attack multiple targets at close range, and also how to hunt when you are in a place where you can't change into your Animagus forms."

Harry nodded appreciatively, and smiled as he had the room summon a shower complete with dry towels, soaps and shampoos next to the far wall to their right side. Harry then stripped off the remainder of his clothes and got in with Artemis and Zoe cheerfully following him in. As Harry turned on the water, both women stripped off their clothing and as the water poured down upon Harry's scarred, tattooed body, they began to rub their bodies against his, arousing Harry even more. However, all they did was wash Harry using their bodies, applying soap and shampoo to Harry when needed. After the shower, all three of them dried themselves off and got dressed, leaving the Room of Requirement and heading back to the Great Hall for lunch.

However, after leaving the Room of Requirement, and making it down the hallway, Harry noticed that Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracey Davis were standing in front of the stairs leading back down to the Great Hall. Daphne stood in front of the other two with her arms crossed looking at Harry, Artemis and Zoe with a smile on her face. This caused Harry to worry as he had never seen Daphne smile before. Harry walked up to her though, and made the traditional bow to her, as he remembered that Daphne was declared a "Lady Greengrass" earlier during the winter holiday break. Daphne smiled wider and returned the bow, with Tracey and Pansy following in turn..

"Good afternoon my Lord Potter, I didn't expect you to proper wizarding etiquette," Daphne said after raising herself back up. "After all, you had no knowledge of your wizarding heritage prior to your declaration of all your lordships. However, I did hear that you officially declared yourself as 'Lord Slytherin', is that right?"

"How did you know?" Harry had to ask.

"Oh, come on Potter. Snape told us the moment he found out," Pansy laughed loudly. "How do you think Draco found out?"

Harry was momentarily stunned. He didn't think Snape would announce to his whole House that Harry was now Lord Slytherin and therefore the patron for their House. To tell the truth, Harry was now the patron for every House in Hogwarts now, and as he realized this, he also realized that he would be mauled by females as soon as they all found this out. However, this caused Harry to ask Pansy something else entirely. "How did Draco react when he found out?"

"After Snape left, Draco cursed and yelled in front of the entire House," Tracey giggled. "He went on and on saying 'Potter this' and 'Potter that' that he annoyed half the students in Slytherin."

"So, essentially a crybaby, right? Can't say I'm surprised with all of his 'When my father hears about this' crap he keeps going on about," Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. Both Tracey and Pansy chuckled at hearing this, but Daphne simply smiled to show her amusal. "So, what do you three want?"

"Well, Lord Potter, if we may be so bold, we would like to ask you about who you might consider to marry under your Slytherin title," Daphne stated, still smiling but her face showed Harry how serious she actually was. "As the three most important ladies in Slytherin House, we are very interested in knowing who you might choose to become 'Lady Slytherin', and I personally would like to warn you of not choosing anyone who is or was in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. Doing that, while it is solely your choice, we would consider as the worst insult imaginable."

"I wasn't planning on deciding that anytime soon, Lady Greengrass," Harry answered her, noticing that all three Slytherin girls were now slowly backing him into a wall. Artemis and Zoe chuckled silently as they knew what these girls had planned for Harry. Harry at that time had figured out as well, but continued to speak calmly. "However, if and when I make that decision, I will be sure to select wives that represent each House accordingly. I promise you that 'Lady Slytherin' will be from your House."

"Perhaps you might consider one of us, then," Pansy said as Daphne and Tracey had cornered Harry with Artemis and Zoe quietly watching this display of arousal. "For one of us to become 'Lady Slytherin' would be quite an honor, and would place one of us in Slytherin as the proper head of that House."

Harry wanted to respond, but at that moment, Daphne grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely. Harry's eyes went wide as Daphne's tongue eagerly slid into his mouth and Tracey, who was rubbing her body against Harry's side, grabbed his hand and placed it upon her left B-cup breast. Harry looked to where his hand was now touching as he felt the perky round boob through her white cotton shirt. Harry looked over at Pansy after that, and noticed that she was looking on with a lustful look on her face. She was also grabbing her skirt and sliding her hand underneath it, panting softly as she did. Daphne broke her kiss at that moment, and with a sultry smile, she utter into Harry's ear, "It should be me, Lord Slytherin. I'm sure you know that Pansy is engaged to Draco by marriage contract, so she's not viable as if she would to break it without cause, she would find herself and her family deep in debt and lose any position her family has in our community. Tracey does nothing but follow my lead, and she has no real family status, and the other Slytherin girls are truly not worthy of such an honor. Only I, Daphne Greengrass should take on the mantle of 'Lady Slytherin ' as your wife, and of course bear strong children worthy of the Slytherin name."

To show her conviction, Daphne placed her hand on Harry's crotch and nearly gasped at feeling the massive manhood underneath his pants. Tracey, seeing her friend do this, followed suit as she went wide-eyed as she felt Harry's erection becoming harder, begging to be released. Harry looked back at the Room of Requirement and saw that the door was left open. Glancing over to Artemis and Zoe, he indicated that the door was still open Grabbing Daphne's and Tracey's hands, Harry let Artemis and Zoe lead the way back to the Room of Requirement as Harry walked hand-in-hand with Daphne and Tracey with Pansy curiously following. Stopping for a moment, Artemis closed her eyes and thought of the room, and as they all entered, Harry saw that the room had become some sort of roman bath house. Much smaller than the the room Harry had worked out in, the room now was much brighter, as if there was sunlight coming from the walls themselves. The room had a small heated pool with small white couches and pillows aligned all along each side of it. What struck Harry with amazement was the fact that when the Slytherin girls entered the room, not one of them was surprised by what they saw.

Pushing Harry down against the white pillows lined up in front of them, Daphne got on top of him and began passionately kissing him once again, making room for Tracey to slowly unzip his pants. Nearly drowning in his own animalistic lust, Harry's eyes began to pulse as his eyes changed from their normal green to an almost to a darker shade of blue, with no pupil or sclera remaining. This gave Harry a new way to see the girls: a way he learned during his many years with the druid elves. It was a type of x-ray vision that allowed Harry to see underneath other people's clothes, right to the point of their underwear, and sometimes even past that. Harry looked at Pansy first, as she had her eyes locked on Tracey slowly removing Harry's dragon cock from his pants. Harry saw that for all her bluster and fire, she was still very childlike underneath. She wore very basic pink underwear with little green snakes that looked more like a smaller child would wear. Harry almost chuckled, but his focus turned to Daphne and Tracey, as they wore very sexy underwear. Tracey had thin lace black bra and g-string that looked like they were tied up in in some sort of lightning bolt pattern. Daphne had the same type of outfit underneath her clothes, except for the fact that she wore green, the main color for Slytherins.

"Oh Morgana! Daph, you have to see this!" Tracey said loudly as she had Harry's cock finally removed from his slacks. Daphne turned to look just as Tracey turned enough to let Pansy see the twelve inch, dragon scaled dick that was attached to the thirteen-year-old boy in front of them. Pansy stared at the large red cock in front of her without moving for several long moments, and then all of a sudden, she collapsed onto the floor, completely passing out from shock. After she did, Daphne giggled as she saw Pansy's panties peek out from underneath her skirt.

"I'm sorry, Daph, but I just gotta try this," Tracey said, not noticing that Pansy had passed out. At that moment, Tracey opened her mouth as wide as she could and tried to engulf Harry's large cock. Daphne half-pouted, or Harry thought he heard her pout as Tracey tried to take half his dragon into her throat. Harry was forced to groan as the smaller blonde sucked his dick, paying closer attention to Daphne staring at Tracey doing so with lust in her eyes. At that point, Harry released his special vision and decided to enjoy what Tracey was doing to him.

"Don't hog him, Tracey. You promised that I would be able to taste his dragon," Daphne got next to Tracey and grabbed the bottom half of Harry's red, scaly dick. However, Tracey was too occupied with what was in her mouth to notice what her best friend was saying. Harry groaned loudly enjoying what Daphne was doing and looked over at Artemis and Zoe, who were taking care of Pansy regain her footing, as she had woken up. Unfortunately, not one of them realized that they left the door open.

"I hope that I'm not interrupting," The voice of Albus Dumbledore said just outside of the Room of Requirement. At once, the girls all turned towards the door to see the aged headmaster looking upon the scene inside. Dumbledore entered with stunned faces all around looking upon his bearded face as he chuckled softly. Both Daphne and Tracey quickly got off of Harry and stood in front of Harry, as Dumbledore could clearly see the red, scaly dick that belonged to Harry. Harry of course realized this as Dumbledore walked further into the room and quickly tried to place his erection back into his pants. However, this did cause the headmaster to frown intently as he stopped in front of the blonde haired Slytherin girls and said, "I think it would be wise for you ladies in Slytherin to leave and join the rest of your House for lunch. Also, I would advise you all to not mention any knowledge of this place to others, no matter how you learned about it."

Both Daphne and Tracey nodded quietly, their faces red with embarrassment, and quickly moved past Dumbledore to grab Pansy who was still out of it and left soon after that. Harry's face was also red with embarrassment, still trying to put his hard dick back into his pants. Dumbledore shook his head, but he didn't show any sign of disappointment to Harry. He simply turned to the two women who were standing next to the doors and bowed towards the one he recognized.

"I did not expect you to appear inside Hogwarts, Lady Artemis," Dumbledore said after raising from the bow. "However, I do bid you and this young lady welcome to this school. Might I inquire as to the reason for your presence at this time."

"Thank you for welcoming us, Albus Dumbledore," Artemis bowed and said. "This is Zoe Nightshade, my most trusted hunter and second. The reason I am here was to deal with Remus Lupin. Of course, Harry here convinced me of not doing anything rash, so-to-speak. So, I have decided to leave him alone, for now."

Dumbledore looked over at the crack between the doors to make sure no one else was listening in on this part of the conversation before turning to look at Artemis and sighed. "I am aware of your hatred of werewolves, Lady Artemis, but I would like to sway your mind about some of them. Like Remus, many of them have lived respectively, keeping their condition hidden from the outside world."

"Those you have mentioned have kept control over themselves from harming others," Artemis simply retorted with a pleasant voice. "Remus Lupin, however, had maintained no such control. However, as I have said, I will not act against him at this moment. The Fates will see if he will become a menace that will force my hand to act, and I will not be so kind if that moment should happen."

"Wait!" Harry stood as he finally had gotten his dick into his pants. "I thought we had decided this last night. That was why you gave him the medallion, wasn't it?"

"Only for the moment, Harry," Artemis replied with a sweet smile. "Just because you had bested me last night doesn't stop my belief that werewolves are a plague that needs to be purged from all creation. You simply stayed my hand against Remus Lupin for the time being, and while I now serve you because you defeated me, his life needs to be monitored closely to see if he becomes a threat to others. If that does become the case, then I will not be so kind to him."

Harry was a bit taken aback, as he had thought that Artemis would have accepted Harry's decision on the matter, especially after rewarding Remus with Lupa's talisman just hours before. However, Dumbledore was very interested in what Harry and Artemis just mentioned. "That is something I would like to talk with you three about." Dumbledore said with a slight frown. "I would be most pleased if the three of you would join me for lunch. I have a small room next to the Great Hall that I commonly dine in when I wish to have private conversations with my staff or others that need my immediate attention."

"I would be honored to accept your invitation, Albus Dumbledore," Artemis bowed. "If you be so kind as to lead the way."

Dumbledore smiled as he lead the way, with Artemis and Zoe following close behind. Harry was a couple of steps behind, closing the door to the Room of Requirement and making sure that the room itself disappeared into the castle before joining Dumbledore and the ladies on the stairs. "Excuse me, Professor, but how did you know we were going to be in the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked.

"I didn't Harry," Dumbledore chuckled a bit. " I came up to check out the Room of Requirement. Since you mentioned it to me yesterday, I was very curious about the place and wondered if I could enter it. Alas, when I showed up, I found someone already using it."

"You weren't trying to retrieve the diadem, were you Professor?" Harry asked as they stopped and waited for the stairs to line up towards the Great Hall.

"Of course not, Harry. That is for you to retrieve as you know the exact place it is within the Room of Requirement," Dumbledore said as the stairs lined up and they continued heading down to the Great Hall. "If I may ask, Lady Artemis, how much are you and the gods aware of our fight against Voldemort?"

"I'm sure that you are aware, but we are the guardians of multiple realities and dimensions," Artemis responded. "Typically, we do not interfere or intervene with them, but we have witnessed Voldemort's rise and fall countless times, and each time, Harry has been either directly or indirectly involved in his death. If you are asking me this, we are not planning to interfere directly with your war against Voldemort."

"But you already have, forcing Harry here to live a life he has already lived again," Dumbledore commented as they turned and walked down another flight of stairs. "You may have sent him back to this time to ward off these Daemons, but you have not truly specified the exact moment when they return, only that they appear sometime after Voldemort's return next year. It would have made sense that if you felt this to truly happen, that you and your sisters would have sent Harry closer to Voldemort's return."

"Doorways in time are tricky to navigate for mortals like Harry and yourself," Artemis said as they reached the last flight of stairs. "We can open the door for you, but your minds cannot center through the dimensional pathways to an exact point in time. However, strong memories can help pull an individual to the moment that they feel the strongest about, like Harry's first meeting his godfather."

"If that was truly the case, then I understand much of why you and your sisters sent Harry to this point in time." Dumbledore said with a somber tone. At that point, they reached the Great Hall, and as Dumbledore opened the large double doors, faces inside the large room all turned to see who was entering.

Harry was grateful that many students were not present in the hall, most noticeably Draco and Ron. As Dumbledore led them across the Great Hall, Harry saw Neville, Dean, and Seamus stare at Artemis and Zoe in a somewhat leering fashion, well mostly Seamus and Dean, as Neville had his nose in an Herbology book and only glanced up for a moment. Harry had to shake his head, as he knew that the three Gryffindors had already seen the women early that very morning. However, they were not the only boys who were staring at the goddess and her subordinate. Nearly every boy in each House was strangely looking at Artemis and Zoe, many of them who saw them during breakfast earlier. This caused Artemis to chuckle a bit, as Zoe glared at each boy with slight disgust as they reached the teacher's dining table.

Dumbledore walked around the table and headed for a room connected on the right side of the hall. McGonagall, who had been talking to Madam Pomfrey, noticed this and excused herself for a moment. As Dumbledore held the door for Artemis and Zoe, McGonagall stopped Harry for a moment. "Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, but can I have a quick word with Harry, please," She looked at the headmaster and smiled.

"Of course, Minerva," Dumbledore returned the smile to her before nodding to Harry. "I'll see you inside, Harry."

After Dumbledore entered the room, Harry looked up at McGonagall and smiled. However, before he could ask what she wanted, McGonagall bent close to Harry's ear and whispered, "Don't forget to see Poppy later today. I really need to taste that cock of yours again."

McGonagall winked and smiled at Harry before turning back and going back to her seat. Harry couldn't help but to stare at the two witches as both turned to look at him with sparkles in their eyes. Harry then nodded with a sly smile of his own before entering Dumbledore's private dining room.

Harry looked at the room and smiled as he was reminded much of what Slughorn's room during his sixth year. It was not regal looking, of course, as Harry knew that Dumbledore didn't care about fancy items inside anywhere. That didn't mean to say that he never had them, the headmaster just prided himself to be an ordinary man. With that being said, Harry still had to contain a bit of a gasp as the room itself was large enough to seat the entire teaching staff with room to spare. The room had two floors, with the upper one containing a small library for reading after dining. The lower section was very roomy, with a very long dining table with several chairs lined up on either side. Dumbledore sat at the far end with the sun beaming through a stained glass window behind him. Artemis and Zoe were sitting on Dumbledore's left side smiling at Harry as he walked over and sat on Dumbledore's right.

As Harry sat, plates of sandwiches appeared before all of them and goblets pumpkin juice and water appeared next to the plates. Harry had to admit that he was quite hungry, and eagerly dug in. As he ate, Dumbledore and Artemis engaged in pleasant conversation while Zoe focused on Harry eating while smiling with her right foot moving slowly over to Harry's crotch. After swallowing his second sandwich, Harry felt Zoe's foot gently against the fabric separating and his dragon dick began to harden again. This caused Harry to cough as he felt Zoe's foot rub up and down in a circular motion. Fortunately, this did not distract Dumbledore and Artemis from talking, as Dumbledore was inquiring much about the hierarchy of the gods.

"Well, Zeus is the one we all answer to, but he has not been involved nor seen in quite some time," Artemis explained to Dumbledore. "It is strange, as Hera herself does not know where he is. For the time being, she is directly in charge over all of us."

"And what does Hera have to say about these daemons being able to travel through time?" Dumbledore sipped some water. "I find it odd that these primitive, yet powerful beasts could somehow travel through time. Especially pinpointing the exact moment when Voldemort is supposed to return."

"I suspect that you have already figured this out, Albus Dumbledore," Artemis frowned a bit. "However, I cannot confirm or deny this. I am sworn not to reveal how this is going to happen. We: as in Athena, Aphrodite, and myself were instructed to guide Harry through this time and prepare him to fight these daemons again."

Dumbledore sighed and stroked his long white beard while shaking his head. At that moment, Harry groaned loud enough to pull Dumbledore's and Artemis' attention from each other. "Harry, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked.

"Zoe, what are you doing?" Artemis said as she noticed what Zoe was doing as she was right next to her. "Take your foot off of Harry's dick right now! We are here for a reason."

"Yes, ma'am," Zoe said with a pout, but did as she was told. Harry groaned again as he felt Zoe's foot being lifted from his crotch, and once again, Harry had not reached orgasm. Harry frowned as his erection calmed down, but was glad that his current suffering had ended. However, through the roof of the room, Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, flew down from an open window above and landed right in front of Harry. When Harry saw his familiar land in front of him, tears of happiness rolled down Harry's cheek. In her beak, Hedwig carried several envelopes and the afternoon edition of The Daily Prophet. Artemis noticed the owl and curiously looked at Hedwig.

"Strange," Artemis said as Harry grabbed his mail from Hedwig. "She looks very much like Athena's familiar. I wonder if this owl is a relative of some kind."

"Perhaps, given the state and rarity of snowy owls, but I often heard that your sister could transform herself into an owl," Dumbledore said as Harry put his mail aside and began reading the Daily Prophet. As he did, Hedwig began nibbling off of Harry"s plate. Harry smiled as he regretted not having any owl treats in his pocket.

"While she has that ability, Athena has her own familiar, Koukouvagia," Artemis responded. "Like many gods and goddesses, we all have the ability to change forms at will. I believe you refer to this as being a Multimagus."

Harry listened to their conversation while reading the wizarding newspaper. Upon reading the front page, he frowned a bit as he saw the main headline:

 **LORD HARRY JAMES POTTER,**

 **HEIR TO MULTIPLE HOUSES!**

 _ **By Rita Skeeter**_

 _In a stunning and shocking manner, eleven-year-old Harry James Potter officially claimed lordship over his family's house, as well as many long since thought to be dormant or extinct within the Wizarding World. As many readers already know, the House of Potter is one of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses within the Wizengamot, and has been dormant since Lord Charlus Potter and Lady Dorea Potter nee Black died over a decade ago. With young Mr. Potter taking this mantle, he has now become one of the most powerful lords within Magical Britain._

 _However, Lord Potter has also claimed official lordship over the Houses of Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Le Fey, Emrys, and Pendragon. The House of Black is the one of the only three Houses that are the Most Ancient and Noble, next to the House of Potter, and the House of Longbottom. It is important to note that Sirius Black, who notoriously escaped Azkaban during the summer last year, is still the primary Heir to that House. The House of Black had been handled be Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, the most senior or the legal Blacks until Lord Potter's claims. For more on this, and Sirius Black's status, please turn to page 3._

 _The House of Peverell has not had an official Heir declared within the Wizarding World since the time of the three famous Peverell brothers, The surprise was only surpassed by the Hogwarts' Four, as each lordship claim had not been officially claimed for quite some time. The biggest, and most major claim by Lord Potter was the lordship claim over the Houses of Le Fey, Emrys, and Pendragon, which to this reporter's knowledge, has never had an official House declared within Magical Britain. With these stunning news, combined with his own family's House, and the House of Black, Lord Potter has become the most powerful Lord in the Wizarding World…_

Harry frowned as he glanced up from the newspaper and looked around the room. Harry took a moment to wonder how Rita knew about Harry's lordships, but after a moment, he remembered Rita was an illegal Animagus who's form was a water beetle. He quickly checked his clothes before sighing a breath of relief, as Rita couldn't be in two places at once. At least, he hoped she couldn't be.

Harry flipped to the third page of the Prophet and began reading as he smiled after he looked at the moving picture of Madam Bones and reading the headline:

 **SIRIUS BLACK EXONERATED!**

 **PETER PETTIGREW EXPOSED AS THE REAL KILLER!**

 _In a stunning turn of events, the once thought dead Peter Pettigrew has been officially charged for the murders of James and Lily Potter, as well as the mass murder of Muggles during his disappearance twelve years ago. It was revealed to this reporter that Pettigrew, who was originally believed to have been killed by Sirius Black, had framed his former friend for said crimes and disappeared from existence. However, according to Madam Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry Potter had discovered the location of Pettigrew and captured him. The events leading up to this are still unknown at this time, but what is known is that Pettigrew, in front of Madam Bones, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and Minister Cornelius Fudge, confessed to the crimes that were believed to be committed by Black. Shortly after Pettigrew's arrest, Madam Bones immediately dropped all charges against Black, and apologized for all the years he had been imprisoned in Azkaban._

 _Also, it has been revealed that Lord Lucius Malfoy is currently under investigation of line-theft. Details are still forthcoming, but as of this printing, Lord Malfoy is believed to be behind a conspiracy that had Black falsely imprisoned in Azkaban without a trial. Minister Fudge publicly called for this investigation, citing Lord Malfoy's control over much of the House of Black's voting power within the Wizengamot. Previously until today, the entire voting power of the Black family had belonged to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, but this reporter had learned that Harry Potter had effectively claimed official lordship of not only his house, but the Black family as well. For more information about Lord Harry Potter, please refer back to the front page_

 _This reporter tried to question Lord Malfoy about this new development, but unfortunately he was not available to be interviewed._

Harry put down the newspaper and frowned. Dumbledore, Artemis, and Zoe all noticed this and looked at Harry concerned. "Harry, is there something wrong?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think Lucius Malfoy is running," Harry answered, handing the Daily Prophet over to Dumbledore. Then, while Dumbledore read the article, Harry started to explain his thoughts on the Malfoy patriarch. "Lucius is a coward who covets power of any kind, but when the tables are turned against him, he runs for the nearest exit. I believe that he'll soon disappear to the point where Narcissa and Draco will have no idea where to find him."

"He may already be gone," Dumbledore said as he placed the newspaper down. "I suspect that he left the Ministry shortly after Bones publicly announced his involvement into Sirius' imprisonment. I have no doubt that he'll hide in one of his family's homes before trying to find a safe place to hide."

"Hmmm, do you think he'll try to find out where Voldemort is hiding?" Harry asked, keeping his eyes locked on the headmaster.

"Not right away. Voldemort does not suffer fools who have no assets that he can use, and Lucius will not want to risk trying unless he had something to bring him," Dumbledore sighed with the same frown that Harry had on his face. "It may be some time before we know of Lucius' fate. For now, I suggest that you stay the course and work closely with Amelia to take control over House Black assets and seize control of Malfoy's. Keep Fudge apprised only enough to show trust in him and his office for now. Even without Lucius backing him, Fudge still has many lords in his pocket that still want him as Minister."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, "There's something else we have to consider with Pettigrew's capture and history has changed Voldemort will still need someone to help him get back into Britain. If I was a betting man I would wager that Lucius would take Pettigrew's place. But I think that you're right that Lucius won't go to Voldemort without something to offer."

Dumbledore frowned in worry, "Very true Harry, but I think we'll have to wait and see how that situation develops."

Harry nodded, and began going through his mail. The first letter came from Gringotts, from the king of the goblins himself, Ragnarok. The letter told him that Gringotts accepted all of his lordships and requested a meeting as soon as Harry was available to go through and take stock of all of Harry's assets. The next letter was from the Daily Prophet's editor, Barnabas Cuffe, requesting an interview about his lordships, the truth regarding his parents, and his future going forward as perhaps the most powerful lord in the Ministry and the Wizengamot. Harry had to chuckle at reading that last part, and as he went through the rest of his letters, he soon found out how true that might be. The rest of the letters were from lords of houses that were inquiring how soon they could call upon him for whatever each one wanted, many of them requesting marriage contracts with their daughters.

At that moment, Harry realized something very important that he wanted to do. "Dobby," Harry called while trying to keep his voice calm, but his voice was slightly louder than normal. The next moment, the grey skinned House-Elf appeared next to Harry and bowed solemnly with a smile. "Dobby, are you able to go to Gringotts and access my vaults?"

"Yes, Master Harry Potter," Dobby said with delight. "The goblins acknowledge House-Elves of Wizarding families and allow them to enter their vaults as long as they know what is being retrieved or placed inside."

"In that case, would you mind fetching me some parchment with quill and ink from my bag in the Gryffindor boys dorm," Harry asked, his voice almost trembling. "I'm going to have you go to Gringotts to retrieve the Potter betrothal ring."

Dobby quickly left and reappeared within a few seconds with a sound of a giggle. Once he returned, he handed Harry his quill and ink first, then politely laid out a small piece of parchment on the table in front of Harry. Dabbing his quill into the bottle of ink, Harry wrote a small note allowing Dobby to access his vaults. He then handed it to the small elf who quickly disappeared after he received it. Dumbledore looked at Harry skeptically and asked, "Is there a reason for this right now, Harry? Surely you can wait awhile before you propose to Miss Granger."

Harry chuckled a bit, but calmly answered the headmaster by saying, "I don't think I can, Professor. I mean, with these letters and the other girls now looking at me differently, I want to make it clear to Hermione and everyone else how important she is to me."

Dumbledore nodded, as he calmly read the Daily Prophet quietly as Artemis and Zoe finished their lunch while chatting casually with themselves and Harry. After about thirty or so minutes, Dobby returned holding a small red velvet case with a golden "P" emblazoned on the top of it. Harry took it nodding his thanks to the House-Elf, then opened it to take a look at the ring itself. Harry was pretty impressed by the simplicity of the ring, as it didn't look like anything spectacular. It looked very much like a normal, albeit expensive engagement ring, a fully cut diamond sitting on top of a gold ring, which if Harry had to guess, was at least 24 carat.

"It's a magical betrothal ring, sir," Dobby explained with a smile, shocking Harry a bit as his attention was fully on the ring. "It will look like a normal ring until you place it on Miss Hermione's finger. Only after that will the ring show it's true appearance."

"Why? I mean, if it's held in Gringotts for fiancee's to House Lords all the time until it's needed, why does it have to look like a basic, yet expensive engagement ring?" Harry asked.

"It's just another way to prevent line-theft, Harry." Dumbledore answered. "Centuries ago, it was quite necessary to place protections on all House rings that could be used in verifying family stature."

Harry nodded his understanding as he closed the ring case and went back to finish his lunch. Before he was finished, Dumbledore asked him, "I've been wondering Harry, after Pettigrew's trial, what are your plans for the summer?"

"Well, before that, I guess I have to return to the Dursleys one last time to reinforce the magic barrier you placed on the house," Harry answered with a sigh. "After that, I might ask Sirius if he wants to travel. I know Professor Lupin was interested in coming along."

"I was hoping that Remus would. That's why I wanted to suggest travelling to Japan for you first vacation with Sirius and Remus," Dumbledore said, looking at Harry gently. "There's a school there called Yokai Academy. It's essentially a school for monsters that teaches them to blend in with Muggles. Of course, they don't call them Muggles, as they're not human like us. I think it would be a good place for the three of you to visit during the summer."

"So, you want Sirius, Professor Lupin, and I to go to school in Japan?" Harry tilted his head at the headmaster. "Why?"

"They specialize with cases like Remus' for one," Dumbledore sipped his juice. "Also, the headmaster there and I have a rapport and have longed to try a student exchange between our schools for years. Not full term, of course, as their students are not trained in the magical arts. Well, most of them anyway."

"Is there any other reason, Professor?" Harry asked with a slight frown, quite interested in knowing what was going on.

"If Voldemort and these daemons attack our world, then we'll need to reinforcements outside of the Wizarding World to help combat the daemons," Dumbledore answered with the same frown Harry had. "I know the the druid elves have a spiritual link with you from the future, so I suspect that you won't have to travel to seek them out again. Also, I fear that because of you coming back in time, there will be more obstacles and enemies that even I cannot foresee."

Harry nodded his understanding, glancing at Artemis and Zoe for a moment. It did make sense to Harry for Dumbledore to explore other options outside of the Wizarding World, especially if what both Harry and Dumbledore suspected was true: someone was controlling the daemons.

 _An hour later-Just outside the Hospital Wing_

Harry breathed a long, slow breath as he walked toward the double doors that led to the Hospital Wing. Shortly after lunch had ended, Artemis told Harry that she was needed elsewhere and bid her farewell. She did leave Zoe and several hunters at Hogwarts under Harry's command, telling him that unless they were needed, they would stay out of sight to not interfere with anyone there. After school, if Harry wished, the hunters would follow Harry anywhere he commanded them, however, Artemis advised that this would not be a good idea, as the hunters would not fare well out in the open. She insisted to her master that if he pulled them away from Hogwarts, he should keep them in hidden areas to maximize their abilities. This, of course, did not mean if he wanted to fuck them.

After Artemis left, Zoe walked out of Hogwarts to rejoin her sisters in the Forbidden Forest. Before she did so, however, she gave Harry a bronze medallion with Artemis' face on it. She explained then that if Harry needed them that all he had to do was press it against his heart and summon his hunters to him. She then gave him a deep, long kiss and left with a horny Harry watching her slowly wave her butt as she left through the front doors.

Harry made his way to the Hospital Wing immediately after Zoe left, his dragon cock, aching and yearning for satisfaction. As Harry opened the doors to the Hospital Wing, he was pleasantly surprised to see no one there. Walking into the Wing, Harry could hear muffled voices from across the large room. Walking towards the voices, he could tell that they were coming from behind a door that led to Madam Pomfrey's office/bedroom. As he reached the door, he finally recognized the voices, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall.

"I can't believe how brazen you are, Minerva," Pomfrey's voice said from behind the door. "Albus could have heard you whispering to Harry during lunch."

"Oh, come now Poppy," McGonagall replied to her friend. "Albus wasn't paying any attention. If he had, I wouldn't be talking to you now. I would be up in his office discussing my behavior."

"Still, Harry could have been scared off, especially after you attacked him the night before," Pomfrey scoffed, making Harry lean against the door to eavesdrop. "You promised that I would get to taste Harry's dragon cock first. Instead, you take advantage of him and suck him off in your own office."

"I couldn't resist, Poppy," McGonagall said, half-giggling. "After you told me about Harry fucking Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood with that monster of his, you had to know that I had to see it for myself. I mean, thinking about it even now has gotten me wet."

Harry groaned as he imagined McGonagall masturbating in front of Pomfrey. Harry began rubbing his crotch as he closed his eyes and began to fantasize, not realizing that he had been heard. Within the next moment, the door swung open, and Harry fell right on his face.

"Well, if it isn't the boy we were just talking about, Minerva," Pomfrey giggled as she stood over Harry, her foot placed firmly on Harry's back, making sure that he didn't get back up. "Shame on you, Harry. You should know better than to eavesdrop on ladies' conversations."

"Sorry, Madam Pomfrey." Harry painfully said as his cock was caught between one of his legs inside his pants and the ground below. Harry tried to move to make himself slightly less uncomfortable, but Pomfrey kept him as still as she could just with her foot. "Can I get up now?"

Both Pomfrey and McGonagall laughed for a moment, and then Pomfrey took her foot off of Harry's backside before closing and locking the door behind them. As Harry slowly rose to his feet, he took notice of McGonagall and Pomfrey as they both had their glamours off and the were only wearing their bras and panties. McGonagall had a light pink cotton bra which looked more like it was suited for an A or B cup, which meant her D size tits were just barely being contained inside them. She had matching panties which were half-soaked on the bottom, indicating that she had been mastubating a while back.

Harry groaned lustfully as Pomfrey walked in front of him and he got a good look at her figure. She looked like she was in her late twenties, with brown straight hair that led to her shoulders. Her figure was much like McGonagall's, except for the fact that her skin was a touch paler, and her breasts were larger than McGonagall's, at least a DD. Her bra was the same type as his Head of House, except for the fact that they were purple and her bra was actually underneath her very large breasts. Her panties were of course still in Harry's pocket, as he remembered that he placed them in there the previous day. Seeing her uncovered pussy bare in front of him wet and slightly quivering caused a low growl deep from Harry, almost to the point that he was near ready to jump the adult witch's bones.

"I take it that you like what you see, Harry," Pomfrey said in a sultry tone, the first time Harry ever heard her use one. Harry just simply nodded as Pomfrey spread her legs slightly to allow Harry to see more of her pussy. "Well, I know where my panties are, giving the fact that when I checked the hospital bed you were using, my panties weren't where I put them. So, are you going to return them to me, or do you need them for something?"

"Don't tease him, Poppy," Minerva moaned silently. "We all know what's going on here. Besides, I'm horny enough that if you don't attack him first, I won't be able to keep my promise."

"Don't pout Minerva, I just want to have a bit of fun," Poppy sighed, keeping her eyes locked on Harry. "But very well, I guess I wouldn't want to keep that dragon waiting much longer."

Harry was growling lustfully by that point, but kept himself in check as Poppy got down on her knees and with gusto pulled his pants and underwear down. As soon as Harry's twelve-inch red scaly cock was revealed, Poppy gasped audibly as if she saw it for the first time.

"Oh, Morgana, I still can't believe the size of this beast," She said as she grabbed his cock and slowly began to stroke it. "I'm still quite surprised that Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood managed to handle it."

Harry grabbed Poppy's head as she engulfed a third of his scaly dick into her mouth. Harry tried to control his animalistic nature as Poppy slowly sucked and stroked his dick, his growls and her moans nearly filling the small room. Minerva was moaning as well, as she began rubbing her pussy through her panties, licking her lips as she watched the action close to her. Poppy managed to undo her bra with one hand at that point as she had six inches of Harry's dick in her mouth and throat. Harry focused on Poppy's blowjob, trying not to allow his lust to take full control over him. Unfortunately, as Minerva masturbated herself to an orgasm, Harry could not hold his animalistic nature back anymore. Poppy moaned loudly at that point as Harry placed his other hand on the back of her head and thrusted her head further down onto his dragon cock. Poppy could not match the force or the speed Harry was using on her, and as she felt all twelve inches of his dragon cock use her mouth, she didn't want to. All she could do at that point was mastubate as her mouth was being used to Harry's animalistic lust.

However, Poppy looked up at Harry and pressed her tits together, indicating that she wanted his cock in between them. Harry regained a bit of his sense at that moment and and pulled his dragon dick out of Poppy's mouth. Once he did, Poppy gasped for breath and positioned her DD tits in between Harry's large dragon cock. Harry moaned out a growl this time as he felt her plump breasts squeeze and massage his shaft. Poppy expertly moved her breasts up and down, massaging Harry's scaly erection as Harry let her control the tempo this time. Every once in a while she would place her mouth on the tip of Harry's dick and suck it while she was tit-fucking him. Harry began to thrust his dick slowly, matching Poppy's motion as Minerva got off the table she was sitting on and moved over to where they were.

"Harry, I know that you're enjoying Poppy pleasuring you," Minerva said as she removed her panties. Harry wasn't paying attention to her at first, but when Minerva nearly shoved her red panties right into his face, she continued, "But I was hoping that I can enjoy having you pleasure me. Your cock may belong to Poppy right now, but my pussy needs attention too."

To prove her point, Minerva presented her ass to Harry and spread her legs giving Harry access to her wet pussy. Harry licked his lips as he reached over to her pussy and slid two of his fingers in. Minerva moaned as she felt Harry's fingers slide into her as Poppy began picking up the pace with her breasts. Harry growled as he began to feel his buildup reach its breaking point and matched Poppy's motion with his fingers fucking Minerva's pussy. Unfortunately, Harry knew that because of the stimala he received back in the Room of Requirement earlier, he wasn't going to last much longer with this type of stimulation, and to prove it, his cock had just reached it's fifteen inch length and was vibrating within Poppy's huge tits. Minerva was panting loudly as she enjoyed Harry fingers work their magic, but Harry could no longer hold back his orgasm, and at the moment when Poppy wrapped her mouth around the tip of his dragon, Harry growled out that he was cumming and erupted immediately after. Poppy was caught unaware and had drank some of his sperm before removing her mouth shockingly and having the rest of it being sprayed all over her DD breasts and the rest of her face.

When it was over, Poppy collapsed on the floor wide-eyed as she ran her fingers across her chest and tits, licking the cum of her fingers afterward. Harry's dick returned to it's twelve inch form but stayed hard as it knew that it had still more to do. After all, it still had two eager females near it with the desire to be fucked.

"My, my, Harry," Poppy gasped as she continued to finger up the cum off of her chest. "I still can't believe you can orgasm like this. Now I really can't wait for you to fuck me with that beast."

Harry smiled widely as he removed his fingers from Minerva's pussy so he could strip off his clothes. After he was naked, he positioned himself on top of Poppy and motioned Minerva to stand right over Poppy. Minerva straightened and turned around as Harry inserted his red scaly dick inside of Poppy's pussy. Poppy gasped as she felt Harry's long, dragon cock penetrate her pussy. Harry grunted through a growl as he had a hard time of sliding in and out of Poppy's tight cunt, however, his tongue became very busy afterwards as Minerva literally shoved her pussy into Harry's mouth. Minerva grabbed Harry's head to keep him from moving his head to much as he fucked her with her tongue. Harry had to stop thrusting into Poppy as he adjusted his face further into Minerva's cunt. However, shortly after he did that, he had both witches screaming as he expertly caused them to orgasm and their bodies to shake. Thankfully, Harry had just orgasmed so he was nowhere near ready to cum again.

Minerva let go of Harry's head and sat down on top of Poppy's face, as her orgasm made her weak in the knees. Poppy was breathing heavily as Harry began thrusting back into her, causing her to scream into Minerva's pussy. Minerva was gyrating her hips over Poppy's face as she began moaning in ecstacy and grabbed Harry to position his face in between her tits. Within her moans, Poppy licked Minerva's pussy, causing Minerva to pant even harder as Harry attacked both of her large breasts.

"Merlin, Harry," Minerva moaned loudly. Harry was working on her left tit with passion as he thrusted hard into Poppy causing her to buck wildly underneath Minerva. Both witches were on the cusp of another orgasm as Minerva released her hold of Harry and allowed him total control over her at that point. Harry recognizing this let go of her left breast, grabbed her by her long brown hair, and pulled her into a long hard, deep kiss. This caused Minerva to scream into the embrace as she orgasmed again, squirting her juices directly into Poppy's mouth. Poppy gagged as she felt the electricity of her own orgasm hit her and went limp from the pleasure. Minerva nearly fell off of her, but Harry held her as he broke the kiss and concentrated on thrusting his dragon farther into Poppy's pussy while going back to sucking Minerva's large, round tits.

Both witches were out of it for a few minutes until Poppy felt Harry's red, scaly cock expand in size and begin to vibrate. Realizing what this meant, she lifted Minerva off of her face and tried to warn Harry to not to cum inside her. However, Harry didn't need to hear her as at the moment of orgasm, he pulled out of her just in time as he came all over Minerva and Poppy. Finally releasing Minerva and letting her collapse to Poppy's right, Harry spewed his sperm all over their exposed skin. Some of it end on Minerva's long hair and Poppy's very large tits. When he had finished, he got off of Poppy, and turned his focus to Minerva.

"Well, Professor, you did remind me to fuck you after Madam Pomfrey," Harry smiled as he grabbed her by her hair and positioned her back on top off Poppy, except for the fact that he had them in a bit of a sixty-nine position, with Minerva's face over Poppy's DD breasts. After he had her where he wanted her, he mounted her from behind, and thrusted his entire length into her. Minerva yelped as she felt all twelve inches of Harry's cock fill her pussy more than any other cock had before. Harry began fucking her with near reckless abandon as Minerva weakly began licking off the cum the was still on Poppy's breasts.

From there, Minerva purred as she relished the feeling of being fucked from behind, licking the cum off of Poppy's chest still. Poppy began attacking Minerva's tits while this was happening, fingering herself as Minerva's moans filled the small room. It didn't take much more after that for Minerva to be rocked with another orgasm, with her pussy nearly squeezing Harry's dragon to death as she did. As she calmed down, Harry pushed her further into the sixty-nine position over Poppy, with her face now directly over Poppy's crotch. Taking the hint, Minerva began licking the folds of Poppy's pussy, sticking her tongue inside it after a moment. Poppy squealed in delight, but wasn't about to just lie there, as she lifted her head towards Minerva's pussy and Harry's thrusting cock. Sticking her tongue out fully, Poppy licked the juices off of Harry's moving dragon as it plumbled Minerva's cunt. This caused both Harry and Minerva to gasp in pleasure, as Minerva was soon reaching another climax, and Harry wasn't too far behind.

At the moment of Minerva's orgasm, Harry's dragon grew to fifteen inches and began to vibrate. Sensing this, Minerva tried to clench her pussy against his scaly erection hoping to get him to cum inside her. "Morgana, please cum inside me, Harry!" She screamed deliriously as her own orgasm was still flowing over her. Harry groaned but tried not to give in to her request, but he didn't know how much longer he could hold back until Minerva's orgasm had died down. Unfortunately, just as Minerva's orgasm finally ended, Harry exploded into her right as her pussy released its hold on Harry's dragon. Harry pulled out of her as he continued to orgasm violently over Minerva, the cum inside her slowly pouring out of her as he did. Minerva collapsed on top of Poppy as Harry's hot sperm poured over her backside, completely exhausted and content from being fucked by Harry.

After Harry finished orgasming, he collapsed himself, falling down next to the two witches as he breathed heavily, trying not to pass out completely. Looking over to Poppy and Minerva, who were still in the sixty-nine position, slowly eating each other out. Relaxing on his side, Harry enjoyed watching them please each other while he took time to recover. He didn't need to long, however, as once Poppy and Minerva switched positions, he got back up and inserted his dragon into Poppy's tight ass.

For the rest of the afternoon leading up to dinner, Harry continuously fucked both Poppy and Minerva, using all of their holes for pleasure. When the sun sat, both witches were completely passed out, and Harry was hardly able to stand back up. Fortunately, he was able to get dressed and leave the room. Before he did though, he pulled out Poppy's purple panties from his pocket and laid them on top of her face. Smiling weakly, Harry left the room and headed for the Great Hall for dinner. However, he did walk slowly as he had trouble staying on his feet, swaying left and right as he moved. Thankfully, there was no one in the halls as Harry headed for the Great Hall. Unfortunately, as Harry entered the very large room, he encountered one of the two people he wanted to avoid, Draco Malfoy.

"This is all your doing, Potter!" Malfoy got right into Harry's face and yelled with both of his hands clenched up to fists. The blonde boy's face was beet red as he continued yelling. "My father is being accused of line-theft and the Ministry is holding my family's assets until a full investigation. Not only that, my mother told me that father has left the country without a word to anyone."

"Your father is guilty of that and so much more, Malfoy," Harry calmly replied, keeping a close eye on the blonde's hands. "He's a coward, much like you, so the only person to blame for your father's predicament is your father. Now, if you don't mind, I would very much like to eat now."

Harry stood face-to-face with Malfoy, staring him dead in the eyes while Malfoy fumed in anger. A small smile crept on Harry's face as Malfoy backed up a bit and allowed Harry to go to his House's table. However, the moment Harry turned his back upon the blonde wizard, Malfoy quickly went for his wand and aimed it directly at Harry's head.

Fortunately, Daphne Greengrass was just entering the Great Hall with Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini when Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry's head. So, right before he had a chance to hit Harry from behind, Daphne pulled out her wand and pointed at Malfoy, immediately casting a Stinging hex directed at his crotch. Malfoy screamed a high-pitch, girly scream that resonated across the Great Hall as he doubled over and fell down to his knees. More than half of the students laughed hilariously at Malfoy's voice, and as Harry turned back towards the young blonde wizard, a humorous thought popped into his head. Pulling out the Elder Wand, he hit Malfoy with a blasting hex and a transfiguration spell that changed his uniform into a bright pink ballet leotard and matching tutu. Malfoy flew out of the Great Hall after he was hit with the banishing hex and crashed against the wall outside. Most of the Great Hall laughed hysterically after seeing Malfoy being thrown out of the room and landing outside in a crumpled heap. Harry just smiled and looked at Daphne and her friends as Malfoy laid outside of the Great Hall passed out.

"I hope you don't mind that I intervened, Lord Potter," Daphne said as she returned Harry's smile. Both Tracey and Blaise behind her were looking outside of the Great Hall and laughing hard at Malfoy. "However, as a Slytherin, Draco Malfoy knows better than to attack someone when their back is turned. Unfortunately, I did so too, but it was in defense of what I saw him trying to do."

"I don't mind one bit, though I kind of figured that he would try to hex or curse me the moment I turned away," Harry said almost nonchalantly. "I may have not have looked like it, but I assure you that I was quite prepared to dispel anything Malfoy tried. However, I do thank you for helping me, Lady Greengrass. Would you, Tracey, and Blaise like to join me at the Gryffindor table."

"I'm afraid I must decline for the moment, as Professor Snape will be down here momentarily," Daphne frowned slightly, as she knew that Snape didn't like the students of his House to dine at any table other than Slytherin's. "Perhaps another time, Lord Potter."

Both Daphne and Harry bowed to each other before going to their respective tables, with Tracey and Blaise following Daphne to the Slytherin table. Harry joined his friends at the Gryffindor table, sitting closely next to Hermione, who hadn't seen Harry for most of the day. As soon as he did, his dinner appeared on the plate in front of him and he began to eat in earnest. However, he couldn't help but to notice the smirk on Hermione's face as he ate.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked after he swallowed a bite of his food. Hermione quickly glanced over to the Slytherin table before looking back at him smiling wider.

"So, is she going to be your 'Lady Slytherin'?" Hermione asked, just loudly enough to be heard by half the Gryffindor table. Ron, who was sitting far away from Harry and Hermione fortunately did not hear what she said. Harry gasped loudly, thankful that he didn't have anything in his mouth as he would have surely spit it out. Hermione giggled slightly, placing her hand on Harry's crotch, making sure nobody else saw, then continued by saying, "I did a little light reading on the subject of multiple lordships, and I discovered that you can marry multiple times as long as every House you are a lord to has one Lady to produce an offspring for that family."

Harry was completely shocked at Hermione's relaxed tone of this matter, as he had planned to explain this to her. Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, and Lavender all locked their eyes on Harry wondering how he would answer. "I planned on explaining that to you later tonight, Hermione," Harry finally said to her. "After I do something I've wanted to do for a while."

Hermione looked at Harry puzzled, not realizing what Harry had in mind. However, as Harry got up from the table, and then got down on one knee next to her, she began blushing heavily as the entire Great Hall noticed what was happening and quieted down to listen.

Pulling out the ring case from his pocket and opening it, Harry held Hermione's hand and looked deep in her eyes. "Hermione Jean Granger, as Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, I ask for your hand in marriage to become Lady Potter. What say you?"

Hermione looked completely in shock as she looked at the dazzling diamond ring in the case. Her heart began racing and tears were welling up in her eyes as she had a hard time speaking. "H-Harry, I love y-you, you know that, but is this the right time for you to ask me? We're still young, there's plenty of time for us to consider marriage."

"I'm afraid there isn't that much time. As you pointed out, there are going to be ladies who are going to vie to become the Lady of each of my Houses," Harry said to her. "I know that sooner or later that I'm going to have to choose to do so, but I want no question as to who I want to be 'Lady Potter'. Besides all of that, I love you and I want you to be my wife."

Hermione took a very deep breath as she nodded very energetically, and said, "Yes Harry, I'll marry you."

Most of the Great Hall cheered and applauded as Harry place the ring on Hermione's finger. It was slightly bigger than her finger, but as soon as it was placed, it magically shrunk to fit her finger perfectly. Not only that, but the ring changed to a jewel encrusted ring that glowed slightly and had the diamond show a red "P" upon it. However, the biggest change came to Hermione herself, as she sensed that her natural magical barriers inside of her had weakened somewhat, and she could sense Harry's presence inside her. It was almost like she could locate Harry anywhere he was whenever she needed to find him. She also felt that her core inside her grew slightly as well. It was almost like she had access to magic not her own.

After the applause died down, Hermione got up from the table and helped Harry to his feet. After that, Hermione wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately, which elicited another round of cheers and applause from the Great Hall. However, at the far end of the Gryffindor table, Ron angrily glared at his two former friends with Ginny sitting beside him. The second-year Gryffindor watched the scene of Harry and Hermione kissing with disgust, and after the scene ended, she kept her eyes locked on Harry as much as she could.

"Leave it be, Ginny," Ron said to his sister. Ginny ignored her brother though, and stared longingly at Harry as he ate and chatted with Hermione. "Potter won't even look at you now, with Granger and his other sluts swarming around him."

Ginny didn't care what Ron was saying, her heart was fluttering just from staring at Harry. The red-haired, slender girl began to quietly daydream about the raven-haired boy and wishing that he would look at her the way he was looking at Hermione. Ron, red-faced at his sister not paying attention to him, got up from the table and stormed out of the large room. Ginny, glad to know that her idiotic brother had finally left, decided to get up and go over to Harry and Hermione.

' _I'll just pretend to congratulate them on their engagement,'_ Ginny thought as she strolled over to them. _'Though what I really want is to see this dragon that I've heard so much about.'_

Ginny was a few feet away as she pretended to trip over her own feet, bracing herself as she fell face-first on the ground. Turning her face towards where Hermione and Harry were sitting, she tried to eye Harry's crotch, only to witness that Hermione's hand was already blocking her view. Not only that, but it was apparent to the redhead that Hermione was rubbing his crotch seductively. She tried to carefully move closer to get a better look, but Neville, who believed she had actually fell, gently grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her up to her feet. Frowning at Neville, she thanked him in a bit of a grunt and walked back over to her seat.

"I think she was trying to get a look at your dragon, Harry," Hermione whispered in Harry's ear. Harry tried to eat, but as Hermione's grip the shaft of his dragon through his pants, he groaned quietly, trying not to cause attention to them. "Ginny is quite taken with you, you know. Especially after you saved her life last year."

Harry looked over in Ginny's direction, not clearly seeing the redheaded girl, but knowing she was there. Thinking back for a moment to before the Daemon War, Harry had been completely smitten with Ginny, and if things would have gone as planned, he probably would have married her and gave her his entire fortune. Of course, after he found the druid elves, he discovered that he had been given large quantities of love potion to keep him infatuated with the youngest Weasley child. Now, he had no such feelings for her, and had no desire of making her one of his brides.

Looking directly at Hermione, Harry decided to change to subject. "Hermione, after dinner, I need to do something, and I would like you to come with me," Harry said to her. "I have to go to the seventh floor to get something there for Professor Dumbledore. I can't tell you where specifically we're going, or what we need to get, but as soon as we get there, and the coast is clear, I promise to tell you."

"Okay, Harry, but you're being awfully cryptic," Hermione smiled with her head tilted. "I think I have a pretty good idea of where we're going though."

Harry smiled at first, believing that she might have discovered where they were going on the seventh floor, However, Hermione moved her hand to where his balls were and squeezed them tightly. Harry would have jumped out of his seat if Hermione wasn't holding his nuts in her hand. It wasn't painful, but she did have a good grip on them as Harry moaned as she cupped them with her hand, trying to massage them even though she had a hard time doing so as his pants were in the way.

"Blimey Hermione," Harry whispered but his voice was slightly louder than he wanted. "Can't you wait until after we eat dinner."

Hermione released her hold on Harry's testicles with a slight pout and went back to her dinner. Harry smiled his thanks as he went back to his, and while they were eating, they were occasionally congratulated by other students and their friends. Halfway through their meal, however, laughter erupted from almost the entire room. The reason for this was Professor Snape pushing Malfoy towards the Gryffindor table wearing the pink leotard and matching tutu still. Harry turned his head just as Snape and Malfoy reached him and with a scowling look around the room, Snape caused complete silence from the students.

"I take it that you're responsible for this, Lord Potter," Snape said matter-of-factly, pointing directly at Malfoy's attire. Harry stifled a chuckle, but Snape wasn't waiting for an answer. "You may be a powerful lord now, but you are still a student here, Lord Potter. You do not have the right to transfigure Mr. Malfoy's uniform into this! Therefor, I'll be taking fifty points from Gryffindor for you humiliating another student."

"Professor, the spell I used was dependant on how Malfoy viewed himself," Harry answered respectfully, but chuckled as he looked at Malfoy's red face. "With that being said, trying to attack me from behind gave me the right as a lord to defend myself in anyway I see fit. Also, I should also mention that attacking me in such a manner gave me the right to challenge him to a wizard's duel in which I could easily take his life. However, since Lady Greengrass intervened, I decided that Malfoy deserved a lighter punishment for trying to attack a lord from behind."

Snape remained silent for a few moments, looking back at Malfoy and then at Harry, his stern expression not revealing any emotion. Then, with an angry scowl, Snape pulled out his wand from his robes and reversed the spell on Malfoy, then grabbed and pulled Malfoy to the Slytherin table. Malfoy, who still received chuckles from even his own so-called-friends, sat at his table and glared at Harry for the entire time until Harry and Hermione got up to leave. As they left, Malfoy cursed Harry's name and tried to think of something to get back at him for Malfoy's humiliation.

 _15 minutes later-Just outside the Room of Requirement_

"The Room of Requirement?" Hermione asked as she stood next to her new fiance in front of the double doors on the seventh floor. "I've heard rumors about this, and even tried coming up here a few times, but I never thought I would ever see the place myself."

Harry smiled at Hermione, knowing that her love for learning new things. Harry guided her into the Room of Requirement, which looked exactly like how he asked for, a large maze-like room filled with towers of clutter within it. As Harry walked with Hermione, leading her by her hand, he began to explain to her why they were here.

"We're looking for the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw," Harry said to her. "Professor Dumbledore has always been looking for lost objects of the Hogwarts founders, and unfortunately this one had been lost for almost 1000 years. However, he has reason to believe that it would be found here."

"Did he know about this place?" Hermione asked as they walked further in, still not clear on where they were going. "I mean, if he did, why did he ask you to find it in here?"

Harry stopped at the very tower of clutter that the diadem was, and looked at Hermione a moment. "I can't really answer that, but knowing Dumbledore, you have to believe he has his reasons," Harry frowned as he said that to her, hating the fact that he had to keep lying to her. However, he turned to the tower and dug into the clutter and within a few moments, retrieved the very case that contained the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. Opening the case, Harry stared at the clear crystalline tiara for a minute, trying to see if he could feel the dark, evil soul of Voldemort inside of it, and for a moment, he felt like he could, but it was very silent, much like it was in a deep sleep. Harry wondered if this was because that during the moment Voldemort wasn't back at his full strength, or even that it the horcrux inside of Harry wasn't as strong as it once was. However, Harry decided to close the case and turn to Hermione to finally answer her.

"Well, I mentioned this place to him after Pettigrew was taken away," Harry said, smiling slightly as this part was true. "He thought this place was a rumor too, and after he told me about the diadem, he asked me to look for it in here. If you're going to ask how I knew about this place, I found it some time ago. As for why I didn't tell you until now, well I needed a place for myself for a while, somewhere that I wouldn't be hounded as 'The Boy Who Lived' for a while."

"Well, that makes sense," Hermione nodded, smiling now as she wrapped her arms around Harry's chest, hugging him tightly. "So, now that's done, and now that we're alone, what do you want to do now?"

Harry smiled as he felt Hermione's legs rubbed against his, seductively trying to touch his hidden dragon inside of his pants. However, as Harry closed his eyes and wished for the room to transform, another voice from just above them broke their embrace.

" _What are you doing with my mother's diadem?"_ The Grey Lady, who was the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw, stared at the two young people from where she floated. _"That has remained hidden here for good reason. No one should ever have found it, much less than take it from where it needs to be."_

Hermione released Harry and looked up at Helena, a slight frown appearing on her face. "Why?" She asked the ghost, gasping slightly at her ghastly beauty. Helena was a tall, slender brunette with grey eyes and what looked like C size breasts underneath her pale white dress. "Why does it need to be here?"

" _Once, long ago, wizards and witches coveted my mother's diadem for they believed it to be a vessel for ultimate knowledge,"_ She told the young witch. _"Including me, I'm sad to say, so I stole it from her to claim her knowledge. However, I learned the folly of my crime shortly after my mother's illness reached me, but not before she sent the Baron after me to reclaim it."_

"I know the story, Lady Ravenclaw," Hermione said to her. "But, Harry is Lord Ravenclaw now, so doesn't that mean that the diadem belongs to him, and he has the right to do with it as he pleases?"

Harry looked like he was about to say something to Helena, but she angrily floated straight towards Harry before he had a chance to. _"Lord Ravenclaw?!"_ She yelled right into Harry's face. _"My family's House has been dormant since my death, and no one has dared to claim the mantle of Lord and Lady since. So, Harry Potter, if you are Lord Ravenclaw, what do you intend to do with the diadem."_

Harry raised his left hand towards Helena, where the ring of Ravenclaw was on, and smiled weakly at her. "I'm sure you recognize the markings of your family on this ring," He said to her, and waited to make sure she saw the silver ring with the engraving of the black feathered raven on top of it. Helena looked at the ring and floated back a bit when she realized that it was indeed the ring of Ravenclaw. "As you can see, I am the Lord for the House Ravenclaw, and since I am the last living descendant of your family, I have the right to take this and give it to Professor Dumbledore."

Helena looked at Harry for a long moment before asking, _"Does Dumbledore know who the last person to hold my mother's diadem, and does he know what he did to it?"_ Helena asked, keeping her anger in check. This caused Hermione to look curiously at Harry, as she was very interested in what Harry knew about the diadem.

"Voldemort, or as you know him, Tom Riddle," Harry answered, keeping aware that Hermione was listening and trying not to reveal how much he actually knew. "If I had to guess, he did something much like what he did to his diary."

" _He defiled it! With dark magic!"_ Helena screamed in anger, floating back into Harry's face. _"You must promise that Dumbledore intends to destroy the dark force inside it, and never use it after he does. When it comes to Albus Dumbledore, he may have the best interests of the students here, but he still has ambitions, and I do not wish the diadem becoming involved with him."_

"I can promise that Professor Dumbledore has no such intention to use the diadem," Harry answered, trying to assure Helena. After he said that, there was a bit of silence between the three of them, with Hermione looking at the both of them wondering what Harry knew, and what he wasn't telling her. However, she did love Harry, and trusted him for his reasons for not telling her, for now.

" _Very well, Harry Potter, Lord of the House of Ravenclaw,"_ Helena floated away towards the ceiling smiling at him. Unbeknownst to both Harry and Hermione, she didn't leave, as she faded from their vision without leaving the room, When she did, she smiled as she wanted to watch what she believed she interrupted a little while ago.

"Harry," Hermione looked deep into his green eyes. "I have a lot of questions, and I know you can't answer them for whatever reason. I can only hope that you'll trust me enough one day to finally answer them."

"Hermione, I do trust you, more than anyone else," Harry placed his hands on her shoulders. "You have to understand, a lot has changed since that night we saved Sirius, so I can't tell you everything yet. When the time is right, I promise that I will answer all you questions."

"Alright, Harry, but please don't wait too long," Hermione smiled, hugging Harry tightly. Harry sighed as he wrapped his arms around Hermione, feeling grateful that she didn't press the matter further. Within moments, Harry noticed that the room around them transformed, as all of clutter in the room disappeared and a very large bed with red satin sheets appeared right next to the couple. Harry looked at Hermione's face and saw a seductive smile on her face. Harry kissed her passionately after that, lying her down on the bed and entangling his tongue with hers. Hermione began moving her hands down to Harry's waistline, wrapping her fingers around Harry's pants. Harry feeling this growled a bit, nearly biting her bottom lip as he did.

Harry broke the embrace and moved his lips to her neck, licking and sucking the tender flesh there. Hermione moaned lustfully as she undid the button on Harry pants and slid her hands grabbing Harry's scaly dick and trying to pull it out from under his slacks. Harry stopped for a moment, allowing Hermione to get better access to his cock. When he did, Hermione took advantage and turned Harry over to where she was on top of him. Taking control, she began taking off Harry's clothes, starting with his pants and working her way to his shirt. After she had him naked, she began kissing his chest, working her way down to his twelve-inch dragon cock. Helena, who was watching from the ceiling, floated closer to see the impressive display before her eyes. As Hermione stroked the hard dragon-like erection, an audible gasp escaped Helena's lips and both Harry and Hermione looked up at the noise they heard.

"I think we have an audience." Harry moaned as Hermione's lips began kissing the tip of Harry's dragon. Hermione licked the side of the red, scaly dick, smiling as she seductively nodded at the fact that they were being watched. Harry groaned and growled as he placed his hands on Hermione's head, longing for her to take his cock into her mouth. However, she got off of the bed, releasing his dick for a moment so she could strip off of her clothes. Harry smiled as he grabbed his dragon and began stroking it as Hermione gave him a bit of a show, swaying her hips as she seductively removed her clothing. However, Harry was growling even though he was enjoying the show, but he wanted to fuck her senseless.

"I can sense what you want, Harry," Hermione said to him as she removed her white cotton bra. She seductively smiled at him as she slowly took off her panties, soaked from waiting for Harry all day to fuck her. "I feel the same way, Harry. I want you to fuck me senseless. Fuck me throughout the night until I can't walk straight."

Helena gasped, almost losing control and appearing over the two teenagers while Hermione got in between Harry's legs and took Harry's twelve-inch dragon back into her mouth. However, it got worse for her as she watched Harry grab Hermione's head and do exactly what Hermione asked him to do. All through the night, Harry fucked Hermione with Helena watching and moaning as she lustfully watched the two teenagers take turns pleasing one another. About the time that Harry entered Hermione's pussy for the third time, Helena collapsed onto the bed, fading back into Harry's and Hermione's sight as Hermione screamed through an orgasm. As Helena eyed the two young lovers, there was a longing thought flowing through her ghostly mind: She wanted that cock.

 _Yokai Academy-Several Days later_

"Ah come in, Moka, we've been expecting you," Tenmei Mikogami, the headmaster of the monster school that trains monsters to blend in with humans said as the pink haired girl entered his dark office. As the teenage vampire entered the dark office, she noticed Nurari, the bus driver for the school, standing behind Mikogami, smiling that weird smile he always smiles. Moka shrugged at this, however, as she stopped in front of Mikogami's desk and solemnly bowed before the headmaster. "I have a special assignment for you, Miss Akashiya, if you are interested."

She looked at the headmaster and smiled, curious as to what he wanted from her. The headmaster, dressed much like an ancient japanese priest with a christian cross draped over his neck. Mokigami was over two centuries old, as his alter ego was the demon god Kishin, but three Holy Locks around his torso kept him from transforming into his demon form.

"I'll help any way I can, Headmaster," Moka replied, smiling weakly. "What do you need me to do?"

"I'll need you to accompany Nurari to England, Miss Akashiya," He responded, sliding a folder across his desk. "Over the past several decades, I have been communicating with a headmaster of a Wizarding school there. We have recently agreed to accept one of their students, along with one of their teachers who requires help in handling their beastly natures. I need you to greet this young man and teacher in England and welcome them on behalf of Yokai Academy. Nurari will transport them and you back to Tokyo, and I would like you to give them a tour of the city before coming here and help them settle in."

Moka picked up the folder and opened it, her green eyes widening as he saw three separate moving pictures. The first one was a picture of a young teenage boy, with raven-black hair and green eyes shimmering behind his glasses. The boy's face was half-dirty, half-bloody, almost like he just emerged from one massive battle. However, the boy gave a tired smile, and Moka believed that he was smiling at her. She thought the boy was very cute, and if it wasn't for her love for Tsukune Aono, she could easily see herself with this boy.

She placed the first picture to the side and looked at the next two. The second picture was of a tall, middle-aged man who was skinny and looking somewhat ragged from long travel, Moka guessed. Dressed in a beige business suit, the man smiled weakly and nodded at Moka, or as she thought he actually did. The last one struck Moka weirdly, as it looked somewhat like a wanted poster. All she saw was a thin face, scruffy brunette who was screaming directly at her. That picture somewhat scared her, and looked at Mikogami with a quizakle look.

"That last picture is of Sirius Black," Mikogami chuckled a bit. "I do apologize, Miss Akashiya. Unfortunately, those pictures were the most recent my fellow headmaster could send me, not to mention how I received them."

Nurari chuckled loudly as he pointed to a big-eyed brown owl who was pecking against the dark painted glass behind where Mikogami sat. Mikogami, just shook his head and continued his explanation.

"It's a wonder how they managed to get their mail on time." Mikogami said, not looking at the owl. "Now, as I was saying, the man, Sirius Black is the godfather to the boy you saw in the first picture. While he does look like a convict in their world, I've been assured that he's been cleared of false charges against him, and he's a free man. He'll be accompanying the two here, but he'll won't be actually allowed on the grounds. The other man is Remus Lupin, a wizard who suffers from lycanthropy from a childhood attack. He's a quite powerful wizard, but when he turns to a werewolf, he has no control over his form. He's not what I call a true werewolf, but hopefully with our help, he can not only can control over his monster form, but we can help him realize his true werewolf form.

"Finally, the young boy, and the most important one among the three," Mikogami sighed as he entwined his fingers. "The boy is Harry Potter, and according to my fellow headmaster, he's a very powerful wizard destined to defeat a great evil. The headmaster there, Albus Dumbledore, was very cryptic about this, but did tell me that this evil could very well destroy the world, taking us with it. However, he told me that Harry Potter is what we would refer to as a S-ranked wizard, the most powerful wizard in his school, and that he has the blood of a Dragon God flowing in his veins. We are going to help him train in specialized monster combat and we hope to begin talks with this boy, as it is told that he will lead a large force against this coming evil."

"So, we're going to follow him into battle?" Moka asked, looking at Harry's picture again, her eyes almost glazing over at the picture. Inside of her, the more mature, silver-haired, red-eyed version of herself, also looked at the picture of Harry and mentally said to the outer Moka, _'He's supposed to lead us in battle? This Harry Potter does not impress me.'_

"If everything goes as plan, yes," Mikogami responded. "However, I am told that unless he doesn't trust the people he's fighting with, Harry Potter treats everyone as equals. He wants peace between all, and would only fight those that would try to harm others maliciously."

' _That doesn't impress me much, though he does look like a warrior. Young warrior, with much to learn. When we were that age, we wouldn't dare allow ourselves to look that bloody.'_ The inner Moka sighed, forcing the pink-haired girl to chuckle a bit.

"Is there anything special about him, besides having the blood of a Dragon God?" The outer Moka asked Mikogami, as she felt her inner self may have bit of a point.

"Well, Dumbledore did mention that the boy managed to defeat an Olympian goddess," The headmaster answered. This caused the inner Moka to gasp at the news of that, as fighting and defeating an Olympian was what she considered a worthy fight. "Artemis, I am told, a ranged fighter and an expert hunter."

' _Well, there may be more to this boy that what we see,'_ Inner Moka said, keeping her composer, but the outer Moka could feel her warming up to the boy wizard. "When do we leave?" The Outer Moka asked.

"You still have time," Mikogami said. "The official time has not been set yet, but it should happen within the next two weeks. When Dumbledore and I set the time. I shall summon you again. Till that time, I suggest you prepare yourself to leave at a moment's notice."

Moka bowed respectfully and then turned to leave, carrying the folder of the three pictures in her right arm. While she walked, MIkogami turned to Nurari, the bus driver of the school and Supreme Commander for all Yokai, and decided to mention, "You know, Nurari, that picture of Harry Potter was from last year, shortly after he defeated and killed a 1,000 year old basilisk, when he was only twelve years old."

Moka was forced to stop in her tracks after she heard that. Mainly it was the inner Moka that stopped her after hearing what Mikogami said. "A S-class class monster? I'm impressed," Nurari said with a raspy voice. "I've heard those beasties can grow to over a hundred feet."

"Indeed, one can only hope that this boy Potter will regale us with the tale," Mikogami smiled. He then looked over at Moka and realized that she was still in the room. "Excuse me, Miss Akashiya, but there something else you wanted?"

"No sir," Moka said after a long pause. She then finally walked out of the headmaster's office, reopening the folder and looking at Harry Potter's picture again. As she closed the door behind her, the Inner Moka said to her outer self, _'I wonder how he'll fare against me.'_

 _Hogsmeade Train Station-June 19, 1994_

Harry smiled as he walked hand-in-hand with Hermione, as she had not left his side for most of their final days at Hogwarts. Hermione smiled back at Harry, feeling more in love now that Harry revealed a little more to her, albeit still leaving her with more questions than answers. However, she got permission from her parents recently to spend a day with Harry after she sent a letter about Harry's and hers relationship. They sent their approval by letter which Hermione received the other day. Unfortunately, Hermione's parents did not yet know that Harry and Hermione were now engaged.

Behind them was Remus Lupin, who was smiling at the two young lovers, and hoping that this summer for him will be good. All three of them had their luggage in tow, wheeling it to the back of the Hogwarts Express. However, they were not planning on going back by train, as Harry received a letter that Sirius would be picking them up and taking them to his cottage deep within Wentwood Forest next to the city of Newport in Wales. Sirius was very vague about where specifically the cottage was, but he did say that it was very safe and no one outside of the Black family knew about its location.

"So, this school in Japan," Hermione said as they walked towards the back of the train. "How long are you going to be away?"

"Professor Dumbledore assured me that I'll be back in plenty of time before the school term starts," Harry said, stopping them just before they reached the end of the train. "We'll be leaving at the end of the month, and we should return just around the beginning of August."

"I wish that I could come with you. This Yokai Academy sounds quite fascinating," Hermione looked at Harry and planted a kiss upon his lips. "Please tell me as much as possible when you come back."

"I promise, Hermione," Harry said returning the kiss afterward. He then turned to Remus, who was still smiling at the two, and asked him, "Are you sure you're okay with this? Going to Japan and to Yokai Academy."

"Yes, Harry," Remus said, and as he did, a large black dog emerged from the building behind him. Harry knew that the dog was Sirius, as the dog was quietly sneaking up behind Remus, and chuckled silently at what Sirius was trying to do. "This Academy for monsters might just help me get better control over my monster nature. Until then, I'll just rely on Lupa's medallion for now...and do you really think you can sneak up on me, Padfoot?"

The dog moaned for a second while Remus turned to face him, and after that the dog transformed into the tall, skinny man that was Sirius Black. He chuckled as he shook his head at Remus. "One of these days, I'm going to get past your sense of smell, Moony."

Remus laughed loudly as he hugged his old friend, and Sirius returned his friend's embrace, laughing just as much as Remus. Harry smiled at seeing this, and as Sirius stepped away from Remus, Harry walked up to his godfather and asked, "So, how does it feel to be free?"

"Still getting used to it, Harry," Sirius said, being cautious to make sure he wasn't spotted by other children who were boarding the Express. "Many still believe that I'm still a murderer, so I'm been doing my best to avoid large groups of people."

Harry hugged Sirius tightly for a moment, and after he released him, Harry said,"Did Professor Dumbledore tell you about the three of us going to Japan?"

"I received his owl yesterday," Sirius smiled at him. "It seems like a good idea. Especially for me being in Tokyo while you and Remus stay at this monster school. No offense, you two will probably cramp my style, especially with all the ladies I'm intending to bed. After all, it's been twelve years since I've had a proper lay."

Both Harry and Remus chuckled, but Hermione looked up and asked Sirius, "Is that something you should mention in front of a lady?"

"Do not fret, Miss Granger," Sirius said with a smile. "I expect you're old enough to appreciate my situation."

"Not to change the subject, but we'll have to make an impromptu visit to Gringotts before we go anywhere else," Harry said, frowning a bit as he did want to see where he would be staying. "After that, I was hoping to drop Hermione off at her parents before going back to the Dursleys one last time. I need to pick up the last of my stuff, and finally say goodbye to them in my own way."

"Of course, Harry. I did read the Daily Prophet after all, Lord Black," Sirius smiled and chuckled. "I'm going to have to talk to you before you speak with the goblins about that, as I'm afraid that I can't officially take the mantle of 'Lord Black'."

"Why?"Harry frowned, looking at Sirius curiously. In truth, Harry knew that Sirius that he never cared from the family that raised him, but he assumed that if he had the opportunity, he would use the lordship of the Black family and do some good with it.

"I'll tell you later Harry, I promise," Sirius said, and then looked at the three of them. With a nod, he said loudly, "Kreacher!"

The next moment, the elderly House-Elf appeared next to Sirius and bowed respectfully to Sirius, not aware that Harry was Lord Black yet. However, Harry did not feel the need to tell the House-Elf yet.

"Kreacher, I'll need you to take these three's luggage and deliver to Black cottage," Sirius said, pointing to Harry, Hermione, and Remus. "After that, make sure the place is presentable for our return later this evening."

"Yes, Master Sirius. Kreacher lives to serve the House of Black," The House-Elf responded, and with a snap of his fingers, levitated the three's luggage, including Hedwig and Crookshanks, over to the tiny grey elf. The next moment Kreacher disappeared with their stuff, and Hermione looked up at Sirius to ask, "Did you have to be so rude? You were a bit harsh to Kreacher."

"Sorry about that, Miss Granger, but Kreacher was never a kind elf to my brother and me," Sirius replied. "In all the years I knew him, the only person he was kind to his my mother, but to tell the truth, she was someone who everyone in our home feared."

Hermione was about to say something else, but Harry gave her a gentle look that told her to drop it for now. He then called for Dobby, and after Harry's House-Elf appeared, he asked them to Apperate them to Diagon Alley, where Harry would visit Gringotts and find out how rich he really was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. I will be introducing the Fate universe in this chapter.**

 **WARNING: Lemons/Limes**

 **The Rise of the One True Potter**

Chapter 5

 _(The Trial of Peter Pettigrew)_

 _Olympus_

"I do believe that's check, my dear sister," Ares said with a laugh as his red knight takes out Athena's black bishop and positioned his knight in check with Athena's king. "You care to bow out now, or prolong your misery."

"You're too overconfident, brother," Athena answered calmly as she moved her Queen-side bishop to eliminate Ares' knight. "You concern yourself only with trying to beat me, sacrificing your pieces without much strategy."

Ares looked down at the chessboard, smiling as he believed he had Athena right where he wanted her. The chessboard itself was very large, at least fifty square end-to-end, with each major piece differing in size between seven to ten feet, and the pawns around five feet. Both Ares and Athena stood thirty feet over the chessboard, staring at each other, Ares with a murderous smile, and Athena with a calm demeanor.

Standing on an oval walkway fifty feet above them, Aphrodite smiled as she watched Ares move one of his bishops towards Athena's king, which strangely had the look of a certain boy wizard. She then giggled as she watched Athena move one of her pawns to take out his bishop. At that point, Ares frowned at Athena and looked at the board carefully planning his next move.

"He should have learned by now how serious Athena is when she's playing chess." Artemis' voice nearly startled Aphrodite as the goddess of the hunt appeared through a golden glow. As the glow dissipated, Aphrodite smiled and lunged toward her sister, planting a deep kiss upon Artemis' lips. Artemis pulled Aphrodite off of her, moaning in shock at Aphrodite's bold action. "What was that for?"

"I saw you lose your virginity to him, Artemis," Aphrodite giggled, indicating what had happened in the Forbidden Forest. "You and your hunters. I must admit, I didn't think that you would fall to him so easily."

"The game was fair, Aphrodite, and he defeated me in combat," Artemis answered, turning away from Aphrodite and focusing on the chess match below. "I must admit, I didn't expect for his cock to be that huge, nor how turned on I became when he fucked me and my hunters like cum-hungry whores."

"Well, well, sister. You must really love being Harry's slutty goddess," Aphrodite said and wrapped her arms around Artemis from behind. "So, how long will you last until you crave Harry's cock?"

Artemis smiled as she felt her sister's hands move to her breasts and slowly began massaging them. Moaning softly, Artemis watched Athena move two of her pawns into perfect position to checkmate Ares. Ares remained unaware of this, and as he moved his queen to try to check Athena, he asked Athena, "So, just what is your next move regarding Harry Potter, dear sister?"

Athena just moved one of her black pawns forward one space which cornered Ares' king. "Checkmate, brother." Athena smiled and looked at Ares fuming at losing. "You concern yourself too much with victory, and not realizing the moves your opponent makes. Ares, if you're going to try to best Harry Potter, you need to pay attention to the moves he makes. After all, he is a much better chess player than you. So much in fact that I wonder if he can be more of a challenge against me."

With that, Athena turned and walked away, smiling as she knew she had Ares right where she wanted him. Ares angrily summoned a large ball of fire into his right hand and immediately threw it at the entire chessboard, incinerating all of the pieces that were still on the board. With an angry growl, Ares disappeared in a bright red flash while the chess pieces were still burning.

"It worked. Athena always knows how to get Ares to do what she wants," Artemis moaned with a smile, feeling Aphrodite's lips on the side of her neck. "Let's just hope he does what we want and shows us his plans."

"It could be a while. Even angry, Ares needs to focus on where Voldemort is," Aphrodite said, letting Artemis go and stepping back. "You know, I think I should have a little one-on-one with Harry. After all, I am the goddess of love and it's about time to fuck that young stud."

Artemis turned to face her blond haired sister and kissed her on the lips. "You should take him to the Lost Woods, sister," Artemis told her. "After all, he'll need to be tested for his future enemies. I'm pretty sure that you'll have hours to spend being fucked by Master."

"Why Artemis, I can't believe you just called him 'Master'," Aphrodite stepped back before disappearing in a golden glow. "Of course, I will thoroughly enjoy that stud's cock, and I will enjoy tasting your Master's cum."

"You'll be calling him your master too," Artemis said loudly. "Especially after he pounds all of your holes into submission."

"Who's to say that I won't fuck him into submission?" Aphrodite's voice said with laughter as the glow dissipated leaving Artemis alone.

Artemis smiled and walked away, heading for her own bedroom for a little pleasure. After a moment, she stopped in her tracks and frowned, saying, "Why didn't I go with her.?"

 _Gringotts Bank-London_

"Welcome, Lord Potter," Griphook bowed as Harry entered the wizarding bank, followed closely by Hermione, Sirius, and Remus. "And welcome Lord Black. I was told by King Ragnarok to expect you and take you directly to him. If you would be so kind as to follow me."

Harry nodded and followed Griphook across the large room where most of the normal banking takes place. As they walked, nearly all of the goblins that were either working on their bookkeeping or helping wizards or witches with their accounts looked up at Harry and his group and bowed their heads respectfully. "They all know about you, Harry." Sirius whispered to Harry with a chuckle. "You're most likely the most important wizard to have ever entered this bank."

Harry smiled and returned the gesture to the goblins, passing past the main desk where Harry had usually went whenever he had business with them. As they continued past the desk, Griphook led them through another set of double doors, which led them to a room with a winding stone staircase going downwards into a dimly lit area.

"Very few witches and wizards have had the honor of meeting our king, Lord Potter and Lord Black," Griphook picked up a torch from one of the walls as they walked down the staircase. "Those that had visited him in the past had angered him greatly. So, please take care of how you talk to our king."

Griphook turned his head and looked directly at Sirius, even though he had meant the warning for everyone. Sirius smiled weakly and nodded, causing Harry and Remus to laugh, as apparently the goblins were well aware of Sirius' antics before the events of thirteen years ago. After going down the long winding stairs for nearly thirty minutes, Griphook stepped off the final step and headed towards a long hallway made out of marble and stone. Harry and Sirius walked side-by-side with Hermione and Remus directly behind them, all following Griphook towards the largest set of double doors they have ever seen. Much larger than the doors of Hogwarts, made of a mixture of platinum and gold, lined with rubies, emeralds, and diamonds all along the sides and frame. Harry had to admit he was truly impressed by the way this door looked, and knew that behind this door was the king of the goblins.

Griphook knocked on the golden door three times loudly, the sound echoing off the walls around them. After a moment, a low booming voice said from the other side of the doors, "Enter!"

Griphook slowly pushed the doors open, just enough to allow each of them to enter one at a time. Harry entered first, just behind Griphook and saw a magnificent looking hall. Twice the size of the Great Hall in Hogwarts, with stone pillars lined with jewels, several large tables made out of granite with fur lined seats surrounding them, and right at the far end, a large throne made out of gold and mithril, covered in plush red velvet cloth. Sitting upon the throne was a dark skinned goblin, at least 5'10" tall, muscular but slightly heavy set looking, with long black hair and a beard that would make Dumbledore appreciate it. He was wearing a gold robe lined with diamonds, sparkling against the torches all over the room. The crown he wore was made of mithril, bedazzled with rubies and emeralds, and shined with a green hue when the light from the torches hit it.

"Your majesty," Griphook bowed after he stopped ten feet away from Ragnarok. "I present Lord Harry James Potter, Lord Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Hermione Jean Granger."

Harry respectfully bowed before the goblin king, and the others followed suit. Ragnorok nodded and motioned for them to stand back up. He then stared specifically at Harry and said to him, "Is there a reason why your house-elf is waiting in my lobby?."

Harry nodded with a bit of a frown "I mean no offense your majesty but I thought best to get a state of my accounts before sending Dobby home to take care of estate. As I have yet to see my family vaults I don't know if I will need my house-elf to move things." After the doors closed, Ragnarok smiled a toothy grin, showing the group in front of him his sharp brown fangs which looked like they could tear flesh from bone.

"Well, this is indeed a first!" Ragnarok let out a boastful laugh that echoed the entire hall. "A sole wizard that's a lord to multiple houses, including Le Fey, Pendragon, and Emrys. I; my father, nor my father's father has ever witnessed this before."

Another loud laugh from the goblin king echoed across the place, and Ragnarok got off from his throne and walked towards Harry. Harry did his best to keep his composer as Ragnarok stood in front of him, but even as Harry looked up at the goblin standing nearly toe-to-toe with him, he was shocked to say the least.

"Now, I'm sure that you remember that we requested a drop of your blood when you first visited us three years ago, Lord Potter." Ragnarok explained. "We used that blood to trace your genealogy, and it did confirm that your are the rightful heir to the Houses of Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Pevrell, as well as the first families we ever built vaults for; Pendragon, Le Fey, and Emrys."

"If I may ask, your majesty," Hermione carefully asked. "Why didn't you inform Harry about this sooner?"

"It was decided by Albus Dumbledore to not reveal Lord Potter's ancestry, until after he was seventeen and discovered this information himself," Ragnarok answered very easily. "As Dumbledore is Lord Potter's magical guardian, he had the right to keep this from Lord Potter. That was, of course, up to the moment Lord Potter declared his lordships in front of the Minister of Magic. Oh, now that was a moment that I would have wished to have seen."

Ragnarok laughed even louder and longer than before, with Harry repicturing that event in his head and joining the king in laughing about it. Both Remus and Hermione smiled weakly at them, with Sirius laughing as he imagined how Fudge must have looked. "I can only hope that worthless sack of shit was left speechless after he found out about Harry." Sirius said, half choking in laughter as he did.

"As do I, Lord Black," Ragnarok said as his laughter died down. "As of now, Lord Potter still holds the Black family ring. I assume you are here to officially reclaim it."

Sirius raised his brow, "I thought my mother disowned me from the family when I ran away?"

Raganarock chuckled darkly, "Oh she tried to, but if Walburga was to disown you she would in effect be killing herself. As the muggle say, catch-22; she would be damned if she did and she certainly felt damned for not being able to. In any case you still held the title of Lord Black as you were never convicted. So you are not claiming lordship?"

"I'm afraid not, your majesty," Sirius smiled, although he sounded rather serious. "As you are no doubt aware, I have been imprisoned in Azkaban for twelve years, and because of my proximity to the Dementors, I am unfortunately not able to produce a legitimate heir to my direct bloodline. So, since Harry is next-in-line to the Black family lordship, I officially abdicate the title of 'Lord Black' to Harry."

Harry looked up at Sirius with a puzzled look. "You can't be Lord Black because you can't have kids?" Harry inquired. "That doesn't make a whole lot of sense."

"In matters such as legacies, the Black family must have a guaranteed bloodline to ensure its power over the lesser Houses." Ragnarok answered. "To simplify a bit, Sirius great-grandfather was very concerned with other families using the House of Black for their own benefit, so he arranged it with us to make sure that as long as the primary bloodline could produce an heir, it would have complete control over all House matters. However, since it's now clear that Sirius can not produce an heir, the secondary bloodline, which was established by your grandmother Dorea Potter nee Black, takes full control over the House of Black. So, the title of 'Lord Black' goes to you Lord Potter, along with all that entitles."

"If there's is nothing else that can be done, then I accept my right as lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black," Harry said formally before the goblin king. "However, I want Sirius to act in my stead for House Black in matters such as the Ministry and the Wizengamot; places where I won't be able to speak for every House that I am a lord of."

"That sounds very reasonable, Lord Potter," Ragnarok smiled and chuckled at Harry's suggestion. The goblin then faced Sirius and asked him, "Do you accept the title of 'Patriarch Black', and do you agree to assist Lord Black in matters such as he has just referred?"

"I do, your majesty," Sirius humbly bowed. "I accept the title of 'Patriarch Black', and swear to always protect and defend my House from outside intrusions. With that in mind, I do have some suggestions I would like to give Harry regarding Black family matters."

"Of course, Patriarch Black," Harry looked up at Sirius and smiled. "Of course, I have a good feeling on what you might suggest."

"I, for one, am definitely interested," Ragnarok laughed loudly. "However, I myself have some news that might interest both of you, Lord Black, and Patriarch Black."

Both Harry and Sirius looked at the goblin king and frowned a bit as Ragnarok turned and headed back towards his throne. When he reached his throne, he pressed one of the rubies on the arm rest, and a few moments later, another goblin entered from a side room Harry didn't notice when he first entered this chamber. After the goblin walked further into the light, Harry recognized the goblin as Balrog, the very same goblin Harry had used an Imperius on to gain access into Bellatrix's vault. Another moment later, Harry saw a tall, slender blonde haired witch with black highlights, wearing a long black dress with silver stripes along the hem of it. Harry almost grimaced at seeing Narcissa Malfoy again, but remembered that she did help him defeat Voldemort. Of course, that was a previous timeline.

"Cousin Narcissa, this is indeed a surprise," Sirius frowned as she walked toward Harry and him. He then looked at Ragnarok and ask, "For what purpose did you summon Narcissa Malfoy to this meeting?"

"She arrived here very early this morning," Ragnarok explained to them. "She's been coming here these last few days, meeting with us regarding her husband's actions over these past ten years. Illegal actions as we have all discovered, based upon Patriarch Black's unlawful imprisonment, and the fact that Lord Malfoy managed to obtain access to the Black family vaults using his wife's status as a Black and his son's status as a potential heir to the House to take certain items from the vaults and sell them to less than savory characters. Although our investigation seems to indicate that Lord Malfoy did more than we first realized. If our investigation proves true, we may seek out DMLE to exhume your grandfather, Lord Arcturus Black III. We have reason to suspect that Lord Malfoy may have helped with his death in 1985."

"I swear to you, Lord Black," Narcissa faced Sirius and said, completely unaware that Harry was the Lord of House Black officially now. "I had no idea that Lucius was involved in your imprisonment. However, I did grant Lucius access to my vault during your incarceration. I naturally assumed that when Potter turned thirteen, he passed on taking the Black lordship, thus paving the way for Draco…"

"That's Lord Potter to you, Narcissa!" Harry angrily said. Forcing her to look at the Black family ring on his left hand, he continued. "I am the Lord to the House of Black, and your husband and your son had made my life difficult ever since I first met them on separate occasions. They are nothing but spoiled bullies; cowards who delight in the suffering of those they think are beneath them."

Narcissa took a step back, gasping slightly at the fact that a thirteen year old boy was now in charge and she would have to now answer to him. She trembled a bit as she locked her eyes upon Harry, who was just a few inches shorter than Narcissa, but at that moment she felt like he towered over her. Narcissa had to wonder of all the things she had heard Lucius and Draco say against the young lord. She knew better than to put those words into her mind for they will not help her situation. She looked to Sirius for explanation to what Harry, no, what Lord Black had said.

"I gave Harry the lordship, cousin," Sirius explained, noticing Narcissa's shocked face. "Unfortunately, after all the years in Azkaban, I can not produce an heir. I will act as Patriarch to the House in matters regarding the family, and as such, suggest to him changes to undo mistakes that were made by my father."

Harry turned towards Sirius, almost breaking into a smile as he knew what Sirius would suggest first. "My first suggestion is for Andromeda Tonks nee Black be restored to full rights under our House." Sirius stated firmly. "With that, her daughter Nyphadora also should receive the same privileges under our House as she is an Auror in training under the tutelage of Alastor Moody."

"I agree, along with the added order that both of Andromeda's sisters make an official and public apology to her in regards of their mother disowning her and making sure that she lost her rights as a Black," Harry said in a commanding tone, which startled Narcissa greatly and felt a very strange arousal to the young man. "Also, in regards to both Narcissa and Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, they should both compensate Andromeda for this injustice, so they both must agree to give Andromeda at least twenty-five percent of their personal treasury."

"My lord," Narcissa begged with pleading eyes, nearly falling to her knees as she did so. "Neither Bellatrix or I had any knowledge beforehand that our mother was going to disown Andromeda for marrying a muggleborn wizard. Why should we have to pay her for this when we did nothing wrong?"

"Because after your mother died, neither you nor Bellatrix did anything to return her back to the family," Sirius said, enjoying the look on Narcissa's face. Turning towards Harry again Sirius added "I do agree that Narcissa or Bellatrix had no knowledge about their sister's disownment beforehand, and after their mother's death, it would have looked bad for either of them to return Andromeda's status while they were married themselves."

"Are they not members of the Black family first?" Harry kept his eyes locked on Narcissa as he asked this to Sirius. "The Lestranges and the Malfoys are not more prominent than the Blacks. However, considering that both Lucius and Rodolphus are pureblood bigots, trying to restore Andromeda back to the family would have cost them greatly with their husbands. So, I hereby amend the amount to fifteen percent, as long as both Narcissa and Bellatrix make their apologies convincing enough for both me and Andromeda's satisfactions. Also, since it's been made clear of Lucius' involvement against Sirius' incarceration, I hereby dissolve the marriage of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black."

At that point Narcissa fell to her knees; completely shocked by Harry's announcement. She had originally believed that Lord Black would have blamed her and Draco completely for Lucius' actions, keeping her marriage intact only in such a manner to pay off the debt that the Malfoy family owed the Blacks. However, it was clear to her now that Lord Black had no intention of allowing the Malfoy family any further access to them. This did not mean she wasn't going to be punished though, and as her lord gleamed upon her with his piercing green eyes, her mind suddenly went into an imaginative state; seeing herself naked and on her knees, bound by a magical collar servicing her young lord like a common whore. She immediately shook that image out of her head, even though she was now aware of a growing wetness beneath her black silk panties.

"An excellent command, Lord Potter-Black," Ragnarok said with a chuckle. "I do like to mention that upon marrying Narcissa Black, Lucius was required to pay a rather large bride price to Sirius' grandfather, who was Lord Black at that time. However, no such price was ever paid, and if I might add, while Rodolphus Lestrange did pay his bride price for his marriage to Bellatrix, there was the matter of an obligation that both men was meant to fulfill, as stipulated in their marriage contract."

"I recall that their marriage contract involved producing a male heir for the House of Black within five years of marriage," Sirius mused, smiling with his arms crossed. "I knew my grandfather well, and he would negotiate heavily with either Malfoy or Lestrange to produce an heir for our family, seeing that my uncle had only produced females instead, so he needed insurance that at least one of my cousins could fill the requirement for House Black by producing a sole heir for them."

"Whoa, to think that if Lucius agreed to that, Draco would have been Lord Black instead of me," Harry shook his head at the thought. "Very well, considering that even though a bride price was paid, however the fact that Rodolphus could not produce an heir for House Black, I hereby dissolve that marriage as well."

"Excellent, Lord Black," Ragnarok said most approvingly. "However, that does leave the matter of what to do with the Malfoy estate. As you are aware, after Lucius Malfoy's deceitful actions were made known, we immediately locked all of the Malfoy vaults and declared them all forfeit to House Black. So, as of now, you get to decide what happens to these vaults."

"For the time being, keep them all locked up, including Draco's trust vault," Harry said, drawing a deep gasp from Narcissa. Keeping his eyes locked on her Harry said to her, "Your son deserves the same kind of punishment that your ex-husband deserves, Narcissa. As far as I am concerned, it wasn't just Lucius alone who committed this crime against me, it was the House of Malfoy who stole from the House of Black. However, I am not unkind, so I will release Draco's trust vault to your care, under several conditions."

Narcissa was almost in tears at this point, crawling towards Harry not completely aware that she was still on her knees. This stunned Hermione a bit, as she wasn't used to seeing someone grovel, especially someone like Narcissa Black. Even though this was the first time she had met this witch, it seemed like that Narcissa was slightly enjoying being like this. Looking over at Harry, Hermione could tell that Harry was slightly enjoying seeing Narcissa like this, and for some reason, Hermione enjoyed it as well.

"Thank you, my lord," Narcissa said, stopping right in front of Harry, her face only six inches away from Harry's bulging crotch. Even though she couldn't see it, Narcissa could tell that her lord's cock was much larger than the barely five inch manhood that was her ex-husband's. Her imagination took over for a moment as the image of her being face-fucked by this monster, and again she began to feel her panties become even more wet.

"You haven't heard my conditions yet, Narcissa," Harry said, his smile widening a bit as he noticed Narcissa's eyes staring at his crotch. "My first condition will be for Draco to forfeit his status as a member of House Black. This includes any gold he believes he has a right to, and any and all right to claim the lordship should anything happen to me. Also, he must agree to dissolve his marriage contract to Pansy Parkinson, as he is the heir to his House; he can make that happen in Lucius' absence. Not only that, he must make no attempt in the future to wed or produce any offspring for his House. In short, I want Draco to understand that he will be the last member of his House."

"If I may, Lord Black," Sirius looked at Harry and frowned a bit. "That may be too extreme. I do not blame you for your anger, but the Malfoy family owes us a great debt. There's not just the matter of paying back what Lucius stole from our vaults, but with the added debt of paying what was owed to us concerning the bride price for Narcissa, Draco might not be able to pay it all back, interest including."

Harry looked at Narcissa, who pleaded, "Please, don't be so cruel to Draco. My lord, I will promise you Draco will do his best to pay you back, but please don't rob him of his future."

"I will consider changing my mind about Draco's future, if all of the conditions that I have stated for him are agreed to and if he has already paid at least ten percent of what he owes the Black family, then I will consider allowing him to continue his deceitful and criminal line," Harry responded with a bit of coldness. "However, that does not let you off the hook Narcissa, as you are also guilty of allowing Lucius to do what he did. So, your punishment will begin with helping Draco adjust to his new situation, which will include moving out of Malfoy Manor, and moving in temporarily into the Leaky Cauldron, until I can find a suitable place for the two of you to live."

"I think I have an idea of where they can live, Lord Black," Sirius said, smiling a little. "There's a place in London that would be perfect for Narcissa and Draco to live, as I'm quite sure no one has lived there since my mother died. It's number 12 Grimmauld Place, and while I haven't been there in years I'm pretty certain that it'll need a deep, thorough cleaning before the place can be lived in properly."

Harry frowned as he instantly realized that the locket was currently hidden inside of Grimmauld Place. He then remembered that the only one who knew where the locket was hidden was Kreacher, and that old, wrinkly House-elf had to do what Harry told him to do. So, breathing a quick sigh of relief, he nodded and said, "Grimmauld Place sounds like a perfect place for Draco to learn humility. So Narcissa, after you leave here, you will inform Draco of what has occurred here, I will allow the two of you to stay in Malfoy Manor for one week, giving both you and Draco enough time to pack your things and move to Grimmauld Place. Also, since I forgot to mention this, Draco has that time to either sell all of the Malfoy House-Elves to other wizarding families to help pay off the family's debt, or to sign them over to me, and I will agree to forgive ten percent of the outstanding debt, not including interest."

"And that interest is high, Narcissa Black," Ragnarok all but growled. "After we goblins made a full accounting of all Malfoy vaults, the Malfoy family is nearly destitute. Draco's trust vault had been supplied by the Black family on the order from the late Lady Walburga Black, as she had hoped that Draco would take the mantle of Lord Black, as Sirius was in Azkaban, at the time, before her death; she had no other heirs for the House. However, since Lord Potter-Black wants Draco disavowed from the House of Black, Draco's trust vault will not receive any more gold from the Black family. As it stands, the complete debt, including all interest, that the Malfoy family owes the Black family stands at 25,479,831 Galleons. Let me remind you, Miss Black, that you already agreed to sell off personal objects that you and you ex-husband collected during your marriage, and you also agreed to sell Malfoy Manor already, hoping that you would have plenty of time to find a suitable place for you and Draco. Normally, we would have immediately seized Malfoy Manor for the House of Black after we ascertained Lord Black's identity. Fortunately for both you and Heir Malfoy, Lord Potter-Black has been gracious enough to give you a week to move, and has even given the two of you a place to live. Know this, Heir Malfoy will be charged rent while he lives in Grimmauld Place, which will be added to the Malfoy debt every month until Heir Malfoy reaches adulthood, by which time we expect him to start paying off the debt, or we will have no choice but to evict him from Grimmauld Place."

"Not to interrupt, your majesty," Hermione spoke up with a slight apologetic tone. "While I am fascinated with the matter between the Houses of Black and Malfoy, I would very much like to know about Harry's other Houses, most notably the House of Potter, Harry's namesake."

"Of course, Miss Granger, or should I say, the future Lady Potter," Ragnarok turned to face the young witch. Harry smiled at hearing Ragnarok call Hermione that, and gently took Hermione's hand into his own as the goblin king faced them both and continued. "The House of Potter has 10 vaults full of gold, valuable objects and weapons, and rare items not usually found in the Wizarding World." Ragnarok looked down at the large book that Harry noticed the goblin king retrieved by his side. "The total gold we have ascertained to be 986,974,699,951 Galleons, but in truth, we still haven't counted it all just yet. The Potter family is one of the oldest families in Great Britain, not to mention the Wizarding World. We have also made a full accounting of all properties under the Potter name, and we have discovered that there are several houses, castles, manors, and other buildings listed in nearly every major continent around the world, as well as some island nations as well. House Potter also has major holdings in several businesses inside of the Wizarding World and out. There are simply too many to mention, but they include Ollivander's, Zanko's, The Daily Prophet, Muggle companies such as Rolls-Royce and Mercedes Benz, as well some tool manufacturer that located here in London. I believe the place is called Grunnings."

"Hang on! That's where Uncle Vernon works," Harry nearly shouted, as he was completely shocked to learn this. "Just how much of Grunnings do I own?"

"At the most recent accounting, you own 40% of that business," Ragnarok informed him. The goblin then looked a little closer at Harry and asked, "I'm sorry, but is your uncle Vernon Dursley? I should have made the connection, but I do have another property that you own that I now know I should tell you about: 4 Privet Drive was purchased in full by James and Lily Potter as a wedding present for Petunia and Vernon Dursley,;despite the arrogant fat muggle's objections to living in a house owned by what he referred to as freaks. After your parents died, the deed was naturally bequeathed to you, and we have been holding it until such time as for you to officially hold it in the Muggle World. So, in their eyes, the house belongs to them, but in ours the place belongs rightfully to you."

"Interesting, then I would like the deed to the place in my possession before I leave here today." Harry said, imagining the look on his uncle's, aunt's, and cousin's faces upon learning that Harry owned their house. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes, but not as Lord Potter, but as Lord Slytherin," Ragnarok said with almost a childlike eagerness. "As you know, your exploits for the past three years at Hogwarts have been told all over Britain, I am most interested in what occurred last year, specifically, you discovering the Chamber of Secrets, and what was inside."

"I do remember that well, though it isn't one of my fondest memories," Harry said with a slight shrug. "Are you interested in what you might find inside the chamber? To tell the truth, I regret not exploring it after saving Ginny Weasley and always wondered if there was more than what I first saw."

"If you wish, I can have my goblins run an extensive survey of the entire area, and I will give you a detailed report of everything that we find in there," Ragnarok responded. "However, the interest I have has to do with the basilisk you defeated, as its fangs and hide are extremely valuable to us, as well as it's vital organs for toxins, poisons, and other items that can be used for goblin kind. I am very willing to pay quite handsomely for the basilisk."

"You are aware that Fawkes, Dumbledore's familiar, blinded the serpent before I killed it?" Harry asked the goblin king with a somber tone. "I only ask this because the eyes are known to kill if one looks directly into them, and petrify those that look indirectly, through reflection and refraction. You might not be able to get much from that part of the beast."

"While I am aware of this fact, Lord Slytherin, we goblins can find uses for anything, regardless of its condition," Ragnarok chuckled a bit. "Those eyes might still benefit my clan, even though you may not see it. I am willing to offer no more than 20 million Galleons for the basilisk. What say you, Lord Slytherin?"

"I say we have a deal, your majesty," Harry replied, bowing respectfully towards the goblin. In truth, Harry wasn't concerned with how much Ragnarok was willing to pay, as he knew already that he was the richest wizard in the known world, at least a hundred times more than the second richest. "If I may be so bold, I would like to know about the current wealth of my other houses."

"As you wish," Ragnarok said with a big smile, still happy with acquiring the basilisk from Harry. "I would like to remind you that three of your Houses are still not tallied, as each of their respective vaults require the Lord of that House to open them. Until you do, I cannot give you an official report on the wealth of the Houses of Le Fey, Pendragon, and Emrys. As for the rest," Ragnarok looked back down at his book after turning a few pages. "The House Black has a current wealth of s the second largest amount, even with Malfoy's activities, with 575 million Galleons. The next largest is Peverell, with 550 million Galleons, followed closely by Slytherin with 549 million. From there we have Ravenclaw with 497 million, Hufflepuff with 371 million, and finally Gryffindor with 286 million. However, you might be surprised by what you find once we open the Pendragon, Le Fey, and Emerys vaults."

"Before we do that, I would like to ask you about something in private, if I may," Harry said to Ragnarok, and then turned to face Hermione, Sirius, and Remus. "If you guys don't mind, that is."

Both Sirius and Remus nodded, slightly curious about what Harry wanted to ask the goblin king, but turned to leave. Hermione gave Harry a slight frown as this was something she felt Harry was keeping from her, but gave Harry a seductive kiss in front of Narcissa and slowly walked out of the large chamber. Narcissa looked almost longingly at Harry before following the group behind Hermione, almost unaware that she was still on her knees. However, as she did, she began to realize that while in the presence of Lord Black, that a proper lady such as herself should always kneel at her lord's feet.

However, before Narcissa left through the doors, Harry stopped her by grabbing her arm gently, and then pulled her back up to her feet. He casually pulled her closer and whispered, "From now on, Narcissa, you will get down on your knees whenever you and I are in the same room. It's time for you to learn your proper place for servicing your lord and master."

With that, Harry gave Narcissa a quick slap to her ass, causing her to moan quite loudly as her body shook and juices began flowing out of her pussy and slide down her thighs. Narcissa felt her legs go weak as she walked out of the chamber, smiling slightly at the pleasure her lord just gave her.

"Now, what is so important that you needed to speak with me privately, Lord Potter," Ragnarok frowned, more than curious as to what Harry wanted.

"It's about me, your majesty, and Voldemort," Harry said calmly, but with a determined look on his face. "As you recall last year, When I defeated the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, then you probably also know that I fought and defeated a version of Voldemort hidden in a diary."

"I'm very aware that the Voldemort you faced was in fact a horcrux," Ragnarok said with an equal calm tone."I am also thankful that you defeated Tom Riddle's soul that lived inside of that book. However, I don't know what this has to do with me or my people."

"It wasn't the only horcrux Voldemort made," Harry said to Ragnarok. "He created a total of seven, one of which he is unaware of at this time. Professor Dumbledore and I will be searching for these items, and while that happens, I would like to ask you and your people to prepare the ritual for horcrux transfer for each of the items imbued with Voldemort's soul. Unfortunately, I must also request one done for me, as the final piece of Voldemort's soul is inside my scar."

"I find it strange that Albus Dumbledore did not inform me of this earlier," Ragnarok said after a long pause, considering the information Harry gave him. He then eyed Harry a little suspiciously as the goblin felt that there was something that this young wizard was not telling him. "Is there something else you want to tell me, Lord Potter?"

"I think it's best that Professor Dumbledore fills you on the rest," Harry answered. "For now, just know that we have a pretty good idea as to where most of these horcruxes are, and it's best to leave it at that. The reason being is that I don't want to incriminate someone just for having it in their possession as it is very likely they do not know they are in possession of a horcrux."

"That I can understand, Lord Potter," Ragnarok sighed. "Very well, I will instruct my people to begin the preparations for transferring the horcruxes. You should know, however, that removing a horcrux from a living being such as yourself will be an extremely painful experience lasting several hours. The last horcrux removal we did on a person left that one nearly lifeless from the experience, and did not live many months after it was done. I rather not mention who it was that required this, though I will say it was nearly three centuries ago."

Harry nodded his understanding, saying, "I will prepare myself for the ordeal as best I can, your majesty. Please inform me when the time is best for this to happen. If there is nothing else, I would like a tour of all of my vaults now."

"Of course, Lord Potter. I myself will accompany you and your group as we tour all of your families' vaults."

Harry smiled again as Ragnarok walked with a steady tempo out of the chamber and began making his way towards the stairs. Harry rejoined Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and Narcissa who immediately got down on her knees and followed behind her lord as they went up the stairs. Ragnarok led the way, leading back up the stairs and out of the room that led to the winding stairway. Once they entered the main room again, they immediately turned to the direction of the vault tunnels.

From there, the group took three carts down to the vaults, with Harry and Ragnarok in the lead cart, followed by Sirius and Remus, and finally Hermione and Narcissa in the last cart. The first stop they made was to the Potter family vaults, which was several levels lower than where Harry's trust vault was. This was already something Harry knew about, but never really visited before, as after the Daemon War had ended, he had no real appetite to explore them. However, now that he was back in the past or future as it were; he was more than a little curious as to what was inside all of them.

The first Potter vault was somewhat lame, as all it had was a mountainful of papers. However, as Ragnarok explained, he soon realized that most of these papers were in fact deeds to properties around the world, including the Dursley's home. Harry quickly thumbed through some of the paperwork, finding the Dursley home deed and folding it into his back pocket neatly. He also noticed that several of the properties were apartment buildings listed around Britain, America, Japan, and other major countries.

"Most of these apartment buildings are in the Muggle World," Ragnarok explained as he saw Harry looking through the paperwork. "Muggles rent apartments inside, not knowing that they are leasing to a Wizarding family. They pay us goblins through their mail service, we convert their Muggle money into Galleons, and we store that gold into your vaults; minus our ten percent fee for handling all of the business for House Potter. Your grandfather was very wise to invest in this market, Lord Potter."

Harry nodded appreciatively, then left the vault to go the next one, which was full of gold, so much of it in fact that only Harry and Ragnarok could fit in there. The next four vaults were exactly like that, filled with so much gold that anybody could barely fit in it. After Harry left the final vault that was filled with gold, everyone went to the next one.

Harry couldn't help but gasp loudly after stepping into this next vault. Filled halfway with jewels that glittered underneath the torchlight that half the group was carrying, while the other half had artifacts from the Potter family as well as items that Harry immediately recognized from the Muggle World. The one thing that definitely caught his eye, a 1934 model Mercedes Benz limousine, completely white on the outside except for a golden P designed and glossed onto the back doors on both sides. Harry quickly moved over to the limousine, and checked inside of it. The driver section looked much like what Harry figured a classic limousine would look like, except for the fact that it was shrunk down so that a House-Elf could fit inside as the driver. The back section was completely different, as when Harry opened the back door, it looked twice the size of the limo itself, cushioned with red silk seats surrounding a large dining table. From Harry's perspective, it looked like it could easily fit 30 people inside.

"Your grandfather made special enhancements for this piece of Muggle machinery," Ragnarok said, noticing Harry's interest into the car. "Mostly just extension and protection charms so he could have his friends party inside without getting hurt."

"I'll have Dobby retrieve the limousine in a couple of days, if that's alright?" Harry shut the door and faced Ragnarok. As he walked out of the vault, Harry smiled and almost laughed as he imagined the look on both Vernon's and Dudley's faces when they saw Harry coming to their home in that limousine.

The final vaults for House Potter were filled with antiques, old books, and more cars from the late 30's to the early fifties. Harry was quite satisfied with the entire vault, mentally picking out certain items he wanted to use for Potter Manor, as soon as he moved into it.

From there, they boarded the carts again and headed to the Black family vaults, which were five levels lower than the Potter vaults. When they got there, Harry saw the same amount of vaults the House Potter has, only when Ragnarok opened the first three vaults, they were practically empty. They were some artifacts still inside, but from Harry's perspective, Lucius must have managed to take the bulk of what was inside these three vaults.

"Lucius has much to answer for," Sirius said, shortly after they left the third vault. "I'm beginning to wonder how he managed to get away with this for so long. Surely, this had to have started somewhere around the time of Narcissa's pregnancy with Draco."

"You never suspected, Sirius?" Hermione asked the tall thin man as they reach the fourth Black family vault. "If Lucius was accessing the Black vaults, there had to be one member of the family who knew about it."

"If there was, I would have been the last to know," Sirius answered her, shrugging a little as Ragnarok began opening the vault door. "I was practically disowned by my mother during that time in my life. If it wasn't for my brother's death in '79, I most likely would have been. You have to understand, Hermione, that my family had no love for Muggles and Muggleborns, so they didn't appreciate me associating with them frequently."

"It was House Black's very nature to shun Muggles and Muggleborns. A position that I will not tolerate now that I am Lord of that House," Harry told Hermione, with a glance over at Narcissa, as Harry knew that Narcissa would have an extremely hard time accepting Harry's position on the matter. Just then, Harry had a weird vision about having Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Petunia servicing his dragon dick.

Harry shook the thought out of his head immediately as he entered the vault. Thankfully, it looked like Lucius didn't get a chance to pilfer from this vault, as it was full of precious antiques, portraits of long forgotten members of the Black family, old dusty grimoires that Hermione eyed hungrily. She almost rushed over to where these old books were and tried to pick one up, but Sirius stopped her.

"Those are Black family grimoires, Hermione, and only a member of the House of Black can handle them," Sirius explained to Hermione. "It was decided by one of my ancestors, I don't know which, that only the Lord and direct members of the House of Black can read those grimoires. My ancestor, who was Lord Black at the time, made it so that our secrets and magics stay within the Black family."

"Couldn't Harry reverse the order? He is Lord Black now," Hermione asked, obviously hoping that she would be able to read at least one of the grimoires.

"Sorry," Sirius shook his head. "But as I said before, only a Black can handle those grimoires."

"Relax, Hermione," Harry finally interjected. "I'm sure I can find a way for you to access these books."

Harry gave Hermione a quick, seductive wink as he thought about his sperm being inside her. Hermione blushed as they left the vault and went to the next vault. As they walked, Harry noticed that Narcissa was closely behind Hermione, eyeing her in a way that Harry couldn't recognize. She was still crawling on her knees, so Harry couldn't really tell why she was eyeing Hermione, especially under such a dimly lit area.

The final Black vaults had very few surprises, though Harry was surprised that one of the vaults had a wide array of classic automobiles, many that looked like they were collected by Sirius' grandfather. Sirius looked equally surprised as the entire group entered and saw everything from a 50's model Rolls Royce to a turn of the century Ford.

"I don't believe this!" Sirius all but exclaimed. "Why would my grandfather have these machines here?"

"While your grandfather and your great-grandfather both hated the Muggle World, they became fascinated by these contraptions," Ragnarok explained to Patriarch Black. "I don't believe your parents were aware of this, as they did not have access to this vault. According to my records, the only people who have entered this vault have been lords of House Black."

"Does that mean only Lord Black could open it?" Harry asked Ragnarok, slightly fascinated that someone might have added that bit of protection for any of these vaults.

"No such protection was ever added," Ragnarok frowned. "The best explanation is that the Lords of House Black never told anyone else about this particular vault, and no other Blacks had ever inquired about it."

Both Harry and Sirius nodded their understanding, as most of the Black family tended to mind their own business, especially after being told by the Lord of the House to do so. Harry did notice Sirius eyeing a shiny black '57 Cadillac before they left the vault. As they boarded the carts, Harry made a request to Ragnarok to remove the Cadillac for Sirius.

Harry believed that they were on their way to one of the Hogwarts founders vaults next, but as Ragnarok laughed loudly, Harry realized that wasn't what the goblin king was planning. The carts began to speed up quite dangerously, much faster than any of the other times Harry had ridden into these caves. Ragnarok's laugh began echoing as they went farther down, nearly losing any light that guided them along the way. Harry began feeling worried for the passengers behind him, and for the next fifteen minutes, all he could see was the glint of metal from the rail they were traveling down upon.

The carts stopped abruptly in almost pitch darkness, but after a moment, the torches around began to light up slowly. Harry had to wait until his eyes readjusted to the dim light as he slowly got out of the cart and stood before three very large vault doors, at least twice the size of any other vault door inside Gringotts. The first door, which was to Harry's left, was solid gold with a symbol of a large dragon etched upon it. The dragon's eyes were sapphires, glowing blue underneath the torches that were surrounding the area. Just beneath the dragon was a sword, etched in perfect silver, with blade engraved in some type of language that no one but Harry could read.

"Beware those who wield me, for I am a reflection of that which is inside of you," Harry read under the dim light, almost as the words itself were making him speak. "If you seek to use me for evil, then I will unleash evil upon you. If you use me for justice, then I will first judge you just before you can wield me."

Harry almost gasped as Hermione looked at him worriedly, then realized what was happening. "The sword is Excalibur, isn't it?" Harry looked at Ragnarok and asked. After the goblin king nodded, Harry looked closer at the golden door then exclaimed, "This is the vault of Arthur Pendragon."

"That is correct, Lord Pendragon," Ragnarok smiled. "The King of the Muggles who once desired to unite all beings peacefully under his rule. We goblins honor him for his actions during his life and once the original Gringotts was founded, we created this vault in his memory, and placed all of his possessions inside. I'm also quite confident that you will recognize these next two vaults: the vault of Merlin Emerys and the vault of Morgan Le Fey."

Harry and the group looked at the other two vault doors and marveled at how different each of them were. The Emerys vault, which was directly in front of Harry, was made entirely of mithril, with the ancient tree Yggdrasil etched in the center, surrounded by a magically flowing lake, and a flying phoenix over the top of it. Harry couldn't help but be impressed with this vault's door design .

The same could not be said about Morgan Le Fay's vault. It looked like it was made out of black volcanic glass. Shiny to the light, but without that light, one wouldn't know it was there. As Harry moved forward towards it, he could just make out several ravens etched on the door, with their wings fully spread surrounding a feminine figure with her back facing Harry and his group. Harry figured that this was the figure of Morgan herself, as the etching was of a tall, slender figure in a dress with long hair.

"So, which vault would you like to open first?" Ragnarok asked, waiting patiently for Harry to decide.

Harry was having a hard time deciding on which vault he wanted to open first. A good part of him wanted to check out Merlin's vault first, but there was also the desire to check out both Arthur's and Morgan's vault as well. After looking at all three vaults for several minutes, Harry went with his gut and decided to open Merlin's vault first.

After informing Ragnarok of his choice, the goblin king told Harry to place his hand on the vault door and identify himself as Lord Emerys. Harry did so, and for a minute, nothing happened. However, the door finally acknowledged Harry as it pulsed a golden flash before it began to slowly open with a creaking sound. Harry stepped back and waited for the door to open fully, almost trembling from anticipation. When the door opened enough for Harry and everyone else to see what was inside.

Hermione completely gasped in shock at the amount of grimoires inside of Merlin's vault. As Harry walked in, both Harry and Hermione had to look high up as the grimoires were stacked all the way to the vault's ceiling, at least 20 feet high. There was also a wide assortment of jewels, gems, and ancient stone tablets, including some writings on them that looked like Egyptian hieroglyphics. What caught Harry's eyes was a long black staff laid against an old oak chair, Looking like it was made from some kind of black wood, it stood nearly ten feet in height, with a bronze top holding a black L shaped symbol. Harry could sense the aura of Merlin from the staff and weirdly enough felt an incredible urge to grab it. However, Harry didn't feel like taking it just yet, as he already had the Elder wand, and his holly wand; not to mention all of the weapons he could summon when he needed.

Hermione was already grabbing several grimoires, stacking them nearly over her head. However, after she grabbed a dusty, brown colored one, her clothes began transforming into a short, dark red dress, with nothing underneath. As she began walking to the exit, Hermione began to feel a chill underneath, and as she glanced downward, she dropped the old, thick books and squealed in embarrassment. As Harry noticed this, he saw that the dress showed a lot of Hermione's cleavage, and he wasn't the only one noticed. While Sirius and Remus did notice Hermione's new look, they averted their eyes out of respect for Harry. It was Narcissa who had her eyes locked on Hermione, and from her being on her knees, Narcissa had a real good look at underneath Hermione's dress, and could see the teenage girl's bare pussy. Narcissa could not help but shudder in pleasure at the thought of eating that girl out.

"How did this happen?' Hermione asked Ragnarok, hoping that he had an answer.

"I do not know, my lady," Ragnarok sounded somewhat apologetic. "There were myths among my predecessors that Merlin was a bit of a prankster, and some even suspected that he was an incubus. Though there was no such proof of that."

Picking up the grimoires again, Hermione left the vault with a frown, though as she picked up the grimoires, she did flash Harry her ass before she walked out of Merlin's vault.

While Harry searched for a bag for the books, Hermione shrank the grimoires down to fit whatever Harry found for them. Finding a bag that looked like an old backpack, Harry handed it over to Hermione and making sure everyone had exited Merlin's vault, he pressed his hand on the door and mentally commanded it to shut.

The next vault Harry decided to open was Arthur Pendragon's. Doing the same thing he did for Merlin's vault, Harry placed his hand on Arthur's vault door and waited for the door to open. When it did, Harry looked upon a vault filled with armor and weapons as well as a two very clear representation of this being Arthur's vault: Arthur's throne, and the actual round table. Arthur's throne was very basic, representing Arthur's humble beginnings, made almost entirely of wood, cast with red cushions for comfort, with a gold symbol of three circles intertwining with one another. Leaning against the throne was the sheath that once held Excalibur, Avalon itself. Laced with blue and gold silk, the empty sheath was almost glowing with importance as Harry walked over to the throne.

Sirius, Remus, and Hermione were paying closer attention to the round table. Even though it looked simple in it's design, the large brown oak table had the same symbol that was on Arthur's throne. Hermione began tracing her finger along the indentation the circles made on the wood. "A Celtic circle knot, representing truth, loyalty, and brotherhood. Symbolizing that no one who sat here was less or more important, not even the king himself."

Harry wasn't listening, though he was justly occupied by a portrait he found behind Arthur's throne. The painting looked like it was of Camelot, with the huge, white castle being surrounded by a vast city. Harry thought about its beauty, and bent slightly to stare at it more closely. As he did, the same Celtic circle knot appeared on the painting and a strange feminine voice spoke inside of Harry's head.

" _I have been waiting for you, Harry James Pendragon,"_ The voice said in a trancing manner. _"Please touch the symbol and claim your birthright."_

Harry touched the symbol somewhat in a trance, and in an instant, Harry was pulled through the painting and was transported to another dimension. As he was pulled, time in the Pendragon's vault had froze while Harry suddenly appeared in front of a large white castle. However, he wasn't alone, as directly in front of him, no more than ten feet away stood three blonde haired females dressed in very revealing body armor.

The tallest, and most obviously the most eldest of the three was dressed in a tight, light blue battle armor with a white cape attached to it. The blue armored breastplate was very short, revealing her very ample breasts and her legs almost up to her crotch area. The girl who stood next to her was about a foot shorter, wearing an equally revealing blue armor, but one without an apparent cape. Her breasts were less revealing, and she did wear some type knee high white boots. The third girl was the same height as the second, wearing a very skimpy brown, reddish armor, if Harry could call it that. Harry could see that her arms, legs, and breasts were covered by this armor, but very little of anything else.

" _This is Arthuria, Artoria, Mordred,"_ The voice told Harry. _"They are Pendragons from another dimension, all three loyal to the Pendragon family and it's current leader, which is you, Harry Pendragon."_

"Who are you?" Harry asked almost flabbergasted. "Why are you talking inside of my head?"

" _I am Vivian, the Lady of the Lake and guardian of Avalon,"_ Vivian's voice spoke to Harry. _"I have long since departed from the mortal realm, so when the need arises, I communicate to people this way. That doesn't mean I cannot return to your realm if the need arises, or if I feel like returning for pleasure. After all, I haven't felt the pleasure of a man since Merlin."_

Harry felt his dragon dick being grabbed tightly at that point by an invisible hand. At the same time, the eldest blonde in front of him, Arthuria, bowed before him and said, "I am Arthuria Pendragon, former king of England. Are you meant to be our master?"

"Yes, I believe I am," Harry responded, breathing somewhat ragged as he was still feeling Vivian's hand was stroking his cock. "I am Harry Potter, lord to the House of Pendragon, and I am also the lord of Emerys and the lord of Le Fey."

"You are the master of both Merlin and Morgan?" The girl who was in between Arthuria and the other blonde girl, cocked her eyebrow at Harry. "I am Artoria, and I highly doubt that Merlin's or Morgan's bloodline would ever mix. Explain to me how this is possible, or you will suffer my wrath."

Harry tried to answer, but he had to wait as Vivian's invisible hand to stop caressing his erection. He had to wait until Vivian's hand to slow down a bit before he could speak, and by that time, both Artoria and Mordred had summoned their swords. "I'm from a time when over a thousand years since they lived. I know it doesn't sound plausible, but I swear it's true."

Both Artoria and Mordred eyed Harry suspiciously for a moment, but Arthuria looked at Harry's crotch and saw an invisible hand and gave a bit of a smirk. "Lady Vivian is stroking your dick, isn't she?"

Harry could only nod as he groaned softly as Vivian's hand suddenly stopped for a moment, holding his shaft in almost a vise like grip. At that moment, Vivian's voice finally was heard by everyone, like an echo overhead, saying, _"I see that I still can't get past you, Arthuria."_

"Well, if you want this Potter boy to be our master, don't you think you should release his dick so we can all travel back to his realm and begin his duties as our master," Arthuria said with a giggle.

Vivian giggled as well, and finally released Harry's dick and transported them all back to Arthur's vault inside of Gringotts. As they appear back inside the vault, Harry realized that he was now sitting on Arthur's throne and the three blonde women surround the throne with Arthuria directly to Harry's right. Artoria stood directly behind the throne, and Mordred to Harry's left side while time began to resume inside the vault.

Hermione was the first to notice that Harry was surrounded by these three blonde, armored females, and gasped loudly causing Sirius, Remus, and Narcissa to look at Harry and these girls. "Harry, who are they?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Harry stood up and quickly made introductions for everybody, with Sirius looking at Arthuria with a bit of a seductive look, and Hermione becoming slightly jealous at the size of Arthuria's breasts, as they were definitely DD's.

Fortunately, they kept things civil and they soon left Arthur's vault and headed towards the final vault on the floor: Morgan Le Fey's. Opening her black stone vault door came with several caws from the birds on the door as it slowly opened. After it did, Harry saw a very dimly lit vault, filled with much of the same items Harry saw in Merlin's vault. They were vast amounts of grimoires and runes over most of the vault, as well as ancient artifacts around the rest of it. The vault itself was not as full as Arthur's and Merlin's, but Harry did feel very uneasy, like the air itself was alive.

Thankfully, no one saw any interest in Morgan's vault, so they left with Harry sealing the door back up and everyone getting back in the carts, with Arthuria, Artoria, and Mordred cramping themselves into the carts with the others. Going back up through the tunnels, the trip was less frightening than the trip going down, though the turns they made were somewhat scary, much like a roller coaster. About fifteen minutes of travelling, Ragnarok stopped the carts in front of three, regular looking vault doors. They were still on the lower section of the tunnels, but Harry already knew that these vaults each belonged to Cadmus, Antioch, and Ignotus Peverell.

Ragnarok opened all three vaults, allowing Harry to look inside each of the vaults. There wasn't much inside Cadmus' or Antioch's vaults except for the containers for the Elder wand and the resurrection stone. There was gold and jewels inside, but the only one that had anything worthwhile was Ignotus'. Ignotus' vault had considerably more inside, with a silver pensieve, a container for Harry's Cloak of Invisibility, and several rows of gold and jewels as well as a large bookshelf filled with books and journals from the family.

Trying to keep Hermione from grabbing any more books, Harry had Ragnarok close the vaults and had everyone board the carts again, heading for the final four vaults; the Hogwarts Founders. Another long cart ride ensued as they went further up several more levels until they arrived at the vaults belonging to the Hogwarts four.

Stepping out of the cart, Harry looked at four vault doors, each easily identified belonging to each of the founders. To the far left, a light green door with the head of a silver basilisk symbolized Salazar Slytherin. Directly next to it stood the vault of Rowena Ravenclaw, completely purple etched with a single raven perched on an oak tree. Next to Ravenclaw's was an orange door with swarms of bunnies in a small field, representing Helga Hufflepuff. Finally, to the far right was the vault of Godric Gryffindor, completely red with a golden griffin piercing into the eyes of anyone who looked in its direction.

The first vault Harry went into was Gryffindor's, and upon entering, he saw an assortment of antique furniture, portraits, armor, some classic wizarding wands, staffs, and what looked like silver lined shields with runic writing upon them. There was also a vast amount of gold and jewels inside.

There wasn't much to Hufflepuff's vault, though Harry did see that it was filled with large jewels and gold that filled most of the vault. The only thing that caught his eye was a sole portrait. It was of Hogwarts itself, with all four founders standing in front together with smiles and a welcoming gesture. Even Slytherin, who was much against the other three, looked like he enjoyed being with the group.

Ravenclaw's vault was filled with a vast amount of old books, many of them were classic Muggle literature that Harry recognized. This surprised Harry somewhat, as he held Hermione's arm to keep her from trying to grab some of the books, but Harry realized the Rowena was a vast supporter of wisdom, no matter where it came from.

Finally entering Slytherin's vault, Harry saw a vast surplus of potions and potion ingredients, most of them Harry had to try to recognize, as they were the rarest items that were extremely hard to find. Harry made his way over to these vials and collected several potions as well some rare ingredients for his trunk. Shrinking them so they could fit inside his pocket, Harry placed them carefully inside his jacket and boarded the cart to head back to the main floor.

As they returned back to the main floor of the bank, Harry thanked Ragnarok for accompanied them and asked if he could correspond with the goblin king. Ragnarok laugh his response and told Harry that he would welcome this. However, before Ragnarok left the group, Narcissa grabbed Harry's ankle, causing everyone to stare at both Harry and Narcissa.

"Please, Lord Black, before you leave, may I have a word with you in private?" Narcissa asked in a begging tone.

Harry sighed impatiently, but relented turning to Ragnarok and asked, "Is it possible that I can use one of the offices, your majesty? I would be most grateful."

Ragnarok nodded and snapped his fingers, causing the nearest goblin to immediately come rushing over to him. "Escort Lord Potter and his guest to the third office on the right," Ragnarok told the goblin, who shuddered fearfully around his king. Ragnarok then looked at Harry and explained, "That office has been vacant for some time, as the last goblin to use it had an unfortunate accident in the tunnels. I won't bore you with the details, but let's say he shouldn't have angered a hungry, blinded dragon."

Ragnarok laughed as he departed from group, leaving the goblin to lead Harry and Narcissa to the office Ragnarok gave them to use. However, Harry quickly noticed that Hermione was right behind Narcissa, as well as the three blonde warriors who were curiously looking around as they followed Harry. The goblin finally opened the door to the vacant office and Harry led Narcissa into the empty room that had nothing but a bare desk and just a small chair behind it.

"I'm taking part in this meeting," Hermione said with determination, nearly shoving past the goblin who was holding the door. Arthuria, Artoria, and Modred almost did the same, but Harry raised his hand to stop them.

"I'm in no danger right now. You three can wait outside," Harry told them. "If I feel that I need you, I'll let you know."

"Very well, Harry Pendragon," Arthuria bowed. "However, we can sense when you are in danger, so if something happens to you, we will appear to protect you."

With that, the goblin closed the door, leaving Harry, Narcissa, and Hermione alone in the office. Once the door was closed, Narcissa looked up into Harry's green eyes and asked, "My Lord, I beseech you to reconsider Draco's punishment regarding him doing work. All of his life, he has relied on House-elves to do his chores and prepare his meals. He has never had to do anything for himself."

"Of that, I have no doubt Narcissa," Harry responded, staring intently at the kneeling blonde haired witch. "I've suspected that Draco has even used elves to help him with his schoolwork, which we all know is a violation of Hogwarts rules. However, since I do need to make sure he is doing what he needs to do to stay in my good graces, both you and him will be taught by a House Black elf what to do while living in Grimmauld Place. I will be expecting significant progress by the time Draco and I return to Hogwarts in a couple of months. Also, the House-elf that I send you will only answer to me, and will report on both yours and Draco's progress. Remember that the elf will only be there to assist and teach the both of you until you are both capable of handling things yourselves."

"Thank you, my lord," Narcissa said, looking at Harry's crotch now and seductively licking her lips. "Is there anything I can do to show my appreciation, my lord?"

Hermione smiled as she knew exactly what Narcissa wanted at that moment. Walking over to her and leaning next to her, Hermione whispered, "Lord Black does not show appreciation to those that wronged him. If you want something from him, Narcissa, then you're going to have to beg for it."

At that point, Hermione got behind Narcissa and grabbed her firm round breasts and began to squeeze them, causing Narcissa to moan passionately. Harry watched with a lustful growl as he unbuttoned his slacks and released the dragon dick that was hiding inside. Narcissa gasped loudly as she saw the magnificent manhood of this thirteen year old boy and deeply wished that she could feel that dragon fuck her senseless. Hermione began kissing Narcissa's left ear as she even more fiercely said, "Beg you master to fuck your mouth."

Narcissa's lips began quivering as she said with an intense moan, "Please master, I beg you to fuck my mouth with that huge, scaly cock."

Harry smiled as he stepped forward and shoved his twelve inch dragon into Narcissa's waiting mouth. Hermione quickly stood back up and placed her hands around Narcissa's head, pushing and pulling her face on Harry's erection. Narcissa's eyes began to water as she succumbed to the pleasure of being dominated by these two teenagers. Within moments of this, Narcissa began to orgasm wildly as Hermione placed her crotch directly behind Narcissa's head, thrusting it towards Harry's crotch as if they were fucking each other through Narcissa. This caused Narcissa to have another orgasm right after the first one.

Harry could not deny that Narcissa was a top rate cock-sucker, as Harry's dragon cock was expertly massaged and squeezed within Narcissa's throat. More to the point, Harry felt that Narcissa had somehow managed to keep Harry from orgasming too soon after several minutes of face-fucking her. This became more obvious as when Harry felt his cock grow to fifteen inches, Narcissa's throat loosened around his shaft while still sucking it expertly. Hermione noticed Harry getting antsy, as his growls became more frequent, and saw Narcissa's eyes become glazed, letting Hermione know that Harry was close to cumming. Hermione then grabbed Harry's head and passionately kissed him,pushing Narcissa's face into Harry crotch, forcing the blonde witch to take all of his dragon cock. At that moment, Harry's dick began vibrating and he orgasmed straight down Narcissa's throat, with Hermione using her body to hold Narcissa's head close to Harry's crotch.

Narcissa had one of her biggest orgasms as she felt Harry's dragon pour his seed directly into her stomach. She nearly passed out from feeling her lord fill her stomach, nearly expanding it as he did. Hermione finally stepped back after a moment, and as she did, Narcissa collapsed as she pulled out from Harry's dragon cock, his cum pouring out of Narcissa's mouth. Harry looked lustfully at Narcissa as his animalistic nature began taking over, but Hermione had other plans.

"You don't get to fuck her Harry," Hermione smiled, taking off her shoes and pants. "Not yet anyway. I want to see how good she is at eating my pussy first."

Narcissa was in a bit of a daze as she heard Hermione say that, turning her head as she saw Hermione leaning against the desk with her bare pussy exposed. Hermione shot her a commanding look that told Narcissa to come over to the bushy haired girl and eat her out. Narcissa looked lustfully at Hermione, crawling towards her slowly on her hands and knees. Narcissa soon was at where Hermione wanted her, and Hermione instantly grabbed the blonde witch with both hands full of hair and shoved Narcissa into her pussy.

Harry lustfully stroke his dragon cock, half in an animalistic daze as he watched Hermione take control over the more adult Narcissa. Harry was somewhat surprised to see Hermione so dominant over Narcissa, especially considering the two witches backgrounds; Narcissa being a pureblood traditionist and Hermione a Muggleborn forward thinker. However, he could not deny how aroused he was becoming because of it. Hermione noticed this as she moaned from Narcissa's tongue licking her clit while the blonde witch's fingers worked into her pussy.

"If you want Harry, my ass is open," Hermione said to him, and to prove it, she turned around with her stomach leaning against the desk leaving enough room for Narcissa to continue fucking the young witch's pussy, and for Harry to drill his dragon dick into her ass. Harry didn't need any more of an invitation. He quickly moved over to the witches and positioned himself towards Hermione's backdoor. Hermione looked seductively at Harry as he positioned his large tip against her anal hole and once he pressed it into her, Hermione winced a little as she felt Harry's dranagon press into her ass, all the while moaning from Narcissa licking and fingering her pussy. Harry took it slow, pushing gently into Hermione's ass, even though the animalistic part of him wanted to push all the way in. However, Hermione's ass was extremely tight, and Harry found it difficult to push even an inch of his dick into her. Fortunately, Narcissa had lubed Harry's dragon with her saliva, so Harry was able to slide his dick further in to Hermione's ass, but it took him several minutes of doing this.

Hermione was close to cumming from Narcissa's licking her pussy when Harry began working a slow rythum of fucking her ass. As Harry finally had all twelve inches of his dick filling up her ass, Hermione bucked wildly as she had an intense orgasm from this and Narcissa. Soon after that, both Harry and Narcissa picked up their tempo, causing Hermione to scream in pleasure trying to match the moments of Harry's thrusts. Harry at that point allowed his animalistic nature to take control as he fucked Hermione to several more orgasms with Narcissa lapping up Hermione's juices like a hungry puppy. Hermione was about to collapse from exhaustion as Harry's dragon once again grew to fifteen inches inside of Hermione's butt and began vibrating, causing Hermione to squeal in delight as she had one final intense orgasm right before Harry orgasmed directly into her ass.

Hermione let out a loud scream as she felt Harry's hot cum fill her ass, with Harry nearly collapsing on top of her. Narcissa began to moan as she felt the lustful heat from the two young people above her. Harry had to slowly pull his dick out from Hermione's butt, and once he did, Narcissa lifted her head just enough place her tongue into Hermione's asshole to taste the juices that were coming out of the young witch.

Once everyone had regained their composers, Harry and Hermione put their pants back on while Narcissa used her wand to clean them all up. After that, Harry reaffirmed that he would send an elf over to Grimmauld Place once Narcissa and Draco moved in. While Harry explained this, Hermione magically created a black leather chastity belt for Narcissa to wear.

"Put this on," Hermione threw it over to Narcissa and said. "Make sure you give Harry your panties before you do."

Narcissa was slightly shocked, but very much still aroused as she did what Hermione told her. Taking off her soaked silk silver lined panties, she handed them to Harry with a seductive smile. She then placed the chastity belt on herself, wincing in pain at how uncomfortable it was. Hermione then whispered to Harry, and Harry smiled as he pulled out the Elder wand and waved it in a crossing motion, muttering something that neither Hermione or Narcissa were able to make out. However, after a moment, Narcissa began feeling a tingling feeling in her pussy, like she was being teased by little fingers inside of it.

"I designed that chastity belt with special properties," Hermione explained to Narcissa with a smile. "And Harry just modified it for you to only feel pleasure at certain times. We're not going to tell you when those times are, as we want you to figure it out."

"You won't be able to take that off unless you figure out how to get pleasure from it," Harry chimed in. "Until that time, you will find it somewhat uncomfortable, as you won't be able to masturbate without doing exactly what we want. That's your final punishment from me for now."

Narcissa looked bewildered at the two teenagers as they walked out of the office and rejoined their group. A part of Harry did want to tell Narcissa that all she had to do was think about him fucking her, and the chastity belt would release, allowing her to masturbate while thinking about her master. As Harry and his group left Gringotts, Harry couldn't help but to think that it was going to be a good summer.

 _#4 Privet Drive-A week later, Just before noon_

"Dad, are you expecting somebody?' Dudley asked his father as he noticed an old white limousine from the living room window. The blonde haired, overweight boy had been reading comics near the window when he heard something pull in front of the house. "It looks like an old limousine, Dad."

"Really Dudley my boy," Vernon put down his newspaper and responded. The middle aged pudgy man got up from his recliner and went over to the window. Vernon looked through the window and was pleasantly surprised at seeing a vintage limousine in front of his home. "Well, I wonder who this could be. It might be an important person who's come to do business with me."

Vernon did not know how right he was, because at that moment a blonde haired adult female emerged from the back of it dressed in a light blue business suit with a matching skirt, a white buttoned blouse and black tie. Her hair was tied up in a bun with two parts hanging down each side of her face. Vernon smiled and was about to wave with enthusiasm when he noticed who exited the limousine behind the woman: Harry Potter.

Vernon and Dudley both went from cherry to downright shocked and appalled. Vernon's face became beet red with anger as he looked at Harry and this mysterious woman boldly walk towards the front door. "Lock the front door, Dudley!" Vernon angrily said. "Don't let that freak back in this house!"

Dudley moved as quickly as he could to reach the front door, but by the time he reached the door, Harry opened it and walked in to face his cousin, who stood shocked at seeing Harry standing like he was a man. Dudley couldn't explain it, but this was a different Harry Potter that he had grown up with.

"Hello Dudley," Harry said closing the door behind him. He had already told Arthuria that there was no danger to him here, thankful that the three girls decided for the time being that only one of them was needed to watch over Harry. Arthuria stood outside, patiently waiting for any sign of danger. Harry passed by Dudley without any more pleasantry, facing his Uncle Vernon with a big fat smirk on his face. "I bet you're actually surprised to see me like this."

Vernon hadn't noticed, but Harry was much better dressed than what he usually wore around the house. Harry was wearing a very casual outfit though, a short sleeve blue shirt with a Dungeons and Dragons logo on the front of it, and a pair of stylish jeans. All of it was brand new, which made Harry wonder why he waited so long to buy new clothes. As a matter of fact, the day after their Gringotts trip, Sirius took Harry and the girls to a local clothing store nearby where Black Cottage was and bought him some new clothes. Thankfully Hermione was with them as they had help for the Pendragon sisters new wardrobe. Now that he was back inside this house, he wanted to make sure that Vernon knew that he wasn't in control over Harry anymore.

"You can relax, Vernon. I won't be staying long," Harry told him, noticing Vernon's face getting even redder at Harry not calling him Uncle. "Although, that's not entirely true, as I will have to spend no more than 24 hours in this place, but I assure you after that, I won't be living here anymore."

"Good!" Vernon said, utterly flabbergasted. "Good riddance to freaks like you I say. One less mouth to feed as well. Why don't you leave my house now, and never come back."

"Oh, it's not that easy, Vernon," Harry smiled wider. "As much as it pains me to be around a bigot like you, I'm quite sure you know about the magical protection around this house, and in order for it to be maintained, I must stay here for one whole day once a year. Trust me, if I had my way, I would never set foot in this house ever again, but I don't want your death, nor Dudley's and Petunia's, on my conscience. Another thing, Vernon, I have something to show you."

Harry pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper and carefully unfolded it in front of Vernon. Dudley walked over to them and stood next to his father as Harry showed them what the paper was. "That...that...that's the deed to my house!" Vernon all but shouted, his face now becoming somewhat purple. "How...why do you have that?"

"It seems that my parents left me this before they died," Harry explained to them. "I found it inside the Wizarding bank in what you might call a safety deposit box. Of course, that's not what wizards and witches call it; considering the actual size of it. Needless to say, this makes me the owner of this house, since my parents bought this house for you, and you were too pigheaded to accept the deed afterwards."

"That's not fair!" Dudley cried like a spoiled child at that point. "This is our house, not yours Potter! How can you own this house? You're not even an adult yet!"

"I'm a wizarding lord, Dudley," Harry looked at his pudgy-faced cousin. "That might be too hard to explain to an empty brain like you, but the basic deal is that as long as I have an adult to oversee matters, I can own property in your world, and do whatever I please with it."

"And what do you plan to do with my house, Potter?" Vernon cocked his eyes as his fists were now clenched tightly. "Are you planning to charge me rent boy, huh? Going to try to keep me in line? I'll burn this house down first before you'll see a pound out of me."

"You can keep your money, Dursley!" Harry snapped, annoyed at Vernon for even suggesting that. "If you had the money to move, you would have moved into your own place a long time ago, and not relied on my parents' kindness. Also, I don't think you can afford to buy or rent another home right now either, considering what you make from Grunnings, plus what you and Dudley eat in any given day. However, I'm not as cruel as you, and whether I like it or not, you are family. So, I will let you live here rent free, as long as you keep this place tidy and respectable, and on the day that I visit, I want you and Dudley gone for the entire day."

"Preposterous!" Vernon shouted this time, forcing Dudley to cover his ears. "I will not be bullied out of my home! And how do you know how much I make at my job?"

"Well, I guess I should have mentioned that I have a majority stock percentage in Grunnings," Harry smiled at Vernon's discomfort. "I sent an associate of mine to Grunnings with all the paperwork needed to satisfy them so I could gain information about their current employees and how much they make. Oh, I also now know that many of your superiors there haven't been impressed with you lately. As a matter of fact, one of them mentioned that you should be terminated for not meeting your quota for the past five years. However, I made sure that my associate informed your bosses that firing you would be a mistake on their part, and offered them monetary compensation for their trouble."

Vernon took a step back, gasping for air and nearly collapsed on the grabbed his father's arm and helped him back to his recliner, believing Vernon was on the verge of a heart-attack. After a moment, Vernon regained his composer and took several long, deep breaths before looking at Harry. Vernon sighed as he stood up and faced Harry, this time in a defeated stance, which let Harry know that he had Vernon right where he wanted him.

"Dudley, go pack an overnight bag. We're staying at a motel for the night." Vernon said softly, his eyes locked on Harry with intense hatred. As Dudley worriedly looked at both Harry and Vernon, a thought popped into the near empty skull of the pudgy boy.

"What about Mum? Is she coming with us?" Dudley asked his father, though his eyes were looking at Harry. Harry, However, was the one to answer him.

"Aunt Petunia can stay, if she wants to," Harry said, not taking his eyes off of Vernon, and smiling as he knew something that Dudley didn't. In fact, Harry was suspecting this around this time, the first time he dealt with the Dursleys. The fact that Dudley never realized that both Vernon and Petunia had been avoiding one another as much as possible unless it was a matter that needed the both of them.

Vernon soon marched up the stairs with Dudley following while Harry went to the kitchen to get something to eat. While in there, he looked through the nearby window and saw Petunia working in the backyard, trimming some hedges that was against the wood fence that separated the Dursley's home from the home behind them. Harry took a bite of his sandwich, watching his blonde-haired, slim figured aunt tend to her backyard, with her firm round ass waving unknowingly at Harry. At that moment, Harry felt another type of hunger grow inside of him, and it wasn't coming from his stomach.

Outside in the backyard, Petunia stretched from her work on the hedges and glanced inside of her home. She wasn't that surprised to see Harry eating, as she did hear Vernon yell minutes before, and she knew that there was only one person who could get that kind of reaction, and that was her nephew Harry.

What did surprise her was something that Vernon and Dudley didn't care to notice; Harry's figure. Even looking through the patio windows, Petunia could tell that there was something very different about her nephew. For one, Harry looked several inches taller than the last time she saw him. He also looked like he had been seriously working out, as he wasn't the skinny boy she saw last year. From his very posture, he fit his clothes, which Petunia noticed were new, very well made and could see Harry's arms had become thicker, with his bicep flexing with almost every move he made. Her eyes almost tried to glance down at Harry's crotch, but she instantly realized that she was googling her own nephew.

Returning to the yard work, Petunia finished trimming the hedges against the fence and began to work on her small vegetable garden. Filling up her water pail from the outside water spigot, she started to water a part of the garden until she saw several wild weeds trying to grow inside her tiny garden. She put down the pail nearby and got on her hands and knees to pull the weeds out of the garden. She wasn't aware at that time that both Vernon and Dudley had already left, as she had lost track of time while she worked in her backyard. What she did know was that Harry was watching her every so often, as she would glance up from her work and see him staring at her from the patio. She also noticed that a blonde haired, very busty woman had entered her home and was also in the patio, not watching Petunia, but carefully paying attention to the surrounding around her. Petunia didn't know what to make of this woman, but Petunia thought this big breasted woman was a witch that was assigned to protect Harry.

Petunia managed to pull the last weed out of her garden and with a bundle of them in her gloved hands, looked over at the patio one last time before getting back to her feet. However, as she noticed that Harry wasn't in the patio, a low pitched growl caused Petunia to turn her head and see a black haired wolf with red eyes. Petunia tried to scream, but the instant fear of seeing this beast just inches from where she was, froze her entire body to the point where she could not utter a sound. What happened next was almost like slow motion to Petunia, as the wolf leaped incredibly high into the air, allowing Petunia to see the animal's incredibly long erection. Petunia's body was shivering as she suddenly realized that she was still on her knees, and at that moment, the black haired beast landed on top of her, forcing her to collapse with her face deep into her garden.

The wolf began ripping off of Petunia's clothes with its sharp teeth, with Petunia trying to fend off the attack, turning onto her side and raising her arm to try to shove the beast off. However, all that caused was for the wolf to bite into Petunia forcing her to cry out in pain. A quick growl from the animal to Petunia's face told her that the wolf meant business, so she once again froze in fear and the wolf returned to tear her clothes off of her body. First, her summer green blouse was tore off of her chest, then the beast began to start working on her bluejeans, beginning at her waist causing Petunia to jump a bit. As the last bits of her jeans were ripped off, and Petunia was down to her frilly purple thong and her blue lace bra, she wondered why Harry or that woman inside of her house had not come to help her.

Petunia tried crawling back to the house, but as soon as she managed to get an inch, the wolf quickly blocked her path back to the house, forcing her to try to back away. Unfortunately for Petunia, the wolf was incredibly fast and agile, and every little move Petunia made was countered by the beast. It was clear to her that the black furred animal had no intention of letting her get away, and in that moment of realization, the wolf jumped on top of her again, this time with its long, slimy dick directly in her face. The wolf tried forcing it's cock into Petunia's mouth, but Petunia was aware by that time of the beast's intentions. Doing her best to keep her mouth shut, Petunia tried to squirm from underneath the animal's body, only to have the beast scratch her body with its claws. The marks on her backside caused her to yelp in pain, and gave to wolf its opening to fuck the middle-aged blonde's mouth.

The beast was relentless, shoving its entire shaft in Petunia's mouth and throat, humping her face with intensity. Petunia tried to shove the beast away, by grabbing its hind legs and tried pushing the animal off. However, the wolf growled intensely and forced her completely on her stomach, her C cup breasts feeling the grass between the blue bra that became wet from the moistness of the ground. At that point, Petunia's mouth was used for the beast's pleasure, with the wolf fucking her mouth with reckless abadone. Before long, the wolf howled as it shot its seed directly into Petunia's stomach, with the beast's knot just in front of her mouth. Petunia realized that she had also cum, as the fear inside of her had masked how horny she had become from being raped by this animal.

The wolf removed it's slimy cock from Petunia's mouth, and Petunia coughed up small amounts of the wolf's sperm as the wolf paced around the blonde-haired woman. Petunia managed to pull herself back to her hands and knees, and when that happened, the wolf mounted her again, this time with it's long dick aiming for her purple thong covered pussy. Whether it was because she had lost the will to fight the beast, or she hadn't felt a cock inside of her pussy in a long time, she slid down her thong giving the wolf access to her wet, tight pussy.

The animal penetrated her and shoved its twelve inch long penis deep into her. Petunia shuddered as she felt part of the beast's cock enter her womb with the first thrust, then as the beast began to fuck her, Petunia gasped as she felt immense pleasure from the wolf. She couldn't help or deny that she longed for a dick to properly fuck her, and she moaned softly as she began matching the wolf's fierce rhythm by bucking her hips wildly. Petunia felt the black haired animal drill her through several intense orgasms, and as she was fucked through them, she felt the wolf's knot press into her pussy, making her entire pussy and womb belonging completely to the beast.

Petunia screamed as she looked over at the patio, and as she saw her reflection in the windows, she looked upon a furry face of someone she did not expect to see; Harry. Her eyes went wide-eyed as she realized that she was being fucked by her own nephew, but the pleasure she was feeling overwhelmed any common sense that told her that it was wrong. Before long, she actually shouted, "Fuck me Harry! Fuck your Auntie!"

When she said that, she didn't care if anyone heard her, as Harry was on the verge of orgasming into her pussy and womb. Petunia pressed into the wolf's body wanting Harry to pour his seed into her, not even caring if she got impregnated by her nephew. Sure enough, Harry howled loudly as he shot his load into her, causing Petunia to convulse wildly as she orgasmed herself, collapsing on the ground with Harry's wolf form on top of her.

After that, Harry returned back to his human form, but in no way was he done with his aunt. Getting back to his feet, he picked up the limp form of Petunia and carried her back into the house. He spent the rest of the day fucking Petunia all over the house. He began in the dining room, then moved to the kitchen, over to the living room with Harry sitting on Vernon's chair, then on the stairs leading up to the bedrooms, and finally the master bedroom. Petunia was half aware of how many times she had cum, as her limp, sweaty body was putty in Harry's arms. The few times that Harry had taken a break and Petunia had regained a bit of her energy, she went down on his cock, relishing the taste of his mighty dragon.

By the time the next morning had come, Petunia woke in her bed, still completely naked with Harry's dick firmly planted in her pussy. Smiling softly at her sleeping nephew, Petunia gave him a seductive kiss, and positioned herself on top of him, giving herself a quick ride before he woke. As she did, she noticed Arthuria, who she finally had a chance to meet during some late night fucking, was watching with a smile of her own, half aroused at the sight before her. Petunia was surprised that this busty blonde woman hadn't taken part in yesterday's events. However, as Harry's protector, Arthuria was not allowed to let her defenses down, for want of something bad happening to Harry.

Petunia moaned lustfully as she realized that Harry was awake as he grabbed her waist and began thrusting into her . "I take it that you'll be leaving with us, then." Harry smiled as he pummeled Petunia's sore pussy. Harry had already known about her loveless marriage, but during their fucking marathon last night; Petunia went into detail about it. She had told Harry that after Dudley was born, Vernon had stopped having sex with her and concerned himself with being a respectable man. Petunia wasn't even allowed to purchase sex toys to help her on lonely nights, as Vernon kept a close eye on what she bought from stores, and if she managed to buy a dildo or a vibrator, Vernon would somehow find it and throw it in the garbage. Petunia knew for several years that the marriage was over, and had only stayed with Vernon for Dudley's sake. Now, after Harry had pleased her to no end, and made her feel more like a woman than ever before, she knew what she was going to do.

"Yes, I'll go with you Harry!" Petunia hoarsely screamed as she had another orgasm, her first of the new day. She almost collapsed on top of Harry as she continued riding his twelve inch dragon. "I've always been fascinated by your world, and I resented both Lily and you for years because I was never a part of it. I would love to see what type of world you live in now, even if that means that I'm going to be your slave!"

Harry was surprised by how horny his aunt was, but after learning that she was not even allowed to masturbate unless she knew it was safe, Harry couldn't blame her hunger. Before Petunia passed out the night before, Harry had given her a choice; to stay here with Vernon and Dudley and Harry would not bother her again, or to come with him for the summer and Harry would show her his world as her master.

Petunia went through two more orgasms before Harry orgasmed into her womb one last time, fortunately not impregnating her, as Harry still planned on Hermione being knocked up first. From there, they both showered and had a great big breakfast before packing up Petunia's things, and Harry grabbing anything that reminded him of his mother. It was just before noon when they exited the house, with Petunia leaving a note fastened to the front door as she locked it. She had written the note to both Vernon and Dudley just after she washed the dishes from breakfast, explaining that she was leaving with Harry for the summer and that she had finally given up on her marriage. The last line of the note she intended for Vernon alone and she had boldly capitalized it: **I WANT A DIVORCE!**

 _Azkaban-June 29, 1994_

Bellatrix Black was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall as she was looking at the silver ring that once was attached to her finger. The ring, once signifying her as "Lady Lestrange", detached itself from her finger two weeks prior. At first, she wondered how this could be, as only the Lord of either the House of Black or the House of Lestrange could make this happen, and the current Lord of Lestrange was locked up while there was no current Lord of House Black since her grandfather died, or at least she believed until two weeks ago.

An Auror whom she had managed to turn while she was imprisoned had told her about Harry Potter, the most powerful wizard politically in all of Britain, and the Lord to the House of Black. The Auror, who was once a cocky brown haired witch before Bellatrix had got her hooks into her, kept her informed about anything important after Bellatrix promised to be a good little witch for the Auror. Of course, that was all a ruse to turn the Auror into Bellatrix's plaything, but Bellatrix truly enjoyed breaking her. Bellatrix looked up for a moment and looked upon the naked skinny body of the Auror, as the smaller witch was just coming back to reality from orgasming so hard from Bellatrix dominating her. As the witch got dressed after asking Bellatrix's permission, Bellatrix made a mental note to get rid of the Auror before she escaped Azkaban, as Bellatrix had no other use for the witch other than outside information.

The Auror left Bellatrix alone for about an hour, and during that time Bellatrix contemplated her future plans. For the most part, Bellatrix had been ready to break out of Azkaban for years now. However, she had been waiting for the right moment, especially since after her cousin Sirius managed to break out last year. No, she was a true supporter of Lord Voldemort, and unless someone more powerful than the Dark Lord approached her, she was planning to stay caged until she saw signs of the Dark Lord's return.

"You have visitors!" A booming voice shook her out of her thought process, and as she looked towards her cell door. The cell door opened and to her surprise Draco Malfoy entered her cell, with his mother Narcissa following him with her head down. Bellatrix silently snickered at seeing this, knowing for a fact that her sister would never walk behind her son like that. This boy was obviously not her nephew, and with the way the boy smiled at Narcissa, there was only one person that this could be: Lord Black himself.

"Well, well. Harry Potter has come to visit little ol' me," Bellatrix laughed after the door to her cell closed and the person on the opposite side left. Harry kept smiling, however, unfazed by Bellatrix's intuition. "Why have you come here, and why did you feel the need to use Polyjuice Potion to disguise yourself as Draco to come see me?"

"Well, since you already figured out who I am, I think it would be best for you to address me as 'Lord Black'," Harry said to her, sounding very much like Draco, which kind of repulsed him. "As for why the need to disguise myself, there are people who support my side or Voldemort's side who would see this meeting unfavorably on both of us. Neither of us want to answer those types of questions, Bellatrix."

"Very wise for someone so young. However, you may be Lord to the House of Black, but there is only one Lord that I will ever serve," Bellatrix laughed her usually crazy laugh. "He will return, you know, and when he does, you and Dumbledore will pay for your overconfidence."

Potter smirked at Bellatrix in amusement. "Really? A Black willing to get down on her knees for a lesser wizard? A Half-blood no less? Because you think him powerful?" Potter shook his head bemused. "Your Dark Lord, Bellatrix, is a coward; surely you are smart enough to realize what the name Voldemort translates to from French? A name he crafted to hide his true name; to hide the fact he is a half-blood."

"Who's to say I bow to him?" Bellatrix got to her feet, slightly annoyed by Harry. "I said that I serve him, and that doesn't mean that I will get on my knees for him. Also, do you think I am a buffoon. I didn't become his servant blindly, I know about his lineage. I'm probably the only one in the Death Eaters who knows his real name is Tom Riddle. That gives me a lot of leverage with the Dark Lord, and I follow him because he and I want the same thing: power."

"I can appreciate that somewhat, Bellatrix, but eliminating half of our populous based on their birth is not the way to do things," Harry retorted. "If our population is to grow, we'll need Muggleborns in our society. There are many outside forces that wish our destruction, and trying to destroy Muggleborns for a nonsense cause is wrong."

Bellatrix smiled again, leaning against the back wall of the cell. "I don't -disagree with that, but Muggleborns have an extremely bad habit of trying to change our ways. This is perhaps the only thing I disagree with Voldemort about. However, I will not allow them to change our way of life. Our traditions mean something!"

"Change is inevitable, Bellatrix, but traditions are very important. I promise as Lord Black that I will make sure that those traditions in the family stay." Harry said calmly. "Now, as for the reason that I'm here. There's something I need to get from your vault in Gringotts; the cup of Helga Hufflepuff."

Bellatrix frowned intently and walked over to stand face-to-face with Harry. "You know what it is, don't you?" She asked, her eyes locked onto Draco's face. After Harry nodded, she warned, "You should avoid things you can't control. I hope you are aware of what happened to my cousin Regulus. He died painfully after handling one of them."

"That item, which was a locket, is currently in Dumbledore's possession," Harry said, knowing that saying "horcrux" here might cause a commotion. "If you must know, Dumbledore and I have already found Ravenclaw's diadem, the locket that belonged to Voldemort's mother, and I just heard from Dumbledore that he found the ring before I came here. I take it you already know about the diary, and that Lucius' stupidity led to its destruction."

Bellatrix spat at hearing Lucius' name, and she did not bother hiding the fact that she hated the man. However, she realized that Harry definitely knew about the horcruxes, and while that perplexed her, she did admire Harry's boldness. "Well, I am impressed," Bellatrix took a step back and smiled. "However, this does not sway me to do what you ask. Besides, what does Lord Black need my permission to enter my vault?"

"When you married Rodolphus, your vault became the possession of the Lestrange family," Harry responded. "Unfortunately, when I dissolved your marriage to him, your vault remained in Lestrange control until the goblins finish going through the paperwork necessary to bring your vault back within Black family control. Getting your permission will give me access to the cup without having to wait all summer for them to finish."

"Very well, but I want something in return." Bellatrix smiled even wider. "Life in here can get really boring, especially without reading material. I want access to the Black family grimoires. Cissy can bring me them one at a time while she visits me in the future."

"Fair enough, you are a Black after all, and have a right to read them," Harry said casually. "However, I did want to discuss something about you future here in Azkaban. As Lord Black, perhaps I could help you with an early release, so-to-speak."

"Curious," Bellatrix crossed her arms over her large breasts and sighed. "I am perfectly content with staying here for the time being. You must have a reason for desiring my early release."

Harry smiled as he admired the mind of Bellatrix. She was good at knowing what Harry was getting at, and equally good at drawing his attention at her large breasts, which Harry finally could glimpse at thanks from the light from the window. They were solid Ds, Harry had to guess, but he had to try to keep his libido in check.

"I think you already know about Lucius." Harry said, trying to keep his eyes off of Bellatrix's tits. "Most likely he's trying to locate Voldemort, who's been hiding in the shadows for all of this time. I suspect you know about why Lucius ran as well, his attempted line-theft, and his stealing of Black items and gold from the Black family vaults. If and when he finds Voldemort, I will need an ally who will keep tabs on both of them. There's also another reason I want your release."

"You want Cornelius Fudge to resign as Minister of Magic." Bellatrix laughed. Harry was indeed surprised by Bellatrix's intuition. "Oh, it looks like I surprised you again. I did tell you that it is dreadfully boring here, and rumors are what make things interesting here. There are many Aurors here, and they do love to spread idle gossip around. I must admit, it's a rather bold move, and I am very much intrigued by this. What is your plan, Lord Black?'

Harry took a deep breath, and as he did, the light from the window allowed him to see what looked like a loose brick on the floor near the wall that separated Bellatrix's cell and the outside world. However, Harry knew that this brick, which was beige colored and not grey like the bricks of the prison, was in fact C4, an explosive plastic known to the Muggle World. With the amount that Bellatrix had, it was clear to Harry that Bellatrix could blow the entire back wall and take out anyone in the vicinity, including Bellatrix if she wasn't careful. Bellatrix noticed what Harry was looking at and nodded her understanding. "You know, the Aurors here don't even think that this is strange." She told Harry picking up the rectangular plastic and almost flaunting it in his face. "They think that this is a loose brick that discolored over the years. I've been saving it for a special occasion. Do you have something in mind?"

"For Fudge to look strong, he's going to try to do whatever it takes to gain my favor," Harry told her. "Fudge has tunnel-vision when it comes to certain things, which means he'll become preoccupied with trying to side with me. I have no intention of letting that happen, and I'm already making plans for his removal. The most perfect time for your 'release' will be the day of the Quidditch World Cup, but the timing needs to be precise. It needs to be done when Fudge is at the event, but before the game actually begins. Although it is very likely that Lucius would have found Voldemort by then it would not do for him to have the glory for himself, would it?"

"So, what you're proposing could cause a major wrinkle for both Fudge and Lucius," Bellatrix laughed again. She then nodded appreciatively and said to Harry. "Very well, I will go along with this plan for now. However, I remain a loyal servant to Voldemort, until you prove to me that you are indeed the better man."

"I'll have Narcissa let you know when it's time to 'leave'. As for me being the better man, let's just say that I can easily prove that to you, if you're interested." Harry smiled with a wink. Even though Polyjuice was keeping him looking like Draco, Harry was confident that it wasn't disguising his dragon, and if Bellatrix was interested, Harry was definitely willing to prove he was a better man. "Your sister already had a taste of me. Perhaps you might want a taste yourself."

"Not now, Potter. For one thing you look like my worthless nephew, and he has too much of his father in him." Bellatrix answered, sounding coy. "The other thing is that if you want to be a man and take me, you shouldn't care about disguising yourself as someone else and just do it. Isn't that right, Cissy?"

Narcissa kept her head down, but smiled at her sister, knowing that Bellatrix was a strong-willed witch, allowing only the strongest or most powerful of wizards to handle her. "Oh, and if you be a good little witch as you…'see yourself out' I might allow Narcissa here tell you how much she enjoyed riding my dragon," Harry nodded his goodbye to Bellatrix at that point and left with Narcissa smirking at her sister as she followed close behind. Harry had to admit that Bellatrix was very intelligent, gauging responses much like an expert chess player. Harry smiled as he imagined doing exactly what Bellatrix wanted, taking her as a man and making her submit to him. As he walked down the halls of the wizarding prison. He made a plan to do that to either Petunia or Narcissa when he got back to Black Cottage.

 _Ministry of Magic-June 30, 1994_

"Please? have mercy on me!" The short, fat, balding man behind a circular, metal cage shouted and cried equally. The cage was in the middle of a large, oval shaped room with several levels of seats surrounding the lowest section, where a caged Peter Pettigrew stood surrounded by handpicked Aurors pointing their wands directly at Wormtail's head. Harry heard from Madam Bones herself that these Aurors were picked by Dumbledore, herself, and Alastor Moody himself. Minister Fudge was not at all happy hearing that the ex-Auror still had influence in the Ministry to help select Wormtail's jailers, especially naming one of his newest pupils, Nymphadora Tonks, as Harry's guard during these proceedings. Harry did feel somewhat crowded, as he had three blonde haired protectors already next to him, along with Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Mad-Eye Moody himself.

"Peter Pettigrew, you are accused of conspiracy in the murders of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans, murder of several Muggles in London, attempted murder of Sirius Black, Patriach of the House of Black,..." Fudge read the charges off of the parchment that was on his podium, completely full of hellfire and aiming it at Wormtail. Standing on Fudge's right said was his direct UnderSecretary, Dolores Umbridge, who was smiling her maniacal smile directly at Harry, with Fudge slightly turned towards the fat witch's position as if he was showing that he had players to back him.

Fortunately, Madam Amelia Bones was directly behind the two, standing much like a hawk eyeing her prey. Bones was a virtual statue, only moving her head to observe other wizards and witches reactions to what was going on before locking her eyes back on Fudge and Umbridge. To Harry, he was comforted by Bones there behind the Minister, making him look small to anyone who was watching the three of them.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense, Mr. Pettigrew?" Bones said after Fudge finished reading the charges.

"No, wait please!" Pettigrew all but whimpered at this point. "Don't send me to Azkaban! I'll do anything! I…I can give you names!"

"I seriously doubt that, Pettigrew!" Fudge laughed, albeit somewhat nervous as to who Wormtail could possibly name. "You disguised yourself in your illegal animagus form for the past twelve years and hid yourself with an unsuspecting wizard family as a housepet. There are no names you can offer that we don't know already. I hereby declare you guilty and sentence you to Azkaban for the rest of your life."

"One moment, Minister," Bones stepped forward and forced Umbridge to step aside from the Minister. Umbridge frowned intently at being pushed to the side by Bones, but made no comment. "Mr. Pettigrew wronged two Houses when he committed those crimes. He wronged both the most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black, and as such, it is Lord Potter's right as Lord to both of those Houses to decide Pettigrew's punishment."

Harry was completely shocked, as this was the first time he saw Amelia Bones make such a statement. Bones was known as a forward thinker, even though her choice for conservative attire. She was not known to call for extreme or traditional methods when it came to criminals.

"Very well, Madam Bones, if you insist," Fudge frowned at the brown haired witch. He then looked over at Harry and smiled, hoping that he could get on Harry's good side. "Lord Potter, what say you about the punishment of Peter Pettigrew?"

Harry stood up from the center of the group who surrounded him. Wormtail turned to face Harry, and fell down onto his knees grasping the bars hoping that Harry would give him the same mercy from the night of the Shrieking Shack and avoid the Dementors and from the walls of Azkaban. At that moment, Harry remembered what Snape once said about the Dementors to Sirius, and the Dementors' Kiss.

"Last year, my biggest worry around this time was dealing with my uncle, my cousin, my aunt, and my uncle's sister," Harry told the Wizengamot. "My third year at Hogwarts had me sheltered and protected from a threat from the man who conspired against my parents. All of you here believed that wizard was Sirius Black, who escaped from Azkaban, and you thought that he was going to kill me. However, the truth was that Sirius was searching for the man who did betray my parents to Voldemort; Peter Pettigrew. That man in the cage is a coward who hid for twelve years and made it look like Sirius was the guilty party. He does deserve the same fate as Sirius, imprisoned in Azkaban where the Dementors can haunt him on a daily basis. However, I think it should be said that Pettigrew deserves death, so as Lord to both House Potter and House Black, I sentence Peter Pettigrew to serve twelve years in Azkaban, and after he serves that sentence, he is to be given the Dementor's Kiss."

A loud roar from the crowd came after Harry said that, with much of his group shocked at Harry suggesting the Dementor's Kiss. Hermione was the most shocked, pulling close to Harry and saying into his ear, "That's rather dark, Harry. He doesn't deserve something like that."

"Silence!" Madam Bones shouted, still keeping her composer. The crowd finally quieted down and Bones made her final statement. "Aurors, take Mr. Pettigrew to Azkaban so he can begin serving his punishment."

"The Wizengamot is hereby adjourned." Fudge said angrily, his face showing obvious discomfort at not being in control. Wormtail was lowered down beneath the floor by some sort mechanical contraption as the rest of the Wizengamot dispersed out of the room in slow fashion. Dumbledore faced Harry gave Wormtail, but said he understood why Harry did so. Snape mentioned to Harry that he was actually looking forward to seeing Pettigrew receive the Dementor's Kiss, but right after Snape mentioned that, Fudge and Umbridge approached the group with insincere smiles.

"Lord Potter, I must applaud you for handling of the situation. It was something only a true, proper lord would do to a criminal like Pettigrew," Fudge said warmly, offering his hand for Harry to shake it. Not wanting to be too rude, Harry shook the man's hand reluctantly, hoping that whatever Fudge wanted, it wouldn't take too long. "Allow me to introduce Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary."

Umbridge kept her smile, which looked somewhat forced by this point, and nodded to Harry. Thankfully, the fat witch did not offer her hand when Fudge released Harry's. However, Umbridge did have a knack of making Harry feel very uncomfortable.

"I feel that I must apologize for bringing up your terrible past, Lord Potter," Fudge said with a gentle tone. "However, this all stemmed from that, and I hope that after this, you have a sense of closure."

"A bit, yes," Harry said with a frown. "Was there something you need of me, Minister?"

"To the point I see," Fudge laughed nervously. "Since this is your first time within the Ministry, I do feel that it's worth mentioning that you have yet to have the Trace removed from your wand. I would consider it a great honor if you would allow me to remove it for you."

"I do apologize, Minister Fudge, but Madam Bones already offered to do so," Harry responded, keeping his eyes locked on Fudge's face. "In fact, I'm about to head over to her office now, so if you will excuse me."

Harry and his group began to turn away from Fudge and leave the room. Unfortunately, Umbridge uttered a screeching giggle that froze everyone in their place, with Sirius muttering under his breath, "Merlin, I hate that woman."

"I'm sorry to interject, but one might think that you wished to avoid Minister Fudge," Umbridge said in a bit of a singsong fashion. "Of course, if rumors are to be believed, you are trying to have the Minister resign from his position. Also, I find it peculiar to hear rumors of you visiting Azkaban recently."

"I'm surprised to hear that the Senior Undersecretary listens to rumors," Madam Bones joined to group and looked straight at the smaller, round witch. Bones did not hide his displeasure at talking to Umbridge, and with Harry smiling at the taller witch's arrival. "Just because there are rumors floating about Lord Potter, doesn't mean you have to listen to them. More importantly do remember your place, making baseless statements without proof would...have dire consequences or have you forgotten the standing Lord Potter possesses in our community?" Bones looked at Umbridge and then to Fudge to see that the Minister understood the gravity of her words.

"Pardon me, Amelia, but one of my responsibilities is to protect the Ministry, and the Minister from those who would threaten his power." Umbridge said, with both her and Fudge frowning at Bones. It was clear to everyone else that Fudge and Bones were not on the best of terms anymore. "Listening to rumors is paramount to protecting Cornelius from someone like you."

"Insulting as always, Dolores," Bones retorted. "But if makes you happy, by all means, waste your time; just be mindful about acting on rumors that have no basis in truth. However, you need to be reminded that Minister Fudge is still under investigation for his actions during Sirius Black's unlawful imprisonment. You are also aware that Patriarch Black is Lord Potter's godfather, and if it wasn't for the events regarding Patriarch Black's imprisonment, he surely would have taken custody of Lord Potter after his parents deaths. As such, one can't blame Lord Potter for not being too happy with the Minister Fudge for his past actions. Now, as head of the DMLE, it is my responsibility to remove the Trace off Lord Potter, so I'll escort him to my office to do that now."

Bones cleared the path for Harry by boldly walking away with Harry quickly excusing himself to Hermione and the rest of the group. Tonks followed Harry along with the three Pendragon women. The six of them entered one of the elevators, and rode it towards the floor where the main offices were located. Every time Harry rode in these elevators before he went back in time; he was reminded of riding the carts in Gringotts. A few seconds later, the elevator lurched to a stop as they arrived at the Second level that housed the main offices of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the office of its current head, Madam Amelia Bones.

Bones led the way to her office, which took a bit of time as they walked down a long stretch of hallway, lined with red carpet along the corridor. While Harry has been on this level in an alternate future he has never seen this side of the DMLE. After almost five minutes, Madam Bones opened a door on the left side of the hallway and waited for Harry to enter it.

"Miss Tonks, you and these three ladies can wait outside. This won't take long," Bones told the pink haired witch. She then faced the Pendragon women, and said "I assure you that your master will be safe while under my care."

Arthuria nodded her understanding with a knowing smile, and the three blonde women took positions around the door. Harry looked at a very small office with several stacks of paperwork all over the room. As Bones closed the door behind them, Harry felt somewhat cramped as their wasn't much room for the two of them to move around. Bones gave Harry a slight smile and a wink as she pulled her wand out from under her black robes and cast a simple levitation spell on her desk. Harry looked as the desk rose high above both of their heads with a portion of the floor attached to it. From where the desk originally was now had a small stairway that led one floor down. Harry walked down into a much larger room with walls made out of black volcanic glass, several torches with purple flame lighting the room, a fireplace that remained unlit, obviously for secret Floo transports, and a large oval table with no seats around it.

"I wanted you to see this place, as I believe that Lord Voldemort will indeed return, and this room will be once again useful," Bones said, using her wand to lower her desk back down, sealing them inside. "This might be considered a 'War Room', or 'Situation Room' in the Muggle world, but it serves the same function. Essentially, I use this room mainly to consolidate information from Aurors and other DMLE assets around the country, and some outside of our normal jurisdiction. Sometimes I might have them take missions that might skirt the bounds of both Magical and Muggle laws, but I assure you that we do not break them."

"So, you mean black ops, right?' Harry looked at her. "Missions where the politicians can not know what's going on until the mission is complete. Usually reserved for the worst type of people imaginable. Terrorists mostly, I believe. However, isn't missions like this generally handled by the Minister himself."

"No, although he does know about them," Bones smiled. "It was decided long ago that the head of the DMLE would handle these types of missions, as Ministers are the biggest politicians here. I personally would prefer that Fudge remain distant from these matters. He is very much indecisive unless someone powerful backs his play."

Harry tried to suppress a laugh as Bones moved over to the table and indicated to Harry to place his original wand on the table. Harry pulled his holly wand from the back of his pants and laid it on the table in front of Bones. Smiling, she waved her wand around her body and over Harry's wand; with Harry looking carefully at what Bones was doing. As Bones was working on removing the Trace, Harry noticed that her clothes began transforming into something less conservative, and a lot more revealing. Harry's eyes almost popped out as Bones' Ministry robes vanished and her full-length purple dress turned into a short-sleeve purple blouse that easily showed her very large tits, with no bra, as Harry could easily see her nipples pressing against the purple cloth. Her long skirt was drastically shortened to almost her crotch, about half an inch lower if Harry had to guess. Harry was easily becoming aroused by the show he was getting from Bones.

"Like what you see, Lord Potter, or can I call you Harry, now that we're alone? Likewise you can call me Amelia when we're alone," Amelia smiled as she put down her wand next to Harry's. "The removal of the Trace is complete, by the way. It's a rather simple removal spell; I could have done it anywhere, but I wanted to make sure that we were alone for it."

"You can definitely call me Harry," He said a little bit enthusiastically. "However, I do have to ask why you are doing this. Is it because you heard rumors about my, shall we say, dragon?"

"Partly. I did hear certain things from my niece, Susan," Amelia approached Harry slowly and said. "I don't know where she heard it from though. I do wish to talk to you about her though, and the possibility of her being 'Lady Hufflepuff'. Also, I think it's clear that you do want Fudge's removal as Minister of Magic, as do I. I think we both know that his incompetence has done more harm than good."

Amelia began unbuttoning the top button of her blouse, and Harry noticed that her DD's were either going to pop out of her blouse or they were going to burst out of there. Harry tried to keep his animalistic lust in check as he responded, "Well, with the exception of Hermione, I'm not really looking for perspectives wives just yet. Perhaps we can revisit that topic later this summer; with Susan, and Hermione present. As for Fudge, I wasn't trying to be stealthy with wanting him gone. Especially with his actions involving Sirius and Hagrid the year before. Let's just say I have set something in motion that Fudge can't stop."

"Well, whatever you have planned, I would advise you to take extra care, as both Fudge and Umbridge have spies within every department here." Amelia was standing only a foot away from Harry as she unbuttoned another part of her blouse. Harry was half-listening, as his eyes were locked on Amelia's cleavage becoming more revealing. "I suspect that there are spies in Azkaban too, so I wouldn't make any more trips there unless it was deathly important. Don't be too surprised that I know about you visiting Bellatrix Lestrange, a known Death Eater, as even Polyjuice can't hide all of your, shall we say, assets."

"Bellatrix Black, I dissolved the marriage of both Narcissa and Bellatrix." Harry stepped forward, his hands struggling to keep themselves next to his sides. Amelia winked at him again as she undid another button and at that point, her huge tits popped out of her blouse and into Harry's vision.

"Officially, that is true. However, she was imprisoned as a Lestrange, and like Gringotts, it needs to go through a bunch of red tape to refer to her once again as Bellatrix Black," Amelia responded, taking a step closer to Harry, taunting her tremendous breasts at the wizard's face. "Now, Harry, I hope you don't think that I'm showing you my assets for free. After all, you are the first wizard who has gazed upon these beauties in a long time."

Harry understood instantly what Amelia wanted, and slowly began to unfasten his trousers. Amelia's eyes locked onto Harry's crotch as Harry decided to tease her by slowly undoing his pants. Unfortunately though, he no longer wore any type of underwear down there, so after he let his pants fall down to his ankles, Amelia looked upon the most magnificent cock that she ever had set her eyes on.

"Merlin, that is a truly spectacular cock," Amelia said, her eyes glued to the twelve inch long red scaly dick standing erect in front of her. "I've heard legends about the Drakons, those who are blessed with the royal blood of the first king of all dragons. Legends say that the Drakon is a true alpha male among all other men, with the instinct of a ferocious breeder, and if a fertile woman is near, he won't stop until that woman is impregnated by him." Amelia looked Harry in the eyes and smiled lustfully.

Amelia's right hand was shaking as she slowly reached for Harry's dragon, and as she moved her hand slowly towards it, something that hasn't happened since Harry was taken back in time, his cock began to glow, which meant that Amelia was definitely fertile. Harry's common sense was becoming harder for him to access at that point as the dragon inside of him was craving the need to impregnate the witch in front of him. However, Harry had enough sense in him to keep himself from taking the Ministry witch.

"You're fertile, Amelia," Harry warned her. "If we go any further, then I won't be able to stop until I filled you full of my seed. Besides, I promised myself that Hermione would be the first one I impregnate."

"I can understand that, Harry, as she is your first fiance and there are other prospective young witches who desire your babies inside them, my niece being one of them." Amelia was slightly breathless as her hand was still stroking Harry's long cock. "However, a woman like me has needs, Harry, and while I'm not ready yet to become a mother, I can't deny the desire in me. So, I will try to keep you from taking me fully, as I am experienced at keeping myself in control, but that doesn't mean that we can't have some fun."

Amelia looked down at Harry's cock with a soft smile, and Harry could feel the trembling in her hand as she felt the heat from the glowing red shaft. Harry growled as Amelia stroked his red scaly dick and reached for her large breasts. Amelia moaned as she felt Harry's hand squeeze her large tits, with Harry licking his lips wanting desperately to dive his head into them. Amelia took a step closer and used her free hand to grab the back of Harry's head, and slowly moved him to her hard nipple. Amelia's stroking intensified as Harry began making a meal out of her nipples, working on the left one first before switching over to the right. Harry was growling through Amelia's nipples and began biting gently, causing Amelia to moan loudly. Around that time, the desk that was covering the entrance to the secret area was lifted and the pink haired Nymphadora Tonks slowly crept down, followed closely by the young Artoria.

The two young women looked at the scene in front of them, obviously turned on by the sight before them. Artoria wanted to join, but Tonks held her arm in front of Artoria, as it wasn't their jobs to give in to their lust. While they were watching, Harry moved one of his hands underneath Amelia's skirt, where he touched her moist pussy; Harry very surprised that she wasn't wearing any kind of panties or thongs. Amelia's eyes widened as she felt Harry's fingers trace the folds on her slit, feeling a bit of a cold chill from her body. As Harry's fingers slid inside her moist pussy, Amelia gasped and her own hand began stroking Harry's glowing rod faster.

Amelia knew that Harry might go further than just fingering her, so she took control of the situation. She pulled Harry's head from her huge breasts before dropping to her knees and slid his dragon between her tits. Harry instinctively moved his hips while Amelia's breasts engulfed his shaft completely. Harry's growls almost matched his motion of fucking Amelia's tits, causing Amelia to lustfully moan loudly. Tonks, who had her own knees shaking at that point from masturbating, gasped loudly enough for both Amelia and Harry to notice that they had an audience.

"Well, I shouldn't be too surprised, Nymphadora." Amelia smiled through her moans. "After all, I was the one who removed the Trace off of your wand three years ago. You know how long it would take to remove it. However, it does leave me with a question: why are you two still dressed or are you just going to stand there watching?"

"Well, I was originally concerned with what was going on, but when we came down to this, we didn't think it was a good idea to disturb you two." Tonks responded as she began stripping off her clothes, followed closely by Artoria. Harry had to admire how both women, who were stripping, were wearing business suits; Tonks with an orange and brown one, and Artoria wearing a light blue and white one. "However, since you suggested, I always wondered how you might taste, Amelia."

Once Tonks and Artoria got naked, they got onto their knees and began crawling towards Harry and Amelia. Harry's focus was becoming overwhelmed as he looked at the gorgeous bodies around him, Amelia servicing his dragon cock with her large DDs, Tonks almost matching it with her DDs that was only mildly shorter than Amelia's, and Artoria's B cup breasts that were pointing out proudly. Harry was quickly reaching his climax, as Amelia started licking the tip of his dick teasingly and squeezing his shaft tightly between her large breasts. Harry growled loudly and ferociously as his scaly erection grew to its fifteen inch length and began vibrating, and even though it was still between Amelia's tits, his cock glowed in a flashing motion with each vibration. Right at the moment of Amelia wrapping her lips around the tip of Harry's dragon, Harry nearly roared as he shot his seed into the older witch's mouth, Amelia trying to take Harry's sperm into her stomach, but it was coming out in huge amounts and so quickly that the adult witch couldn't take it all. Amelia was forced to lean back a bit and a good portion of Harry's cum spilled onto Amelia's huge breasts. When Harry had stopped orgasming, he leaned against the oval table looking at Tonks and Artoria both hungrily looking at him. Harry's erection went back to its twelve inch length and as Tonks went over to Amelia to begin licking Harry's sperm off of her large breasts, Artoria grabbed Harry's dragon and quickly put it into her mouth.

Afterwards, Harry took turns pleasing Artoria's and Tonks' mouths with his dragon. Unfortunately, right as he was thinking about entering their backsides, time seemed to freeze around him with Amelia presenting her ass as she was leaning on the table with Tonks laying on the table allowing Amelia to eat her out. Artoria was standing next to Harry when a voice echoed in his head.

"You need to be careful, Harry," The voice giggled and Harry quickly recognized who it was; Aphrodite. "After all, you'll need your energy for tonight."

 _Black Cottage-Later that night_

Hermione and Dobby stood in front of a simple oak cabin in the middle of a dense, thick forest. The cabin was in fact Black Cottage, located in the middle of Gwydir forest in Wales, which was quite well hidden by just a simple magical barrier, as the portion of the forest they were in was remote enough to safely use their magic. Unfortunately, Hermione was going back to her parents, and she didn't get a chance to get one last romp with her fiance. She loathed to admit it but she has become quite addicted to his big dragon cock.

Harry walked out of the cabin and embraced Hermione one last time before he left for Japan. After what happened in the Ministry of Magic, Harry was very quiet. He did get to fuck Amelia, Artoria, and Tonks after Aphrodite's warning, but he was careful enough not to go too far, as he didn't want to impregnate Amelia. After their little fuckfest, Amelia officially named Tonks as Harry's protector and suggested to Harry that he should visit the Japanese Ministry of Magic before going to Yokai Academy. After getting dressed Harry left with his group shortly after, with Sirius and Remus noticing that both Tonks and Artoria were having trouble walking.

After they left the Ministry, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape left for Hogwarts, but not before Harry made sure that Dumbledore took the cup that Harry had taken from Bellatrix's vault earlier that morning before they all arrived at the Ministry. Dumbledore assured Harry that all of the items would be kept in a safe and secret place, and would have the teachers of Hogwarts use their skills to see to that. Harry was already assured that Dumbledore was going to keep the horcruxes safe until the goblins were ready to extract the souls inside of them.

After that, Harry and his group returned to Black Cottage where Harry spent the rest of the day making final arrangements before they left for Japan the next day. One of those things he did was to assign Dobby to watch over Hermione while he was in Japan. Harry had already sent Kreacher to Grimmauld Place to teach Narcissa and Draco how to do menial tasks like cooking and cleaning, Harry had to explain to Kreacher, much to the old elf's distaste, why Draco is being punished. When Kreacher learned of the betrayal of House Malofy the got a vindictive look in his eyes; Kreacher does not, like the goblins, suffer thieves. The rest of the time Harry had a laugh at watching Sirius trying to get Arthuria's attention, with Arthuria spurning Sirius' advances. While Harry was watching that, he started thinking about the warning he got from Aphrodite and what it meant.

Ever since he was sent back in time, Harry had a bad feeling that he was being manipulated. Not by Dumbledore, or by the evil he was sent back to fight, it was in fact the three goddesses that sent him back in time to do it. He really didn't have any proof, but after he defeated and fucked Artemis in the Forbidden Forest, he ended up having that same bad feeling. Thinking back on it, Harry thought the battle against Artemis wasn't all that difficult. Now after Aphrodite's warning, Harry felt like the three goddesses were playing some sort of game, making Harry feel more like a chess piece rather than who he really was. Harry made a mental note to read up on the mythology of the Greek gods and goddesses; they may be myths but it might help him understand what he was dealing with.

It finally came time for Hermione to go back to her parents, and right before Dobby grabbed her hand and disapparated, Harry gave Hermione one last tight hug and one last passionate kiss. Hermione shed a quick tear before Dobby took her away, leaving Harry to go back to the cabin in a bit of a sour mood. Or so he thought.

"You should have heeded my warning, Harry," Aphrodite laughed as she popped out behind Harry and grabbed him tightly from behind. The next instant had Harry and Aphrodite disappear from Gwydir forest and they transported into another wooded area. Harry had no idea where he was, but as Aphrodite released him, Harry began to sense a powerful magical aura around the place, as if the world itself was brimming with magic.

After looking around him before turning to face the goddess Harry looked at her in amusement, "And you think telling 3 horny, naked witches 'no' after seeing that I was still hard, was possible? I guess Artemis didn't tell you much about her experience in the Forbidden Forest with her hunters then. Considering after that night they, including Artemis herself, are no longer virgins."

"None of that impresses me, young dragon," Aphrodite giggled, circling around Harry slowly. "My sister was a virgin, as you stated, and even though she has tremendous stamina, it is based on combat and hunting. The same goes for her hunters, they have great stamina, just not when it comes to sex. If you really want to have your stamina tested, then allow me to be the judge to see how long you can truly last." Aphrodite licked her lips in anticipation to see if Harry will accept the challenge.

Harry showed no hesitation, stripping off his clothes as quickly as he could. Aphrodite smiled as she kept circling Harry, admiring every muscle and body part, licking her lips again when she saw his twelve inch dragon. Harry threw his clothes over to the closest tree and prepared himself to fuck the goddess of love, but as he turned to face her, he saw the naked form of Hermione lustfully smiling at him.

"Did you expect me to play fair?" Aphrodite's voice said through Hermione's mouth. Laughing seductively she walked up to Harry and kissed him passionately. She immediately grabbed his dragon while she had her lips locked on Harry's, her tongue entwining with his. Aphrodite began to stroke Harry's red scaly cock furiously while moaning heavily into Harry's mouth. She finally broke her embrace, locking her eyes onto his and said, "By the time I'm done with you, young dragon, you won't be able to fuck anyone else for at least a week."

"You shouldn't be calling me that, Aphrodite," Harry warned, nodding towards his cock in her hand. "It should be obvious I'm no 'little dragon', which you are about to find out."

Hermione's form dropped down to her knees and began stroking Harry's dragon faster. Harry instinctively began bucking his hips, waiting for Aphrodite to wrap her lips around his cock and begin to suck it. However, she just looked up and smiled at Harry, saying "I'm not going to suck it, young dragon. I can sense what all men want, do you really think that you're special enough to…"

Harry was not willing to hear Aphrodite boast anymore, as he grabbed her head and drilled his dragon directly into her mouth. Harry was no longer holding back his animalistic nature, unlike those times when he fucked all of females before. Harry growled, "You shouldn't play with fire...if you don't want to handle the heat that is. Playing games with a dragon is dangerous business."

Aphrodite moaned in shock as she took all twelve inches of Harry's manhood. Her hand moved from his dragon and grabbed the young wizard's ass, trying to keep control over Harry's aggressive motions. Aphrodite had never felt anything like this, and she had sucked plenty of young men's cocks. This was something different, more than anything she had ever tasted. However, she wasn't going to be one-upped by this wizard, so she transformed from Hermione to the smaller, blonde-haired Luna Lovegood.

Unfortunately for the goddess, Harry's thrusts were not slowing down. As a matter of fact, Harry growled even louder, telling Aphrodite that he wasn't impressed with her changing forms. Aphrodite changed forms again, this time the more adult Minerva McGonagall, hoping to regain control of the young stud. When that didn't work, she changed to Poppy, then to Narcissa before getting Harry's attention with Bellatrix. All while she was changing forms; Aphrodite's arousal had climbed exponentially, and her bare pussy began getting very wet. Thankfully, Harry had slowed down his thrusts allowing Aphrodite to enjoy tasting his dragon. Aphrodite began controlling the motion again, and as she did, she moved one of her hands down to her pussy and started fingering herself.

Harry's growls were getting louder, and soon he felt his dragon grow inside of Aphrodite. Aphrodite was quite shocked at feeling Harry's cock grow inside of her throat, and she shuddered as she felt herself coming close to orgasm. After several long moments, Harry came first, exploding down Aphodite's throat. Aphodite orgasmed violently after drinking the vast amount of the young wizard's sperm. When their orgasms subsided, Aphrodite collapsed on the ground while Harry stumbled over to a tree.

"My, I can see why all of those girls crave your cock, young dragon," Aphrodite said, still in Bellatrix's form. "However, if you want to prove that you can truly fuck a goddess, then you better get off that tree and get over here to fuck me."

Harry nearly jumped on top of her at that point, but not before appreciating Bellatrix's naked form. Harry saw it all, Bellatrix's pale skin, her toned yet skinny body, her huge D size tits, and her waiting wet pussy. Harry laid on top of her and immediately shoved his entire dragon into her. Aphrodite winced in pain as she had never had a cock impale her entirely on the first thrust.

"Styx! I never had a dick enter me like this!" Aphrodite screamed, shocked at the feeling of Harry's dragon was giving her. He wasn't even fucking her yet, and still Aphrodite actually felt like Harry's cock belonged inside of her. "Never before has anyone taken my pussy like this. You're definitely more than just a young dragon."

Harry started to fuck her at that point, taking one of her breasts in his mouth, giving the goddess of love intense pleasure. Aphrodite screamed and moaned as she was thankful that she teleported both of them here, as there was no one around for miles. Harry bit into her right nipple, thrusting faster and harder into her with his dragon, and before long, Aphrodite had another intense orgasm.

After her orgasm subsided, Aphrodite changed forms again, this time into someone Harry did not know. A younger red-haired girl with big green eyes, and even bigger tits, at least a DD Harry had to guess. Harry kept sucking the right nipple, but was a bit surprised by Aphrodite flipping them around, with Aphrodite now on top of Harry. She began riding Harry's red scaly cock, moaning lustfully as she said, "This is Rias Gremory, a high class demon from another world. And this is her friend Akeno."

Aphrodite instantly changed into a brunette female who had her hair tied up in a long ponytail with two strands of her hair framing her face. The girl was about the same size as the redhead, but her breasts were clearly much bigger than all of the others Aphrodite had changed into. This Akeno had to be at least DDD size, perhaps more, which amazed Harry that someone who was not even an adult could have tits that big.

Harry grabbed the huge tits after he stopped sucking on them, squeezing and massaging them as Aphrodite picked up her tempo. Unfortunately, Akeno's tits were a big weakness for the goddess, as everytime Harry squeezed and pinched her big nipples, Aphrodite moaned lustfully, feeling another orgasm approaching. Harry began noticing by the way Aphrodite was bucking her hips, and matched her tempo by thrusting into her fast and hard. Harry took her left nipple into his mouth and bit hard, causing the goddess to scream loudly and took her to her orgasm, cumming hard on Harry's dragon.

Aphrodite took several more forms after her orgasm subsided, half Harry recognized, while the other forms Aphrodite took Harry didn't know, but aroused him greatly. Harry actually orgasmed during one of those forms, a silver-haired, piercing blood-red eyed vampire that Aphrodite told him was named Moka. Aphrodite was flipped back around and Harry took control once again. Aphrodite allowed the young wizard to keep control as she kept changing forms, this time to gauge Harry's reactions. Aphrodite was in full-pleasure mood now, not really caring about the game she had been playing anymore. Harry had been fucking her better than any man, or god, had ever done. She orgasmed several more times, and caused Harry to shoot his sperm into her pussy one more time when she took the form of a long blonde haired, elf-eared girl named Zelda. Sweat was now clearly pouring off both of Harry's and Aphrodite's bodies, but Harry wasn't quite finished with the goddess of love.

Harry got off of Aphrodite, pulling his dragon out of the goddess' pussy, and positioning it at the entrance of her asshole. "I must admit that I'm amazed with your stamina, Harry," Aphrodite panted as she got on all fours and presented a better angle for her ass. "However, you haven't proved to me that you can truly take me, and I have one last form to take."

Aphrodite smiled lustfully as she changed from the smaller form of Zelda to a very familiar red-haired, green-eyed witch; his mother Lily. Harry looked completely shocked at seeing Aphrodite take this form, but couldn't deny that he was aroused greatly by his own mother's naked body, with her massive DDD tits pressing against the cold grass. Harry wasn't going to hesitate anymore, and mounted her from behind. Harry pushed hard into the goddess' ass, causing Aphrodite to scream loudly as she felt every inch press hard into her.

"Fuck! Your dragon is tearing my ass apart!" Aphrodite screamed as Harry slowly moved back and forth, using the lubrication he got from Aphrodite cumming on his cock to help him maneuver inside of her. Within minutes, Harry was truly fucking Aphrodite's ass, with her screaming loudly from the feeling. Aphrodite was orgasming soon after that, with Harry spanking her ass cheeks every few seconds. Aphrodite was nearly exhausted after cumming several times from her ass, and collapsed soon after, returning back to her long blonde-haired naked form. Aphrodite was half lucid as Harry leaned on top of her. When Harry shot his final load into Aphrodite's ass, Harry actually collapsed on top of her, completely exhausted himself. Harry's dragon rested inside of Aphrodite's ass, and as slumber finally took him, he heard Aphrodite say, "You are definitely my master, Harry Potter."

Harry opened his eyes some time later, still on top of the goddess of love with no idea what time it was. He pulled out of Aphrodite, who was still slumbering, and stood up to stretch his entire body. Harry began getting dressed, and as he finished doing so, a mysterious light blue skinned feminine figure appeared right in front of Harry hovering a few feet in front of him.

"The goddess Hylia welcomes you," The blue skinned female said to him. She talked much like a robot, or a machine, even though Harry saw nothing that looked like this female was some sort of machine. "You may call me Fi, Harry Potter. I have been expecting you."

"What do you mean, you've been expecting me?" Harry said a little suspicious of what that meant. "I have no idea of where I am."

"You are in the kingdom of Hyrule, in a forest known as the Lost Woods," Fi stated matter-of-factly. "I have been waiting for the Chosen One to pull me from my place of rest. When evil rises, and darkness begins to swallow all that is good and just, then I am awakened from my slumber and wait until the one chosen to pull me from my place of rest."

"I'm still confused. Who and what are you?" Harry looked closer at this blue skinned female.

"I am Fi," She repeated to Harry. "I am the spirit that resides within the Master Sword. To pull me from my place of rest, three challenges must be completed before you claim the Master Sword as yours. I will lead you to each challenge. Please follow me."

Fi turned into a blue cloud of energy and slowly floated towards a mist that was now forming around the thickest part of the woods. Harry followed slowly, focusing on the blue ball of energy, as soon as he entered the mist, all sense of direction was lost except for the light that Fi was providing. Harry tried to rely on his magical and animalistic senses to get past this dense type of fog, but it seemed like the mist itself was dulling his senses. Fi swerved left and right through the woods until she led Harry to a small clearing where Harry saw a golden triangle hovering three feet off the ground. No, not a triangle, more like three small triangles that formed a bigger one, with the top triangle pulsing as Harry got closer.

"This is the Triforce," Fi stated hovering over to the left of the symbol. "Three golden triangles that symbolizes wisdom, courage, and power respectively. Although, this is not the true Triforce, as it has been hidden and locked away from those that would use it for evil and nefarious purposes. This is a symbol that represents one of the three challenges you must pass in order to claim the Master Sword as your own. This first challenge is the Trial of Wisdom. To pass it you must simply answer the question you are given."

"Okay, what's the question?" Harry asked, still confused but ready to answer this challenge.

"Touch the Triforce to open the trial," Fi said, hovering away from the area, almost disappearing from Harry's view. Harry took a step forward and placed his hand on the golden symbol, and after a moment, the symbol glowed brightly and then faded away, soon to be replaced by golden words floating from the ground to the sky above.

 _You do not see me, but I am always there._

 _Ever forward, never back unless you dare._

 _To control me, you must not be late,_

 _Defy me, you'll seal your fate._

 _I'm measured by sun and sand,_

 _Also by heartbeats heard across the land._

 _What am I?_

Harry smiled as he thought about the riddle he just read, thinking about how simple it was for him to answer. Taking a deep breath, he gave his answer: "Time."

The Triforce symbol reemerged and flashed brightly in front of Harry. It then vanished just as fast, but not before illuminating a path through the trees where Fi was floating.

"You have passed the Trial of Wisdom," Fi nodded, but stated mechanically. "Follow me now to the Trial of Courage."

Harry followed Fi through the woods and the mist soon returned, limiting Harry's senses once again. Fi turned back into a blue ball of energy again and led Harry through the trees. Fortunately, it was a much shorter trip, and after only a few minutes, Harry entered another clearing with another Triforce symbol hovering in the center of it.

"The Trial of Courage," Fi returned back to her form and hovered above the symbol. "Touch the symbol and confront that which lies inside of you."

Harry was curious as he pulled out the Elder Wand from his arm holster and approached the symbol. As he touched the symbol, he recalled the Boggart he dealt with in his DADA class during his third year, and how it turned into a Dementor. Of course, that was when the biggest fear he had was when a Dementor attacked him on the Hogwarts Express. The symbol flashed with the lower left triangle brightly flashing than the others, then disappeared and soon Harry saw a shadowy tall figure from the edge of the clearing in front of him.

Harry stepped forward and at the same time the shadow matched Harry's movements. After a moment, Harry looked at the figure and realized that the figure was a shadow of his adult self, though it looked like the shadow had an Elder Wand too, which was a weapon he never used during the Daemon War. Harry was cautious, pacing around in a circle, with the shadow mirroring his moves. Finally, Harry tried to hit the shadow with _Stupify_ , only for the shadow to quickly dodge and tried to hit Harry with the same spell. Harry then tried the Disarming Charm, followed quickly by another Stunner, but the shadow version of himself just dodged quickly and fired the same spells back at Harry.

Harry was still pretty exhausted from his sex marathon he had with Aphrodite, but that wasn't the main reason why he was using such simple spells. The fact was that Harry didn't want to chance using more dangerous spells and curses for the shadow apparently knew everything Harry did. There was something else, as Harry felt that while his shadow was dodging on its own, it was basically firing the same spells that Harry had fired first. This meant that Harry had to be especially careful about using more powerful spells against his adult shadow…

"Merlin! I'm an idiot!" Harry cursed himself loudly. Fi looked curiously at the boy wizard with her head tilted. Harry closed the distance between himself and his shadow before aiming point blank at it and shouting, " _Lumos Maxima!_ "

The Elder Wand lit the shadow up with a bright flash of light. So bright that Harry had to squint his eyes from the spell, but it did the trick as the shadow faded out of existence. The symbol of the Triforce returned after that and flashed towards Fi as another clearing was directly behind where she was floating.

"You have passed the Trial of Courage," Fi said to him. "Now, for the final challenge, the Trial of Power."

Fi led Harry into the final clearing, which was very different from the others. For one, it was twice the size, with a very large and thick tree at the far end of it, which somewhat freaked Harry out as it looked like it had a face. There was also a couple of large hollow logs that looked like they led to other parts of the woods on Harry's left and right side respectively. However, the most interesting thing was a large grey triangle shaped stone that laid on the grassy surface, and at the center of that was a stone pedestal with a sword sheathed inside of it. Fi floated above the sword and looked directly at Harry.

"The Trial of Power," Fi said to Harry, giving him the slightest of smiles. "To claim the Master Sword, you must pull it out of the pedestal. However, be warned, as your life force will be drained as you attempt to do so. If your life energy is not powerful enough, then you will surely die."

Harry was very cautious, stepping closer to the pedestal with a sense of dread. When Harry reached the Master Sword, he took a deep breath before grabbing the blue hilt and began to try to pull it out from the pedestal. However, Fi was correct about the sword testing him, as once he touched it, he began to feel like his strength was being sapped out of him. Harry felt weak and his head began to fog as he tried pulling the sword out, hearing his own heartbeat loudly within him. Harry was struggling to keep himself from falling into perpetual darkness, and when it seemed like Harry was about to lose his life, he pulled the sword completely out from the pedestal, nearly falling on his ass as he did.

Harry felt his strength return slowly, allowing him a chance to examine this Master Sword. It was clearly a one-handed weapon, large enough for a tall teenager or a small adult. It's blade was sharp and shiny, which made Harry wonder how long the sword had been sheathed in the pedestal, as it showed no signs of wear, nor did it look aged with time. Harry took a look just above the hilt and saw the golden Triforce, apparently the sigil of this place, wherever Harry was.

At that moment, Harry heard a very deep, loud yawn, forcing Harry to look at where the sound came from. The sound came from the very large, thick tree with a face upon it. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the tree smiled at him.

"Why, hello, young Harry Potter," The tree said to Harry. "I am the Great Deku Tree, Keeper of the Master Sword, and protector of the Lost Woods."

Harry did not know how to react. Fi floated over to Harry and bowed respectfully to the Deku. Harry followed, bowing low and saying to the tree, "Thank you, Great Deku. I am honored to be in your presence."

"That's not necessary, young Potter," The Deku Tree chuckled. "I am no king, nor am I an important being. I simply protect these woods from the dark forces that have constantly tried to conquer Hyrule. However, they currently are not a threat to our realm, as there has been little movement in what is known as Calamity Ganon. Fortunately, the beast still slumbers under Hyrule castle, and he is not expected to wake until some time in the future. Therefore, I must ask that you return the Master Sword back to its resting place, as it is only destined to defeat the Great Calamity and cannot be used outside of Hyrule."

"What would happen if I did take it outside of Hyrule?" Harry asked, looking at the sword with admiration.

"The Master Sword is an extremely powerful weapon, but its magic belongs in Hyrule," The Deku Tree answered, frowning a bit. "If you take it with you, it will act as a regular sword, and if you damage it in any way in your world, then the true power of the sword will be lost to us forever. One more thing of note: you are not the only one destined to wield the Master Sword. There is a warrior known as Link, and should Ganon wake before you return to Hyrule, he will be needed to battle against the Calamity."

"I understand," Harry said with a frown. Harry proceeded to place the sword back into its pedestal, and as he did so, Fi turned into a blue ball of energy and dove into the ground where the young wizard's shadow was. After he let go of the sword, Harry bowed his head at the Deku and headed back to where he had left Aphrodite. Harry did not have to go far though, as Fi appeared in front of him and smiled.

"Fear not, as I will be accompanying you in your journeys," Fi told him nonchalantly. "I have bonded with your shadow so I can learn more about you and the worlds outside of Hyrule. As for returning to the long haired goddess, you can simply enter the mist and it will magically return you to where I found you."

Harry nodded, somewhat perplexed about Fi joining him. Fi disappeared just as fast as she appeared, allowing Harry to resume walking. Harry walked into the mist, and as he lost all sense of direction, he felt the ground below him disappear and felt himself being pulled backwards. The next moment, the fog dissolved and Harry felt the ground return underneath his feet. When his senses returned, he noticed Aphrodite was awake and stretching her arms out.

"I take it that you were exploring this place, my loving Master," Aphrodite said, running up to Harry and planting a seductive kiss on his lips. "I hope that your stamina has filled back up, because I'm ready for several more rounds of fucking."

To prove her point, Aphrodite immediately dropped to her knees and began to unfasten Harry's pants. As the goddess of love pulled out Harry's dragon and quickly inserted it into her mouth, Harry smiled as had to say, "You goddesses are insatiable."

 _Black Cottage-The Next Morning_

"Harry, it's time to leave!" Sirius' voice shouted from the first floor of the cottage. Harry was in his bedroom checking his belongings inside of his trunk when he heard Sirius call him down. Harry was also thinking about what had happened the previous night, which included his sex marathon with Aphrodite. After his final romp with the blonde goddess, Harry was taken back to where he stood just prior to Aphrodite teleporting him to the Lost Woods, with apparently no time lost from what happened in the realm of Hyrule. From there Harry rejoined Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Petunia, and the three Pendragons inside the cottage where Harry still had to deal with packing, and the vast amount of House-Elves that were now swarming the cottage. It was not just the Malfoy House-Elves Harry had gotten when Draco signed them over to Harry; there were also the House Potter elves that Harry summoned shortly after he settled in Black Cottage.

Harry ended up naming Dobby as head elf for his entire Houses, and shifted the former Malfoy elves to his other Houses. Kreacher had already been named Head Elf for House Black, and given the aged elf five of the former Malfoy elves to House Black to prepare all of the properties that belonged to House Black. Harry then left Dobby to decide how to separate the rest of the former Malfoy elves within Harry's defunct Houses. There were still the Potter House elves Harry had to deal with, but fortunately Dobby had them go to Potter Manor and preparing the place for when Harry gets back from Japan. That did not stop the place from elves showing up wanting to be around their Lord.

Unfortunately, the House-Elves were not the only issue that Harry had to deal with. It was the insatiable appetites of Petunia, Tonks, and the three Pendragon women that Harry had to deal with. Each one of them tried to have their way with the young wizard, and they weren't being too conspicuous about it in front of Sirius and Remus. It was hard to figure out which one of these women was being the more lustful, but once Sirius figured out what was going on, the brunette wizard made a humorous comment about Harry's dick becoming raw after taking care of all of these girls. If Harry had a regular cock, he would have agreed with Sirius about his dick.

During the night, Harry did give each female one quick fuck before going to sleep. When he woke up this morning, he noticed that Mordred was giving him a blowjob, slowly taking her time with every motion. Fortunately, the other girls weren't around, so Harry thankfully had time to enjoy Mordred sucking his dragon. After the blowjob, Harry had breakfast before heading back upstairs to pack the rest of his things. After Sirius called him, Harry finished packing and then shrunk his trunk to fit into his side pocket before heading back downstairs.

"A small school bus?" Harry heard Tonks ask as he headed down the stairs. "How are we going to all fit in there?"

Harry exited the cottage a moment later and saw an old looking, rusted bus that did look like it was a small school bus. The door creaked opened and a small, pink haired girl came out with a big smile on her face, wearing a green jacket with an orange striped skirt.. She then bowed low to Harry as a tall, slim man dressed in a navy blue suit with a black cap, much like a limo driver would wear.

"Hmmm, it looks like we have more than we expected," the man chuckled with a gravelly voice. Harry was somewhat surprised that this thin Asian man could speak in perfect English. "I am Nurari, and the girl before you is Moka Akashiya. Unfortunately for her, she has not learned enough English to converse with all of you yet. However, once you enter the bus, you will find a magical barrier that will work as a translator for everyone. I, of course, am fluent in multiple languages, as well as the Headmaster of Yokai Academy. However, the same spell is available at the school as well, so any language barrier will not be a problem."

Harry said his thanks to Nurari and then made introductions for his group. Moka, the pink haired girl, smiled and nodded to everyone Harry introduced, but her eyes lingered as she noticed Arthuria's huge breasts. Harry had the ladies board the bus first before he, Sirius, and Remus did. Nurari boarded the bus last, muttering something about where their luggage was, not knowing that Harry had already shrunk all their luggage to where they could be placed inside pockets, or in Petunia's case, her purse.

Nurari took the driver's seat and started the bus, with Harry sitting directly behind him, with Moka sitting next to Harry. Moka began communicating with Harry in perfect English, or at least what Harry heard. She basically explained what Yokai Academy was, and how a magical barrier separates the school from the outside world. She told Harry and everyone else that the school was essentially in another dimension; keeping both monster and human safe from one another.

Before anyone realized it, the bus drove into a stone cave that appeared out of nowhere. Nurari drove normally, keeping the bus at a steady pace so he didn't frighten his passengers. The bus driver even lit the path so the passengers could see the dark tunnel that would lead them to Japan. Harry was talking with Moka asking her what kind of monsters they had at the academy when Nurari turned a corner.

"All monsters who attend Yokai Academy must not reveal what they are," Moka responded to Harry. "The school's purpose is to teach us how to blend in with the human world, so all the monsters at our school are disguised as human teenagers or adult teachers. One of our main rules is that we can never reveal our monster selves."

Moka then began asking about Hogwarts and what type of school it truly was. Harry told her about the wizarding school and all of the teachers and students there. He especially told her about Hermione, as well as many of his friends there, but specifically left out Ron, as he didn't want to talk about that red-haired git. Moka smiled and asked several questions about each person Harry described, but paid special attention to when he mentioned Hermione.

The ride took almost an hour before the bus emerged out of the tunnel into downtown Tokyo. The scenery was spectacular to Harry as he looked at the massively tall buildings that surrounded the street the bus was travelling on. Nurari proceeded to drive the bus around all of Tokyo, giving Harry and his group a full tour of the city.

"This is your first stop," Nurari stopped in front of a small, old, and practically empty store that looked like a magic/joke shop. Harry frowned for a moment until Sirius chuckled and said to Harry, "This is the entrance to the Japanese Ministry of Magic."

Harry still frowned as he got off the bus and headed into the store. Sirius and the rest of the group followed close behind, though Nurari stopped Moka from going with them, saying to her, "That's not where we belong."

Harry was directed to the back of the store by one of the employees, where Harry found a mirror that looked almost identical to the Mirror of Erised. From this point, Sirius patted Harry's shoulder, indicating that he had been here before and knew how to enter. Sirius said his full name and who he was with, naming everyone in the group fully, then bowed respectfully to his own reflection. The glass reflection of Sirius smiled and returned the bow, then the glass part of the mirror slid downward, revealing a long staircase leading down into a dark corridor.

Sirius led them all from this point, explaining to everyone that he had visited Tokyo before he was imprisoned. As soon as they all got to the main floor of the Japanese Ministry, they were quickly greeted by a goblin dressed in a black samurai outfit with a long thin sword sheathed on his back. The goblin also had long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail. Next to him stood a tall, thin, and pale Asian witch wearing a black kimono that hid whatever body she had.

The witch introduced herself as the Japanese Minister Nekane Springfield, and escorted Harry and his group to her office. From there, she told Harry about many of the Potter and Black properties in Japan, as well as the Black property that Sirius would be staying while Harry and Remus went to Yokai Academy. The goblin who was there also informed Harry that the Gringotts goblins hired elves to clean the properties as they prided that the properties held in Japan needed to be pristine. The goblin then handed Sirius a parchment with the local address of the Black property that Sirius and Petunia would be staying at.

Springfield escorted them back to the bus after the short meeting, but she did talk to both Tonks and Sirius on the way back up. Springfield politely told Tonks that while she supported much of what Madam Bones wanted, she had to support Fudge as he was the current Brittish Minister. Springfield then warned Sirius not to cause to much trouble while he was staying in Tokyo, as the last time he was there, he had a few jealous wizards hunting after him after they saw his luck with the Japanese witches.

The next place Nurari drove them to was Black Castle which resided in a nice piece of countryside outside of Tokyo. When they stopped, Harry looked and saw an empty field with several old stone structures around the place. The property was very large though, like it could be the size of the grounds of Hogwarts, the castle included. Harry walked forward underneath a red archway, and as he did, he saw a large white castle, as big if not bigger than Hogwarts. Harry had to audibly gasped at seeing this place with all its splendor. Sirius chuckled as he joined Harry and said, "This is Kuro Shiro. Black Castle in our language, built by the first Blacks who visited this country. Fortunately, the goblins took care of modernizing it for our comfort, including some Muggle items that might help your Aunt Petunia settle more, as she's never lived in a magical place before. Black Cottage notwithstanding, that is."

Nurari walked up behind them and said to Harry, "I'll be picking you up early tomorrow at dawn. I suggest you explore the many shops that are nearby. It'll be a good chance for all of you to explore more. Also, the headmaster was already informed about your protectors, but for the sake of not disturbing everyday activities, he insisted that only 2 of these ladies would be allowed to come with you and Mr. Lupin."

Nurari then left Harry and his group, leaving Moka with Harry as she still could be used as a tour guide if needed. Moka was happy about this, and after exploring Black Castle for almost two hours, she took the large group to a nearby noodle shop. Moka was sitting very close to Harry while they ate their noodles, much like Tonks was doing on Harry's opposite side. After they ate, Moka took them to a local shrine, and then several places of interest. Petunia treated this very much like she was on vacation, which to a certain point, she was. Petunia had never had a real vacation, not since she married Vernon, so she took every opportunity to visit the sights and try some Japanese cuisine. Harry was definitely happy for her, as she was showing genuine pleasure at finally being out of her house.

After the sun had set, they all went back to Black Castle where they brought home some takeout and ate dinner in a large room somewhat similar to the Great Hall. While they ate, Harry remembered what Nurari told him about having two protectors with him in Yokai Academy, and told his four protectors who he was taking: Tonks and Mordred. Harry knew he needed at least one of the Pendragons to bring to Yokai, and he wanted someone who looked the same age as many of the students there, or at least he assumed as much. Tonks was going to make sure that nothing truly bad happened to Remus.

After dinner, Harry had Petunia, Arthuria, and Artoria join him in the master bedroom for one long sex session, as this would be the last time these ladies would taste Harry's dragon for a while. Harry even used his Animagus forms to please each lady, Petunia relishing his wolf form most of all. As a matter of fact, Harry stayed in his wolf form laying on top of a passed out Petunia on his bed. Arturia and Artoria had already been fucked to exhaustion, and were sleeping next to Petunia. When morning finally came, Harry returned back to his human form and prepared himself to go to Yokai Academy.

 _Yokai Academy-Mid-morning_

"Welcome to Yokai Academy, Harry Potter and Remus Lupin," Mikogami, the headmaster for the school said as he sat at his desk. Harry was very curious as to why the headmaster's office was so dark, with only a little light from the windows keeping the room from being pitch black. Harry was also weirded out by what Mikogami was wearing; dressed in a white hooded robe with several rosaries and strange locks around parts of his body. What got Harry nearly freaked out was that all he could see of the headmaster's face was Mikogami's toothy smile.

Next to Mikogami stood a thin woman with short light brown hair, big brown eyes, and a very big smile on her face. She was wearing a short sleeve white unbuttoned shirt with an orange blouse underneath it, and long dark brown skirt. Nurari took the opposite position to where this adult woman stood, chuckling a bit at Harry's bewilderment.

"Allow me to introduce Shizuka Nekonome, your homeroom teacher," Mikogami gestured to the lady to his left. "She's also our language teacher, focusing on English for the semester. Many of our students know basic Japanese and Asian dialects, so she basically teaches English."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Nekonome," Harry smiled and bowed to her. He then stepped aside and introduce the two females behind him. "This is Mordred Pendragon, one of my protectors to the House Pendragon, and this is Tonks, an Auror assigned by my Ministry to protect me from undueo harm."

"No last name?' Mikogami looked at the pink haired Tonks and asked. "Or is it no first name?"

"I would prefer to just be called Tonks, headmaster. If that's all right, that is," Tonks said, taking a breath before continuing. "If it's necessary, I'll tell you my first name, but it is somewhat embarrassing to me."

"Well, I am intrigued. However, you are not an official student here at Yokai Academy, so I will respect your privacy in this matter," Mikogami replied to Tonks, before turning to Remus. "Mr. Lupin, Albus Dumbledore told me about your situation. As you are no doubt aware, there is no cure for being a werewolf, though I am not unsympathetic to your cause. For centuries, we monsters have lived, or have tried to live, peacefully with the humans, for fear of eradication. While it is true that some of our kind do wish to harm or destroy the humans, the majority of Yokai have tried to coexist with them. This Fenrir Greyback should have never done what he did to you."

"Thank you, headmaster," Remus bowed to Mikogami. "I would like to mention that Greyback is no longer a problem. He was killed by Artemis, the goddess of the hunt. However, I can not confirm if that is true, but she did tell me that she did kill him."

"Hmmm, that does confirm our suspicions about what happened to him," Mikogami said. "Once we became aware of Greyback's actions, we sent search parties to Europe in hopes of apprehending him. Reports were soon received about a mangled, headless corpse matching Greyback's features hung up between brick walls in a place called Knockturn Alley. If Artemis' legend is to be believed, then I can only assume that she hung him up in display to warn any werewolves there what happens to their kind. However, we have a legacy of werewolves that have not maimed or assaulted the humans for a long time, and we would like to help you."

"I am not just a bus driver," Nurari stepped forward and faced Remus with a slight smile. "I am known as the Lord of the Yokai. I can help you with understanding, and coming to peace with your werewolf side."

"What type of training will I have to endure?" Remus asked, somewhat skeptical of the man. "My werewolf side has been so uncontrollable without the use of Wolfsbane potion, and now with this medallion I'm wearing, I'm afraid of trying to connect with my werewolf side."

"That fear is why you haven't been able to control it to begin with," Nurari said abruptly. "You are not a natural werewolf, Remus Lupin. You were bitten by another unnatural, who most likely was bitten by another unnatural. Fear of becoming the animal inside is what keeps you from controlling it. You must embrace the monster inside of you, and without fear. However, most werewolves like yourself had learned to control their inner monster at a young age. You are going to have to endure the most physical, mental, and physiological pain you have ever endured. The training required will be long, but if you are willing, I will be more than glad to help you become one with your werewolf."

From there, Nurari moved to the door and indicated that Remus should follow him. Remus, who was very unsure about this, followed Nurari out of the headmaster's office; giving Harry a weak smile before he left. From this point, it would be the last time Harry would see Remus for quite some time.

"What about me, Headmaster?" Harry asked the hooded man. "Professor Dumbledore suggested that I might receive training as well."

"Very true, Mr. Potter," Mikogami chuckled. "While I am told that you have some non-magical combat abilities, there is still much you can learn from us. Until a proper training course can be decided on, I will need to access your combat abilities for myself. Albus did tell me about how you defeated a thousand year old basilisk, which is a very impressive feet, but the way it was done was by mostly luck, wouldn't you agree?"

"I have to admit that it was, Headmaster," Harry nodded truthfully. "If it wasn't for help from Professor Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, and Hermione Granger, I would have never been able to defeat it."

"You defeated 'her', not 'it' Mr. Potter," Mikogami frowned, crossing his fingers. "Basilisks are female, and if treated well, most do not seek or care for human flesh or blood. The one that you defeated must had been starving to the point of death, Also, basilisks are known to be weak to Parseltongue, as the language acts as a hypnotic voice allowing the Parselmouth to control her. However, I am losing track here. The test I have prepared for you at the end of the week. Until then, you will be inserted into our school as an exchange student. I have already informed the staff about this and Miss Akashisya will escort you and your protectors to your rooms. Be mindful, as you will be in the male dormitory, and having female protectors will draw the eyes of many of our male students."

"I'm sure that it will be okay," Harry smiled. "I know that they might not look like it, but both Tonks and Mordred are perfectly capable of handling these boys, even though that they are monsters. I'm also capable of dealing with a few of them myself."

"We shall see, Mr. Potter. We shall see," Mikogami smiled again, and indicated to Moka that it was time for them to leave.

Moka gave Harry a tour of the school, as well as the outside grounds before showing him the boys' dormitory and the rooms where Harry and his protectors would be staying. Their rooms were on the highest floor of the dorm, apparently so Harry could have a good view of the place. There were two rooms for Harry and his protectors, one given to Harry himself, and the other for Tonks and Mordred. Harry's room looked like what he imagined a Japanese dorm room to look like: a desk with a stack of school books set neatly on top of it, a chair underneath it, a small kitchen with a small refrigerator, microwave, stove, and a sink, and a single size mattress with a pillow and some bed sheets. Tonks' and Morded's room was the same, except for two mattresses instead of one.

After settling in, Harry decided to explore the grounds some, and with Tonks and Mordred following him closely, it was very clear that Mikogami was quite right about the boys eyeing Harry with hatred. When Moka rejoined them for lunch in the cafeteria, Harry noticed several of the boys giving him an evil look, like they wanted to kill him for having too many girls next to him. There was one boy in particular that decided to do something about it; getting up from where he was sitting and made his way over to Harry's small group. The boy was a tall brunette with muscular features and an evil smile. He boldly sat next to Mordred who was sitting across from Harry, Moka, and Tonks.

"Well, it looks like our new exchange student needs to be taught a lesson in respect," The boy looked at Harry and smiled confidently. "I am Saizo, the main alpha male of the class. You should've introduced yourself to me when you first arrived, and allowed me to get to know these fine ladies next to you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you are more important than the Headmaster of this school," Harry responded sarcastically, clearly aware of the fact that this tall boy wanted to start something. Harry took a bite of rice from his plate and tried to ignore the boy. Unfortunately, Saizo glared at Harry and slammed his left fist onto the table, causing several of the plates to splatter on Harry and the girls. Harry was annoyed by Saizo as he and the girls jumped to their feet from the hot food landing on their laps.

"What's the big idea!" Tonks angrily grabbed Saizo by his collar and yelled, causing everyone else to pay attention to what was going on. Tonks' hair had turned to a darker shade of red as she pulled him over the table with her wand at the boy's neck. "You should show more respect to guests at this school. After all, we are guests here learning about this academy and therefore should be treated with the utmost respect."

"You have fire, witch," Saizo chuckled with a lustful look at Tonks. "I'll be looking to break that once I take care of your friend." Saizo nodding over to Harry as he said that.

"Tonks, release him. Since he wants to challenge me, I will oblige, but only to show him why he shouldn't have messed with us," Harry said, pulling out the Elder wand for what was about to happen. "Besides, this person really isn't a true threat to me, so you really don't need to protect me from him."

"She protects you?" Saizo laughed loudly at the idea. "What kind of worthless monster would rely on a witch to protect it? Oh, this will be so easy, and after I take care of you, I'll be having an orgy with these three ladies."

Saizo kept laughing as he left the cafeteria and motioned for Harry to follow him. Harry did as Moka, Tonks, and Mordred followed them outside to a field next to a forest. The rest of the students that were in the cafeteria followed them out, and once Saizo was far enough away from the school, he faced Harry and laughed loudly, saying, "See now the form of a true monster."

Saizo began to grow in size, from six to ten feet tall, with his appendages matching his new size. His clothes were ripped off of his body as veins began to pulse through his pale skin. Saizo's entire body transformed into a human version of an ogre. His entire body was now hardened flesh, with spikes of it spread upon Saizo's shoulders.

"Look at the being who will destroy you," Saizo said in a now course voice. "I will make sushi out of you, and devour you in front of these ladies."

"You are aware that you're just an ogre, right?" Harry looked up at Saizo's face with a confident smile. "While some might consider your kind as a threat, ogres are not known as the most dangerous monsters. As a matter of fact, you ogres are just a bunch of brutes, front line fodder at best, and you're not the brightest of the bunch either."

Saizo lunged at Harry, who quickly dodged without attacking Saizo. Keeping the Elder Wand handy, Harry quickly dodged what looked like a punch directed at his chest. Harry held back from casting spells at this point, as he wanted to see how good of a warrior this ogre was. Unfortunately, Harry wasn't seeing much of one, as Saizo just lunged after Harry and threw an occasional punch at him. However, Harry was focusing on Saizo, and not the positioning of where the main spectators were, more specifically Moka.

Saizo did notice though, and after pulling a tree from its roots and throwing it at Harry, he moved with incredible quickness and grabbed the more petite Moka. After Harry used a reduction spell to take care of the tree, he noticed that Saizo had Moka in his grip with his fingers trying to rip off her clothes. Tonks' and Mordred moved to attack Saizo, but the ogre used Moka's body as a shield. This angered Harry and put his wand away, knowing that Saizo would try to take advantage of this. However, Harry had another plan in mind, and as Saizo reached for Harry, the young wizard began his transformation.

Saizo paused in mid-motion as everyone gasped at seeing Harry's skin turned to red scales and his body began to grow and change. Harry's head changed into the face of a dragon, his hands and feet changed into claws with sharp black talons, and large red wings sprouted from his back. When the transformation was finished, Saizo stepped back and looked up at the largest dragon he had ever laid his eyes upon.

"Meet Ddraig," Harry said in a deep guttural growl. "This is my dragon form, ogre. This fight is between you and me, so release Moka now, and I promise you that I won't permanently damage you."

Saizo was trembling in fear at looking at a beast that was at least five times his size. Taking a few steps back, Saizo held a struggling Moka in his hands, holding her in between himself and the dragon form of Harry, saying, "I'm n-not afraid of you, D-do your w-worst, boy! After I defeat you, I'll take this pink haired girl to my bed and show her the pleasure of an ogre's cock!"

Harry angrily roared, causing Saizo to fall down on his ass. Harry quickly grabbed the ogre and squeezed Saizo in his large right claw, causing the ogre to scream painfully and forced him to release the pink-haired Moka. Lifting Saizo to face him, Harry did not realize that as Moka fell to the ground on her feet, her rosary had caught itself onto one of Harry's black talons. Saizo struggled as Harry's claw gripped the ogre's body tightly, and as he felt his lungs struggling for air, he began to lose consciousness. As Harry looked upon the now passed out ogre, Harry felt that this ogre learned his lesson.

Throwing Saizo next to the forest, Harry changed back to his human form, but as he did, he saw a slightly taller, silver haired female where he last saw Moka. The female turned to face Harry and as the young wizard returned back to his normal form, Harry recognized this silver-haired, red-eyed busty female as one of the girls Aphrodite turned into while he was fucking the goddess. Looking at his hand, he noticed that he was holding a silver rosary with a cross that originally was around Moka's neck. Harry came to a sudden realization that this rosary was keeping this silver-haired female locked inside of Moka Akashiya. No, Harry did remember that Aphrodite referred this female in front of him as Moka, which made Harry wonder; who was the real Moka?

"Well well well. So this is Harry Potter," The silver-haired Moka smiled confidently at Harry. "The boy wizard who defeated a goddess and a basilisk. You must be pretty powerful if you can manage that, though I must say that I wasn't impressed with how you handled the ogre. You should've made quick work out of such a worthless monster, not toy with him like he had a chance. Allow me to demonstrate."

The silver-haired Moka turned to Saizo and walked up to him. The ogre was just coming to when he looked up at her. Moka looked down at Saizo and frowned, saying to him, "So, you think you were going to dirty my body with your ogre dick? Know Your Place!"

Moka landed just one kick into Saizo's head, which sent the ogre flying into the air and over the trees in the forest. Harry had to laugh at the almost comical, and somewhat cartoonish, way that Saizo flew out of his vision and couldn't help but imagine the ogre landing in a humiliating position in front of a group of girls. However, Harry quickly noticed that Moka had now turned her attention back to him and stopped laughing when he saw the serious look on her face. Moka licked her lips and Harry saw her sharp fangs and knew at that moment that Moka was a full-blooded vampire, one of the, if not the, strongest and most powerful monsters of all.

Harry pulled out the Elder Wand again, as he felt like Moka was going to challenge him. Tonks and Mordred, who were stunned by this transformation, finally realized that Moka was moving in a threatening position against Harry and armed themselves and prepared themselves to protect Harry.

"You can relax, ladies," Moka told both Tonks and Mordred, without looking directly at them. "I don't plan on killing Harry Potter. I only want to see how strong he is compared to me."

Harry nodded his affirmation, letting his protectors know that he would be alright for the moment. Both Tonks and Mordred relaxed their posture, but kept their weapons out as Moka looked directly at Harry and said, "Are you truly prepared for me, Harry Potter? Come, let's see which one of us should Know Our Place!"

Moka jumped high into the air poised to land a definitive kick to Harry's chest. However, Harry jumped to counter, and as the two met in the air, both Moka and Harry landed their kicks, Moka nailing Harry in the face, and Harry hitting Moka just underneath her breasts. As they connected with their blows, a shockwave erupted as a powerful gust of wind blew everything away that wasn't rooted or bolted down. Surprisingly, both Moka and Harry landed on their feet, though Moka's clothes had been torn from the force of Harry's kick, to the point where a tiny piece of her purple bra that could be seen if you were close enough. Harry, who had been nailed in the face, broke his glasses and his nose had been bloodied a bit. Taking his glasses off, Harry threw them aside and focused summoning his sacred gear, and as he did, the red armor began to form around him, causing Moka to frown at seeing this happen. After the armor had surrounded Harry, she heard a loud, booming voice say, " **BALANCE BREAKER, ROYAL DRAGON!** "

"A Sacred Gear," Moka said, her arms up in a defensive position. "I've heard of such devices, but I always believed they were just a myth. Well, I'm now looking forward to break that armor from you, Harry Potter, And for you to Know Your Place!"

At that, Moka closed the distance between her and Harry at breakneck speed, trying to land a furious kick to Harry's jaw. As she connected, a cloud of dirt surrounded the two as the force of the impact clouded everyone's vision of what happened. However, what no one saw was the fact that Harry managed to catch Moka's foot with his hand, though the power behind the kick had driven Harry and Moka into the forest with Harry impacted against an old tree. Moka was genuinely shocked at Harry catching her kick with such ease, but what she did not know that the main gem in Harry's sacred gear on his right hand had severely cracked.

At that moment, Harry Potter knew he had to take Moka Akashiya very seriously.

 _Somewhere between the borders of France and Spain-Just after midnight_

"Potter!" Lucius Malfoy was furiously muttering as he held a torch in front of an old large house. He had spent the best part of a week hidden in this Muggle town, in that very house, keeping a careful eye for Aurors who might have been tracking him. Unfortunately, that meant he had to go without magic to get what he wanted, mostly. He did use the Imperius curse on the entire family living here, forcing the father of the house to give him nearly all of his Muggle money, as well as procure Lucius a train ticket heading to Albania. Lucious did use the Muggle mother and her two daughters for his other needs, but after a week, it clearly wasn't satisfying him much. So, on the day he knew he had to leave, Lucius commanded the Muggle father to kill his entire family before killing himself. Lucius left shortly after watching all of this, delighted in the fact of how easy it was to control these Muggles.

"This was all your fault, Potter," Lucius quietly said as he tossed the torch through an open window, where just inside next to it laid the father's alcohol that Lucius placed strategically next to that window which was next to the father and the fireplace. "If you hadn't forced me to run, then I wouldn't have to resort to such tactics."

Lucius turned and quickly left the place, with a wallet full of Muggle currency, and a train ticket that would lead him out of the Brittish Ministry's field of vision. As Lucius hit the main street, he was thankful that this was a small, quiet town, as no one was around, most likely asleep in their beds or at the local pubs. Lucius was sickened having to be around Muggles, and even more so that he had to change his appearance to look like one of them. Gone was his normal long, blonde hair, as he had cut it to the point of nearly shaving it off. He had to change his clothes too, wearing a navy blue business suit that thankfully the Muggle father had that matched Luciius' size. The very worst part of all was that he had to leave his cane behind, which had his wand securely placed in it. That didn't mean that he didn't have a wand to use, however, as he was currently using an old wand from a wizard he had killed during the first wizarding war.

"This is all your fault, Harry Potter," Lucius kept muttering as he walked towards the train station, not realizing that a dense fog was now beginning to surround him. Lucius kept his hatred focused on the boy wizard who had taken everything away from him, even though there was plenty of witches and wizards to blame; Fudge, Dumbledore, Bones, Black, Lupin, that traitor Snape, and even the rat himself, Peter Pettigrew. He also added his wife Narcissa to his list, or rather ex-wife, as he was quite aware that Potter had dissolved his marriage to her. Lucius' hatred was consuming him, focussing it on the one responsible for him for leaving his home and his power within the Ministry, Harry Potter.

"You're going the wrong way," Lucius heard a female voice say, causing him to stop in his tracks and look at the dense fog for who was talking to him. "You need to stop running, Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius pulled out the old brown ten inch oak wand and prepared himself to confront whoever was talking to him. However, all Lucius could see was a tall, very masculan figure standing in the dense fog, and sense the voice he heard was feminine, Lucius had to wonder what was going on.

"You're a long way from where you're supposed to be, Lucius Malfoy," The figure said, emerging from the fog so Lucius could see who he was talking to. The man was a tall muscular brunette with a goatee and a mustache, brown eyes and wore a heavy looking bronze armor, with a large sword sheathed on the man's back. " I am Ares, the god of war. I am here to help guide you to your Lord Voldemort."

"Really? I'm supposed to believe that some god wants to help me?" Lucius skeptably asked, holding his wand cautiously at Ares. "Especially since if you know my lord, then you know that if I cannot return to him without something of value, and as you can plainly see, I don't have anything to give him. That aside, why would a god want to help me, or Lord Voldemort for that matter?"

"I have my reasons, but for now let's say they revolve around Harry Potter," Ares answered confidently, obviously not threatened by Lucius aiming the wand at him. "I think it's safe to say that we all need Harry Potter to be permanently removed from existence. I know what you're thinking: if I want him gone so badly, then why didn't I take care of him earlier? The best way that I can answer that is that he's being protected, thus I must resort to talk with a mortal like yourself."

Lucius lowered his wand a bit, but kept it aimed in Ares direction in case as he thought about what the god had just said. Lucius still had a hard time believing that the being before him was Ares, but the wizard realized that he had very little options at this point, "Alright, say that I believe you, then why don't you go to Lord Voldemort yourself and make an arrangement with him?"

"He simply won't trust me enough to ally himself with me," Ares replied. "That and he is very weak at this point to prove of use to me. Both you and your lord are just tools for me to get what I want, let me be very clear on that."

"I take it that you know where he is then?" Lucius cocked his eyebrow at Ares. After the god of war nodded, Lucius said. "I won't go to him empty handed, I would rather slit my own throat than face Lord Voldemort without something of value."

"I can help with that!" A loud, laughing male voice practically shouted and gave Lucius a heart attack from the blonde wizard. Lucius turned around to see a 6 foot tall slender man with long thick black hair and brown eyes. The man wore some kind of blueish dress with strange sword emblems on the bottom sections of it. "I am Gillies de Rais. I will be accompanying you in your quest to your master."

"He will lead you to your first task," Ares told Lucius as the fog began to dissipate. "Gillies is someone I suggest that you keep a close eye on at all times. He has a tendency to get extremely violent whenever he's in the mood, and Gillies will kill, torture, or something even worse to anyone who might be near him."

"Terrific," Lucius said sarcastically. When the fog cleared and the blonde wizard saw where he was, he noticed that he was no longer in that small village that lies in between France and Spain. As he looked at his new surroundings, he saw that he was standing on the side of a road that led to a very active town. "Where am I?"

"We're in Albania, Lucy old boy!" Gillies laughed at Lucius floating towards the direction of this town. "Come, I will lead you to our first task: a witch named Bertha Jorkins."

Lucius looked around and noticed that Ares was no longer there. Sighing regretfully, he followed Gillies slowly with several thoughts popping into his head, _"This Gillies makes Bellatrix look sane. I wonder what these two want with Lord Voldemort. Who was that voice who talked to me before Ares appeared, and why did she tell me that I was going the wrong way?"_

Back in the border village, where the old home was burning from Lucius' actions, stood a tall, slender blonde woman that was dressed in a very skimpy outfit. She had on what looked like a long sleeve blue shirt, except that her midriff was completely showing. She also had on a matching tight pants, as well as a crown on top of her long blonde hair. The woman frowned as she waved her hand and made the burning house vanish, as it was never truly there to begin with. She started walking away, and as she did, the entire village vanished before her eyes.

The woman looked around one last time before she vanished like the town before her. She cursed herself for having to create this illusion for a worthless wizard's benefit. However, she did so to try to keep this Voldemort character out of her way, so she could confront the one wizard who's power was able to rise her from her slumber.: Harry Potter.

She was Morgan Le Fey.


End file.
